


A New World

by FactorLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Healing, Angels, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Conflict, Curses, Demons, Drama, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Romance Moments, Saving the World, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, World Travel, absolute power, smugglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 122,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorLover/pseuds/FactorLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times have changed, the year is 32UC. Meeting each other wasn't supposed to happen this way, but with the world under chaos, will demons and angels work together to bring an end to the madness?</p><p>First story, will try and fix all mistakes as I post. I'm not good with summaries, but warning, there maybe some religious references, but please don't hate me for it. I tired my best and I hope you will enjoy my story. There are a few sexual scene that come up later in the story, but I was mainly trying to write a story without so many sex scenes, some new and different for me. Please enjoy, and if you don't like malexmale, I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
　　  
　　“Bloody hell.” A man growled out in the darkness of an alley way. He slumped against the cold brick wall and slid down to sit on his behind. He was wearing a dark hooded cloak so it was hard to see what he looked like. He had just been running away from an angry mob of bystanders, who just happened to hear him when he attacked a young woman.

  
　　He wiped his mouth with the bad of his hand and pulled it away, just to see blood on his skin. Bringing his hand forward, he stuck his tongue out and started licking away at the blood. It was sweet and almost pure tasting to him, he wanted more of it, but knew he couldn’t dare to be seen again.

  
　　“Well, well. Seems you got caught once again.” A dark sinister voice came from the shadows, to which made the cloak man jump on his feet. “Kid, you got nothing on me, so lower your guard.” The voice chuckled.

  
　　“For fuck sake’s, Ichirou.” The cloak man lowered his hood to reveal his dirty blond hair, his bangs were parted and reach just to his jaw line and the back of his head was shortly cut and spiked with gel. His eyes were dark in the darkness of the alley, but that was only because they were brown.

  
　　The one the man called out to, Ichirou, appeared from within a shadow and stepped out. “Maybe, I have to reteach you how to hunt, before sending you out there by yourself.” He had ebony black hair, short but also spiked up in different directions. His eyes were dark red and in the darkness you could see specks of red in his eyes. “Now, what happened, kid?”

  
　　The man growled lowly. “Stop calling me kid.” It came out as a mumble, but Ichirou’s ear picked up clear as day. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go home. I had enough to satisfy my hunger.”

  
　　Ichirou smirked and shook his head. As the man was about to walk past him, Ichirou stopped him with his hand on the man’s chest. “Not till you tell me what happened. Your eyes speak a different story about your hunger, Kenickie.”

  
　　Kenickie, was the man’s name, turned and glared at Ichirou. “Fuckin’ pick up this fine piece and made our way to the rubbish in the back. She was getting all fruity on me and I went for her neck. The bitch aggro some guys and I ran off and you found me here. Now can we go?”

  
　　Ichirou raised a brow, he wasn’t from England so some of Kenickie’s words made him think twice. He was born and raised in Japan, after all. “Yeah, sure we can.” He turned around and they both started walking down the alley way.

  
　　“Ichirou, you hear that some twits have been spotted starting a riot. I guess the rulers aren’t so happy. Really dimwit idea, I say.” Kenickie told Ichirou, trying to keep a conversation with the other.

  
　　“You don’t say.” Ichirou sounded sarcastic. “If the world didn’t go into this shit hole of Universe Chaos, I would have a hard time believing you.”

  
　　“What is up with that any ways? Universe Chaos?” Kenickie kicked a can he was about to step on and the clang of it hitting the wall ringed through the alley.

  
　　“It’s the new time period. The rulers didn’t want Anno Domini dates. They came up with a whole new time period and messed with the year. I thought it would be like the year 3000 and something, but nope, it’s the year 32 UC.” Ichirou told Kenickie, who stopped walking and Ichirou turned around to look back at him.

  
　　“When did that start? We were only asleep for what, 500 years?” Kenickie wore a confused face, to which Ichirou sighed.

  
　　Ichirou looked around and saw a trash can, so ripped open a bag to see if he could find a new paper, to which he was lucky enough to. “Here, look at the date.”

  
　　Kenickie grabbed the new paper from Ichirou and looked down at it, squinting his eyes because it was too dark to see, but if he focused enough, there was enough light so he could see the date. “That’s complete rubbish.”

  
　　“No, it’s not. You see, we were asleep for almost 500 years. Shit hit the fan pretty fast during those years, and when the new rulers came into rule over the whole world, they decided to start a new period for themselves. The selfish bastards.” Ichirou snarled and he continued to walk down the alley.

  
　　“Whoa.” Kenickie tossed the paper to the side and he continued on walking. “I guess that’s why I couldn’t walk into other parts of the city.”

  
　　“No, and you should be happy that our place is in the city. I did some searching today, before I woke you up tonight. Seems that all the common folk we used to hunt are kicked out of the city and put into small towns or small civilized places. You have to have a title in order to live in the city. That’s another thing we have to be watchful about. We don’t have titles and there is no access to computers, nothing. So we have to stick to the shadows and stay out of clear sight, which will make hunting a lot hard for you. If you don’t watch yourself, I won’t be able to help you get out of whatever situation you end up in.”

  
　　“What?!” Kenickie said, at last. The words Ichirou spoke of was starting to make sense of what was happening around here. He heard others call out to another with the title Lord, sometimes Bishop, and even Lady. Had the world they woken up in really change that much?

  
　　Ichirou stopped and held out an arm to stop Kenickie from walking and farther. They reached the end of the alley way and the lights on the street were shining in on their darkness. “We’ll have to find another way. We have to stick to the shadows.”

  
　　“Yeah, I understand that, but how?” Kenickie looked around, there was the brick walls on either side of the alley and the passage they had just walk down.

  
　　“Easy.” Ichirou turned to Kenickie and pointed up. Kenickie’s eyes grew wide. Ichirou’s grin on his face grew wide and hepicked up Kenickie over his shoulder and started climbing up the side of the brick wall with one hand.

  
　　“Fuck, Ichirou! Put me down!” Kenickie started struggling and looked down at the ground as it got farther away, the faster Ichirou climbed up.

  
　　“Stop your whining and keep your mouth shut. This is the only way, kid.” Ichirou called Kenickie a kid again, which was enough to distract Kenickie to stop his struggling and Ichirou climbed the wall with ease.

  
　　When they got to the top of the building, Ichirou set Kenickie back down on his feet and looked over the edge to the street. It seemed pretty quiet, but too quiet for Ichirou’s liking.

  
　　Kenickie was panting as sweat dropped from his brow. He wasn’t a fan of heights and rather like to stay grounded to the ground. “Next time... Give me warning.”

  
　　“Why? You would have said no and I would have had to force you up the wall with more difficulty. Taking you by surprise is best.” Ichirou chuckled before he turned to Kenickie and sighed. “Well, I know how we can get back, but are you up to it?”

  
　　Shaking his head, Kenickie didn’t want to move from here. “Somehow, your not going to give me an option.”

  
　　Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “Well, there is an option for you, you could stay up here and wait for the sun to rise up and let the sun turn you to a pile of ashes.” Kenickie looked at Ichirou with bewilderment. Never had Ichirou let him ever get hit by the sun. Ichirou was always looking out for him in that way, because Ichirou cared for him, but wouldn’t really say it.

  
　　“Fine, I’ll let you take me home.” Kenickie sighed and got up walked over to Ichirou. “How are we doing this?”

  
　　“That’s it, kid.” Ichirou smirked and walked over to the edge and peered down at the street once more. “Gliding, if you hop on my back, I can jump then glide us to the next building if need be, we’ll have to be fast about it, so I’m not stopping till we get home. Take your time to calm down.” Ichirou told Kenickie, who nodded.

  
　　Kenickie really didn’t want to do this, and as much as he was hearing about this world, he didn’t want to leave Ichirou alone to deal with it. Though, Ichirou was better at adapting to new surroundings than him. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, getting himself mentally ready from this. He turned to see Ichirou at the other end of the building, he probably would need a running start especially carrying him.

  
　　“Okay, kid. Stay there. I’ll grab you before I jump. Remember the clothes line, well I want you to clothes line me and have your other arm ready to wrap around me. I’ll grab your legs.” Ichirou told Kenickie what he wanted him to do.

  
　　Kenickie didn’t see how this was going to be a good idea, but he held out his arm and stepped up on the ledge of the building. There was little room for error, but he trusted Ichirou. There would be no death if he fell down to the street, unless he landed on his head, but still.

  
　　Ichirou started dashing towards Kenickie, fast then the human eye could pick up but to Kenickie, it didn’t seem like Ichirou was going full speed. It was at the second Ichirou’s neck hit his arm, he wrapped his other arm around Ichirou’s neck from the other side, as Ichirou jumped from the building and grabbed Kenickie’s leg.

  
　　It was in the air that Ichirou fixed Kenickie’s legs to wrap around his waist and he used a bit of his power of gliding to reach the other building, before his landed and took off in a run to the next.

  
　　Kenickie closed his eyes as soon as they were in the air. He couldn’t stand to watch what they were doing, but he knew when they hit the next building because Ichirou was moving his legs to run. He was so tense, he bit into lower lip and it started to bleed, but he didn’t care.

  
　　It seemed to take longer then Kenickie would like for them to get home, but Ichirou was having to glide through the air to get the other buildings. He was doing the best he could.

  
　　When they finally reach their home, which was another apartment building, Ichirou stopped and let go of Kenickie’s legs. “Okay, were home.” He chuckled as he felt Kenickie shaking as he was off him. He turned around and faced Kenickie, he knew the man must have bit himself as he could smell the blood.

  
　　Kenickie opened his eyes and the next thing he noticed was Ichirou’s face was really close to his face and then Ichirou’s red eyes met with his brown ones. Ichirou moved closer to Kenickie and captured his bottom in between his lips and used his tongue to lick at the wound that Kenickie had given himself.

  
　　Ichirou stepped back after licking the wound and smirked. “You shouldn’t do that, you know.”

  
　　“What the hell? Don’t be getting fruity with me.” Kenickie pushed Ichirou back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sure, he knew he shouldn’t biting himself, but he was feeding from his wound, sometimes he didn’t understand why Ichirou would do stupid things like that, but he knew Ichirou was only looking out for him.

  
　　Both pale men decided to head inside the building from the roof. “Well, I guess with change, we might as well stay inside for a bit, till I figure out what to do.” Ichirou said, as they descended down the stair case.

  
　　“Well, how am I going to feed and you?” Kenickie spoke as they made their way down.

  
　　“You can be like the childe of mine that you are and feed off of me, and I’ll feed during the day. I can’t risk the both of us being caught.” Ichirou told Kenickie, who rolled his eyes from behind Ichirou.

  
　　It was Ichirou’s nice way of saying that because Kenickie still is to reckless, it’s best if Ichirou went out and left him here. “Okay, so how are you going to figure out the rest of this situation?”

  
　　It wasn’t hard to hear Ichirou let out a sigh. “I haven’t figured that out. I highly doubt I still have any connections out there, so I’ll have to work alone on this one.” He wasn’t even sure if there was any other’s still out there. He might get lucky and be able to make it to the underground places of London, but what if there was nothing left of them? That question still rang through his head about the turn events he had seen today.

  
　　“I think you should give up on them. They never helped you before, only caused problem for you. I know your smart enough to figure this out on your own.” Kenickie put a hand on Ichirou’s shoulder, knowing they was what Ichirou was thinking about.

  
　　“I have to see what has become of them. Unlike you, I was born into this world, where I created you. They are still descendants of some of the greatest originals who ever lived.” Ichirou was part of two of the greatest originals who ever lived, and born rather then created like most were.

  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “They are as powerful as you are and you carry more knowledge then they could ever imagine.”

  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “They might have more knowledge about this new world we have woken up in than I have been able to gather up.” He stopped at the bottom step and opened the door to the basement, where they lived. It was cold and damp, rarely anyone came down here.

  
　　Kenickie shivered as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He didn’t feel the coldness, but just looking at everything in the dark, creepy basement, made a chill go down his back every time.

  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Really? You would think after living here for almost a complete thousand years, you’d stop doing that.” He walked over to the apartment furnace and shuffled himself behind it against the wall. They had to live somewhere, a place where no one would find out about them.

  
　　Following right behind, Kenickie shuffled and walked into their room, before pushing a slab of concrete in front of the opening. Then they were surrounded by complete darkness, till Ichirou lit a candle.

  
　　“Ah, home sweet home. I’m surprised this place was still standing. Though, by the looks of things on the outside, they really renovated and kept up the appearance.” Ichirou sat, holding the candlestick and moving over to his coffin. Well, it was a coffin, one he built in this room, same with Kenickie’s coffin.

  
　　Kenickie found it a little to cliché for his liking. Really, two vampires living and sleep in coffins. Though, it was Ichirou’s idea to make sure that if anyone found them, the coffin’s couldn’t be opened from the outside, without disturbing them, then they would just open the coffins from the inside and attack. Ichirou always had an idea or plan for something, no matter how crazy and silly it was.

  
　　 “I believe it is three o’clock in the morning. Are you still hungry, kid?” Ichirou looked over to Kenickie, who was walking over to his coffin beside.

  
　　“A little, but I had a snack, so I should be good for till tomorrow.” Kenickie answered Ichirou, who sat up and placed the candlestick down on the ground beside the coffin.

  
　　Ichirou started rolling up his sleeve. “No, after a long sleep, one should eat a full meal, not a snack. Come here, kid.”

  
　　“Agh.” Kenickie rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid, I am technically five years younger then you. I may not have been born a vampire, but still. I don’t want to feed off you, as you got fruity on me the last time.”

  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “I’m sorry about that, but damn, I’m still a man and when you don’t get any for awhile...” He let his words trail off. “Just come here, feed from me and I promise not to touch you in anyway, shape or form.”

  
　　“No hanky panky.” Kenickie told Ichirou, who just gave a nod. He walked over to Ichirou and knelt down beside him and took hold of Ichirou’s arm, before he opened his mouth and sunk his extending fangs into the cold flesh. It wasn’t warm like a human, and there was no pulse to feel, but it was addicting, like a drug. Ichirou only ever shared his blood with him, probably because he was created by Ichirou, but even it was rich.

  
　　Even in the past, they would pass by some hungry or some hurt vampire that only needed a drop, as Ichirou’s blood was that rich a couple drops could heal another vampire instantly, like Kenickie’s wounds healed. Though, Ichirou never did. He told Kenickie that his blood was his alone, and the source of his powers he had, giving it up would be a waste, but if Kenickie needed it, Ichirou would give till his belly was full.

  
　　Lucky for Ichirou, it didn’t take much out of him, because he blood was so rich. He watched Kenickie lick at the wound, using his tongue to penetrate the fang markings a bit before pulling away and giving Ichirou back his arm. Why couldn’t Kenickie see just how arousing he made it look, but Ichirou promises.

  
　　“Thanks.” Knickie said, licking his lips and seeming completely satisfied by that meal. He crawled over to his coffin and climbed inside with a yawn.

  
　　“Goodnight, kid.” Ichirou said, before he reached over and pinched the wick of the candle between his finger and thumb.

  
　　“Cheers.” Kenickie said out to the darkness, before he closed the lid to his coffin. He could hear Ichirou’s lid closing as well, before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.  
　　

* * *

  
　　  
　　　Outside was cloudy and raining when Ichirou stepped out. Unlike a created vampire, being born one had it’s advantages, like going out in the sun. Though, it was easier for him to get sun burned, because of his pale complexion. Though, it was the afternoon with clouds and rain, there was no need for sun block at this time.  
　　  
　　Wearing a cloak, much like the one Kenickie was wearing last night, he was thankful it was waterproof as he walked down the streets of London. With his hood up, he could at least cover his face, mainly his dark red eyes. He could see how some of the folk would smile and nod to him, so he was friendly enough to do the same, as long as he wasn’t getting stopped to be apart of a conversation.  
　　  
　　He told Kenickie last night he wanted to go to the Underground crypt and that was where he was head. He remembered all the different ways there, as to not be followed. He kept his senses on high alert to make sure of that. One reason he didn’t stop to talk.  
　　  
　　Ichirou walked down a few streets, before dodging into an alley way and continued. He knew it was going to be busy during the day, and it was always difficult to get Underground during the day without being spotted, but there was one way he could go, as long as it was still there. A sewer lid in the middle of an alley.  
　　  
　　Taking in all his surrounds, making sure not a soul saw him, even though he was down an alley way and no where could he see or hear people, he had to make sure, before lifting the sewer lid and going down. It was dark and smelled rotten, but it was better than trying to go any other way in, which was in public. He kept his right hand on the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to strain his vision in the dark.  
　　  
　　When he felt the door handle, he let out a breath and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. That was strange, because usually this entrance was always unlocked, but with times changing Ichirou could understand why it could be locked. He reached into a pocket in the inside of his cloak and just hoped he had his tools, which he didn’t. He growled to himself. There was no sense in knocking as it was always a secret knock. He turned and continued to walk farther into the sewer.  
　　  
　　As he was starting to walk farther in, he heard voices, voices muffled by masks, then a torch light moving towards him. Ichirou looked around and knew there was no where to hid. He did the only thing he could do, was climb the walls and stay still wrapped in his cloak.  
　　  
　　“You heard the boss right, time to clean out the ashes.” One muffled voice spoke, sounding like a man.  
　　  
　　“That place still gives me the creeps. I didn’t think such beings existed.” The other spoke as they walk right under Ichirou. Then Ichirou followed above. If they were here to clean the place, that must mean the Underground crypt is no more, but Ichirou wasn’t giving up hope. He followed them straight to the door and one unlocked it, before they stepped inside.  
　　  
　　Moving quickly, Ichirou jumped down and slipped in before the door shut it self behind him and moved faster than the human eye could see to hide. He hide himself behind a crate and peeked around it, to see what the two were going. They were walking farther into the crypt.  
　　  
　　Ichirou moved out of hiding and took a look around and saw the disaster. Stands that used to sell little potions or blood packets were destroyed. Mattresses and blankets were covered in ashes as well. It seemed they must have came during daylight hours for most were sleeping then.  
　　  
　　Knuckles cracking was heard coming from Ichirou’s balled up fists and he stalked more into the Underground crypt. He took another way, a way that the two did not take and headed to one area he knew very well. It’s was where the Master lived. He created this place for all vampires alike to have a home and became a vampire himself to live with them. Ichirou and the Master got along and always had a few drinks together, once the Master realized just who Ichirou was.  
　　  
　　When he came to a door, he tried to open it, but found it was locked to. At least this time, Ichirou could see what was around him and picked up a nail and tried to pick the lock. When he heard a click, Ichirou took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
　　  
　　Inside was were some valuables were, seemed who ever came and killed off the vampires here, put everything of great value in this room. Though, he wasn’t here for them, nor cared about them. Instead, he walked around the stuff and moved farther in the room to a casket. This casket was decorated with gold and gems alike. Ichirou ran a hand along the top and feeling how smooth it was, as well collected dust on his hand from it.  
　　  
　　Ichirou could remember this very casket and even told the Master about what he did with his coffins and the Master asked that Ichirou do it to the casket, but build a switch to open it from the outside, as the lid could never stay open. It took Ichirou sometime, but he eventually made it happen and it worked then.  
　　  
　　He just wondered if it would still work and that perhaps the Master was in a deep sleep. He held his breath, even if he didn’t need to exactly breathe all the time and pulled the switch. Dust and ash flew out from the inside and all that laid in the casket was a silhouette of the Master in ash.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. Today just wasn’t his day, nor was it any of theirs either when the attack happened. Taking in the situation, it was clear that the Master must have gotten wounded and ran for it to hide, but clearly didn’t survive. Ichirou was about to close the casket till something caught his eye. A folded up note.  
　　  
　　Taking the note and opening it up, he read the contents. ‘Ichi, if you find this letter, I’m dead. Grant me one wish and take the files and burn them.’ The letter was wasn’t written as nicely as Ichirou remember how the Master wrote, but if he was dying and knew it, he didn’t think he could write anything.  
　　  
　　Deciding on granting the Master’s last wish, Ichirou closed the casket and pocketed the note, before walking through all the stuff up to the desk. Ichirou knew there was a trick to opening it, so he reached under the drawer and pulled the lever down and the drawer opened. He saw all the files and looked around for something to carry them in and saw a briefcase. Sure, this would have to do and hopefully all the files fit inside.  
　　  
　　Once Ichirou closed the case, he decided there was nothing left for him here, so he made his way out of the room. He peeked out and saw that there was no one around, and put his senses on high alert, before he made his way to the door he came from.  
　　  
　　Out the door and down the sewers again, he felt along the side, till his hand reached the ladder and climbed up the ladder and pushed the man hole cover aside. He then tried to push the briefcase through the hole, but it just wouldn’t go, not with the handle on. Ichirou had to rip the handle off and then push it through the hole, before climbing out himself. He looked around and saw no one, and didn’t even hear anything, so he covered the hole up with the lid and picked the briefcase up and held it under his arm.  
　　  
　　Ichirou decided that walking around with a broken briefcase would make him look suspicious, so he took much of the alley ways home. Then there was streets to take. He walked out on to the street with his head held high and the briefcase under his arm.  
　　  
　　Almost home, before Ichirou heard a voice. “Hey you, with the cloak, stop!” Ichirou turned to see a police man running towards him. Shit, this wasn’t good. “Stop I say.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou picked up pace in his walk, before he started a slow jog, to imitate a human running. He wasn’t going to stop now, not since he was so close and he had to get back to Kenickie. He dodged into the building and pushed pass people inside to make his way to the stair well, where he opened the door and jumped down two flights of stairs, not bothering to waste time running and tried to open the basement door but it was locked. He didn’t want to stop and pick it as the foot steps were gaining on him, so he yanked the door open, breaking the lock and dashed inside to the furnace. He pushed the briefcase through the tight squeeze, before he slipped in himself and not stopping in his quick moment, he slid the concrete slab over the opening.  
　　  
　　Sitting there in silence and darkness, Ichirou used his hearing to hear any movement or voices. Which they could be heard as by the sounds of it was three men,wondering where Ichirou could be as the other door was locked as well. Seems the owner must have checked them today and locked them both up.  
　　  
　　Ichirou knew he was safe in here, just hearing the three men talk and search around the basement, moving things here and there, kept Ichirou on guard. He couldn’t help it. He also had to think of a plan and quick. Since Kenickie was sleeping, he didn’t want to disturb him, so he would have to make the kills quick and fast, no time for saving blood. If Kenickie was up, then he could get Kenickie to feed as well, if it came down to it.  
　　  
　　It was just to play the waiting game, before Ichirou could do anything at this point. 


	2. Chapter 2

　　Seemed much longer sitting in the darkness and listening to the policemen searching for him, but after two hours, the men decided that Ichirou had made his way out and is probably already outside of the city limits by now and sitting at home. Ichirou took a guess, and figured that the policemen figured out he wasn’t apart of this city., since Ichirou wasn’t known here and didn’t have a title.  
　　  
　　Moving over to where Ichirou last placed the candlestick, he lit the candle once again and placed it on top of Kenickie’s closed coffin, before dragging the briefcase closer to him and opening it up. These documents were important enough for the Master’s last words be to Ichirou to burn them, but what were they exactly?  
　　  
　　Better yet, why did the Master write his last words to Ichirou? Was it because he knew Ichirou was in a deep sleep and would wake up to this new world and go to the Underground crypt for answers? Questions ran through Ichirou’s head as he picked up a few papers being held by a paper clip and skimmed through them.  
　　  
　　There were documents about shipping and trading with an unknown source, but it was clearly written between the lines that it was a smugglers trade, by the handwriting and symbol. It dated back five years ago, up until last year. It seemed the vampires had lived through this chaos, but were soon discovered.  
　　  
　　Ichirou could tell why the Master wanted these burned, to cover up their tracks, especially the smuggler’s tracks. He decided it was no use going through more of them, as they seemed to all say the same thing, till Ichirou found a stack of yellowish paper. It seemed to be aged, so that peeked his interest. He picked up the papers and started reading through them. His eyes grew wide, before he heard some rustling from inside the coffin.  
　　  
　　He moved all the papers into the briefcase and picked up the candlestick off the coffin. He moved over to his coffin and lean against it, with the interesting document papers in front of him and read.  
　　  
　　Kenickie opened up the coffin and sat up with a stretch. “Good morning, Ichirou.” He looked over at Ichirou, who was sitting there, not paying attention to him. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of the coffin and moved closer to Ichirou and sat beside him. “What are you reading?”  
　　  
　　Looking down at the papers, Kenickie couldn’t read anything off the paper, except for the numbers, it was all a bunch of characters he had never seen before. “What is that? Some ancient vampire text that I don’t know about?” He gave a chuckle, before Ichirou spoke.  
　　  
　　“No, it’s all in Japanese. It’s information from Japan to the Underground Master. It’s about me and when I left Japan and came to England. It explains exactly who I am, and the events that will take place.” Ichirou said, flipping over another page.  
　　  
　　“Well, if the Master had gotten it, it was probably to tell him of you being a born vampire.” Kenickie sighed and looked over at the briefcase. “What’s in there?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed this time and set the paper down. “Those are documents about smuggling trades to keep up with the demand of surviving vampires. They are dated back five years ago and stopped just last year about eight months ago, so give or take, seems like the vampires were alive and well eight months ago.”  
　　  
　　“Bloody hell, and we were still sleeping.” Kenickie picked up some of the documents and looked through them, they were written in English so it was easier to read then some foreign language.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, but we should be happy. Whoever wrote this to the Master told him to never allow me to stay there. Which now makes sense why the Master never offered to house me.” Ichirou went to pick up the papers, but Kenickie grabbed them before he could and looked at them.  
　　  
　　“Where does it say that?” Kenickie flipped through the papers and still not understanding the language, but wanted to know.  
　　  
　　“Give that here and if your going to be that snoopy, trying to read something you can’t read then I’ll read it out loud.” Ichirou took the papers from Kenickie when he handed them over and flipped to the front page and started to read, with Kenickie sitting beside him, looking at the papers.  
　　  
　　“I am writing to inform you that may find a new bloodsucker in town shortly. This bloodsucker isn’t like you or any of the others you may come across in the underground place where you live, but I tell you to accept him with open arms. This bloodsucker goes by the name of Ichirou Matsumoto. He will be 18 years of age, in human and your bloodsucker years. He was one of the only pure born vampire demon of his time. Both his parents were of the original 6 vampire demons, not a bloodsucker.”  
　　  
　　“Whoa, wait a second. What’s a vampire demon and the difference between them and a vampire?” Kenickie stopped Ichirou from reading and farther with his question.  
　　  
　　“Listen and maybe you’ll find out, just like I am finding out.” Ichirou rolled his eyes and continued to read from the papers in front of him.  
　　  
　　“You may have questions reading this, and I can’t not answer them but I will try to with this information I am giving you. Yes, Ichirou is born a vampire demon. As bloodsuckers have to die to be created, the original 6 were cursed with becoming vampire demons. What were the original 6 before being cursed, you might ask. Well, they were either already a demon, a human, or one of the unlucky angels. Ichirou’s parents were both demons already but were banished and cursed. One key difference between a bloodsucker and a vampire demon is that vampire demons can walk in sun light, because they are alive. That’s how you will know if Ichirou is the real Ichirou.”  
　　  
　　“That’s why you wake up early and go out, before I do at night. Makes sense why you protect me from the sun and watch over me, thanks.” Kenickie interrupted Ichirou again, but only this time to thank him, rather than ask questions.  
　　  
　　“When Ichirou comes, do not house him. Make him find his own place to live. I cannot tell you much about why, but take my warning. Ichirou isn’t like your kind and will upset many bloodsuckers, especially if they try to feed from him. His blood is tainted and could kill any bloodsucker who takes too much of his blood. He is a pure vampire demon and that makes him the prince of your kind. Do not tell him that he is a prince, this is only between you and I. I do not wish for the power to go to his head, so best he doesn’t learn this at all. I warn you of this.”  
　　  
　　This time it was Ichirou who just stopped reading and looked up at the ceiling. He was a prince, to be exact he was the prince of vampire demons, meaning he could have ruled over all the bloodsuckers, as long as there wasn’t another to de-throne him. Though, this person was right, if Ichirou knew of this earlier on in life, he would have let the power go to his head. He smirked to himself, before he continued reading farther.  
　　  
　　“If you take my warnings seriously about Ichirou, then I have a future predicted for you. You and your kind will live happily and out of danger, as long as Ichirou is welcomed. You will find in five years time of Ichirou’s arrival that he has sired himself his own childe. This childe is the only one to drink Ichirou’s blood, if you spot Ichirou feeding his childe. There may come a time where Ichirou is bored with society and will go into an eternal rest, worry not, because Ichirou will wake every couple hundred years. Though, in the time he rest, that will be the time when you and all bloodsuckers you house, have to be on your guard, as it is dangerous for you. One last future reading to you is that, when you die, every bloodsucker dies along with you all around the world. It has nothing to do with you exactly, but it is a prediction that I have seen when Ichirou goes into rest. It starts with you and ends with you, as you will be more connected to Ichirou then any other bloodsucker, besides his childe. Please do the right thing, or you may find the end of all bloodsuckers sooner than later. Kek.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou finally put down the papers and was deep in thought. Who or what is Kek? How did they know what future may bring? No one should be able to predict fate like that and if the fate that they predicted is true, then that leaves Ichirou and Kenickie the only vampires living in this world.  
　　  
　　“Now we know more about you and what happened to everyone, but my question is, is who did it?” Kenickie spoke the unanswered question that came to him, he knew of all the why’s, but the inform did not tell him who.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed and watched the candle flame flicker. “That’s easy. There are more patrol police now, because the new rulers, so it makes it that much more easier for someone to slip up and make a mistake. I can’t change the fate that has been written, but I can perhaps try and change my own fate, but if it has been written already, I can’t even change it either.”  
　　  
　　“What now? Are you going to become a ruler and start creating more vampires?” Kenickie asked Ichirou, who seemed deep in thought about this question.  
　　  
　　“I...” Ichirou sighed. “No, I won’t create any more vampires, and neither will you start. I created you so I have a companion, someone I can care for, at least that’s what I thought about when I first saw you. I stalked you for a while to see how you lived and I seen you lived a really nice life, so I was going to leave you alone, but then you were attacked by vampires and I knew you would bleed out and die if I didn’t save you.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie smiled to himself. “Yeah, I did live a really nice life. I had a job going for me, even a girl I was going to marry. I was only 18 years old, but that night...” The smile on Kenickie’s face disappeared. “I was planning my proposal for that night. I had everything set up and I was on my way over to her place. Well, you know the rest. After that night, I would sometimes sneak out and watch her, she cried for days over me, till my older brother kept her company, and soon she married my brother. I held on to that ring, till the night he proposed and she said yes. I got rid of it, because I was holding on to something I couldn’t have from that life. I accepted my fate and followed you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded in understanding. “I watched you every night watching her from the roof top. I saw you cry and since then, you can’t handle heights and would rather stay on the ground, because your still afraid of something.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I’m afraid to fall. I scared myself and almost fell off the roof top that night and now, when I look down and see a street or alley way, it scares me that I’m going to fall down and die for real.” Kenickie told Ichirou everything.  
　　  
　　“I wouldn’t have let you fall. I would have caught you. I was close by.” Ichirou smirked and put his arm over Kenickie’s shoulder and hugged him close to his body.  
　　  
　　Kenickie didn’t fight back or push Ichirou away, instead he let a few tears fall in a silent cry, but made no movement to return the hug. “Thank you, for everything you have done for me.”  
　　  
　　“You’re very welcome. I want to protect you and I care for you a great deal. If I didn’t want you around, I would have let you die that night.Though, I got to say, looking like your young self for over a thousand years seems like a good trade then death.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie chuckled along side Ichirou. He had seen so much and he been through so much with Ichirou, he was blessed to have these experiences and memories. “So what now?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou let Kenickie go from the hug and shrugged. “Well, I always wanted to travel, but we really can’t go any place, unless...” Ichirou looked over at the documents. “I’m supposed to burn them, but I have an idea before we do that.”  
　　  
　　“What kind of idea? We have no identifications as we destroyed those before we slept and have no way of getting any.” Kenickie wasn’t sure what Ichirou was planning.  
　　  
　　“A smuggler’s ship. You don’t need any of that stuff, just yourself and whatever we can sneak out of here and go somewhere new.” Ichirou pulled the briefcase over and started looking through the papers once again.  
　　  
　　“Water, ships. Those aren’t bad, as long as we don’t get caught.” Kenickie picked up another stack of papers and started to look through them as well. Seemed like their night was going to be a night inside, which didn’t bother him. He did have Ichirou to feed from, if it was really needed, but he feed from Ichirou yesterday which would satisfy him for a couple days.  
　　  
　　  
　　A few days passed, Kenickie really helped figuring out the smuggler’s ships schedule, he had gotten it down straight to the time the ship would arrive, as long as there wasn’t any trouble with the tides or the ship itself. Ichirou couldn’t have figured it out that far, but he was grateful for having Kenickie around.  
　　  
　　Ichirou spent the days inside, and when Kenickie woke up, that when he would plan to leave for the hunt. Kenickie didn’t like the idea of being stuck inside but it was only for a few days after all. Ichirou would sneak out, stick to the shadows of the alley ways and never walk on the streets. People didn’t really go down the alley ways, but during this time a couple did, whether it was to take the trash out or to take a short cut on their way home.  
　　  
　　The plan was to feed from these bodies, but leave them unconscious, not kill them. He had enough experience to do this, and if he had Kenickie out here, there would be dead bodies that was for sure.  
　　  
　　When he got back to Kenickie, he would let Kenickie feed from him, much to Kenickie’s disagreement, but it was the only way to make sure Kenickie was satisfied. Ichirou found the way Kenickie fed from him so arousing, but he had to promise Kenickie he wouldn’t get frisky with him, or in Kenickie’s words ‘fruity’.  
　　  
　　It came the day of the smuggler’s ship to come to London and Ichirou woke up in the late afternoon and he started to take apart his coffin. He wanted to make sure that others couldn’t figure out that there were people saying down here. He took it a part board by board, and with the latches and hinges, he took with him.  
　　  
　　During this, Kenickie woke up, much earlier then he usually did and watched Ichirou take apart the coffin. He knew Ichirou was smart and could figure out a plan way faster than he could. As it seemed Ichirou did everything to keep them both alive this long.  
　　  
　　“You could stop staring and start on yours, unless you would like to sleep a few more hours.” Ichirou had his back turned towards Kenickie all this time, but he knew the other was awake.  
　　  
　　“Bloody hell, how did you know?” Kenickie was startled by this, but he did as he was told and started to take apart the coffin while he still was inside of it.  
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “My senses are more aware of my surroundings. It’s not something I can relax about myself.” He grabbed a tool to take off the hinges.  
　　  
　　“Well, it scares me.” Kenickie smiled, even if Ichirou couldn’t see his face. He heard another chuckle from Ichirou, so Ichirou knew he was joking.  
　　  
　　Both of them got their coffins taken apart and piled up the boards to make it look like the area was still in construction. And using the ashes from the papers they burned from the briefcase, they make it look like they had gathered dust from over the years. Kenickie grabbed the only bag they had, which he used as a pillow in his coffin and packed up the tools, nails, latches and hinges.  
　　  
　　When it came time to leave, they put their cloaks on and made sure they weren’t leaving anything behind and they slid the concrete block away from the entrance and left it open and slipped out. Ichirou and Kenickie moved to the door leading to the back alley staircase and Ichirou checked it and it was unlocked. They both made their way in silence up the stair case to the door leading to the back alley and slipped out.  
　　  
　　So far everything was clear and good to go, but neither of them talked. Ichirou lead them through the alley ways in silence and was on high alert for anything or anyone coming towards them. They knew if they wanted to get to the piers they were going to have to climb a building and jump their way there.  
　　  
　　Kenickie didn’t like the idea, but Ichirou knew the easiest route there and had to let Ichirou do his thing. He kept his eyes closed as Ichirou crawling up the wall and then jumped from building to building. Kenickie kept his eyes closes and clung to Ichirou’s back.  
　　  
　　When they made it to the building in front of the pier, Ichirou stopped and let Kenickie get off his back, before he went and looked over the edge. He saw the boats there and seen workers working in the late of night. Just how were they going to sneak through them to the ship when it came?  
　　  
　　“Hey, isn’t that the symbol from those documents?” Kenickie whispered low to Ichirou and pointed to a ship. On the side of the ship, there was a symbol that matched the ones on the shipping documents. So the ship was here like they figured out, but just how would they get to it?  
　　  
　　“It looks like we’ll jump down into the alley way and come out that alley way in front of it. We’ll have to dash to the ship and I think that female right there is their captain. I’ll do the talking, just keep your mouth shut. If you say one wrong thing to them it’ll be trouble.” Ichirou talked about the plan they would do, and Kenickie nodded, agreeing.  
　　  
　　“I’ll be mute. Won’t say a word during the trip.” Kenickie told Ichirou, he didn’t want to cause Ichirou any trouble at all.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked to him and patted to back, which Kenickie climbed on and latched himself to Ichirou’s back and with that, Ichirou jumped down from the building and they both made their way through the alley way, to the one that would lead them straight to the ship and they used their vampire speed to dash through all the people and Ichirou and Kenickie stopped in front of the female that could be the captain.  
　　  
　　The female jumped in surprise at their sudden appearance and drew her sword. “What are you doing here? You all should be dead.” She growled low at them, as to not cause attention.  
　　  
　　“I’m Ichirou, and you must know of what happened to the Master and everyone else then. Me and my companion won’t cause any trouble, if you listen to what I have to ask of you and your crew members.” Ichirou let his piercing dark red eyes glare daggers into the female, but his voice was gentle.  
　　  
　　The female put her sword away and looked around, before gesturing to Ichirou and Kenickie to follow her. They boarded the ship and she lead them to the captain’s loggings and stopped at the door before knocking on the door. “Father, there are some visitors that have come to talk with you. As well, we are waiting for payment before we unload.”  
　　  
　　They heard a click of the door unlocking, before the female turned around and faced Ichirou and Kenickie. “He will see you now, but I warn you, do not in anyway, shape or form hurt him.” She glared daggers into their eyes, before leaving them.  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded to Kenickie, who nodded back and opened the door for them. Ichirou walked in and Kenickie followed. Inside there was an elderly looking man sitting at a desk and two guards standing on either side of the door they had just entered. Ichirou didn’t look anywhere but straight ahead and walked towards the desk. Kenickie on the other hand was looking around, shocked by all the gold and silver painting frames and the china tea set, as well as the plush couches.  
　　  
　　“I’ll formally introduce ourselves. I am Ichirou, and this is my companion, Kenickie.” Ichirou bowed to the man in his usual Japanese manner. Kenickie just turned around and smiled a bit, to the man before it disappeared.  
　　  
　　“And what brings the likes of you pale faces here to my chambers?” The elderly man sounded gruff, but his tone head a strong sense of dominance.  
　　  
　　Ichirou straighten up and looked at the man with his piercing dark red eyes. “My companion and I wish to sail with your crew to a new destination. As you probably can’t tell, we have just woken up a week ago to this new world after 500 years of eternal sleep.”  
　　  
　　The man stood up from his chair and walked around his desk and stood in front of Ichirou. “Why should I do this for you? I smuggle products, not people, and defiantly not vampires. I was paid a big sum of money and gold to reveal where most vampire layers were in my travels. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now where you stand?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie’s eyes grew wide hearing this, but Ichirou’s face didn’t change one bit to show any shock. “I ask this of you, because I am not from this country, but I am from Japan and if you could get me closer to Japan then I would be satisfied. I suggest not killing me, because your fate would be seal in a death you do not wish for, and it won’t be by my hands or my companion’s hands.”  
　　  
　　“You wish for me to take you to Japan? No one is dimwitted enough to take you there, let alone travel the sea to Japan. I don’t think you have heard, but I’ll inform you that the Asian culture isn’t the same. They don’t want foreigners in their country and they don’t allow foreigners to travel on their waters.”  
　　  
　　“I am not asking you to risk your lives to get us there, but close enough so we can travel there on land and perhaps get ourselves there.” Ichirou told the man, who seemed to snare at his words.  
　　  
　　“Come over here.” The man gestured for Ichirou to follow him, which he did, as he lead him to a map. “The world has been taken over by rulers, so unless you have a title or could be of use to the rulers, your out of luck. I have one stop in Russia that would be you closest to your destination. Although, it will take us about a months time, because I have other destinations to go as well. We travel the coast of Russia, so if you get impatient, you can jump off at any time.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at the map and studied each place and where their stops were, before he asked. “I take you will take us then?”  
　　  
　　The man turned and grinned at Ichirou. “I’ll take you and your companion, but it comes with a cost. It gets very lonely on the sea, and as I have only five female crew members, including my daughter, well, lets just say they get a little too rough with the females. If you and your companion wish to travel with us, you must be apart of the crew and also give yourselves up for bait to the men.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked back at Kenickie, who was looking disgusted and scared at the same time, also he was trying not to shake. Ichirou looked back at the man and smirked. “How’s this, my companion will work hard enough for two and I will please well enough for two?”  
　　  
　　The man raised a brow. “Your going to satisfy my crews needs, but your going to make your companion do all the hard work, that doesn’t seem fair. Your taking the easy way out and leaving everything to your companion.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “You see it is very fair. As I don’t exactly need to feed, where my companion does. Leaving him alone with any of your crew members, could mean death to your crew. Fresh blood is always best from the source.” Ichirou looked back at Kenickie to see if he agreed with him, and Kenickie nodded. The poor vampire didn’t want to become meat to anyone, so he would probably attack if it were to happen. Ichirou always came up with the best plans, and if Ichirou was going to sacrifice himself for the pleasure of the crew, then he would work hard enough for Ichirou as a crew member.  
　　  
　　“I never thought of that. Very well, tonight you will be known to the crew members, and I suggest that you don’t drain any of my crew members, got it?” The man poked Ichirou in the chest.  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “Might I ask where we shall be sleeping on this journey, so we can get to work as soon as possible.” He didn’t like the idea, but if it was to get them where they needed to go, he was up for the challenge.  
　　  
　　“You will be sleeping in these chambers on the couches. I don’t want any vampires running around at night and making a disturbance. I know you all sleep during the day, but you’ll have to make due with what we got. There are no windows in this room, so best you stayed here.” The man wasn’t about to let the two of them run around any where else. “Your companion will be on night shifts, which have already started, so I suggest he get up on top and start working. You can help him out as well for right now, till it is known what you are here for.”  
　　  
　　With that, Ichirou took the bag from Kenickie and his cloak and placed them on one of the couches, before removing his own cloak and they both left the chambers and walked up to the top deck.  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked aroud before he whispered to Ichirou. “Why did you accept those terms? You said we may only be working as crew members, not harlots.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry about it. I can take it more than you realize, I’ll help you out with the work you’ll be doing, as long as I’m not busy with that.” Ichirou rolled his eyes. That was something he didn’t want to do, but this would be short trip for them, a months time wasn’t long for him.  
　　  
　　“Okay, but don’t push yourself, or get hurt. I still need you around.” Kenickie smiled to Ichirou, who looked over at him and smirked. Having a friend like Kenickie would make this trip worth it. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　On the cold mountains of Russia, an urban-type settlement of Tiksi was the next destination for the smuggler’s ship. Ichirou was out on the deck and leaning over the side looking over the land. Everyone of the crew members always wondered why Ichirou was able to walk out in the sunlight, but they were to scared to ask him why, but the captain of the ship asked him once, and all Ichirou told him was he was a vampire demon, not a bloodsucker and that was the end of their conversation.   
　　  
　　Though it confused the captain but Ichirou wouldn’t answer any more questions about himself, he just wanted to get to the last stop in Russia where they would be loading the ship with cargo and then Ichirou and Kenickie would begin their adventures to Japan. They both learned more and more about the world they woke up in from the crew members stories and Ichirou knew it was going to be a difficult journey for Kenickie and him to reach Japan, but he wasn’t giving up, not yet any ways.  
　　  
　　The ship was about to dock when the daughter of the captain approach Ichirou. “The captain wishes to speak with you and your companion. He will be waiting with your companion in the captain’s loggings.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou turned to look at her and smirked. “Thanks, and Thank you for putting up with us.” He bowed to her and she just shrugged and mumble ‘no problem’ as she turned and walked away from Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Standing up straight, Ichirou made his way to the captain’s loggings which was where he and Kenickie stayed and rested when the sun was to rise in the sky. He knocked on the door, to signal his entrance, as he opened the door and stepped in. After opening the door without knocking, him and Kenickie were faced to face with the two guards a few times on the early start of their trip.   
　　  
　　“Welcome, Ichirou. How was the sun for you?” The captain spoke as he looked over documents on his desk. Kenickie was sitting in front of the desk, filling out a few documents, as he had told Ichirou that some of their documents weren’t written correctly and Ichirou offered Kenickie’s help to help the captain who was more than pleased to have help, as he had to do this all by himself.  
　　  
　　“It was a little warmer than yesterday, though not warm enough to wear sunscreen lotion.” Ichirou took the chair beside Kenickie and sat across from the captain. “You wish to speak to us both?”  
　　  
　　“Ah, yes.” The captain removed his reading glasses and set the papers down, Kenickie glanced at him and then continued to work. Kenickie was good at working and listening, as well as carry on a conversation with no mistakes. Though, the only one he spoke to was Ichirou this whole trip. “It seems we are at the end of our line for you two. I wish to wish you luck on your travels, but I have been informed of more danger that may set back your travels.”  
　　  
　　As the captain pulled out a piece of paper from his desk drawer, Ichirou looked at Kenickie, who was looking back at him. “What kind of dangers may you be speaking of?” Ichirou asked and looked back to the captain.  
　　  
　　“Neither of you two have identification on you. What I have here is a letter that explains that the boards are get stricter, meaning if you want to leave Tiksi, you must have identification to leave as well come into Tiksi.” The Captain handed the piece of paper to Ichirou, who realized it was in Russian and he never learned this language, so he handed it to Kenickie, who knew a bit of Russian and then learned more on his journey here.   
　　  
　　“What you are saying is that we are sea bound from now on?” Ichirou asked, since he couldn’t read the finer print on the document.   
　　  
　　The captain nodded. “It would seem that way, but my suppler as well as client, would have a way for you to enter and leave Tiksi, as for your travels, you would have to stay away from all cities and towns. The decision is yours.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou wondered how this could be possible. Sure he was trying to plan his and Kenickie’s journey through Russia once he was told he would have to skip every town and city. He could do it with no problem, but he had to think of Kenickie as well, who would need to feed, which would be from him, and that would make him weaker.   
　　  
　　Being told this right now, Ichirou really needed to think of a plan, one that was better than a quick plan of his. Was fate trying to stop him for going any farther or was he supposed to take the challenge like usual. “When do you set sail?” He asked the captain.  
　　  
　　“Well, seeing as we just arrived, three days time. If you need time to make your decision, that’s fine by me. Keep in mind, if you decide to stay with the ship, your duties will be changed to more long term ones.” The captain spoke. “I know you’ve helped out with the ship as well as your original duty, because your companion has divided his time between helping me out and the ship. You both have proven that you are both hard workers and the crew really enjoys your company as well. Never seen the men of this ship so happy and the women of this ship in high spirits.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “Well, I didn’t just please your men, I pleased the women too. Not your daughter though, which I never asked her or forced myself on her, but she knew if wanted a night, she could easily have asked.” He wore a smirk on his face. Sure, some of the nights were a pain in the ass, but having the women made it all that much better, even talked a few men into bottoming to him, but that was their secret.  
　　  
　　The captain chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t expect my daughter to ask for pleasure from a man, she doesn’t exactly enjoy the company of men.” The captain held out a hand for the paper from Kenickie and put it back in his desk.  
　　  
　　“That’s perfectly fine by me. I’m good at pleasing everyone’s needs when they ask. Most of your men didn’t really enjoy the idea of screwing another man, but I made it work to their benefit.” Ichirou smirked.   
　　  
　　“I might have to see this for myself.” The captain joked, which him and Ichirou chuckled about it. This left Kenickie completely lost to their conversation, but he just continued to write, finishing up the document and placing it on the desk in front of the captain. The captain saw this and picked up the document and read through it. “Very detailed work, your companion does. Makes me wish you two would stay on the ship longer. My daughter is supposed to take over, but she doesn’t seem to want to learn the paper work. My eyes aren’t as good as they used to be, and my hands aren’t as steady.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie smiled, he was happy to make the captain pleased with his work, but in the back of his mind he really didn’t want to be here any more. He hoped Ichirou would talk to him before making a decision about what they would do.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’ll let you two go out on the deck, but remember what we talked about. If you come to a decision, come and talk to me.” The captain said, and waved them off.  
　　  
　　Kenickie and Ichirou left the captain’s chambers and went out on to the deck. The crew was moving around and getting things set for unloading, as well as loading for the next few days, so Ichirou and Kenickie headed to the stern and sat on the railing. “As much as I enjoyed the trip here on this ship, I don’t think I could stand it any longer than we need to.” Were the first words out of Kenickie’s mouth in a whisper.  
　　  
　　“I understand, but I’m thinking of every route we could take, and once we take it, it’s something we have to stick with.” Ichirou sighed. “Travelling from here to Japan seems impossible with both of us. We can’t enter a town or city, meaning not shelter from the sun which isn’t good for you. Then there is the feeding, how long could we survive without it. I know you couldn’t survive long, so I would feed you, but doing that makes me weaker, when there is no way for me to replenish my strength.”  
　　  
　　“So you are giving up on the idea of going to Japan? Then we are sticking with the ship?” Kenickie whispered, with sadness in his voice.  
　　  
　　“No, I’m not giving up on the idea completely. I know I could do it on my own, but I can’t leave you behind, I couldn’t even think about it. You need me, as much as I need you.” Ichirou looked down at the water, staring at their reflections. “If it was possible and that it was true I am a prince of vampire demons, I would use that title, but this is the human world and demon titles aren’t recognized.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie patted Ichirou on the shoulder. “Maybe, we should just find another place and sleep for an eternity this time. We’ve been through so much already, but maybe it’s time that we rest for good. I’m not a suicidal person, but this world has taken a turn for the worse.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou’s interested peaked at this idea. Sleeping for an eternity. “I think your on to something.” Though, he never imagine staying asleep for an eternity, he didn’t think it was possible, unless he was trapped in a coffin forever. “I really hate to think about it, but what if we stored ourselves in crates and slept, but the crates would be sent to Japan, under the government. Would that work?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie thought about this and then shook his head. ‘The only way that would be possible is if we had documentation with the government’s signatures and stamp. As it seems all Asian countries have stopped all transports in and out of their country. Russia seems to be the only one that hasn’t done anything to stop that idea.”  
　　  
　　“That’s bullshit. If I know anything about the past, there are ways around this very easily. We just haven’t found it.” Ichirou slammed his fist down on the railing.  
　　“Of course, you haven’t found it. You were too busy sleeping, Ichirou.” A voice from behind them spoke and both Kenickie and Ichirou turned around slowly and face the one that spoke.   
　　  
　　In front of them stood a tall man, with hazel eyes, his skin was tanned and he had dark chocolate brown hair and his ears had points. He was standing there in clothing that didn’t look to be from this time period, or a time period that either of them had seen.   
　　  
　　“And who might you be? You look like you woke up in the Renaissance.” Ichirou commented on the man appeal, to which Kenickie could only bite back a laugh.  
　　  
　　“Well, aren’t you full of knowledge. Actually, I am and was apart of The Renaissance, and just never found anything appealing to wear, so when I go out on business, this is what I wear.” The glanced down at himself. “I don’t look that bad do I?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow, and focused his eyes more around the man, who aura told Ichirou he was a demon. At least Ichirou figured it out as the man held a demonic aura about himself. “You look out of place, and seem to be calling for attention. I won’t say it’s a bad look for you, just odd.”  
　　  
　　The man shrugged and nodded his head, he could see what Ichirou was talking about, but they weren’t here to talk about his clothing. “Well, I couldn’t help but over hear your conversation. It’s not very often I get to run into another demonic force. I wasn’t supposed to come today, but your demonic reading called out to me, Ichirou.”  
　　  
　　Both Ichirou and Kenickie were confused and wore the same confused look. How did this man know Ichirou’s name, and better yet, know about Ichirou. The man grinned. “I’m the man the captain works for, or sometimes I work for him.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I heard about you, the captain told me about you when I was helping him. You must be Bailie, he did say you dressed a bit funny, but I seen funnier clothing then that, like a mini skirt. What the bloody hell are those things? An over sized belt is what I think.” Kenickie spoke and Ichirou looked at Kenickie and wondered what he knew about this man and why he was talking about mini skirts.  
　　  
　　“Yes, I am he, Bailie. For your pleasure, I am Bailie, the Demonic Prince of the Underworld, but just call me Bailie. I know a great deal about you Ichirou, the last of the vampire demons, Prince Ichirou of Vampire Demons. Your race started out as a curse, but then grew into a society here on Earth. I am greatly sorry for the lost of your kind, if I would have known what I could have done to stop it, I would have, but their fate had been written. We are one of the few who doesn’t have a written fate, but can change fate if it allows us to.” The man, know as Bailie spoke and gave Ichirou a bow, to where Ichirou stood up and bowed to the man as well.   
　　  
　　“What are you talking about? You don’t have a fate, because your princes of the demon kind?” Kenickie was confused about all this, but he asked the questions that were on Ichirou’s mind.   
　　  
　　Both stood up straight and Bailie grinned with a fang of his being shown. “Actually, there are six beings who don’t have a written fate, but the fate of all those we meet, their fates are written in two paths, it just depends which path they take. One path will ended their lives quickly, and the other path will let them live their lives to their fullest.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou reach into the back pocket of his black jeans and handed Bailie the letter that he got from the Master file drawer. “This was written by someone named Kek, and they gave this to a vampire that was known as Master in the Undground crypts in London. Can you make more sense of this?” He had to trust that Bailie knew more about him, because he called Ichirou a prince which Ichirou didn’t speak about being one.  
　　  
　　“Well, Japanese isn’t my strength to read, but from what I can make out from this letter, is it was a prediction of one of the paths Master could take, once he met you. From what this letter says about warning, I take it that this person Kek was warning them to take the path that would allow vampires to live a longer life, rather than a short one. This letter was written in the beginning of 1868. Whoever Kek is, they seem to be writing a fate for all of us, or just really good at predicting everyone we run into fates.” Bailie handed the letter back to Ichirou, who folded it back up and placed in his pocket.  
　　  
　　“What are you saying? You mean that this person Kek, wrote my fate as well?” Kenickie spoke, getting up and a look of anger flash in his eyes, almost turning his brown eyes, red.  
　　  
　　“Relax, Kenickie.” Ichirou walked up to him and pulled back his sleeve for Kenickie to take a bite and feed from him.  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned again at the sight. “I see, you have control over your childe. You don’t let him reach the point of hunger, where he could turn rouge, like the rest of the vampire society had become.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked over at Bailie. “What are you saying? Rouge? I have seen crazy rouge vampires before and their minds aren’t stable.”  
　　  
　　“Not what I am saying.” Bailie waved his hands in front of himself. “I have seen vampires before, even sane vampires, but one thing that makes them different from your childe and them, is that you kept his human spirit alive, even if he is dead. His eyes have never turned red completely, meaning he’s never felt the need of hunger and it’s your blood alone that makes him keep his appearance more human like. You probably never realized it before, but somehow in your subconscious your keeping him alive more than you know.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie licked the wound on Ichirou’s arm and licked his lips. “Is it true, Ichirou? Your the only one keeping me alive?”  
　　  
　　“I don’t know, but he may be right. I really don’t want to see those eyes of yours turn red, but that’s why I feed you, because I know you are hungry, not because I’m trying to keep your human spirit alive.” Ichirou looked away and glanced back at Bailie, he couldn’t let Kenickie see the red tint hitting his cheeks.  
　　  
　　“Well, it is true and only a vampire demon can. I suggest that you don’t try and restore your bloodline, you’ll create rouges because you won’t be able to keep their human spirit alive. Also, don’t let your childe create it for you, because that was the problem with the original 6. They created a first generation of vampires and let them go hungry and that created more and more vampires.” Bailie signed, seeming that he had issues with this in the past.  
　　  
　　“Why do you say that? You mean my bloodline ends with me and Kenickie?” Ichirou wanted to know more about this, it was making him think he should try and create the bloodline just to fuck with this world.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked at him with pleading eyes. “You are the last of the bloodline, so it does end with you two, but you will continue to live in this world for an eternity, Ichirou, there is no death for you, even if someone were to cut off your head, you could still live. Don’t ask how, because I don’t even know. It’s because we have no fate. So no end. Though, you control the fate of your childe, your childe will live long beside you, and only you can bring an end to him.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “That makes no sense. I can only prevent his death, if he wanted to end his life by walking out in the sun if I wasn’t around, he could do it and die.”  
　　  
　　Bailie opened his mouth, but he closed it and both Ichirou and Bailie looked behind Bailie as steps up to the stern were heard and saw the captain and his daughter coming up the steps.   
　　  
　　“Ah, I see you have met Ichirou and Kenickie, Bailie. My daughter told me she saw you abroad the ship and came and got me.” The captain spoke gruffly with a smile on his face.  
　　  
　　“Yes, I had never seen them before, but I realized there is a lot we have in common. I wasn’t going to come till tomorrow, but I decided to come and check how the ship is with the horrible weather I heard you travelled through.” Bailie’s face seemed to turn serious, compared to the way Bailie’s face and eyes showed emotion with Ichirou and Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“Ah, yes. Well, we ended up having a leak, but we got it fix as soon as possible. I’m actually glad you had came and talked to these two. They want to get to Japan, but you know how that is, and well, you are the only one I could ask to get them through Tiksi so they could being their journey, unless they were going to stay on the ship.”  
　　  
　　“Ah, I see. That is their plan. Well, I interrupted them while they were planning what they were going to do.” Bailie looked over to Ichirou and Kenickie. “There is much I wish to talk to Ichirou about before he comes to a decision.” He turned his head back to towards the captain. “I suggest, load them up with the cargo, and bring them to my place, if it isn’t too much to ask for. As for the paper work, I trust you will have it done by tomorrow night?”  
　　  
　　“Actually, the paper work is finished, thanks to Kenickie. He was a big help with it and it is written neat as well so you should be able to read it with no problem.” The captain gestured to Kenickie, who gave a weak smile to Bailie when he looked over at him.  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded. “You know I never had issues reading your work, but some others might have. I’m glad you had help with it, which I wonder why your daughter doesn’t help you with it?” His eyes glared daggers into hers, and she turned her head away from Bailie’s stare.  
　　  
　　“Well, she has been more of my co-captain and does all the work on the deck and at the wheel. I have tried numerous times to get her to learn and start doing the paper work, but she is too stubborn.” The captain looked over at his daughter and sighed.  
　　  
　　Bailie shrugged as his crossed his arms over his chest. “This means, I should find another captain for the ship, or perhaps a scribe to keep the paper work flowing, which is it, sweetheart?” This time Bailie directed his question to the daughter of the captain.  
　　  
　　The daughter finally turn and looked at Bailie once again, even those his eyes still stared at her hard. “I wouldn’t said anything if you did not mention it, but there is a lot of work that the captain needs to do and to keep the crew in line, that taking time to do paper work is too much to ask for. The crew has learned to listen to me and follow orders, I have a routine and each crew member has a schedule and it works out well. I’ve even had some members of the crew tell me they like it when I’m around because it stops the fooling around and silly antics some of the crew members pull. Of course, this means I have to choose when I can sleep, and that’s only 3 hours. Even with that, I am still tired and will pull a nap here and there during the day or night. I have no time to do paper work. Even ask Ichirou, who has seen me working at irregular hours.” She pointed to Ichirou, to get the attention off of her for now.  
　　  
　　“Well, Ichirou.” Bailie turned to him and tilted his head to the side a bit. “From one leader to another, what do you think I should suggest to do, since you have travelled with them and seen more than I could see.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at the captain and the daughter, who wore surprised looks with confusion too. They were wondering what Bailie meant by leader, and last Ichirou knew, he wasn’t exactly a leader, but he figured it was Bailie’s code for being a prince, and that he was, so they would make him a leader of vampires too.   
　　  
　　“From what I seen here and there, a captain working with the crew, doing the manual work as well as a janitors work seems to put the crew in action. She gave orders when needed and when her attention was directed else where, she made sure she had another to take her position, before she left to deal with the next situation. She really kept everything running smoothly.” Ichirou looked towards her, deciding how he would fix her fate. “She even informed the captain of things that were needed to be addressed, so he could keep it noted, before she dealt with it herself. If she kept that up how she ran things, a scribe would be an excellent suggestion to deal with paper work as it came in.”  
　　  
　　Bailie knew Ichirou was trying to choose his words carefully, and make sure her fate would lead to a longer life. He let the corner of his mouth twitch to a smile, before it was gone. “Well, seeing how I trust Ichirou’s words, I will send for a scribe to come on your next journey, and the captain can teach the scribe on your journey. When you see fit, captain, you can retire from your work as captain and handed it over to your daughter.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou’s eyes widen slightly, he didn’t think of the captain’s fate, but hearing the way Bailie said it, it seemed once the scribe had no more need of the captain, the death of the captain would come. He didn’t say anything, but it was just how Bailie said it.   
　　  
　　“Thank you, Bailie. I hope my daughter is a better captain then I was and that you will be pleased with her work.” The captain bowed to Bailie.   
　　  
　　“I’m sure she will be, but you did excellent work for me and I am grateful for the work you have done and couldn’t ask for a better man to do the work.” Bailie praised the captain. “Now, as I have asked, store Ichirou and his companion in a crate and have it delivered to me, as soon as possible, I will be coming for the paper work tomorrow and giving you the next shipment, and if you finish everything in two days, you and your crew can have a day to rest and relax, before you set sail in three days.”  
　　  
　　“Thank you, Bailie.” The captain once again bowed to Bailie, and his daughter did the same as Bailie walked away from them and down the stairs to the main deck.  
　　  
　　The daughter stood up straight and looked at Ichirou. “I have been a jerk to you your whole trip and yet, you put in a good word for me. Why?” She walked over to Ichirou and looked up him.   
　　  
　　“He didn’t ask how you acted towards me, he asked how you did your work and if it was suitable for the position as captain. You get the stick up your ass gone, and Bailie might not be so cold towards you as a business partner.” Ichirou crossed his arms over his chest.   
　　  
　　“What did you just say to me?” The daughter’s eyes grew narrowed in anger at Ichirou’s words, which made Ichirou smirk, pleased he got a reaction out of her.  
　　  
　　“Exactly this attitude. You know, not every man your going to meet wants to have sexual relations with you. As I seen, you seem to think that. Loosen up a bit with your attitude and you will seem more intimidating rather than a scared little girl trying to put a hard shell over herself.” Ichirou watched as her face grew red from embarrassment and then in anger. “I’m right, aren’t I? Your talking to the master of intimidation and the master of hiding his emotions from others. Try putting a grin on that face of yours to hide your true emotions, you’ll seem less like a scared little girl.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie put a hand on Ichirou’s shoulder, telling him to back down before he upset her any more. He could see that she was talking his words to heart and he believed that was enough from Ichirou, she had to learn the rest herself.  
　　  
　　“I think we should get you two in a crate, as soon as Bailie’s shipment is ready to go. Is his shipment ready to go, daughter?” The captain interrupted, seeing how Kenickie was trying to stop Ichirou, and that the tension in the air got thick.   
　　  
　　“Uh, yes. We just have to put it on the dock and put it on the truck, then it can be sent. There is a crate that we have empty for them, hopefully they don’t mind being so close together.” Her voice held a snarly tone, but Ichirou knew it was her payback for telling the truth about herself.  
　　  
　　“Well, lead the way and get us into that crate.” Ichirou smirked, and didn’t seemed to mind whatever she had plan for them. He felt a little sorry for Kenickie being dragged into this, but sometimes things needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4

　　It wasn’t a long trip, but Ichirou had to tell Kenickie how sorry he was about their trip. The crate they were put into was much like a coffin, barely the two of them fit, much to Kenickie’s comfort. Ichirou said they could make it more comfortable if they just shared a heated kiss. Kenickie didn’t like the sounds of that and struggled to get out, but Ichirou told him he was just kidding. Still made Kenickie worry as their head were really close.  
　　  
　　To make matters worse, they ended upside down. Ichirou figured that the captain’s daughter meant to put the arrow on the box the wrong direction. Kenickie threaten Ichirou that if he ever pulled something like that again, he was going to straggle him. Ichirou knew it was an empty threat, but it made Kenickie feel better.   
　　  
　　When they arrived, they were set down hard on their heads, only their arms were holding them up from breaking their necks. Ichirou heard Bailie’s voice tell someone to open the top of their box first as he sense Ichirou was inside of it. So the top, or rather the bottom was opened, shining the light in from near their feet.  
　　  
　　“Are you sure this box? I only see feet?” A quiet voice was heard from above and Ichirou smirked.  
　　  
　　“Yes, but seemed I pissed off a certain woman.” He called out, to which the box was tilted over and laying on it’s side this time. Then the side was opened and Kenickie was the first to get up off of Ichirou and jump out. Ichirou chuckled and sat up. “Well, hello there.”  
　　  
　　Looking up, Ichirou saw a long, bleach blond haired demonic man staring down at him with one golden yellow left eye, as an eye patch was worn over his right eye. He had demonic horns that curled forward and on his back were two large leather wings.  
　　  
　　“Welcome to my home.” Bailie’s voice was heard from behind the demonic man, he put his arm over the man’s shoulder and the demonic man’s face pale face blushed and on of his wings moved over him and cover his face. “Now, let me guess it was the daughter you pissed off?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded and stood up, and stretched his back. “I kind of put her in her place and told her to change her attitude, because she was looking more like a scared little girl. She didn’t like that I was right.”   
　　  
　　“Ah, yes. She needed to be put in her place. I am tried of glaring at her, she has a problem with men, and as her father told me, she isn’t interested in men at all, only women. Well, she’d defiantly not going to get a woman acting like that, only make men want her more.” Bailie grinned and looked to the demonic man beside him. “This here is Odi. He’s a bit shy, but he was excited to hear that we would have visitors. He’s like my companion.” He gave a wink to Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“What the bloody hell was that for?” Kenickie was shocked by the wink from Bailie, and this made Ichirou and Bailie chuckle to each other.   
　　  
　　It was Odi who spoke and made it clear to Kenickie what Bailie was talking about. “I’m not your companion, I’m your lover. I’m not a pet.” Odi’s wings drooped and Ichirou and Kenickie could see the pout on the man’s face.  
　　  
　　“I know, Odi and I love you, but I don’t think Ichirou’s childe understands I was making a joke. Ichirou understood, didn’t you?” Bailie spoke ad looked at Ichirou, as well as Odi and Ichirou nodded his head.   
　　  
　　“Oh, you guys have gone barmy.” Kenickie exclaimed out loud, which Bailie and Odi looked over at him with confused looked.   
　　  
　　Ichirou was at least there to clear up the language slang that came from Kenickie’s mouth. “He means crazy.”   
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “I’m guessing your childe is from England?” He didn’t exactly know, but Kenickie did have an English accent.   
　　  
　　 “Yeah, as you can probably tell, I was born and raised in Japan. Spending a long time in England, and meet other foreigners from other English speaking places, I at least don’t speak with slang. Which where are your guys from originally, you don’t speak with deep Russian accents that I have heard.” Ichirou asked.  
　　  
　　“Well, we were both born in the realm of Hell, but I was raised in Italy, and then I found Odi in Germany, well actually, that person Kek sent me a letter telling me that I would find someone in Germany who would need my help, or death was in his fate, unless I changed it.” Bailie explained. “Before we talk any more about that matter, let’s go to the sitting room and have some tea.” Bailie grinned and lead them all, with his arm still over Odi’s shoulders to another room in the mansion.   
　　  
　　They came to a room, with a fireplace going and candles lit all around and Bailie sat down on a couch, and gestured to Ichirou and Kenickie to sit on the opposite couch. Odi toed off his shoes and perched himself on the arm of the couch that Bailie sat on. His wings hung behind him.   
　　  
　　Bailie poured four cups of tea and handed Odi a cup and set one cup each in front of Ichirou and Kenickie, before picking up his own and sipping from it. Ichirou looked down at the cup he picked up and smelt it, before taking a sip and then asked. “So you got a letter from this person Kek?”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded. “Yes, the letter informed me that Kek knew who I was exactly and told me that I had no fate, why I know some much about it. The letter was very informative, and told me I could change anyone’s fate I met. I was told a demon would be banished to the human world, and I could change his fate if I went to Germany and helped them. I didn’t believe the letter, but they knew so much about me and who I was, so I took a chance and that’s how I met Odi. I helped him get out of the public eye and we moved around all over Europe until we got bored and moved to Asia then eventually we settled here and then the world changed and became ruled over by a group of men and corrupted the whole world to follow in their foot steps.”  
　　  
　　“So you were wake for the whole change of events?” Kenickie asked Bailie, curious of what all happened, rather then a few pieces here and there.  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded, but it was Odi who answered, “Yes, we were. We never did go into eternal sleeps, because there was always something different to do, when we got bored, we moved and experienced different things. Most would go into an eternal sleep when they got bored and tired of the same routine, but not us.”  
　　  
　　“If you are curious about basics that happened, before the internet was shut off from the public, I’m sure Odi wouldn’t mind taking you up stairs and using the computer and learning for yourself.” Bailie told Kenickie, seeing the curiosity in his eyes.  
　　  
　　Kenickie moved closer to the edge of the couch. “What are you for real? You have the internet and a computer?”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “Yes, I know how they shut the internet off from the rest of society, but the rulers still use it. No, I am not one of rulers, I just have ways to locking in on the internet, as long as Odi or myself, keeps the signal bouncing. It’s untraceable, but in order to keep using the net, someone has to bounce the signal to keep it away from here, or else the signal will show being used from here.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “I’m not exactly sure about signals, but couldn’t it get traced if someone figures out what you are doing?”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “Actually, you let it bounce a bit when you first find the connection, then you can start using it. Then every second or minute you let it bounce, depending how far away it is. You keep doing that, then once someone is done using the computer, you bounce it around as the computer is shutting down, then it’s gone. If we kept the computer running, then yes, they could be able to track it, but every start up I change addresses and identification of the computer to ones that are still being used. Have to watch which ones you connect to, because if the computer is being used by another, and you’ll make it look suspicious if you start moving their cursor and searching for things on their computer, without them doing a thing.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rubbed his temples trying to keep up with what Odi was talking about. It seemed impossible about what he was talking about, he looked at Kenickie, who was about to ask Odi something, but Ichirou covered his mouth. “No, don’t start. I’m just as confused so let’s leave it as Odi is some genius.”   
　　  
　　Odi started to blush at the compliment Ichirou gave him, and Bailie looked at him and patted his knee. “Well, why don’t you go and show Ichirou’s childe, perhaps seeing it in action would be easier for him to understand.”   
　　  
　　“I have a name, it sounds to weird saying that I’m Ichirou’s childe, or even calling me a childe.” Kenickie said, not moving from his spot and glaring at Bailie.  
　　  
　　“You never given me a name to call you, and for all I know it could be a nickname or insult that other’s are calling you, so I don’t wish to call you something like that without permission.” Bailie looked at him, not phased by the glare he received.   
　　  
　　“Oh, you are right.” Kenickie smiled. “My name is Kenickie, it is really nice to meet you, Bailie.”  
　　  
　　“See, that wasn’t hard.” Bailie looked at Odi. “Odi, may you please show are new friend, Kenickie here to the computer room. I’m sure he has many questions to ask, and probably wants to learn about everything as it happened.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled softly, and got up, slipping his shoes on once again. “Follow me, please. I’ll show you how everything works, and even show you a web site that would have all the answers you wish to have answered” Then Kenickie got off the couch and they both left the room.   
　　  
　　Ichirou turned to Bailie. “Why don’t you tell me the long story in short form. I really do not wish to read.”   
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled. “Well short form of the whole story would be that everything started to change as every government started to change they way they ruled things, no one could figure out what was happening. One of the things to change was travelling, that was banned to many people, unless they were in a country that wasn’t their own. The slowly assassination started to happen from an unknown group, people thought it was a rebellion against the leader of our world, but it wasn’t. Then with the leader of our world being killed off, no one would stand up to be a leader as anyone who did was killed instantly, it seemed, until there was only six rulers standing, and they told everyone around the world there was a new government that was going to control and change everything. Things changed and chaos came with the changes, then the six rulers started a new era, or rather a new time period, calling it Ultimate Chaos. Everyone holds a title in this world, if you don’t hold one, you are banished from society, and forced to live off the land. There are ways to get a title though, but you have to swear up and down daily that the new rulers are your god. I managed to get away with hacking into the system and creating an identification for me. I am known as Duke Bailie of Tiksi and deal with sea merchants, mostly. I just really only deal with the smuggler’s ship, but others around here will ask for help or guidance what they should do with their ships or shipments. I could get into the computer once again and create an identification for you and Kenickie, if you guys do decide to travel.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou soaked up all the information Bailie talked about and everything made sense to him. Why everyone seemed to be different and what truly happened to everyone. “I think making identifications for Kenickie and I would be a good idea, but I’m still unsure if I want to try my hand at travelling to Japan.”  
　　  
　　“Ah, you must of heard what the Asians are doing. Yeah, let’s just say the rulers of the new world had started an experiment with them, just like the new change that happened here, has happened everywhere. Of course, it used to be that outsiders could enter Tiksi, to buy food and such that they needed, but they now started to ban anyone from entering and now you need your identifications, it’s world wide now, as it started in the Asian countries and worked out well. This next thing they are doing, they are banning all travelling in their countries and well, it’s not working out as well as they planned. Seems people are going stir crazy, because in some cities there is something that may not be in their own city, so they used to travel. Though, banning all travelling is more upsetting.” Bailie sighed and placed his tea cup down and refilled it as well as Ichirou’s.  
　　  
　　“That wouldn’t be good for us. When will they find that this experiment isn’t successful?” Ichirou asked, wondering how the rulers tried to rule over countries.  
　　  
　　Bailie shrugged. “Well, when the riots get too bad and they start not believing in the new rulers. The Asian countries know they are under exponentiation, so they put up with it, but they are also ones to fight back when it’s too much. A few will start rioting, getting others with them, and once the main cities are rioting, they’ll drop the experiment.”   
　　  
　　“What? Have they tried something like this before?” Ichirou asked, needing all the information.  
　　  
　　“Yes, actually. They tried to do phones once a few years back, and well, that didn’t turn out very well. Though, if you want a phone you have to be made of money to keep it connected. Everything about money has been turned into dollars, so if you have a 20 pound bill, that has become 20 dollars, just like if you have a 1,000 yen bill, that’s a thousand dollars. Whatever the face number is, that’s how much you have. Real stupid if you ask me, but the rulers decided that was best as the dollar was easier to convert everything to. Also, taxes, that’s a thing in the past as well. Everything, is whole dollars. They won’t accept anything less then a dollar.”  
　　  
　　“Wow, the new rulers really fucked everything up for everyone.” Ichirou had to agree with Bailie on that. “So enough about this new world bullshit. It’s really seeming like this is the worse time to be alive, and I have seen and heard of worse time, but nothing compares to now.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I know. Believe me, I’ve been awake for the whole thing. Sometimes, I wish I could just fall into an eternal sleep, but never seeing Odi again really upsets me and he would hate to not see me either.” Bailie told Ichirou, with a smile plastered on his face talking about his lover Odi.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked, it was nice to see someone had found loved through all this all and still loved each other after years and years of being together. “Well, It doesn’t seem long. It’s like closing your eyes and sleeping for an hour or more, but you don’t wake up, so when you wake up, you wake up normally, the only thing that’s different is the world around you.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded. “Well, I like watching the world change, but not this time. It seems for the worse and taking everything in reverse. I’m afraid to see us all turn into cavemen, as the world rulers are changing the world quickly.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “Well, I highly doubt they would go that far. Seeing as we are smarter than that, and they wouldn’t want to ruin their perfect society they have planned.”   
　　  
　　“True.” Bailie chuckled as well. “Cavemen had no law to follow, only survival.” He set his cup of tea down and yawned. “My, this is late. I’m not used to stay up past midnight.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “You have vampires living under your roof, so your might want to get used to it.”  
　　  
　　Bailie smiled. “Really, only one of you has nights and days mixed up. You could adapt to human society, but Kenickie would be a different story. I’m not exactly sure how that works, but I believe that you would know.”  
　　  
　　“Actually, I think if Kenickie wanted to, he could stay up forever, because he is dead after all, but I think it would take away from humanity to not be able to sleep. I only sleep for five hours at a time. I seem to not sleep any longer then that, or I fear I might fall into an eternal sleep. I highly doubt I would, as you need prepare for it. I think I have slept away most of my life then lived it. I really should change that, especially since I missed so much this time.” Ichirou sighed, there wasn’t much for him to live for, other protecting Kenickie, but he always made sure Kenickie was well taken care of before he put them to sleep.  
　　  
　　“I think you just have to find that one person for your reason to keep living. I have Odi and we both love each other. You may have Kenickie, but he isn’t really someone you want to live for, or is it something else?” Bailie watched Ichirou reactions and could see he hit a cord.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked to the floor. “I care for Kenickie, the day I saw him, he was with a woman he was going to marry, and I kept an eye on him. He treated her like she was his queen and made sure to bring her a smile. I was even watching as he bought the engagement ring for her. I knew then I shouldn’t interfere, but he was attacked by vampires that night he was going to propose to her, and I couldn’t let him die, so I gave him a life after death. Since then I watched him, cared for him and made sure I made him happy. He never once wanted to leave my side, as if he was like a lost puppy. I treasure every moment we spend together, but I guess, I just get tired of showing him how much I care for him, but never get the reaction I want, only rejection. I wonder if it was the right thing to do, but all he tells me is that he has accepted his fate and thanks me for giving him another chance at life.” He sighed and leaned back on the couch.   
　　  
　　“Makes sense, you are in love with Kenickie, but he doesn’t return those feelings, perhaps he may never return them, but you keep trying and every time you fail, you put yourselves to sleep, to forget about it, even though you remember everything you did before sleep.” Bailie finally understood why Ichirou had a childe now.  
　　  
　　“I wouldn’t call it love. The feels are returned, so it just means I care for him a great deal.” Ichirou said, correcting Bailie about his feelings.  
　　  
　　“Call it whatever you wish to call it, but it seems clear to me that it’s love. Try living a life, Kenickie may warm up to you quicker and might return those feelings. Perhaps, stop trying to protect him from everything as well. That is acting more like a mother, then a lover. Remember, only you can end his life.” Bailie told him once again, which reminded Ichirou of their conversation from before the captain ad his daughter interrupted them.   
　　  
　　“Can you explain more into that, please? I told you I could only protect him to prevent his death, and if I weren’t there to prevent his death, he could easily die.” Ichirou asked and this time they wouldn’t be interrupted.  
　　  
　　Bailie opened his mouth, with the answer hanging on the end of his tongue, but Odi and Kenickie came in with smiles and laughing. “Oh, Bailie-love, can we show our guest to their room? I want to sleep now, but you know I can never sleep without you beside me.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes, not because of what Odi said, but because it seemed Ichirou wasn’t supposed to know the reason why it was only him who could end Kenickie’s life. Bailie saw this reaction from Ishirou, and wondered what he was thinking about, but he didn’t have time to ask, as Odi was pulling him up from the couch.  
　　  
　　“All right, we will show Ichirou and Kenickie to their room.” Bailie looked at the two of them. “Just a question, would you like to sleep in the same room or in separate rooms?”   
　　  
　　“I would like a room together and separate beds.” Kenickie spoke, looking at Ichirou. “I hope it’s not too much to ask for,but...” He turned and smiled at Bailie and Odi. “It wouldn’t seem right to sleep in separate rooms, since we have always slept in the same room.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou got up and smirked and ruffled Kenickie’s sandy blond hair. “Just admit it, you want to sleep with me.” He teased Kenickie, who pushed him away.   
　　  
　　“No way. I just want to make sure you are near me, who knows what could happen here.” Kenickie huffed at Ichirou. “You know what separate rooms would be fine by me. At least this way I will know I won’t be touched by fruity hands in the middle of the night as I highly doubt you have any coffins.”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked at Ichirou and could see what he meant by being pushed away, but there was nothing he could do to help them. Ichirou needed to figure out a way to get close to Kenickie on his own. Perhaps not teasing Kenickie, would be a start.  
　　  
　　“Sure, one could sleep in the room beside ours, and the other could sleep in the room across from ours. You both can decide which one you’ll take.” Obi told Kenickie and Ichirou. “It’ll be safe for you two here.”  
　　  
　　Bailie then lead Odi up the stairs, with Kenickie followed them and Ichirou following from the back. He turned at the top of the stairs and walked down a hall way to a set of French doors and stopped. “Well, those two doors are the ones Odi spoke of.” He pointed to them. “I’ll leave the decision to you two.” He grinned, before him and Odi slipped into their room and closed the door.   
　　  
　　“Well, I guess I’ll let you choose.” Kenickie looked at Ichirou. Ichirou didn’t even say anything and decided to choice the room across the hall. He wanted to protect Kenickie, but if Kenickie wanted to sleep in separate rooms, then he would take the room the sun would rise to first. At least that’s what his subconscious decided for him. He always slept to the side the sun raised to, no matter where they slept, even in the basement.  
　　  
　　“Cheers.” Was the last thing Ichirou heard from Kenickie and slipped into the room he picked. The room was done in white and blue, not much to look at either. There was a bathroom off to the side, and in the room was a large queen size bed and a small sofa. Seemed like a hotel room from one of those expensive, he had slept in with Kenickie before, when they were in between places. He always took the sofa and gave the bed to Kenickie.   
　　  
　　This time was different and he could take the bed, and it seemed very foreign to him, never had he slept in a bed, he made sure he never knew the comfort of a bed. He walked over to the bed and removed the comforter from the bed and then laid down beside the bed. And covered himself from head to toe in the blanket. He wasn’t ready to experience a bed just yet, and the sofa was too small for him lay cross it. And that’s where he slept for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

　　When hazel eyes open in the morning, they look out towards the window and see that the sky is barely dark any more. The sun raised on the other side of the house, so Bailie knew the sun was raising. He stretch in bed and felt the warm body of the demonic man beside him. Odi slept on his front and with his face buried in the pillow. Bailie couldn’t help but smile. He ran his hand through Odi’s hair and then ran a finger over one Odi’s horns.   
　　  
　　He really didn’t want to get up, but there were things that needed to be done. He climbed out of bed and saw that Odi lifted his head up from the pillow and was now looking at him.   
　　  
　　“Sorry, did I wake you?” Bailie whispered quietly to Odi. Odi only shook his head and laid his head down to the side. His left eye was all Bailie could see and he knew Odi’s right eye was stitched shut. “I have to go to the pier this morning and then I’ll be back home when everything is settled.”  
　　  
　　Bailie watched as Odi just closed his eye. He knew Odi was going to back to bed, so he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and slipped them on, before he got dressed once again in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. His Renaissance's attire. He wouldn’t feel comfortable in anything else when dealing with business, and sure he got looks because of it, but he paid no attention to them.  
　　  
　　When he was fully dressed, he looked back over at Odi and saw he wasn’t even going to say goodbye to him, as he had fallen back to sleep. Last night was a late night for them, but that didn’t matter to him, just Odi wasn’t used to it.   
　　  
　　With one last look at Odi, Bailie disappeared from the room, using his ability as a demonic prince to appear at the pier. Some would call it teleportation, but Bailie just called it his transportation ability. He didn’t need a car or a horse to move from one area to the next, just as long as he knew where he wanted to appear, that’s where he would appear.  
　　  
　　Where he appeared at the pier was on the deck of the smuggler’s ship and he walked across the ship to where the captain’s loggings were and knocked on the door. He knew it was early, but there was always the guards standing by the door on the inside. The door was cracked open a bit by one of the guards and when they seen Bailie, they opened the door.  
　　  
　　“Good morning.” Bailie chimed to them and walked across the room to the desk. He looked down at the desk and saw the papers he was expecting, sitting there in a pile. He picked them up and walked back over to the door. “I am going to be taking these documents with me, but I must ask where is the captain’s daughter? I don’t wish to disturb the captain, when his daughter is going to be needing to know where to get the next shipment.”  
　　  
　　The guards both looked at each other and one of them nodded and walked out the door, Bailie followed him down the hallway to a door. The guard knocked on the door.  
　　  
　　“Agh, do you not know what time it is?” A female voice was heard on the other side of the door and Bailie’s face became serious, when the door opened to her standing there, looking like she was hit by a massive wind storm.  
　　  
　　“Good morning, sweetheart. I do know what time it is, but this isn’t the time to be sleeping in. You have work to do, and if you finish the work, you may be able to have sometime to sleep in.” Bailie’s voice was just as cold as his face, not really caring.  
　　  
　　She stared hard at him for a moment. “Yes, sir. Just let me get dressed first.” Bailie could see she was only wearing a night gown and even he wouldn’t expect her to leave her room wearing such thing.   
　　  
　　“Indeed. Meet me out on the deck.” Bailie gave her a nodded and walked away. Though, because he had such good hearing, he could hear her mumble to herself about him being a cocky prick.  
　　  
　　Bailie stood outside on the deck of the ship, looking through some of the documents. He could see where Kenickie had helped and how informative he was with the Russian language. If Kenickie wasn’t attached to Ichirou, he would defiantly want to hire him on as a scribe for the ship.  
　　  
　　 The captain’s daughter came out, buckling up her sowrd to her belt and stood in front of him. “You wished to see me about work?” She had a glare in her eyes towards Bailie.  
　　  
　　“Yes, if you are to be captain of this ship, there are some things you need to know. I know paperwork isn’t in your interest, but there is some you will have to do.” Bailie looked at her, then back at the documents.   
　　  
　　“Yeah, I know. My father told me what I needed to do when we came to drop off ad deliver the items, as well as made sure we were paid in full before anything left the ship.” She crossed her arms over her chest.   
　　  
　　“That is for delivery, this is for getting your cargo for the next trip. Of course, do you have the money from the last trip? You will be needing it with you, I’ll wait here as you go get it.” Bailie told her a she snarled and walked away, back inside the ship to get what was asked of her.  
　　  
　　Moments later she appeared with a leather bag filled with money from their trip. Bailie then gestured her to follow him off the ship and they made their way to the warehouse that the ship was in front of. “I’ll only show you this once, but it’ll be simple to remember.”  
　　  
　　Bailie opened the door with a key and walked inside to a small office area. “Your father will have documents of what is needed to be picked up as well, but these documents here are what is needed to be delivered.” He pointed to a bid that had paperwork already filled out for delivery. “Costumers will ask for certain things to brought to them, or extras of items they need, so it’s going to be your duty to make sure you have everything they need. Which your scribe should be making you a list. I’m not bothering your father for that list, right now, but you can once you figure out what you are taking.”  
　　  
　　The daughter just nodded her head, understanding what Bailie was saying to her. “Shouldn’t the scribe make sure of all this and have a list of everything I need before hand?”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “The scribe will have a list of what costumers need, but not what is going to be delivered to them. You may want some trusty hands with you to deal with any extras you are taking, to make sure the costumer isn’t getting ripped off of what they ask. Now, do you understand you have to read through these documents here for the delivery and the list of extras so you can load your ship up correctly?”   
　　  
　　“Yes, sir. I understand.” She mumbled this and looked anywhere but at him. Bailie could tell she didn’t want to be around him very long.  
　　  
　　“Also another thing, what is it you would like in a scribe? You will be working with them, so it’s best the person you work with won’t get on your nerves.” Bailie watched her as she looked up to him with a raised eye brow.  
　　  
　　“It’s your ship, so your business. It should be someone you think is good enough to learn and do the work your asking for.” She retorted back to him.  
　　  
　　“I do have a few in mind, but if you don’t meet with them and see how their like, then you working with them could really put a damper on things.” Bailie spoke, and walked over to a shelf that had a book filled with people’s information. “These are people who do not have a title and don’t live within Tiksi...”  
　　  
　　“You mean poor folk?” The daughter interrupted Bailie. “How would you get information like that, and how would you get them on the ship?”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked at her. “I have my ways. Just like how I had my ways of creating the crew you have now. They were homeless, title-less, and I brought them to me and got them their identities. Just like what I did for you and your father. I’m not about to hire someone who has a title already and be found out about my work. Now,” He looked down at the book and pulled out three papers. “These are three that would be more then helpful being scribes. They know English as well as Russian. They can speak and write in the languages. So, take a look.”  
　　  
　　The daughter of the captain took the three papers and looked at the pictures of the people. “Well for one, not this guy.” She handed one back to Bailie. “She seems smart, but this guy might be better at book work by the looks of him.”  
　　  
　　“Just those two then.” Bailie took the papers from her and glanced at who they were. “Well, I suggest you take her over him, as you don’t really want another male body on the ship, correct?”  
　　  
　　She shook her head. “As much as I don’t want to deal with another man, if he has the smarts for this job and isn’t going to be throwing himself at me or any of the other women on the ship, he would be fine. If I take her over him, it could mean that she could become another victim to the men on the ship.”  
　　  
　　“He is a very well off man, only 22 years old, where she is 39 years old. I think she would have no problems defending herself against men, but if you think it might be trouble some, then I will get him. I suggest you read a bit more closely at their information before deciding.” Bailie handed the papers back to her, and she took them and sat in the desk chair and read through their information.  
　　  
　　“This one says she had a family, before UC, but they were killed off making her an orphan at the age of 7.” She read out loud the information she was reading. “As for him, he was born in the time of UC and hasn’t known anything about hardship, as his family still lives.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned as he watched her read, he wanted her to pick the best for the job. She had to know how to pick out the best from reading the finer details of their lives.  
　　  
　　 “Hmm, seeing as he has a child, and she doesn’t, taking him away from his child would be very sad and taking a child on broad isn’t the right up bringing. I think I will choose her over him.” The daughter stood up and handed the papers back.  
　　  
　　“Well done, sweetheart. You made your first official decision as a captain. This book has all the information of people who know about my business and have asked for the job. I go out and have these people fill out questionnaires like these, and when the time comes I may hire them. Not always does it happen, but it gives them some form of hope. They do not expect to be hire on, but if the time comes for when I need them, they are willing to come. Now I’ll get everything set up for you to have her on your ship, as you get everything you need in order for loading.”   
　　  
　　“Thank you, sir.” The daughter of the captain extended her hand out to him. Bailie took her hand and shook it.   
　　  
　　“Don’t be so scared around me. I’m not going to bite your head off and try to smile once in awhile, it’ll show your more stronger than what you appear. Take a lesson from Ichirou, he can read right through people.” With Bailie’s words, the daughter of the captain stared dumbfounded at him and that’s how Bailie left her, as he walked out of the warehouse to the pier and looked around. No one was around, so he disappeared from sight and appeared in his home at the front door.  
　　  
　　Odi was busy unpacking the boxes and putting things in piles to where there were needed to be, when he saw Bailie appear and smiled with a wave. “Welcome back. I hope everything went well for you.”  
　　  
　　“Yes, everything did go well for me, and actually, I have to ask you that we need to make an identification for three today. Two will be for our guest, but one is going to be for the ship.” Bailie walked over to a box and leaned against it as he watched Odi unpack it.  
　　  
　　“Was there another dead?” Odi asked, knowing that was the only reason he knew of to be hiring for the ship.  
　　  
　　“No, actually, I’m getting a scribe for the ship to do the paperwork. As Kenickie and Ichirou both travelled on the ship and learned first hand how the ship works, it is best that the captain’s daughter takes her post as captain and working with the crew, just need to hire a scribe for the paperwork, rather than her when she becomes captain.” Bailie told Odi.   
　　  
　　Odi nodded. “I like the sounds of that. Though, it is an extra mouth to feed, but if Ichirou and Kenickie made it here and there was no complaints about food supply, then I believe it’ll be all right.” He stood up in front of Bailie and kissed him softly on the lips. “This means you’ll be going out again to fetch the new shipmate?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, I am. Though, it’ll be simple. I know exactly who I am getting so, hopefully there isn’t any big fuse about it.” Bailie smiled and ran a hand through Odi’s hair.  
　　  
　　“Oh, please.” A voice was heard from above. “Bad enough I had a horrible sleep, but to see lover’s affection so early in the morning is making me sick.”  
　　  
　　Odi turned around and him and Bailie both Ichirou walking down the stairs. Bailie grinned. “Your just jealous, is all. So how did you have a horrible sleep? Those beds are made with the finest material.”  
　　  
　　“I didn’t sleep on the bed, I slept on the floor and I must say, carpet is itchy against the skin.” Ichirou rubbed and scratch his shoulder.  
　　  
　　“Well, then that was your own fault.” Bailie chuckled. “If your not going to sleep in the bed, at least lay down a sheet on the floor before lay down. Or, is it that you find more comfort in a casket?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou glared at him, then smirked. “Now your talking.” They both chuckled, before Ichirou talked again. “Actually, I never slept in a bed before, I always slept on the hard floor or in a coffin. The odd time I slept on a couch, but yeah, beds never appealed to me.”  
　　  
　　“You might just need to find someone to share a bed with.” Odi spoke quietly. “I never slept on a bed before, not till I met Bailie. Wings like mine aren’t meant for beds, and I ripped a few pillows in my learning experience before I learned how to position my head on a pillow.”  
　　  
　　“Now that’s the truth. For the first bit, Odi would sleep standing up against a wall and it was quiet disturbing, but once I got him in a bed, he felt like it was magical.” Bailie chuckled and kissed Odi on the head.  
　　  
　　“Why didn’t you just make yourself human?” Ichirou asked, wondering why Odi had never done that and stayed in his demonic form.  
　　  
　　Odi frowned and looked off to the side, before he got himself busy with unpacking the boxes again. Bailie sighed and looked at Ichirou. “Odi doesn’t have the power to shape shift. He’s a winged demon for a reason. Winged demons are meant as soldiers of the Underworld. When he was banished, it was meant for his death. Everything about him was stripped away, but his appearance. It was me who brought power back to him, because of my demonic powers as the demonic prince. I could change his appearance, but that would mean his powers would go with his appearance. I gave him the choice and he didn’t want to be human. This just means he lives an immortal life by my side, or he wouldn’t be here today.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head and looked over at Odi with a sad expression. He had no idea, and he could tell how upsetting it could be, especially since Bailie and Odi had found love in each other.  
　　  
　　“Don’t look so pitiful, Odi has a hard time with it, but he’s grateful to be by my side. He just wishes he could go out there and experience life in other ways, rather than hiding mostly.” Bailie patted Ichirou’s shoulder.  
　　  
　　“I guess when one finds love, they find ways around it as well.” Ichirou smirked. “So, what do you have planned for today? Have you gone down to the ship?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, actually. My next job I have is going to go ad fetch a scribe for the ship. I talking with the daughter of the ship today and we discussed some things and now, I just have to go fetch us a scribe.” Bailie said, making his way up the stairs with Ichirou following him.  
　　  
　　“Where are you going to find yourself a scribe?” Ichirou asked as Bailie looked over his shoulder at him.   
　　  
　　“Easy, we already found one, just need to see if she is up for the job still.” Bailie said, which he saw the confused look on Ichirou’s face. “I have information about most of the people who don’t live in cities or towns. I usually go out once a year and ask people if they would fill out some information if they wished to have a job. That’s who I hire. I don’t hire anyone with a title, because it is a smuggling job. Of course, most people I smuggle to have titles, but they are helping out those that don’t have titles. I work with food, water, seeds, health care supplies and things like clothing and blankets. It’s a monthly shipment they get and so the shipments have to stay small. If it were big shipments, then that would raise some concerns and some investigation. Though, sometimes the people with titles want other things that they can’t get around where they are, and I also supply that. I also make orders for pick ups from others to help supply the demands I get. Of course, sometimes I just throw in a pick up for a painting or art work, which is what Odi is unpacking.”

　　Ichirou shook his head in amazement at how Bailie had all this work figured out and had intelligences to make it look less suspicious. Bailie opened the door to his office and Ichirou followed, closing the door behind him and watched as Bailie sat in his desk chair, going over the documents he had received and reviewed them.  
　　  
　　“Take a seat, if you like.” Bailie pointed to a chair in front of the desk. “I must say, having Kenickie on that ship and working with the captain as shown some great improvement. I guess with age, does come a great deal of knowledge.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou took a seat and lean back inn the chair and propped his feet up on the desk, which rewarded him a quick stare from Bailie, but he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it wasn’t my doing. Kenickie was the one who spotted errors in the work and asked the captain if he could help him out. Of course, that took away from our initial deal, but we made it work.”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow at Ichirou’s words. “What was your deal? I know I told the captain to never bring on any other members without talking to me first`about it. Of course, I told him to never let anyone with a title on the ship, so how did you know and get yourselves on the ship?”  
　　  
　　“Easy. Well, you know of the Master, right? His death note for me to read was to burn the documents, which I figured was to cover up his tracks of smuggling goods. Which I was correct. Then me and Kenickie figured if that the smuggler’s ship still came around we could hitch a ride and get ourselves closer to where I want to be, in Japan.” Ichirou snarls a bit, disliking the thoughts or rather memories coming to his mind.  
　　  
　　“Then you got on the ship, and made a deal, right?” Bailie still wanted to know more about what happened.  
　　  
　　“Yes, the deal was for me and Kenickie to become apart of the crew and give ourselves up to men on the ship. I countered his offer, trying to save Kenickie’s pride as a man. It my pride, but I was able to overcome that. Deal was for Kenickie work hard for two and I was to please well enough for two.” Ichirou shivered a bit at some of the memories coming back to him, ones he really didn’t want to think about. “The captain thought I was taking the easy way out, but that wasn’t really the case. Any ways, that lasted maybe a week, because I only slept for five hours at a time, I was working with the crew and on top of sleeping around. Kenickie was working hard as well, but then he decided to work with the captain with documents, so Kenickie was back and forth. He scheduled himself to help with the docking and unloading, if it was at night, but the rest of the time he was filling out paper work.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded, understanding fully of what happened on his ship with Kenickie and Ichirou on board. “I take it you got stuck being the whore for all the men, then?”  
　　  
　　“Well, I had to sacrifice my ass for both me and Kenickie, but I managed to talk a few guys who were willing to bottom for me and well, I had my way with the women too. For the women, I was more gentle and did as they asked, because I felt sorry for how some of those men were rough with me. These only ones I didn’t sleep with was the captain and his daughter. The guards knew who I was and what I was there for, so some nights because I was sleeping in the captain’s loggings they would have their way with me in a three way. Of course, neither the captain or Kenickie knew of that.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I can see how much you care for Kenickie to do that, but I’m sure you could have made a deal with the captain by manipulating him into a deal that wouldn’t have gotten you screwed up the ass.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Yeah, I could have probably done that, but I was deprived of any sexual contact for 500 years. It worked out to my benefit as well. I’m just not going to do that again unless I really have to. I rather no one stick it up my ass.”  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled. “That’s what I figured. You don’t seem to be the type to want to bottom to another man, unless there is something in it for you. You could very well be the Devil’s son.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou snorted. “I think you already have the positioned filled. Your not a bad guy, but you have a head on your shoulders to make things work to your advantage. What you have going on here, your helping those that need it, but your also showing the rulers of this world their law doesn’t apply to you. That’s something the Devil would do, even if destruction and chaos are more entertaining.”  
　　  
　　“Well, I think I get it from more of my mother’s side then my father’s side. My mother was an angel with the rank of dominion, but she became fallen, and I don’t know the story of how I became, but as you see before you, I am the Demonic Prince of the Underworld.” Bailie stretched his arms out and grinned.   
　　  
　　“That’s something to be proud of?” Ichirou chuckled. “I still can’t wrap my head around being a Prince of Vampire Demons, but if the shoe fits, I’ll take it.”  
　　  
　　Both Bailie and Ichirou laughed and continued to chat as Bailie did his work and filed everything. It had reached the afternoon and the sun had reached the other side of the house and it’s light shined into a the room, a certain vampire was sleeping in. He left the sun’s rays on his skin and it felt warm. Warmth he hadn’t felt in years and he turned in bed to face the sun that was now shinning in on his face.  
　　  
　　Brown eyes opened at the light and with a scream, Kenickie tumbled off the bed and covered himself with the blanket. He was checking his skin as the door to the bedroom opened to Ichirou and Bailie dashing in, Ichirou stopped in front of Kenickie as Bailie dashed passed them and shut the curtains.  
　　  
　　“Are you okay? Let me see.” Ichirou took the blanket off Kenickie and was inspecting his arms and bare chest for any ashen burn damage, but he could see nothing, only redness where the sun had been on Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“I didn’t burst into flames, if that’s what you mean, but stop touching, it hurts when you do.” Kenickie slapped Ichirou’s hands away from him.   
　　  
　　Bailie watched them and grinned, and Ichirou looked up at him and glared. “This isn’t the time to be smiling like a fool.” He snapped at Bailie and looked at Kenickie and touched his face. “It seems you weren’t under the light long enough to get burned, you’ll be fine and I’m sure you’ll heal. Drink some blood and it’ll heal you faster.” He moved beside Kenickie and offered his arm to the man, who took it, wanting the burning sensation to disappear.  
　　  
　　“Did I not tell you? Kenickie can’t die unless you want it to happen.” Bailie spoke, the grin never leaving his face. “His fate is in your hands now. You changed his fate, just lik I changed Odi’s fate. Their lives are in our hands, and if we wish for their death, then they will die, but that will never happen as long as we continue to care for them and they stay by our sides. Kenickie keeps his human spirit because you feed him.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked up at Bailie. “Does this have to do with their fated deaths that we prevented?” Bailie only nodded to Ichirou’s question. Ichirou looked down at Kenickie and ran his other hand through his hair as Kenickie licked the wound he made shut. “I guess this means you are fated to me until the end of time, unless you decide to leave my side.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at Ichirou, and saw the smirk that he didn’t want to see on Ichirou’s face and pushed him away. “Okay, stop before you get fruity. I won’t leave your side, but there will be no hanky panky. I’m not into you or any other like that.”  
　　  
　　Sadness flashed through Ichirou’s eyes, but only for a second. Enough for Bailie to notice, but Ichirou kept the smirk on his face. “I promise I won’t frisk you, why don’t you believe me?”  
　　  
　　“Because you have done it before in the past.” Kenickie remarked back to Ichirou. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and realized the burning sensation was gone and looked to see the redness of his skin was too.  
　　  
　　“Well, that was before I promised I wouldn’t.” Ichirou said and got up off the floor. “Well, I’ll leave you to get dress or go back to sleep.” He headed to the door and left the room.   
　　  
　　Bailie waited a moment till he knew Ichirou would be out of ear shot, which at the time he waited Kenickie got up and dressed himself, in the shirt he wore, since he slept in everything else. “Why are you still here? You want to talk to me or something?” Kenickie asked Bailie.  
　　  
　　Turning to face Kenickie, Bailie sighed. “I don’t know what has gone on between you two in the past, and I promised myself not to get involved with other’s relationships, but you must see how much Ichirou cares for and perhaps even loves you, though he won’t admit it.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie rolled his eyes. “I see the way he looks at me and how much he tries to protect me, but I’m not like that or into men. Even so, I loved once and that was taken away from me. I don’t want to love again, so I push him away. I trust him and everything, but I’m not ready.”  
　　  
　　“How will you know you’re ready if you don’t take a chance?” Bailie snapped, making the house shake for a moment before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry at you. I just don’t think your being fair to him is all.”   
　　  
　　Before either of them could say a word, Odi rushed in. “Bailie, what happened? What got you angry?” He looked at Bailie with concern and cupped Bailie’s face in his hands.  
　　  
　　“Nothing, Odi. I lost control of my temper for a moment, but I’m calm now.” Bailie told Odi with a grin on his face, and Odi looked towards Kenickie with a glare of daggers. “No, it wasn’t Kenickie. He did nothing to make me angry, we were just talking about the past. You know how upset I can get when hearing or talking about it.”  
　　  
　　Odi’s wings drooped a little as he looked back at Bailie. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” He looked over at Kenickie. “I’m sorry for glaring at you.” His voice was so soft and quiet. “Would you like to see what we have gotten form the shipments? There some really nice art work you may like.”  
　　  
　　“Ah, yeah. I do enjoy art work from time to time.” Kenickie smiled and followed Odi out of the room, as Odi told him of other pieces of art work Kenickie just had to see. Bailie smiled and disappeared from the bedroom back to his office, where Ichirou was laying down on the sofa.   
　　  
　　“You know, I just realized how much power you administrate when you do that. Before I woke up from it, when you came back here, I didn’t know what it was but aura just says you have arrived.” Ichirou didn’t look at Bailie as he had an arm over his eyes. “Also, I see why your so confident in yourself and what you do, because if you were to get angry, you could destroy the whole world by that alone.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “Yeah, you probably did feel that. I’m terribly sorry about that. That’s why I keep my temper in check all the time. Especially, since it would make Odi angry and that a force no one wants to see.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sat up on the sofa and smirked. “I guess you both have to keep your tempers in check or else the world would have to bow to your demonic powers.” He chuckled a bit.  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled a bit. “I guess your right, though if our powers were that great in the human world, I would have taken over long ago. Though, there are others who could try and stop us.”  
　　  
　　“Is there really others who could stop you. It’s not like Hell or your father would care.” Ichirou spoke a little to fast without thinking, for once.  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow. “Really? There are those that are gods and there is a place for most gods and angels, it’s called Heaven, or better yet Paradise. They tend to intercept if a great evil falls on Earth.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I guess that maybe so.” Ichirou rolled one of his shoulders. “Though, they would have just as much power as we do here? It doesn’t seem like demons really do a whole lot to corrupt the world as they do a lot to bring peace.”  
　　  
　　“It’s true they use their hands more in the way humans live, but demons only did things that entrained us. Whether it was something big or something small. We are both equally at fault, and I don’t think either of us wants to create another war on Earth.” Bailie returned to his desk and finish up what he was doing before.  
　　  
　　Ichirou stood up and walked over to the desk and leaned on it in front of Bailie and spoke in a low voice. “Call me crazy, but what is happening to this world right now, could it be caused by some demons or the Devil himself getting ready for war?”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up at Ichirou, and took his words seriously, thinking them over in his head, but he couldn’t come up with a clear answer. “It’s not for certain, though I just believe the humans of this world are corrupting themselves. No demon could have the power to cause this much chaos in the world, unless my father is working with others, which as I learned in my time, my father doesn’t work well with others.”  
　　  
　　“People change, as well as angels and demons themselves. Don’t worry too much on it and drive yourself crazy until we know for sure, but it’s an idea.” Ichirou pushed away from the desk and turned around, heading to the door. “I’m going to get something to eat, I need to replenish some of the blood I had taken from me.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head and waved Ichirou off, but the words Ichirou spoke were still clear in his head. The events that got them here would make sense if one man was controlling and ruling it all, but since it was six men, and if it had anything to do with his father, that meant there were five others apart of this plan. He shook his head a second time and got back to finishing his work. Ichirou was right, he shouldn’t think too much on it.


	6. Chapter 6

　　It was the next day when Bailie had decided to get up and once again leave the mansion. He told Odi he would be back with the new crew member for the ship. Odi fell back to sleep when Bailie told him this and decided to sleep in a little be more, like he always tried, but it was no use. He just couldn’t sleep knowing Bailie was gone and his aura was gone as well.   
　　  
　　He got dressed in a purple muscle shirt and blue jeans. It was always difficult for him to wear shirts, but Bailie had reconstructed his shirts so that all hi had to do was put them on over his head and just under each wing of his, zip or button up the material so it looked like it belonged. Before Bailie did this, he had gone without a shirt mostly, and still sometimes did, but they had guests and not wearing a shirt would be rude.  
　　  
　　Odi made his way down to the kitchen, not bothering with the stairs as he flew down to the main floor. It was more like a glide, but he couldn’t let the strength of his wings weaken. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He was searching for something through the cupboards and even the fridge. He didn’t know what he wanted, but something told him he was very much hungry.   
　　  
　　Eventually, he settle to making himself a pot of coffee and some bacon. Bacon cut and pulled off a pig was always the best. Even after the hair was burned off the pig, the skin was the best when it was cooked to be crunchy.  
　　  
　　The aroma of cooked pig, brought down another from upstairs and the kitchen opened to a dark tired red eyes and messy short black hair. “Mornin’.” Was all Ichirou said, as he sniffed the air and smelt coffee.   
　　  
　　Odi watch, sitting at the island in the kitchen as Ichirou walked over to the coffee pot, grabbed a cup and poured himself one. He wanted to ask what happened to Ichirou, but he was too afraid to get his head bitten off. It was mainly because he didn’t know how short Ichirou’s fuse was, since he was prince as well. He had seen Bailie’s temper too many times before and didn’t know if it would be the same. He wanted Bailie to return to a home, not a rubble mess.  
　　  
　　“Not a morning greeter?” Ichirou asked, looking up from his coffee cup, sipping away at the hot contents inside.  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “I didn’t want to say the wrong thing, seeing as how you...” He quiet voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
　　  
　　“How I what? If it’s how I look, then I’m sorry, I don’t exactly have the ability to look at myself in a mirror. It’s part of the curse, you see.” Ichirou ran a hand over his hair and could feel that it wasn’t how he usually had it. “Would you mind?” He asked Odi.  
　　  
　　A smile appeared on Pdi’s face as he moved off the chair and walked over to Ichirou. “I don’t mind at all.” He figured that Ichirou was asking that Odi fix his hair for him, so that’s just what he did and he styled it to how Ichirou always had it styled, surprisingly it went into the style with ease. “There, all better now.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou thanked him with a mumble as he sipped more coffee. “I tried the bed last night, and I’ll tell you. I felt like I was sinking most of the night.” He gave a little chuckle.  
　　  
　　“Well, the beds are soft, I suppose. Your probably not used to it either. I’m sure if you gave it another try now that you know, you won’t feel like your sinking.” Odi spoke, and made his way back to his spoke and wiped his hands on his jeans before picking up another piece of bacon. “Would you like some?”  
　　  
　　“Thanks.” Ichirou spoke and leaned on the island and took a piece of bacon and ate away at it. “Seems like Bailie is gone once again this morning?”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded. “Yes, he went to go get that scribe he talked about. Usually he doesn’t stay long in the mornings when the ship has docked. He likes to keep an eye on things and make sure everything is running smoothly. Just two more mornings like this and Bailie won’t be leaving often.” He seemed sad talking about it, though Ichirou knew why. Odi loved Bailie and didn’t want to be away from Bailie.   
　　  
　　“You too really love each other, I find that sweet. Especially a love that has gone on for quite some time.” Ichirou smirked.   
　　  
　　“Yes, that is true.” Odi smiled and looked at Ichirou. “I’m sure you may find a love like we have, unless love isn’t your thing.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “I care for Kenickie, so I guess you could say I love him, but love is only if both people have the same the same feelings for each other, which I highly doubt Kenickie does have feelings for me. As long as he stays by my side, I’m happy.”  
　　  
　　Odi frowned a bit. “But just because he’ll stay by your side, doesn’t mean you are really happy. You wish for more, like affection. I can see it in your eyes.”  
　　  
　　“True, but I am truly happy he wants to stay by my side. If he didn’t, then well, I’d see no point in trying to live any more. I tired that for 23 years of my life, and found it boring.” Ichirou confessed to Odi.   
　　  
　　With a smiled on his face again, Odi nodded his head. “Well, I like you being around, so I wish for you to stay around longer. Then though you made Bailie upset yesterday.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “I did, but how? It’s not like I did anything to upset him, unless I said something, but I never really insulted him.”  
　　  
　　“No, you didn’t insult him. You both have personalities that like to joke with one another and you both know it’s not something to take to heart.” Odi reassured him that Ichirou didn’t insult Bailie. “It was what you said when you two were alone. Bailie told me that you think everything that is happening in this world could be caused by demons getting ready for war.”  
　　  
　　Sighing, Ichirou placed his cup on the counter. “I told Bailie not to think to much about it. Sometimes things I think about right on the spot, seem to get into other’s heads. I just thought maybe, but Bailie said it himself he believes the humans are corrupting themselves. It was a foolish idea I had.”  
　　  
　　“Foolish or not, you maybe on to something. Remember, both Bailie and I were born in Hell, so we know a bit more than you do. As Bailie conversed with me last night, it doesn’t seem so foolish, as you said yourself, people change.” Odi narrowed his eyes at Ichirou. “Bailie tells me everything.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged and could understand how Bailie could take his words to heart so easily, but really, he still found it to be a foolish idea of his. He never had many foolish ideas, but when he did they were rare. “Just don’t quote me on it. The last war between Heaven and Hell was long before our time, and I don’t think either one wants to start a war, since it would be on Earth, and wiping humanity away wouldn’t be a good thing for either of them.”  
　　  
　　“No, but...” Odi looked at Ichirou and thought of something. “Do you know why Heaven and Hell went to war in the first place?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “All I could gather in my years is that war created this mankind we all know as humans. So if there was to ever be another war, it may very well wipe humans away.”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded. “That is correct that the war created humans, but it was Bailie’s own father that started it. Lucifer as he was called started a rebellion, because he envy the man known as God. Well, the war was fought and a lot had happen. Well, long story short, God gave up his life for the humans to remain, and sent Lucifer to Hell, where Lucifer became ruler, because God didn’t have the power to do any more to him as punishment, but spend an eternity there. Whoever God left to keep order, well, they sent souls that they didn’t know how to save to Hell since God was the only one who knew how to save them, which Lucifer learned to rule over them and then demons were created from the souls that were left in Hell to rot. I do know that each human has a soul either brought from Hell or Heaven, as that’s how it works out and all our fates are tied together. When an angel is born or a demon is born, that is a new soul being born, because they aren’t created like how you created Kenickie to a vampire, or how Lucifer created demons. You, Bailie and I were born, not created.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou listen very closely to the words Odi spoke of, and yet he found loop holes in his words. Pouring himself a second cup of coffee and then Odi another as well, Ichirou took the opportunity to speak. “Now, listening to you speak, we are all immortal here, so what if the souls run out, or how are new human souls created?”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled. “Good question, well we aren’t immortal. Yes, we can live a long life, here on Earth, but you can die in Heaven or Hell. I guess, it just depends if you are born with a strong soul or not to survive in Heaven or Hell. I have seen demons die in Hell before, I even killed a few out of rage. They died and became souls that would then become a human soul. Reason I am here is because in a fit of rage, I tried to strike down a demon, who just happened to be one of Lucifer’s men and he survived, because he had a strong soul that wasn’t meant to die, like Lucifer himself, and was banished here.”  
　　  
　　“That’s what happened, and that was your fate, but Bailie changed your fate.” Ichirou was starting to understand what Odi was talking about, after filling in the loop holes.  
　　  
　　“Yes, because Bailie has no fate, just like you have no fate. I’ll tell you something else, Lucifer can die, but not just anyone can kill him you see, only a child born of Lucifer. Bailie is that child, the reason Bailie’s mother kept Bailie’s existences hidden from him. Though, it makes little sense as to why Bailie doesn’t have a fate and why you don’t have a fate?” Odi looked Ichirou up and down, but the answer wasn’t written anywhere on Ichirou.   
　　  
　　“I don’t know either, but perhaps someone does know, like this Kek person, who seems to be really good at predicting the fates of those we interact with.” Ichirou shrugged, lost for words and couldn’t really answer Odi’s question.   
　　   
　　“Yeah, I heard about the letter Kek sent to Bailie about me. I don’t know who they are, what they know will happen to us, but it’s clear they can’t predict Bailie’s fate, but only those he may come into contact with.”   
　　  
　　“Maybe I do have a fate, as Kek predicted I would create a childe of my own.” Ichirou looked down at his cup of coffee and yet couldn’t see anything.  
　　  
　　“How so?” Odi asked, wanting to know more about this letter. Ichirou took the letter out of his back pocket and handed it to Odi, who started reading it, it seemed Odi could ready Japanese. “This isn’t a prediction about you, this is a prediction of all vampire kind, meaning the fate of someone was to be turned by you, ending their fate with the human world. As it seems, if this man didn’t take the warning, the vampire race would have ended and Kenickie wouldn’t have been created, because all of vampire race rested on this man’s shoulders. I doesn’t even say it is Kenickie, meaning it could have been anyone you just so happened to see. If you had a fate, they would have described Kenickie in this letter.”  
　　  
　　Odi handed the letter back to Ichirou, and Ichirou folded it up and placed it back in his pocket. “So, I am still fate-less? That’s just wonderful.” Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Though, makes me wonder if I could change your fate, and Bailie could change Kenickie’s fate?”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “Impossible. Once you and Bailie changed fate of someone like me and Kenickie, who were supposed to die, our fates then belong in your hands to do as you wish. No one else can change our fates, only the one who changed it for us. You may have the power to manipulate me into thinking something, or double guessing myself, but it is still Bailie who can only end my life. To have fate, is it have an end. If I were to walk away from Bailie and leave his side, it is up to Bailie whether he will come for me or not, and if his decides not to, well my life ends. Does this make any sense to you now?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, it does. Now that I figured out what you mean by fate. To have fate, is to have an end. That sentence really clears up a whole lot.” Ichirou smirked, and Odi smiled back at him, till they both felt an aura they knew came from one man.  
　　  
　　Odi got up, happily excited that Bailie had returned and Ichirou slowly followed him out to Bailie there with someone else, but this person had a brown sack over their head. “Sorry it took a little longer than expected, but you know how I like to make sure everyone say goodbye.” Bailie told Odi, who just nodded his head and hugged Bailie more.   
　　  
　　“Who do you got there?” Ichirou nodded towards the person with the brown sack over her head and Bailie turned to look.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, sweetheart, you can remove the bag now, it was just a precaution.” Bailie spoke to the woman, who removed the bag and smiled sweetly, thanking him in Russian.   
　　  
　　“Ain’t she the cutest thing you’ve ever brought home.” Odi let go of Bailie and walked up to her and looked her up and down, checking her out. “If I didn’t know why she was going to work for you, I would ask if we could keep her here as a house maid.”  
　　  
　　The woman eyed Odi, seeing his horns and his wings. She wasn’t sure what to do, or what to say, as Odi was complimenting her, but the blush across her face made it clear she was enjoying it, even if it was from Odi.  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled and patted Odi on the head. “We have some work to do you and I. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but Ichirou would you show this sweetheart to the sitting room and get her something to drink and keep her company, while I get the last minute things finished up.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou did a little salute to Bailie. “No problem. She’ll be in good hands with me around. Come right this way, my dear.” Ichirou offered his arm to her, which she took and waved goodbye to Bailie in Russian as she followed Ichirou. Bailie and Odi headed right upstair to get to work.  
　　  
　　Inside the sitting room, Ichirou let her sit down on the couch and he got to heating up the water for their tea. “I’m sorry, if I don’t speak Russian, but I can tell you understand English very well, so I’ll do all the talking if you like.” He looked over towards the woman who nodded her head.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and walked over to the couch and sat beside her, bring the heated water with him and pouring into teacups and making their tea for them. “I don’t know about you, but I like a strong flavour of tea. Hope you don’t mind.”  
　　  
　　The woman shook her head and took the cup Ichirou made for her and took a sip. She hummed at the taste agreeing it tasted delicious. Ichirou petted her head, and turned her face towards him. “You really have a beautiful smile.” He watched as her cheeks grew red.  
　　  
　　Ichirou let her face go and leaned back into the couch farther. “So I take it you understand English, with read and writing, as well as listening to it, but only speak Russian?” The woman nodded to him, and opened her moved to say something, but stopped herself from it.  
　　  
　　“No, that’s fine. I was just wondering is all. It’s none of my business, but if Bailie knows and understands it, then you must be fit for the job any ways.” Ichirou smirked and let his run cross the woman’s thigh.   
　　  
　　She didn’t seemed to be pushing Ichirou away, but she kept an eye on him out the corner of her eyes. Ichirou smirked, he knew she was watching him, waiting for him to make the wrong move, she must be used to this soft of thing.  
　　  
　　“I’ll tell you something about the ship. There are only five women on board right now, you would be making it six. I travelled on the ship to here just a few days ago, and it was an interesting month I’ll say, but not to scare you or anything, men are frisky on that ship after a long journey alone.” He watched her reaction to see if she was going to change her mind.  
　　  
　　The woman turned towards Ichirou and nodded her head, before giving him a glare then shaking her fist at him. “Oh no, I’m not looking for anything, I was actually the one those men and women came to for pleasure, as it was part of the deal if I travelled with them. I gave the women a break from being used so roughly, but I gave them pleasure they never experienced on that ship I don’t think.”  
　　  
　　She raised a brow at Ichirou’s words, then set her cup down before pointing to him and then making an O with her index finger and thumb with one hand and using her index finger she pointed to Ichirou with and moved it through the O.   
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “Yes, I was the one being screwed by the men, and showing the women pleasure as well. Not at the same time though.” She looked at him with a pitiful look and then leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, was she feeling sorry for him?  
　　  
　　“Like I said, it was part of the deal for me to travel with them, I didn’t like it, but I was willing to do anything to get on that ship.” Ichirou told her and she nodded in understanding, still she seemed to pity him. Ichirou smirked, trying to think of something to make her smile again, and before he and her knew it, Ichirou had kissed her on the lips.   
　　  
　　Ichirou expected to be pushed away, but instead she wrapped her arms around Ichirou’s neck and moved on top of his lap. He deepen the kiss with their tongues battling it out together, as he smirked to see just how far she was willing to go. His hands moved from her back to the curve of her ass and he squeezed the globes of her butt muscles.   
　　  
　　She must have enjoyed it as she gave a soft moan. He brought one of his hand back in front of her, and he was happy she wore a skirt, but when his hand reach her neden, he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties and he gave out a low, seductive growl and broke the kiss.   
　　  
　　“May I touch you here?” He asked her, just to make sure this was all right for her. He would hate to go any farther and be pushed away. The woman gave him a nodded, but pushed his hand away. Instead, she rubbed her hand over Ichirou’s crotch and he couldn’t help moan low and throw his back, just thinking about she was asking him.   
　　  
　　Ichirou reached down with both his hand and undid his pants and even with her still on top of him, pulled them down just enough to expose himself. He was about to reach down and stroke himself hard, but she already beat him to it and did it herself. That was equally a turn on right there and watched as she got up on her knees and when Ichirou was hard enough for her, hiked up her skirt and impaled herself on Ichirou with moan like scream.   
　　  
　　Not believe how willing she was being, and how she was just drining him insane with the need to screw her, Ichirou took a hold of her and flipped them, so she was on her back on the couch and he was moving in and out of her slowly. Their hands took a hold of each other and their fingers intertwine with another. Ichirou kept the pace slow, but always trusted his hips in hard, making her scream almost. He could tell just from her voice that she needed more of this, so he started to pound into her. He always made sure to rub himself closet to her when he was fully inside, this he could tell was driving her wild.  
　　  
　　Just as she reached her peak and called out in a moan, to what or whoever she was moaning about, Ichirou glanced up at the door and saw none other then Kenickie standing there, with his arms crossed and not looking to pleased at what he was seeing here.  
　　  
　　With the woman under him, panting trying to catch her breath, Ichirou kissed her forehead. “That’s as far as I can go, as you see we have company.” He gave her a smirk and let her sit up a bit to see Kenickie standing right there. Ichirou slid himself out of her, as she seemed embarrassed to be spotted in this situation. He fixed himself back in his pants, which wasn’t good for him, rather made the situation more uncomfortable, but he just wore a smirk and looked at Kenickie.   
　　  
　　The woman said she was sorry to Kenickie, and Kenickie replied to her in Russian, leaving Ichirou completely out of the loop as to it what is was they were saying. Kenickie knew Ichirou couldn’t understand them, so he continued a conversation between him and the woman, leaving Ichirou to pour tea for all three of them this time. Though ever it was, he could understand the the woman was apologizing a lot to Kenickie.  
　　  
　　No later, both Bailie and Odi appeared and walked into the room. Bailie’s nose being more sensitive, scrunch up and walked out. “Odi, would you please escort our guest to the showers and perhaps get her some new clothing for her travels.” He said, walking away from the room.  
　　  
　　Odi rolled his left eye and smiled at the woman. “If you would, please follow me. I think I know where there are some clothes for you to wear. If you like I could do your hair as well, wash it properly and give you a nice French braid.?”  
　　  
　　The woman said, and replied to Odi with a nod as she got up. She waved farewell to Kenickie and Ichirou, though when she turned to Ichirou, her face sadden a bit. Just what did Kenickie and her talk about?  
　　  
　　As soon as they were gone, Bailie appeared in the room near a window and opened it up to let the air circulate, but kept the curtain closed. “Really, you just had to do it in here.” Bailie commented and looked at the couch Bailie sat on, before he took a spot next to Kenickie on the other couch. “Not to mention, I’ll have to clean that couch now, or that smell won’t go away for awhile.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “It’s not that bad, it could have been worse.” He shifted his legs and crossed them. He was really uncomfortable, but it was his own doing.  
　　  
　　“How so? You have sex on my couch!” Bailie exclaimed. “How would you like it if I screw Odi or even Kenickie right in front of you?” He said, trying to come up with something.  
　　  
　　“Well, for one, you couldn’t even talk Kenickie into it, so that’s out of the question. And for you screwing Odi right in front of me, I wouldn’t be phased by it, maybe get a little turned on, but you haven’t even touched Odi in that way, have you? Or has it been too long that the scent has been washed away?” Ichirou smirked, seeing as he was getting Bailie worked up quickly.  
　　  
　　“Agh, I’m not even going to have this discussion with you.” Bailie crossed his arms over his chest, seeming like he was pouting. “Just, don’t let it happen again, and if it so does happen or come to it, take it up to your room.”  
　　  
　　Seeing Bailie just as frustrated as he was, especially since he had even came yet and he was losing his arousal, Ichirou could guess that either Bailie was a virgin, or the poor man hasn’t gotten Odi in the mood for it as of lately.  
　　  
　　Kenickie just shook his head at the two of them. “Seriously, you guys need each other. You act like best mates, and everything. If Odi wasn’t already with Bailie, I think you two would be fruity with each other and doing the hanky panky.” He smiled, laughing at his own joke.  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow, before shaking his head. “To better inform you, Kenickie. Bailie and I wouldn’t be doing no hanky panky, as you put it. Two dominate creatures don’t mix unless one submits.”  
　　  
　　“Right, and you’d be the first to submit any ways.” Bailie grinned at Ichirou, who glared right back at him. “Remember, I am the Demonic Prince, meaning I have powers over all demons, I could just manipulate you into submitting against your own freewill, but what would be the fun in that?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try, buddy. Even though I am a demon, I am too a Prince and have powers of manipulation, without using my powers.”  
　　  
　　“Okay, stop. You too are strong in your own sense, don’t fight about it.” Kenickie spoke up, which made him receive chuckles coming from Ichirou and Bailie.   
　　  
　　Bailie patted Kenickie’s shoulder. “You worry too much. Ichirou and I were just bugging each other. We like to joke with one another, which I think has turned into a beautiful friendship.”  
　　  
　　“Exactly.” Ichirou nodded his head, agreeing with Bailie. “Though, I have something to ask you. What exactly does ‘Mne tak zhal'' mean in Russia?”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow and looked at Kenickie before speaking. “It means ‘I am so sorry’, though why do you ask?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie sat there looking away from Ichirou and Bailie, not looking at anything in particular. Ichirou smirked. “Because when Kenickie walked in on us, he said a bunch of things and she repeated those words over and over again during their conversation. I wondered what exactly did Kenickie say to her that made her apologize like that.”  
　　  
　　Bailie watched Kenickie, not meeting any of their eyes, so now he wondered what Kenickie said to her, as well. “You care to share your story or do you wish to keep it from us?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at the ground and smiled. “Well, I told her what they were doing was wrong to do inside of your employer’s home. Basically, I scowled her for it. I know Ichirou well enough to know he wouldn’t start anything unless it was provoked.” He looked at Ichirou. “He’s the type to flirt and suggest, but he isn’t the type to enforce it, no matter what.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Seems like Ichirou understands the word consent, but didn’t you have problems before with Ichirou, before he promised?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “He never exactly forced himself on me. Sure, he was fruity, but if I said no, he backed off.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “It’s just no fun if the other isn’t willingly. Seems both sides would just get hurt in the end. I maybe stubborn, but I do know when to back off.”   
　　  
　　“That’s good.” Bailie smiled and saw the woman and Odi enter the sitting room. “Seems like you didn’t an excellent work on her, Odi. Very pretty, indeed.”  
　　  
　　The woman had a side braid and wore a button up shirt and a pair of slacks. She had on flat footed footwear and she smelled of lavender and peaches. I weird mix, but it was refreshing.   
　　  
　　Ichirou gave a low cat whistle call, and Kenickie looked at her and complimented her in Russian. Odi smiled shyly. “I did the best I could. If I had more time I could really make her shine, but of course, where she is going I don’t think that would be wise.”  
　　  
　　“No, you did perfectly, Odi. Now, Ichirou and Kenickie, here are you identification cards, and here is one for you too, sweetheart.” He handed them their identification cards and both Ichirou and Kenickie looked at them. One thing was for certain, was how did Bailie get a picture of them and what was up with the age on the cards.  
　　  
　　“Well, nice to know I’m a good looking 18 year old.” Ichirou smirked, which made the woman’s eyes widen and she spoke some Russian to Ichirou. He looked at her and then at Odi who was beside her, hoping to get a translation.  
　　  
　　“She says she didn’t realize you were that young, she knew you were young, but not that young.” Odi told Ichirou what the woman had said to him, and he just looked at her and smirked.   
　　  
　　“Don’t worry about it. Not everyone can tell how old I am from the way I act.” Ichirou stood and looked at Bailie and gave him a bow. “Thank you very much.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at his and then looked at Ichirou. “Don’t get too cocky, Ichirou.” He tossed over his identification to Ichirou, who caught it with one hand and looked down at the identification card. It said that they were the same age and he looked at Bailie, who shrugged his shoulders. One thing Ichirou knew was that him and Kenickie were five years apart, him being the oldest, but he guess as much they both didn’t change much, but still. If Bailie would have made him 23, he would have been satisfied with that too.   
　　  
　　“Well, I’m going to send you, Ichirou off with this lovely sweetheart. I want you to take her to the ship, and ask how far long they are with the loading. I don’t expect them to work through the night, but at least make sure they are half way done. If they aren’t, suggest they work through the night, okay?” Bailie told Ichirou, who nodded in understanding and walked over to the woman and offered her his arm, which she took with some hesitation.  
　　  
　　“I’m coming with, the sun is close to setting fully. I don’t want Ichirou to get side tracked on his way.” Kenickie stood up as well, ready to go.   
　　  
　　Ichirou looked back at him and shook his head. “I had my fun, sure wasn’t a complete satisfaction, but if you wish to come then just me. We might go out for a drinking afterwards too.” He winked towards Bailie, who just nodded his head in understanding.  
　　  
　　With those parting words, the three of them had left, with Odi waving farewell to them, with a sad smile on his face. He really did wish she could stay, but if Ichirou and Kenickie stayed, that would be perfect for him, he really liked to talk more with them.


	7. Chapter 7

　　After they took the new scribe to the ship and introduced her to the captain’s daughter, which seemed to go surprisingly well, Ichirou and Kenickie headed off for the night to scoop out and hunt. Ichirou took the higher ground or rather the roof tops, and Kenickie stayed on the ground listening for prey.  
　　  
　　This was how they always hunted in London, Ichirou would take roof tops and give a low whistle, that only Kenickie could hear and then Kenickie would jump into action. That was unless, Kenickie decided going to a bar and picking up a lady was easier then walking around. He had an identification card now, so it was easier to walk around.  
　　  
　　Ichirou spotted two girls making their way towards Kenickie and he gave the signal for two. Ichirou needed to feed, much more than Kenickie needed, but he would always make sure Kenickie had his share before him. He could feel that he was much weaker, but that was only cause he didn’t exactly get to feed for a whole month on a ship, and Kenickie feed from him.  
　　  
　　Kenickie picked up his pace, till he spotted the two and slowly to a walk. He walked like he was looking around and when the girls pasted him, he stopped them and asked something in Russian to them, they both turned and looked Kenickie over, they were suspicious about him and asked for his identification card, which he gladly showed them.   
　　  
　　Ichirou took the opportunity to jump down silently behind them and looked at each of them, till his eyes landed on the one he would take. He always gave the better tasting one to Kenickie, because he deserved the better taste.   
　　  
　　Then that’s when Ichirou and Kenickie both attacked at the same time. Ichirou had quickly moved a hand to cover the girl’s mouth and sunk his teeth in her neck, as Kenickie thrust his hand forward and covered the other girls mouth and he too, sunk his fangs into her neck.  
　　  
　　Of course, Ichirou would leave his victims alive mostly, but he was hungry and he knew Kenickie always drained his victims. Of course, Ichirou was more of a fast eater and didn’t waste time, so he was finished first. He sealed up the wound on the side of the girl’s neck and placed her lifeless body beside the trash. He turned around as his senses told him something was off and saw just in time, Kenickie being ripped away from the girl but some feathery black winged creature and was being pounded into the side of the building with fists.   
　　  
　　Another feathery black winged creature flew down and knelt beside the girl Kenickie had been ripped away from and a soft blue glowing light illuminated from it’s hands. Ichirou was quick into action. He slammed the ones face into the wall, right beside Kenickie’s head and then jumped for the other and started throwing punching at it’s face.   
　　  
　　Kenickie had slid down the side of the wall, in too much pain to even move, let alone warn Ichirou, of the other who was now on Ichirou, trying to force Ichirou away from the other, who was on the ground softly crying out.   
　　  
　　Ichirou felt the punch to the head and his short hair being pulled by the other, but he was quick enough to jab his elbow in the one’s leg, that loosen the hold on his hair and gave him leeway to turn around and face it. He saw a ruby orb embedded in the creatures hand as they sent a dark arts magic towards Ichirou. He only smirked, one thing Ichirou learned was that he was immune to any type of magic that could be used against him, unless he wish to be touched by the magic.   
　　  
　　The other must have saw right through Ichirou and realized whatever they were trying to do, didn’t work on Ichirou and didn’t have any chance to counter attack as Ichirou landed an upper cut punch to it’s jaw, making the creature fall hard to the ground.  
　　  
　　Turning around, Ichirou saw the other creature was trying to crawl away, but he wouldn’t have that, as he walked over and stepped on one of the feathery wings extending from it’s back and heard a crying and a whimper from the creature, before he picked the creature up by the back of it’s head and slammed the head against the wall, knocking the poor creature out as well.   
　　  
　　Ichirou wasted no time moving over to Kenickie and looking him over. “Kenickie, are you all right?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie was barely conscious as he mumbled a ‘yes’, and Ichirou knew he wouldn’t last long, so he ripped he shirt open to expose his neck line and pressed Kenickie’s face to his neck. It was the best source of blood to give Kenickie when he really needed it. Kenickie wasted no time and dug his fangs into Ichirou’s neck and sucked back the blood. It was what he needed. The rich, addicting taste of blood that was Ichirou’s to give to him and him alone. He pulled away from Ichirou and licked the wound close sensually, making a shiver go down Ichirou’s body, straight to his groin, but now wasn’t the time to think about it.   
　　  
　　Ichirou moved away from Kenickie to let his blood work and heal Kenickie, as he moved over to the girl Kenickie fed from, her pulse was barely there, but she was bleeding from her neck. He picked her up and held her in his arms and finished off the job, draining her fully of her blood, then sealing up the wound. He placed her beside the other girl and looked back at Kenickie who was slowly standing up with the support of the wall.   
　　  
　　“Whoa, I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks just now.” Kenickie looked over at Ichirou and then at the two creatures who attacked them. “What are they.?” He asked.  
　　  
　　Ichirou walked over the to one he gave an upper cut punch to and looked at it’s face. The creature couldn’t be more than 17 years of age, but judging by the black wings, he was may have been much older than 17. “It looks like we were attacked by fallen angels.” The aura surrounding the angel told him, indeed the angel was young than him and Kenickie, but why were they attacked by them?  
　　  
　　“I’ll take this one, you can take the other, right?” Ichirou looked over at Kenickie, who finally got his balance. “This one was the attacker mostly, so if it wakes up, I’ll deal with it again. That seemed to just be a healer of some sort.” They both looked over at the other one, and it seemed to still be out of it.  
　　  
　　Kenickie walked over and threw the angel over his shoulder and dropped to one knee. “Bloody hell, this thing is heavy.” Ichirou walked over and shifted the angle properly on Kenickie’s back as if the angel was hugging him from behind.  
　　  
　　“There, that should be easier for you.” Ichirou then walked over to the other angel and threw him on his back. “We have to take the dark roads, so we aren’t seen. It’ll take longer to get home, because we really don’t know Tiksi.”  
　　  
　　Kenicki nodded and Ichirou took off, dashing with his vampire speed ahead of Kenickie. He tried to keep up with Ichirou, but he did fall more behind, but as soon as they were outside of Tiksi, they both walked normally up to Bailie’s mansion on the hill.  
　　  
　　When they finally got to Bailie’s, Ichirou opened the door then yelled. “Bailie, Odi, get your asses over here!” Sure wasn’t the proper way to say they were home.  
　　  
　　Of course, both of them came to the stair case, looking like they were in bed, as how Bailie was wearing a bathrobe and Odi was in nothing but boxer shorts and yawning. “What is it, Ichirou?” Bailie asked, making his way down the stairs and saw what Ichirou was carrying as well as Kenickie, who wasn’t looking so well.   
　　  
　　“This one jumped and attack and that one, well it never attacked, but they were working together I suspect. He got few lucky punches into Kenickie.” Ichirou looked over at Kenickie and seen that he was sweating, which was strange for a vampire. He walked over to him. “ Let me take that one too. Your not in a good way right now.” And Kenickie nodded and let him take the other over his other shoulder.   
　　  
　　Odi came down and looked at Kenickie, then turned to the angel’s and checked for signs of life. “Well, they are still very much alive, and seeing their eyes like this. I can tell they suffered a concussion.” He looked to Balie with pleading eyes. “Don’t hurt them any more then they have been.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Ichirou, follow me. We will deal with them and make sure they are well secured before Odi tends to their wounds.” He looked over at Kenickie and sighed. “Odi, tend to Kenickie, please.”  
　　  
　　“There’s no need for that, he just need more of my blood.” Ichirou shifted the bodies on his shoulders.  
　　  
　　“No, Odi will look after him first. We need you at your strongest, not your weakest. He may not be a demon, but he’s the closest to a demon than these two.” Bailie told Ichirou, and that was the end of that conversation as Bailie lead Ichirou to an empty bed room and they laid the angels on the bed side by side, on their backs, which would be on their black wings.  
　　  
　　“Watch this one, he’s got an orb embedded in his hand.” As Ichirou told him, Bailie examined the ruby orb and his eyes widen. “Odi, come here, now!” He shouted as Odi basically almost flew into the room. “You’ve seen fallen angels before like these two, what does this mean?”  
　　  
　　Odi walked over and looked at the orb and gasped. “This one is a dark arts user. I need to get Kenickie stable. Ichirou, come with me.” Odi didn’t think twice about grabbing Ichirou’s arm and dragging him out of the room to Kenickie’s room where Odi had left him.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head, he figured as much. Dark arts won’t work on this one, so he would have to find another means to tying him up. He couldn’t thinking of anything right now, so he used what he hand and took a sheet and used it to tie their hands and feet together and used a bit of his dark arts magic on the material to keep them strong. He wanted to know what Odi figured out, but he didn’t want to leave this room to these two to escape so he sat, waiting.  
　　

* * *

  
　　The sun started to rise in the sky, neither demon slept the rest of the night, Odi was more worried about Kenickie condition, trying to figure out what exactly happen and Ichirou stayed by Kenickie’s side. Kenickie had lose conciseness during the night. Bailie had came and checked in on them every hour or so to keep informed of Kenickie’s condition as well as tell Odi of the condition of the fallen angels.  
　　  
　　Ichirou had been worried so much over Kenickie, he was ready to kill the angels, but Bailie had stopped him, saying if the angels had the power to curse Kenickie, only they would be able to remove it, at least that’s what Bailie told him. Him and Odi weren’t sure if a curse could be removed, but Odi went along with it.  
　　  
　　Odi it was at that time, Odi decided there wasn’t anything more he could do to help Kenickie, and left Ichirou alone in the room and went to patch up the angels. There wasn’t anything he could do for them either, because he didn’t know how to heal angels, only destroy them, but he used medical supplies just to wrap and patch up the wounds on their bodies and hoped that was enough. The fallen angels had to heal themselves.   
　　  
　　Bailie watched Odi clean the one, who’s black wing was stepped on by Ichirou, ad stopped his hand from wrapping the wing. “This one isn’t a fallen angel.” Bailie told Odi, who looked at him with confusion. Both angels had black wings, making them fallen angels, but Odi watched Bailie grab the cloth in his hand and start to wipe away whatever it was on the wings.  
　　  
　　“Oh my, this one is an angel, but not a fallen angel.” Odi looked in surprise. “Help me take this one into the shower. We need to clean this black off.” Bailie was hesitant about that, but if Odi wanted to, then he would let Odi do it. Besides, he knew if wings are wet they were less like to help fly, because they would be water logged.  
　　  
　　As they got the angel in the shower and Odi washed the wings clean, they both started questioning how an angel could be down on Earth, yet not be fallen like the other one. Odi went to start drying the wings when Bailie stopped him. “No, keep them wet for now. It’ll be harder for it to move if they are.” Odi wanted to protest, but he understood what Bailie was talking about. They moved the angel back into the room where the fallen one was, and Bailie felt a shift in the air.  
　　  
　　They placed the angel on the bed and Bailie walked to the other side and glanced down at the fallen angel. He could see the aura of this one dark but slowly awakening. “I know you are awake, so you might as well open those eyes of yours.” He told the fallen angel, whose pale yellow eyes snapped open.   
　　  
　　“What did you do to him? Where are we?” The fallen angel spoke in clear English. The fallen angel struggled against the ties, before his hands started to glow red, the light was illuminating from the ruby orb in it’s palm.  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned and used his own power to the strengthen the hole, before casting a reality warping spell on the angel’s mind. The pale yellow eyes started searching around the room, whatever nightmare Bailie had placed in his sight was warped.  
　　  
　　“What did you do, Bailie?” Odi asked, seeing Bailie use this kind of dark arts before, but on humans.  
　　  
　　“Go check up on Kenickie and Ichirou, send Ichirou here if you want. We are going to need to have a talk with this one.” Bailie looked at Odi with an evil grin, Odi only shook his head and left the room.  
　　  
　　The fallen angel gritted his teeth, the sight he was seeing was making him angry. “Hyde! No!” He shouted. “Don’t you dare hurt him! He’s mine!” At that, the angel beside the fallen one started to stir awake as Ichirou walked into the room.  
　　  
　　“So one has woken up.” Ichirou looked over at Bailie and the fallen angel. “Just what is he screaming about?”  
　　  
　　“I placed a spell on him. If I didn’t he may have used his powers to undo my biddings.” Bailie looked over at Ichirou, and that same evil grin.   
　　  
　　“You have power issues.” Was all Ichirou said, before looking at the other and seeing the white wings. “This one isn’t fallen? Well ain’t that strange.” He walked over to the other who was slowly coming to, as the fallen was struggling and fighting whatever Bailie had done to him. “Wake-y wake-y, little angel.” He called out to the angel.  
　　  
　　The angel scrunched up it’s face, before opening up it’s sky blue eyes and looked at Ichirou. It’s face looked so gentle and had such soft features, making it look more feminine. “Please, stop hurting him.” A soft voice had looked at Ichirou then at Bailie, with begging eyes.  
　　  
　　“Not till you explain why the both of you jumped me and my companion.” Ichirou crossed his arms over his chest.  
　　  
　　“We were only trying to save those girls from bloodsuckers, well I wanted to save them.” The angel spoke, as tears came to his eyes.   
　　  
　　“Well, you little friend here messed with my companion and unless you can reverse what he’s done to him, you’ll both be dead here pretty quickly.” Ichirou snarled, he really did want to kill them off right now.  
　　  
　　The angel sat up on his elbows and looked at Bailie, who nodded and kept on strengthen the hold he had on the other. “I’ll fix it, just don’t hurt him, please?” He looked to Ichirou, who then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. “Ouch, that hurts. Please, I’ll go willingly.” He pleaded to Ichirou, who lead him out of the room and to Kenickie’s room, not letting up on the grip he had.  
　　  
　　Odi watched as Ichirou tossed the angel into the room and pointed at Kenickie. The angel got up and rubbed his arm, as a blue light illuminated from his hand and the glow stayed there till it disappeared.   
　　  
　　The angel walked over to Kenickie and stood at the bed side, both his hands illuminated in blue and he hovered them over Kenickie’s body. When he closed his eyes, the angel’s long onyx black hair started to blow in the wind, but there was no wind in the room and the blue light shined down from his hands. A blue glow illuminated Kenickie’s body and when it disappeared, Kenickie came to.  
　　  
　　Ichirou pushed the angel out of the way and knelt on the bed, cupping Kenickie’s face. “Kenickie, can you hear me?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie’s brown eyes opened behind the vial of sandy blond hair of his and he could see Ichirou above him. “Ichirou, is that you?” He asked, in a choked voice.  
　　  
　　Happy to see and hear Kenickie was awake, Ichirou did something no one in the room would have thought to happen, as Ichirou’s lips covered Kenickie’s in a soft gentle kiss, but it was short lived as Kenickie punched Ichirou in the face with his fist.  
　　  
　　“Bloody hell, Ichirou.” Kenickie sat up and wiped his mouth from the feeling of the kiss with the back of his hand. “You promised not to get fruity with me and here you are kissing me.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked with a chuckle and rubbed the side of his face. “Sorry, you had us all worried for a moment and I couldn’t help myself.” He didn’t even know why he did it, it was like an instant reaction, but either way he was happy Kenickie was all right.  
　　  
　　Odi looked over to the angel Ichirou had pushed over and walked over to him and offered a hand up. The angel took the offered hand with no hesitation. “Thank you for helping our friend, who might you be?”  
　　  
　　The angel gave a sweet smile and bowed. “I am Hyde, Angel of Grace. I did not realize Max had placed a curse on your friend, but it seemed to have not killed him, which was a good thing.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou turned around and snarled at the angel known as Hyde. “Damn rights it was a good thing, or else you and that fallen angel would have been killed. I would have seen to that myself.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked over at the angel and raised a brow. For one thing, he was used to the sight of demons, but to have an angel in front of him was another thing he didn’t quite believe.  
　　  
　　Odi looked at Ichirou, calmly. “I understand your anger, but please, calm down.” He looked at the angel and smiled shyly. “Why is it your here on Earth?”  
　　  
　　“I was brought here, against my will.” Hyde frowned. “It’s a long story, but Max, who is in the other room brought me here when he should have been banished.” He looked to Ichirou. “Will you please ask your friend to release Max now, as I don’t wish for any of your deaths.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou still wasn’t happy, but he sighed. “Fine then, but even if you wished our deaths, it wouldn’t happen.” He walked out of the room, but not before pushing the angel out with him. Odi and Kenickie followed behind Ichirou to the next room. Hyde only wished Max was still well, when they returned.


	8. Chapter 8

　　The air in the room had become more sinister and evil, that Odi pushed pass Ichirou and the angel, almost knocking them over, but Ichirou stopped the angel from falling forward in front of him and knew something was up with Bailie when he glanced around the room. The room held such darkness and seemed everything was rotting right in front of their eyes. Kenickie gasped and held on to Ichirou’s arm as Ichirou held the angel with the other arm, who had turn around and was quivering against Ichirou. He had never seen or felt such a demonic power radiating from Bailie.  
　　  
　　Odi was brave enough to approach Bailie and take hold of his face in his hands. “Bailie, darling, release the fallen angel before you. All is well.” He kissed Bailie on the head and brought his head to his chest, as he petted Bailie’s hair.  
　　  
　　The feeling slow disappeared from Bailie and the atmosphere in the room started to calm down. Slowly things changed back to the way they were before. Ichirou realized that the angel was huddle up to him and push him away. “What the hell was that all about, Odi?” He now noticed Kenickie had grabbed on to his other arm and dug his nails into it, though he didn’t push him away.   
　　  
　　“It the evil darkness that resides in Bailie. When his powers are pushed to a limit, he taps into his true heritage powers, it’s the same thing when he gets angered.” Odi explained, as he looked down at Bailie. He pulled Bailie away from him and looked him over, seeing Bailie’s dark chocolate brown eyes staring up at him, he knew everything was normal again and kissed Bailie on the lips.  
　　  
　　It seemed whatever hold Bailie had on the fallen angel was released and now the fallen angel was awake. He wasted no time getting up and pushing Bailie away from Odi and pinning his against the wall. “Where is he? He’s mine and I won’t let some demon have him.”   
　　  
　　The angel smiled that the fallen was released, but then he frowned. “Max, I am right here. Leave him alone.”  
　　  
　　The fallen angel, known as Max, pulled away from Bailie and dashed over to Hyde and took his hands. “Are you all right? They didn’t hurt you, or do anything impure to you?” He looked the angel over.  
　　The angel shook his head and reached up, touching the fallen angel’s black hair. “Your hair, it has a white streak in it now. It looks pretty.”  
　　  
　　Odi was helping Bailie straighten up himself, before Bailie’s eyes narrowed. “For a fallen angel, you sure are strong, but not strong enough.” Odi placed himself in front of Bailie and held on to him, hoping to calm Bailie down some more.  
　　  
　　“What the hell did you do to me?” Max asked, turning around and trying to look at the white streak in his hair that Hyde pointed out. “I swear, I’ll kill you all if you did something to me.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “If by something, you mean remove some of your purity, then bring it.” They both glared daggers at each other, till Max decided to make a move towards Bailie with his hand stretched out in front of him, about to send a dark arts spell towards him. Ichirou saw this and stood in front of Max’s hand, whatever magic Max had tried to use, didn’t work as it hit Ichirou instead and wasn’t any use, as Ichirou was immune to magic.  
　　  
　　“Your magic don’t work on me, remember kid?” Ichirou smirked, as Max glared up at him before he lowered his eyes in defeat.   
　　  
　　Hyde sighed and took Max’s hands. “Please, let’s just leave. I don’t want to be a cause of another’s fate by our hands.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie raised a brow and spoke out. “You can’t change any of our fates. My fate belongs to Ichirou, and he doesn’t have a fate.” Ichirou looked at Kenickie shaking his head, why did he have to go and open his mouth.  
　　  
　　Max’s and Hyde’s eyes both widen and stared up at Ichirou. “Your fate-less as well?” Max spoke the question.  
　　  
　　Bailie and Odi moved closer to the four. “Do you mean neither of you two have a fate?” Bailie asked.   
　　  
　　Max nodded his head and Hyde spoke this time. “Yes, we were born without fate. It was told at our births because we were born without fate, we were dangerous, and we lived in captivity in Heaven most of our lives.”  
　　  
　　Odi was the next to ask questions. “Is that how he became a fallen angel? And was he the one to take you against your will? Why are you both here any ways?” The four all watched them, waiting for the answers.  
　　  
　　Max turned to Hyde. “You started it, now finish it.” He sounded disgusted and crossed his arms. He wasn’t as friendly as Hyde, but he seemed to care a great deal about Hyde.  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded understanding why Max didn’t want to talk about it, it brought up the past. He would tell them everything they wanted to know, but he would leave out the terrors of the past. “It’s a long story as I said, but if you wish to learn it. I will be more than willing to tell you of our past and why we are here.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “If it is as long as a story you say it will be, then I suggest we move from the room to the sitting room. At least then everyone can have a place to sit. As long as you guys don’t plan on escaping without telling us.”  
　　  
　　Hyde looked at Max and smiled sweetly. “I would be pleased of your hospitality. I promise we will not try to escape.” Max looked at him and rolled his eyes.   
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly. “Then everyone follow me.” He walked out of the room with Kenickie and Hyde following him. Ichirou and Bailie didn’t move as they waited for Max to leave, but he didn’t move.  
　　  
　　“Agh, fine.” Max groaned, and started to leave the room. “I wouldn’t have left any ways, not without the angel. He is mine, after all.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes and followed behind. Bailie grinned and whispered to Ichirou. “Possessive much?” They both chuckled as the fallen angel flipped them off with his middle finger.   
　　  
　　As they walked to the sitting room down stairs, they could hear Odi asking if anyone wanted tea. The agnel, Hyde, thanked Odi sweetly for giving him tea. The three entered the room to see Odi and Kenickie sitting on the one couch and Hyde sitting on the other couch, where Ichirou had been caught banging the scribe.   
　　  
　　Max found himself a wall near a window even though they were all closed, as he walked past Hyde and leaned against it. Odi was perched on the arm of the couch and Bailie moved pass Kenickie and sat between them. Ichirou smirked and moved past Hyde and sat beside him, so he was closer to Max.   
　　  
　　“Well, I guess I will start with our births.” Hyde said, before placing his tea cup down. “Max was born a fallen angel, with the name of Fallen by Grace. Angels aren’t born fallen though in heaven, so it was determined his fate needed a reading. They found out he had no fate, there wasn’t a fate to be read. Since he was just an infant and born in Heaven they decided to let Max stay under watchful eyes as he grew. I was born a year to his birth and since the time Max was born, every angel born in Heaven had their fate read. I, too, had no fate and they worried about me as well, because I was pure and not fallen, like Max.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie had to question. “How could they tell Max was fallen and you weren’t?” Of course, Ichirou rolled his eyes, it seemed when a story was told, Kenickie was always curious and asked questions.  
　　  
　　Hyde smiled sweetly. “Well, angels are born with their wings. The bones in them are really soft, and when they grow up, eventually they become tough and that’s when we are able to take flight.”  
　　  
　　“Was that the same with you, Odi?” Kenickie turned and asked the demonic winged man preached on the couch. Kenickie questioned was answered with a nod.  
　　  
　　When Kenickie’s question was answered, Hyde continued. “I was under watchful eyes too, and I grown up and taught away from Max. They kept us separated, because a reader of fate seen another’s fate that involved the both of us, and because we had no fate, they figured keeping us apart would save that angel.” Hyde frowned, remembering the memory. “Well, I became known as Angel of Grace, because I have the ability to heal much more than all the other angels. Like you’ve seen, with Max’s Death-Force Manipulation, I was able to reverse the condition. When it comes to curses or any strong dark arts manipulation, I’m able to cleanse the body of them. Even the ones who cast the spells don’t have the ability to reverse their magic because it’s permanent, but I can.”  
　　  
　　“You’re like a savour, so could you make me alive again?” Kenickie asked, which made Ichirou’s and Bailie’s eye grow wide at him.  
　　  
　　Hyde shook his head. “No, you have died. I’m even surprised I was able to remove the manipulation, because you are not alive. I can only heal those with a life source. Which why is that? I took a chance at it, hoping I could set Max free.”  
　　  
　　Bailie was the one to inform Hyde, as Max also wanted to know why. “Ichirou isn’t you typical vampire, he is the first born vampire demon. He is Prince of Vampire Demons. He feed Kenickie his blood regularly, making Kenickie’s human spirit still live, even though Kenickie is the living dead.”  
　　  
　　Max snorted. “That’s why he has such power against my powers. Only royal bloodlines have the power to stop me.”  
　　  
　　Odi looked over his shoulder at Max. “You do know vampire demons don’t have a royal bloodline, unlike demons. Ichirou only has the title as prince because he is special to be the first born of the original 6.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “No, the original 6 created a society of vampires. The original 6 rewrote history and made it known they were kings and queens of the dark curse laid on them. I have read books on it as a child, so my mother knew I wouldn’t make the same horrid mistakes as my father.”  
　　  
　　Hyde’s and Max’s eyes grew wide, ad Max was the one to kneel on his knee and bow to Bailie. “My Prince.”  
　　  
　　Now the others as well as Hyde looked at Max with disbelief. Bailie shrugged his shoulders. “Max, why bow to me?”  
　　  
　　“I was told the man of Lucifer was my Lord and that any offspring he may have. I can see why it was so hard to leave that nightmare that was placed on me. You are a superior to me.” Max stayed in position, and Hyde frowned and clenched his pants in his hands.  
　　  
　　“Please, rise. I am not your superior, and Lucifer doesn’t know he has an offspring. My mother had became fallen from her rank of dominion, she kept me from my father, she taught me what I should know and then sent me to Earth.” Bailie told them. Hyde tilted his head and Max stood up. “I maybe the Demonic Prince of the Underworld, but please no titles or treating me differently. I am here on Earth like the rest of you.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at Max. “Why is it you bowed to Bailie any ways? That seems off from an angel in the first place.”  
　　  
　　Max rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked at Hyde before looking away to a corner of the room. Hyde nodded his head. “Well, I know why. I told Max I wouldn’t share are past experiences, but I will tell you when I get to that point.” Bailie and Kenickie nodded their heads. “I believe I said I became Angel of Grace, at least they called me that. Well, I didn’t get the rank till I was 14 and at that point I still never knew of Max. Well, it was after a day of working in the temple and I was walking home and that’s when I saw Max. He was hurting another with the power of the orb in his hand. I came running and tried to help the angel, well it was already too late when I came. Max stood there about to kill me off, and that’s when the rest seen me and him, together. Instead of banishing us, we were both imprisoned.”  
　　  
　　“That’s where Max has his power, is in that orb?” Kenickie pointed towards Max asking Hyde, as Max made it clear he wouldn’t answer him.  
　　  
　　“Well, Max told me his powers were growing to powerful for him to handle, so a spell was cast on him and his powers now are held back from destroying everything around. The orb can be removed with the same spell, but it could very well destroy everything around us, perhaps even us.” Hyde explained to them from what Max told him when he had asked about it, as well.  
　　  
　　“Everyone except the princes. The Prince of Vampire Demons can’t be effected by magic and the Demonic Prince of the Underworld can’t be destroyed.” Max mumbled, but everyone heard him, so he didn’t need to repeat himself.  
　　  
　　Hyde sighed and picked up his tea which was now cooled and sips some, before placing it down. “Being imprisoned together, Max had tried many ways to kill me, but I had my powers to heal. That was their first mistake, was not taking away our powers, but in order to do that, they would have had to banish us. Three years is how long we spent in imprisonment, long enough for us to become close and understand each other, and enough for Max to create a way out by escaping. Max’s plan was to leave without me, but he dragged me with him, he knew how special I was to them. They were going banish Max when we were surrounded, but they never got their hands on Max and he brought us to Earth.” He sighed.  
　　  
　　“That’s why you said you were taken against your will, but doesn’t explain why he bowed to Bailie.” Odi said, shifting his wings.  
　　  
　　“Ah, yes sorry. I really don’t wish to speak of what happened in those three years, but they were cruel to Max, and did horrible things right in front of my eyes. I didn’t think it was possible, but if it’s in the name of counsel and passed judgement, things can happen. They beat the name of Lucifer into him, even called him Lucifer, himself. They told him to pray to Lucifer for freedom, and that’s exactly what Max did day after day, and that’s how he figured out how to escape.” A single tear fell from Hyde’s eye and Max looked towards him and came from behind the couch and hugged Hyde from behind.   
　　  
　　“Well, for a prick, you sure change when it has to do with the angel.” Ichirou smirked, receiving a glare from Max.  
　　  
　　“He’s mine, and if anyone hurts him, I’ll kill them. If possible, you’d be dead right now, but it’s not possible.” Max growled at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“I think it’s cute if he is so possessive of Hyde, it must mean they love each other.” Odi chimed in. Hyde blushed, but shook his head.  
　　  
　　“He’s mine to do with what I pleased, but I don’t love. Dark beings don’t love.” Max resorted. This brought Bailie ad Ichirou to chuckle.   
　　  
　　“Kid, you got it all wrong. If you want to love someone, then love someone. Bailie loves Odi, and Odi loves Bailie.” Ichirou pointed to the two of them and Odi smiled and Bailie nodded, as they looked at each other with love in their eyes.  
　　  
　　Max’s eyes narrowed at them and realized what Ichirou was saying and pulled away from Hyde with his cheek tinting red. “Well, I told Hyde I can’t love.” He crossed his arms over his chest.   
　　  
　　“Well, it sure looks like you care enough about him to love him. Even claiming him as yours” Bailie said, looking at Ichirou, who rolled his eyes. Ichirou knew he had a weird way of showing Kenickie how much he cared about him, but he wouldn’t call it love, because it was clear Kenickie wouldn’t love him.  
　　  
　　“I have claimed him, he even bares my mark.” Max tilted Hyde’s neck and revealed the mark on his shoulder, it looked like a bite mark with a symbol between the fang marks.   
　　  
　　Kenickie tilted his head. “A mark? What is that, like mating?” He wasn’t sure what they were talking about.   
　　  
　　“It’s like a mating mark done between two, but I never allowed him to mate with me, and we have never mated either. I claimed him as my own is all.” Max told Kenickie a bit rudely. “Also something a bloodsucker like you couldn’t do, because your neither angel or demon.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie was about to his open mouth but Ichirou beat him to it. “I would be classified as a demon, so yes I could mark whoever I choice, but I would have to place my symbol on their mark in order to do it.” Kenickie nodded his head understanding, as he looked at Odi, who was still in his boxer shorts, and seen he had a mark on him as well with a symbol, but over his heart.  
　　  
　　“Well, as I see it, there are now four of us who don’t have fates, so I’ll let you two decide if you wish to stay or leave. Something is telling me now that we are all being brought together for something.” Bailie spoke, he’s face seemed to be serious.  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “I thought it could because of Kek, but I’m thinking something is going down.”  
　　  
　　Hyde perked up at this and fixed his shirt. “You guys know who Kek is?” His eyes seemed hopeful.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “No, we don’t know Kek. Ichirou has a letter from Kek that was given to another vampire that predicted the end of the vampire race. I was given one long ago about myself and how I have no fate and that I could save Odi, if I desired to change his fate.”   
　　  
　　Hyde frowned, and Max placed a hand on his shoulder, the same shoulder that held Max’s mark to Hyde. “We were given one that told us if we didn’t stay together here on Earth, a lot of people’s fates would change. Kek also knew me as Fallen by Grace and Hyde as Angel of Grace. Once Hyde read that letter, he told me he didn’t want to change people’s fates and talked me into it, so I marked him, claiming his as mine. We helped those that were mostly near death because of bloodsuckers, mostly in England, where we ended up on Earth, and throughout Europe.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “You two were in England, that were Kenickie and I stayed before coming here like two months ago.” He scratched his head, trying to think.  
　　  
　　“Well, good thing for you two we never ran into you two.” Max rolled his eyes. “I find that strange, but like I said it was throughout Europe, so we might have just missed you two. We decided to expand into Russia, but we never found any, till we found you two. Well, to tell you the truth I thought it was just him, but you came out of nowhere.”  
　　  
　　“I was right there, near him. I had finished with my hunt.” Ichirou wondered why they didn’t noticed him. It wasn’t like he was hidden or anything, but he was hiding a body. “Which I will need to go out again.”  
　　  
　　“Oh no, not when we are around. We won’t allow someone else to die because of your needs.” Max spoke up.  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes this time. “Don’t worry. I know how to not kill, but I had given too much to Kenickie, keeping him stable when he was awake and then blocking your magic. I wasn’t sure I would have enough power to do that.”   
　　  
　　Max raised a brow. “You took a chance? I could have killed you then?” He was surprised at that information he was learning. Ichirou needed to feed to use his ability to deflect his magic.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged. “I guess you could have, kid, but I only need blood to keep up my strength, or else I become a walking dead.” He lifted his arm and slit his arm with one of his sharp nail and everyone watching as it didn’t bleed at all. “See, now I’m the walking dead.” He got up and started to head out of the room.   
　　  
　　“Wait, Ichirou. It’s still daylight out, you can’t go out.” Bailie spoke. “There are too many people up right now.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou grinned. “That smuggler’s ship is here for one more day. They knew who I am, and if I talk sweetly to them, I might be able to get my fill if everyone lets me to take a bit from each of them.”   
　　  
　　Hyde stood up and moved in front of Ichirou and went into a defending position with his arms stretched out. “I still won’t allow you to leave, I beg you. If you can do it without killing, then take from me, but don’t take from a human.”  
　　  
　　Max pushed Ichirou out of the way and cupped Hyde’s face. “No, don’t put yourself in that situation. What if he drains you?”  
　　  
　　Hyde smiled sweetly. “He can try, but I’ll still have my ability to heal, which I can use on myself to replenish my blood.”  
　　  
　　“You know what your asking a demon to do right? Your an angel and as far as I can tell, a pure one at that.” Ichirou leaned over Max, with his around over the fallen angel’s shoulder. Max looked at him and tried to shrug him off, but it was clear Ichirou wanted Hyde to speak first.  
　　  
　　“I know, but please, I beg of you.” Hyde pouted, looking like a puppy dog with his sky blue eyes of his.  
　　  
　　Max groaned. “No, he won’t. You’re mine. If he’s going to take, he will take from me, just make sure he doesn’t kill me.” He really was possessive of Hyde.  
　　  
　　“Well, then if it’s you I’ll take from, Hyde better keep you alive, because I won’t stop till I’m satisfied since you drained me, with your curse to Kenickie.” Ichirou smirked, and he licked the side of Max’s neck. This made Max shiver and lower his head and nodded his head.  
　　  
　　Ichirou didn’t wait for Hyde to protest against Max, since he decided his own fate. He moved closer to Max, which pushed his wing back a bit for Ichirou to have room to getting his neck and bit down. Hyde’s eyes widen as he watched Max’s hands on his face dropped to his side and his knees started to buckle, but Ichirou glanced at him and kept a hold on Max. He shook his head and started to use his magic quickly, as it seemed Ichirou could feed faster then any vampire they had seen before.  
　　  
　　Ichirou pulled away and was about to lick where he drained, but the wound closed up faster then he could close it, but he still licked the blood that was left over. It seemed Max had passed out during the feeding, so Ichirou picked him up in his arms, as Hyde finished. Hyde was panting and sweating now, having to use his powers that quick and that much. He had never experienced something like that before.  
　　  
　　“Well, seems like I needed more than you guys expected.” Ichirou smirked and took Max over to the couch and laid him down. When he turned around Kenickie was there fast to catch Hyde from falling.  
　　  
　　“Thank you. I didn’t think you’d be able drain him five times.” Hyde told Ichirou, as Kenickie moved him over to the other couch where Bailie and Odi sat.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked curiously at Ichirou. “You really need that much blood?” He didn’t think it was possible for a vampire demon to feed so much.   
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “I needed at least three of him, but remember I feed Kenickie as well, and even though my blood fills him up quickly, I took more than I needed to make sure Kenickie had enough as well. The kid deserved it for what he did to Kenickie.” Ichirou looked at Hyde, who was about to open his mouth, but closed it and nodded his head, understanding. This was something between Ichirou and Max.  
　　  
　　“By the looks of things, seems you two will be staying a little longer than you expected, right?” Bailie looked towards Hyde, who was sitting beside Kenickie.   
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “I’ll talk Max into stay longer, if he will listen to me, but as we are here, please don’t go hunting.” He looked at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be fine for awhile, but if I know I need some, someone is going to have to give up some of their blood. You got it?” Hyde nodded his head. “Don’t worry. I won’t need to drain anyone. I just have to keep what I need and feed Kenickie with the rest.”  
　　  
　　Odi tilted his head. “How does feeding exactly work? I know it’s a hunger thing and all, but replenishing? Do you take on their blood as your own, or something?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure how it works, but the blood I take replenishes to my own, or my blood wouldn’t be poisonous to others. For Kenickie, it is a hunger thing. It guess it’s like how if you lose blood, you eat things to make your body reproduce your blood.”  
　　  
　　“Interesting.” Odi sat there, deep in thought. “Does the blood have to be fresh?” He asked.  
　　  
　　“Well, fresh blood is better than whatever they do to blood packs.” Ichirou stuck his tongue out in disgust. “I have tried a blood pack only diet, and that really didn’t help out for feeding Kenickie. Kenickie almost turned full red eyes on me a few times, and trying to get him to feed from me wasn’t exactly appealing, I thought for sure I was going to lose an arm when I told him to feed from me.”  
　　  
　　“Your blood is addicting.” Kenickie looked down, he felt sorry about that time. He remembered it clearly, as he really didn’t like the taste of blood packs and when Ichirou offered him blood, he dearly wanted it.  
　　  
　　“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but it seems I should take Odi to bed.” Bailie looked at Odi, who looked at him with tired eyes and nodded his head. “I’m sure you’ll all figure out sleeping arrangements with the three bedrooms.” He stood up and offered a hand to Odi, Odi took it. “I would suggest not leaving Max here, and hope him in a bed.” And they disappeared from sight.  
　　  
　　Hyde stared where Bailie and Odi just were, he was shock by the sudden disappearance. “Don’t worry. Bailie has that ability to be here and there, just about anywhere he chooses.” Ichirou patted Hyde on the head.   
　　  
　　Kenickie nodded his head and looked at Ichirou. “You know it’s still daytime and I don’t feel like sleeping either.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged. “Well, what do you think we should do? I know we should get the kid into a bed.” He looked over at Max.  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at the floor, then came up with an idea. “I think we should clean the place as they have let us stayed here without payment.” Hyde looked at Kenickie and nodded his head.   
　　  
　　“I think that is a good idea.” Hyde stood up and with that, his wings retracted into his back and he rolled up his sleeve. “Where do we start?” He looked at Ichirou, expecting Ichirou to know.  
　　  
　　“Well, I guess you could start on the two bedrooms, I’ll take Max to the room I used. It’s still clean, and with Odi healing everyone up, the messed in those room should be taken care of, as for the rest of the place, kitchen could use cleaning. I’m not sure what else should be cleaned.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie and Hyde went to start cleaning, or at least find things to help with cleaning as they chatted away. Ichirou looked at Max, and sighed. He walked over and picked up the fallen angel and took him to his room. He entered his room and laid the fallen angel on his bed and decided then he wanted to have shower.  
　　  
　　Ichirou grabbed himself a towel and walked to the bathroom attached to his room and started the water. He striped off his tight black t-shirt and black jeans, with his boxer briefs and hopped into the shower. He picked up the shower gel and started washing his body down.  
　　  
　　Slowly the door to the bathroom started opening and a shadow was standing on the other side of the shower curtain.


	9. Chapter 9

　　Behind the shower curtain, Ichirou didn’t see the shadow at first, till something caught his senses and he turned around. He saw the shadow and he opened the curtain fully to see Max there shirtless and wingless.  
　　  
　　“What the hell are you doing?” Ichirou looked at Max, up and down. It was sure strange to see the fallen angel standing there and dressing.   
　　  
　　Max looked surprised at him. “I thought you were Hyde.” He told Ichirou and then he’s eyes wondered down Ichirou’s body and a blush hit his face and he turned away. “I-I’ll leave you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “See something you like, or perhaps your jealous?” He teased Max, an idea coming to his mind, but he knew he had to keep himself under control. He did have a huge sex craving, as well as organ, but that wasn’t the point.   
　　  
　　Max turned towards Ichirou fast like, and glared daggers in Ichirou’s eyes. “Like hell I would be jealous.”  
　　  
　　“So you like what you see then?” Ichirou cornered him in the conversation, but really he wished to have the fallen angel cornered in the shower up against the wall.  
　　  
　　“N-no, hell no. I would rather gouge out my eyes right now.” Max picked up his shirt and turned away, slamming the bathroom door behind him.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged and closed the curtain before continuing his shower. “Lie to yourself all you want, but I can see right through you.” He smirked to him, as he spoke those works to himself in the shower.  
　　  
　　Max had made his way to the window and had opened it up. He let the sun heat hit his well toned chest and breathed in the fresh air. He couldn’t let something like that make him lose his composure. He bit his lower lip and looked back towards the bathroom door. He shouldn’t, but he was curious to know how it would work between men. He only ever seen it done between a man and woman. That’s why he never touched Hyde in that way, also he wanted Hyde to stay pure.   
　　  
　　Running a hand through his black hair and caught a glimmer of the white in his hair. Bailie said he took some of Max’s purity away from him, so what did that exactly mean. The reality Bailie warped in his mind came back and it was watching Hyde tortured, much like he got tortured those years ago, then he started to do the same to Hyde. What did that mean? Was it because he never laid a hand on Hyde like, he only tried to use his dark arts against Hyde?  
　　  
　　Well, now he wondered what would happen to his hair if he did something impure like that? He wanted to find out, as well fix his curiosity about the other thing. Max made his way back to the bathroom and opened the door slowly and undid his pants and let them drop to the floor as well as his boxers and bit his lip, as he reached out for the shower curtain.  
　　  
　　Ichirou beat him to it and had opened it. “You really know how to interrupt a guy’s shower time.” He looked at Max and could see he was standing in the nude now.  
　　  
　　Max turned his face away and shut his eyes. “Make me impure. I want to know...” He couldn’t say it, he knew he should try and save it for Hyde, but he wanted Hyde to stay pure, so there was no way he would be able to experience it.   
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “Well, only if your willing. Think it over and join me when you have come up with the decision, I don’t it with unwilling participants.” He closed the shower curtain again and Max looked up at the shower curtain.   
　　  
　　Max had thought Ichirou would have done it without questions. It was even weird to hear he wouldn’t do it unless Max was willing. Max was sure learning a lot about the demon culture hanging out with these demons. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in and opened the curtain and stepped in behind Ichirou.   
　　  
　　Ichirou turned around and watched Max as he stood there, not even looking up at him. “Well, you made the move to enter my personal space, but I ask you this, why?”  
　　  
　　Max looked up, and stared Ichirou in his dark red eyes with his pale yellow ones. “I have never been touch, and will probably never be touched. Any woman who had touch me, I killed and never had I been with anyone or even know how it is done between two men.” He turned and placed his arm on the side of the shower wall and placed his head on his arm. “I want to know how it’s done and even experience it, in case Hyde wants to become impure. Someday.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou crossed his arms over his perfectly muscled chest. He knew his presence was making Max open up to him, but he still wasn’t making a move. To know Max had killed when anyone got close to him, made him think if it was the power in his body fighting back.   
　　  
　　“Please, will you help me?” Max turned head but kept his head on his arm as he asked Ichirou and looked down and bit his lip.   
　　  
　　“Answer me one thing, why did those women die?” Ichirou asked. “And if you are still up to it, you make the first move on me.”  
　　  
　　Max nodded his head. “They died because I didn’t want to be touch by them. I either placed a curse or used my Death-Force on them, depending where they touched me. I did it when Hyde wasn’t looking. He probably guessed what I was doing, but I didn’t want it.” Ichirou nodded his head and dropped his hands by his side as Max stood up and moved closer to him. Max touched Ichirou’s face and then snaked his hand behind his head.   
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and placed a hand on Max’s hip and brought his face down and locked lips with Max. He pulled Max closer to him and lets his other hand travel between their bodies and takes hold of Max’s limp member and starts stroking it.  
　　  
　　Max gasped at the touch and his other hand moves to Ichirou’s arm and takes a tight hold on his shoulder. He was caught off by guard, but when he gasped Ichirou deepen the kiss, he felt like he had been turned into putty in Ichirou’s hands.   
　　  
　　Ichirou turned them to push Max against the wall, he didn’t want to start holding up Max. His hand on Max’s hip, moved down to his thigh and he was able to move Max’s leg up and he propped his own leg on the side of the tub and rested Max’s leg on his.   
　　  
　　When Ichirou did this, Max had to move to step on the tips of his toes. Ichirou was much taller than him. He wondered how this was going to work between them, since height was a problem here.   
　　  
　　Ichirou pulled away from Max’s mouth and rested his head against Max’s. He could see how much Max panting and struggling to stand on his own. Well, that wouldn’t do for him, so he grabbed Max’s leg and dropped his own, he stopped touching Max and Max looked at him, thinking Ichirou was just teasing him. That was till Ichirou picked up Max’s other leg. “Wrap your legs around me.”  
　　  
　　Max nodded and brought his other leg up and felt himself being picked up more against Ichirou. He looked down between them and he could see himself hard, but Ichirou was still soft, so he removed his hand from Ichirou’s arm and reached down, he started stroking Ichirou. Ichirou hissed from the heat that radiated from Max’s hand.  
　　  
　　“Shit, if your hand is this warm, I bet your body is hotter.” Ichirou smirked and brought his lips to Max’s again and started to nip at Max’s lower lip.  
　　  
　　“Don’t bite me.” Max turned his face away when he felt Ichirou’s teeth on his lip. He didn’t want Ichirou feeding from him.  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry. I won’t bite hard enough to break skin.” Ichirou chuckled and licked the side of Max’s neck and felt the fallen angel shiver in his arms. Did he really find Max’s weak point? So he did it again and slowly this time, before he started kissing the side of Max’s neck.  
　　  
　　Max clenched his toes and moaned in pleasure. He realized how sensitive his neck was as the feeling went to his groin. He stroked Ichirou more and felt the muscle become harder now.   
　　  
　　Ichirou licked up to Max’s ear and nipped his ear before whispering. “How would you like me to prep you, with my mouth or would you like fingers first?”  
　　  
　　Max half lid pale yellow eyes looked at Ichirou. “Fingers?” He answered as well questioned what Ichirou said.   
　　  
　　With his questioned answered, Ichirou brought one his hands up to Max’s mouth. “Can you suck them and get them wet, as I put you down?” He asked Max this time and Max opened his mouth, unsure why, but Ichirou did know more than he did.  
　　  
　　As Max sucked and rolled his tongue around Ichirou’s digits, Ichirou lowered Max to his feet and he went down on his knees and his face was near Max’s throbbing member. Seemed that all this attention was making Max near completion. That wasn’t a problem.  
　　  
　　Max looked down at Ichirou and didn’t expect Ichirou to run tongue against the tip of his cock. He rolled his head back and let Ichirou’s hand fall from his mouth. He felt Ichirou’s tongue against him, before he felt the inside of Ichirou’s mouth. “Oh my.” Max moaned out, before one of his hands fisted in Ichirou’s short ebony black hair.   
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked around Max’s cock and started to suckling him. His other hand moved to Max’s behind and his fingers moved between Max’s cheeks and teased against Max’s entrance. Before he entered one digit, he pulled his mouth away and looked up at Max’s face. He looked like he was enjoying himself. So Ichirou slid his mouth fully on Max, deep throating and at the same time pushed a finger inside the tight ring of muscles.  
　　  
　　Max moaned really loud, he couldn’t make words for what surprised him and brought him pleasure. At this point, he didn’t keep quiet as he feel Ichirou’s mouth and his finger inside him. His mind was so scrambled, he didn’t even notice the second finger. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but he felt a need, as Ichirou’s fingers hit something that brought him more pleasure and he basically screamed out as he came in Ichirou’s mouth.   
　　  
　　Ichirou drank up the hot mess Max shot in his mouth and pulled away from Max. His hand still embedded in Max’s back end. He stood up and saw Max panting and as his fingers moving against that bundle of nerves in him, Max would moan and whimper at the same time. He had to chuckle at how Max looked so weak, compared to his hard exterior. “Still want to continue, or have you had enough?”  
　　  
　　Max looked up at Ichirou. “There’s more?” He asked, he didn’t think they was any more they could do. “But, I can’t stand on my own any more.” He pouted and lowered his eyes.  
　　  
　　“That’s not a problem, I know a place that might be better, as well it’s soft.” Ichirou slipped his fingers from Max’s body and shut off the water. He picked Max in his arms and locked his lips with Max.   
　　  
　　Max didn’t know what Ichirou was talking about, but he wrapped his arms around Ichirou’s neck and let Ichirou let him as well as deepen the kiss they shared. It wasn’t till he felt the cool air of the bedroom hit his body did he realize Ichirou carried him to the bed and laid him down on the bed.  
　　  
　　Ichirou pulled away from the kiss and climbed on the bed, in between Max’s legs and move closer up Max’s body. He decided to tease Max, and licked his semi-hard cock a few times, before sucking on the tip.  
　　  
　　Max clenched his hands in the sheets and moaned. He threw his head back. He didn’t know how he could feel so wonderful just from this activity. In fact, he wish it could never end, but he wished it Hyde instead and him doing this to Hyde instead.  
　　  
　　Ichirou made his way up, kissing and nipping at Max’s torso, till he got to his neck and then Ichirou licked the side of Max’s neck and felt the fallen angel shiver once again. He smirked, as his lips met Max’s and his hands moved to Max’s legs and he picked them up before he pulled away and placed them on his shoulders. “Want to feel impure still?” Ichirou husky voice hit Max’s ears as he had his hard cock in his hand and rubbed the tip against his entrance.  
　　  
　　Max’s eyes opened half lid to Ichirou. “Y-yes. Making me so impure everyone noticed.” He didn’t know was he said it that way, but he watched Ichirou spit on his hand and next thing he noticed was Ichirou sliding his engorged member into him, stretching him, he was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smelt blood and when he was sedated fully inside Max’s body, he lean forwards and licked the blood from Max’s chin up to his mouth and Max opened his mouth and kissed Ichirou, but Ichirou made the kiss last long enough to close up the wound Max inflicted on himself.  
　　  
　　“There’s more... To this?” Max questioned, panting heavily. He was trying to adjust himself to Ichirou’s length. Ichirou nodded his head and could feel Max testing himself against him.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shivered feeling the tightness of Max made himself. He dugged his nails into the sheet, trying to gain control, but the more Max did clenched, the more closer Ichirou was to losing control. Then he did, moving out, but left his head inside, before he moved back in and did that a few times.  
　　  
　　Max flipped his head back feeling completely how Ichirou felt inside him. His toes curled up, he was shocked how Ichirou kept hitting the spot inside of him that made him moan loudly.  
　　  
　　Then Ichirou changed his movement to hard and quick action with his hips and Max was still enjoying himself. Ichirou smirked seeing Max’s member get hard between them and seen the sweat start to shimmer on Max’s body.  
　　  
　　The moans didn’t stop as Ichirou moved and even changed pace, Max felt like he was on cloud nine now. He wanted more, so he slowly inched his hand to himself, but Ichirou must have caught what he was needing, because Ichirou’s hand beat his hand there and then he felt exactly what he wanted and he was getting close to feeling that feeling again.   
　　  
　　Ichirou was moving both his hips and his hand in time with his hips. He knew neither of them were going to last long. He glanced towards the door, he just hoped no one decided to open that door of his and come inside. Though he notice the door was slight ajar so either he forgot to close it, or someone did open it.   
　　  
　　Max’s moans slowly got higher pitched, till it all hit him, and it hit him harder than before. His pitch almost became a scream and he split his seed all over his chest and his tight muscle that Ichirou pounded into pulsed around him as he shot off in spurts.  
　　  
　　Ichirou moved his hand from Max’s member and pulled out of Max, letting the fallen agnel’s legs dropped from his shoulders and he stroked himself to his completion, painting Max’s torso more with semen. He was panting and whipped his brow, looking towards the door and then looking down at Max, who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open.   
　　  
　　“Do you want me to wiped you down so you can sleep?” Ichirou asked and Max only nodded his head, nodding off in exhaustion. He chuckled softly, and moved off the bed and walked to the bathroom grabbing a wet clothe. When he reached Max, he was already out of it, so he cleaned the fallen angel’s torso, before throwing the comforter over his body and walked back to the bathroom.   
　　  
　　“Might as well finish my shower.” Ichirou whispered to himself, as he looked back at a sleeping Max, and he continued his shower once again. This time he wasn’t interrupted and when he was done and dried off with a towel, he stepped out and looked down at the clothes he had and the clothes the fallen angel wore and realized they were wet, so he picked them up and hung them up so they could dry off and he just wrapped a dry towel around his waist and put the wet towel around his shoulders and started drying his hair more as he left his room.   
　　  
　　Making his way to the kitchen, he heard Bailie’s voice from the other side of his and Odi’s room. “It’s just we haven’t done it in like 200 years.” He sounded like he was pleading with Odi.  
　　  
　　“No, I don’t want to, not since you brought up the idea of an offspring.” Odi’s voice sounded like he was being stubborn, that didn’t sound like him.   
　　  
　　“It won’t happen, I promise. You know I always pull out.” Bailie pleaded, this brought an interest to Ichirou. He wanted to hear, but knew he should eavesdrop.  
　　  
　　“I don’t care, you said that once before and you still did it. If you want it that bad, go screw someone else.” Odi sounded upset at that. There was a whisper of of Bailie’s voice, that Ichirou couldn’t hear and decided now that he should leave, so he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
　　  
　　When he opened the door, both Hyde and Kenickie were busy cleaning and talking to themselves. “Yeah, Ichirou hid the fact he was sleeping around with others from me, though I could tell.” Kenickie spoke with his back turned to Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Max has never slept with anyone, he only killed...” Hyde had turned around and saw Ichirou at the doorway with his arms crossed and looking interested in their conversation.  
　　  
　　“I wished Ichirou would have just killed them, instead of sleeping with them, but his sex drive has no control I swear sometimes.” Kenickie looked up at Hyde, who was staring wide eyed at something behind him. He turned to come face to face with Ichirou, and his jaw dropped.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and he stepped up to Kenickie and shut his mouth for him with two fingers from under his chin. “You think I worry about what you think or say about me. Don’t worry.” He moved over to the fridge and looked inside before taking a hold of a bottle of beer.   
　　  
　　Bailie appeared in the kitchen right beside Ichirou. “Get one for me as well.” Ichirou grabbed one for him as well and handed it over, before closing the door and popped off the top. “It’s not regular beer that human’s make, it’s got more of a kick it to.” Bailie told Ichirou as he moved around to sit on the other side of the island.   
　　  
　　Ichirou took a swig of the beer and let it roll around in his mouth, before swallowing. “Tastes kind of sweet. I like it.” He said leaning against the counter, holding his beer.  
　　  
　　Bailie took a sip from his, and then looked at the bottle, before smacking his lips together. “Well, I guess it is sweet. I just make them with dark arts, though I learned the more you drink them, the more trouble you can cause.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, really?” Ichirou looked at the bottle now and wondered why Bailie would make something like this, but it didn’t matter, it tastes pretty good to him.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked around the kitchen as Hyde and Kenickie, who were back to cleaning. “I’m impressed. Thanks for cleaning up, but you guys didn’t have to. Odi finds it something to do when there isn’t anything to do.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, we just want to help out and pull our weight around here, especially if Max and I are staying.” Hyde told Bailie.  
　　  
　　“I invited you guys and asked nothing in return.” Bailie looked to Ichirou, who just shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head towards Kenickie. Bailie nodded and understood it was Kenickie’s idea. “How was the virgin fallen?”  
　　  
　　When the words left Bailie’s mouth, both Kenickie and Hyde stopped their movements, listening in on the conversation.  
　　  
　　“It was his idea and I only take what is willing.” Ichirou smirked, and took a finger to his ear, pretending to clean it. “Though, he’s got some vocals on him, as you’ve all probably heard.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Yeah, it woke Odi up.” He looked upset about something, even though he grinned to hide it. “At least I hope you enjoyed yourself as well, and not just him.”  
　　  
　　“I wasn’t interrupted this time, so I did get to enjoy myself. I didn’t think of myself though, only when I knew would get somewhere.” Ichirou winked at Bailie. “He was ready to pass out before I was done. I left him to sleep, after I cleaned up.”  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled. “At least you cleaned up after yourself. Which, where are your clothes?” He asked seeing Ichirou in towels.  
　　  
　　“Funny you ask, their hanging up, drying. Kind of got them wet.” Ichirou chuckled and looked at Kenickie. “Interested in hearing more, you two?” He looked at Hyde, who was also just standing there.   
　　  
　　Hyde jumped and turned around with a sweet smile on his face. “Oh no, I mean, well, you two are chatting, so carry on your conversation.” He turned right back around as his cheek tinted in embarrassment and scrubbed away.   
　　  
　　Kenickie looked down and was silent. He didn’t know how to answer Ichirou. He seemed to find himself jealous, but why was he? He looked up at Ichirou and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m finished here Hyde, I’m going to the sitting room now. Come get me when your done.” And he turned around and left the room.  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow. “Strange, usually he curious about every little thing.” He tilted back his drink and smacked his lips again.  
　　  
　　“He might have gotten tired of hearing about it.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders and finished his beer with another swig and set the bottle to the side on the counter. “Want another one, or is one the limit to this stuff?”  
　　  
　　“I’ll have another, usually three is the limit, depending how hard the second one hits you.” Bailie told Ichirou who grabbed another two for themselves. “I think someone was jealous of you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou popped off the cap of his second on and shook his head. “Him jealous? Don’t get my hopes up. I kissed him by accident when Hyde healed him, he slapped me pretty hard.”  
　　  
　　“Maybe he’s denying his own feelings, just like Max does to me.” Hyde spoke up and sighed. “I have opened to Max and everything, but always got the same answer, he can’t love, because his heart is dark.”  
　　  
　　“He changed his tune though when Ichirou told him about me and Odi. Maybe he will open up to you.” Bailie told Hyde, who turned and faced the two in the kitchen.  
　　  
　　“I want to believe you, but I don’t know. He slept with Ichirou, and he wouldn’t touch me, except a hug, and wouldn’t let me kiss him, except on the cheek. I might as well be related to him.” Hyde pouted and sniffled.  
　　  
　　Ichirou set his beer bottle down and walked over to Hyde and wrapped his arms around the angel, who leaned into his touch. “I don’t want to interfere with your relationship, but I think Max has you in mind, he’s scared of you losing your purity.”  
　　  
　　Hyde pulled away and looked up at Ichirou with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Really? He thinks of me, but he’s scared to make me impure?” Ichirou nodded his head. “Did he tell you this?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “He told me that and more. It wouldn’t surprise me if he thought of you during our intimate time, since it was kind of why we even did. Though, I promised I didn’t take advantage of him. He had to be sure that was what he wanted, even if he said he wanted it, I let him make the first move, so I knew he was sure.” He smirked at Hyde and brushed a hand through Hyde’s long onyx black hair.   
　　  
　　Hyde looked towards Bailie wondering if he should trust Ichirou’s words. “I would believe him, he hasn’t given me any reason to doubt his words.” Bailie told Hyde, who then smiled sweetly at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Thank you for telling me. I promised to keep it a secret between us, as long as it’s not brought up. I’m not mad at him or you for sleeping together.” Hyde hugged Ichirou and then pulled away. “I’ll go keep Kenickie company, I don’t want him to be left out.”  
　　  
　　With that Hyde left, and Bailie watched as he left and then turned to Ichirou, who picked up his beer bottle. “Believe him, it maybe a suspicion about Kenickie denying his feeling, but angels rarely lie.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou snorted. “After what I did with Max, I probably pushed him away completely, if there was any hope and the angel won’t tell him the truth behind my actions.” He rolled his shoulder, taking a swig of his beer.   
　　  
　　“It’s really that hard for you deny anyone sex?” Bailie watched Ichirou expression, but it was hard to read as Ichirou smirked at him.  
　　  
　　“If the participant is willing, who can deny?” Ichirou still had is smirk on his face. “Though, I’ll never give up on Kenickie.”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow. “I wonder if your infatuation with Kenickie is because he denies so much. Not just a random stranger denying you. You spent so much time together, but what if you actually slept with him and after your satisfied and you go right back into your ways?” Bailie brought up a good point, but Ichirou shook his head.  
　　  
　　“It’s not just sex I want with him. I actually want something more. I know I make it unbelievable, but if it were to ever happen, like him wanting to be with me, I would stop all my pointless flings.” Ichirou smirked looking down at the bottle and finishing it. “Except, I don’t know if I could say no to someone who was willing, without me suggesting. I could stop my pointless flirting, but how can you deny someone who wants it.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “Well, I knew you couldn’t deny. I think you might change your tune, if you two do get together.” He finished off his beer and set the bottle beside the other one.   
　　  
　　“How about you and Odi? I can’t lie that I didn’t hear anything, but it’s clear there is something happening there.” Ichirou asked Bailie, opening the fridge and grabbed another two beer, one for him and one for Bailie.  
　　  
　　“I knew you were near by, and knew you could hear, but thanks for telling me it was you.” Bailie open his beer bottle and sighed. “Odi is just worried about making love me with me. About 500 years ago, I joked about have a child with him. He told me he wished he could give me a child, then I bought it up. I told him it was possible.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou’s eyes widen. “Let me guess, that changed his tune about having a child?” Bailie nodded his head. “How is it possible, any ways?”  
　　  
　　“It also made him want sex less and less till it became foreign to us.” Bailie drank his beer faster this time, as Ichirou watch him. “Well, as a prince and because I mated with a male, it’s possible for a seed and egg to be release at the same time. If it stays in the mate’s body long enough, it creates to womb together and that’s how a male can carry. Though, the process of child birth is a c-session.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head and took a sip, before looking at his beer bottle and then Bailie’s seeing how much he was drinking. The man was sure drinking his faster than Ichirou. “Well, that’s something one should look out for, but what about switching positions?” He knew Bailie carried the dominate poise about him in their relationship, but he had to wonder.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I’ve tried suggesting that, even against my pride and that didn’t end well. Odi got raged and I had to pin him down of a few hours to calm him down. He thought I was only with him, so I had someone to relieve myself with. I promised that wasn’t the case. This is the first time he’s ever told me to go screw someone else. It might have been because of you and this is the second time you’ve done it here.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sipped his beer and watched as Bailie slammed his down, empty. “Well, I know how hurt he sounded saying that.”   
　　  
　　“Odi was about to slap me and I saw the look in his eye so I had to calm him down, before I had to deal with a raging demon. I was kind of glad you were outside, just in case he snapped. I can’t hold him down long without tapping into my true power.” Bailie looked at Ichirou and pointed to the fridge. “I’ll have another.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked down at his beer. “I think you warned me, so you can finish this one off and we’ll go somewhere else. I feel this is the first time I seen you in the kitchen and if it’s just for drinking, well, time for us to move else where.”  
　　  
　　Bailie snarled, but took the offered beer had yet to finished and down it all, before Ichirou moved over to the door and opened it for Bailie. Bailie got up from the chair and stood, having to catch himself on the island, before he dared to walk, he staggered a bit towards Ichirou, and just as he was close enough to Ichirou, his knees got weak and he went to grab Ichirou, but instead grabbed the towel that was around his waist and pulled that down.  
　　  
　　Ichirou slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head. He grabbed the towel around his neck and wrapped it around his waist and bit his lip, as he shivered from the coldness he felt. “Odi, can you come here for a second.” He called up.  
　　  
　　“No, I’m fine. Don’t call Odi.” Bailie tried to push himself up, but he was finding the ground a better place, or at least his sense.  
　　  
　　Odi flew down from the second floor and seen what had happen. “Let me guess, he was drinking beer?” Ichirou nodded his head. “I made him upset, so it’s no wonder he started drinking. Can you help me get him upstairs?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded and bent down to help Odi get Bailie up, but Bailie’s hand slipped down his body and he lost a second towel. “Really, I hope it’s this beer that’s making him strip away the towel from my body.” He groaned, deciding to get Bailie up the stairs, rather than trying to put a towel on.  
　　  
　　Odi blushed at Ichirou’s words and nudeness. “Yeah, the beer does make you do stupid things if you drink enough of it. How many did you guys drink any ways?”  
　　  
　　“He had three and a quarter, I had two and three-quarters. He told me three was a limit. I didn’t think that little quarter would effect him this bad.” Ichirou told Odi as they climbed the stairs. He could easily pick up Bailie and carried, but it seemed Odi was have a little trouble with the weight.  
　　  
　　“That’s what he told you?” Odi shook his head. “Bailie can barely have a second. I’m surprised your much better than him. You must have a tolerance for this stuff, could be because you probably gained a tolerance drinking human mixers.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “I was a big saki drinker, then drinking all the hard alcohol like rum and whiskey, I gained a tolerance for the stuff. Though I can see how one could get drunk of the beer, it has a sweet taste.”  
　　  
　　They moved Bailie into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He had his eyes open, but he was responding to anything. “Just leave him here, he’ll fall asleep eventually.” Odi said quietly, like usual.   
　　  
　　That’s where they left Bailie for the beginning of the night and they left to the sitting area, where Kenickie and Hyde where. Of course, Ichirou picked up the towels Bailie had removed and wrapped one around his waist and the other over his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

　　The sun roses to caress the face the of the fallen angel. It’s warmth made the fellow turn over so it’s beams hit his hit his back, before he opened his pale yellow eyes up. Max took in his surrounds as he sat up in bed and sniffed the air. The window was still open so fresh air filled the room. He didn’t see Ichirou on the bed beside him, or on the small sofa. Not even on the the floor. He didn’t understand why, but perhaps, Ichirou gave him the room to sleep away their time together.  
　　  
　　Feeling some discomfort, his cheek tinted reminding him of what Ichirou did to him and he couldn’t say he enjoyed. In fact, he really did enjoyed it. He just hoped Hyde didn’t know what they did, it could break his heart. He threw the comforter off his body and turned his body, so he feet hung over the side of the bed.  
　　  
　　First he needed to find his clothes before he went anywhere. He looked around the room again and seen that on a dresser, his clothes were neatly folded, waited for him. He stepped off the the bed, and hissed in pain. It was uncomfortable, but manageable. He couldn’t regret it, because it was Ichirou who told him he would only do it if he was ready and willing.  
　　  
　　Max shuffled his way over to the clothes and saw a little letter wrote to him on top. He could tell by the writing who it was, he just frowned seeing how he couldn’t hide it from Hyde. Still, he picked it up and read it.  
　　  
　　‘Max, Odi let me use their machine to dry and freshen up yours and Ichirou’s clothes. Do not worry about me being upset, I am happy for you. Ichirou told me he wouldn’t do it, unless it was you who wanted it. Bailie believed his words, so I did as well. As much as I hate to sleep alone, I have talked Ichirou to staying in my room to let you rest. Being drained five times and then engaging yourself in such an activity would be upsetting to your body. Ichirou agreed as long as I accept his terms, so do not worry about me. He is a great guy and I believe he has good intentions. ~Hyde.’  
　　  
　　Max read through the letter and had to re-read it. His eyes narrowed at the part about Ichirou sleeping in Hyde’s room. Never in the years they spent together, had anyone but him sleep in the same room as Hyde. He always made sure Hyde was comfortable before sleeping himself. Just what could Ichirou’s terms really be? That angered him.  
　　  
　　Quickly getting dressed, Max headed to the room beside the room he left and opened up the door. Inside he seen Hyde on the bed, just laying there, sleeping soundly. Only covered by a sheet and throw over blanket, he could tell Hyde was still fully dressed, so that worry left him. He walked into the room to go to Hyde, but when he got closer to the bed, something or someone grabbed his ankle and he jumped in scare, throwing a spell to whatever had him.  
　　  
　　“Really? Going to try that act with me again.” A groggy voice spoke from under the comforter to Max. Ichirou flipped the comforter away from his face and looked up at Max. “Relax, kid.” He smirked up at Max, before stretching his muscles and sitting up.  
　　  
　　“You slept on the floor?” Max questioned him, realizing his magic didn’t work on Ichirou, no matter what.  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “Of course I did. I won’t sleep in a bed, they’re too soft.” He picked himself up off the ground and picked up the comforter and threw it over Hyde. “He begged me to sleep on the bed, even gave me puppy dog eyes, but I rejected him.”  
　　  
　　Max nodded his head and looked over towards Hyde. “Yeah, those eyes get me every time.” He was at least happy nothing too intimate happened between them, he would have been really upset, even if they were just cuddling, Hyde was his possession and only he should be able to touch him like that.  
　　  
　　Though, if those puppy dog eyes did work, he would have been more pissed because Ichirou didn’t deny Hyde. Max moved past Ichirou and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Hyde, who was curled up in his sleep. He brushed some of Hyde’s hair away from his face. He did look like an angel, a truly pure angel. He frown, thinking how he wanted to take that pureness away. Max should just keep it where it was, intact.  
　　  
　　Max turned around and saw that Ichirou had left the room and he leaned down and kissed the top of Hyde’s head, before leaving the room himself, leaving the door ajar. He walked past the room he had slept in and didn’t see or sense Ichirou there, so he used his nose to follow Ichirou right into the kitchen, where the aroma of coffee took over.  
　　  
　　“I’m telling you it was a disaster.” Odi’s voice came from behind the door and Max walked in, there he saw Ichirou and Odi in the kitchen, having coffee. “Oh, good morning Max. I thought you would have stayed with Hyde.”  
　　  
　　“Why? He’s not in any danger, and I would know if he was.” Max snarled. Ichirou flicked him in the head. “What the hell?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou tipped his coffee cup towards Odi. “He’s a good guy, remember? This is his and Bailie’s home, so show some respect.” He smirked at Odi, who’s face turned to a light pink at Ichirou’s words.  
　　  
　　Max rolled his eyes. “He isn’t a prince, so I don’t have to show respect to him. He’s like Bailie’s maid.” He moved to a chair near Odi, since it looked like that was the only area to sit.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at Odi, who shrugged his shoulders when he did, and decided to drop the conversation. Seemed Max was going to believe whatever he wanted to. “I wonder if it is okay with you two being together. Not judging or trying to break you guys up, but if you start raging and Bailie uses his powers to calm you down would it create more disaster for you both.”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “I understand what you are saying, but that has only happened twice, and when I sense Bailie’s power, I do calm down and realize what is happening and calm him down.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sipped some of his coffee. “Well, he’s worry that there will be a time he won’t be ale to calm you down and neither will you calm him down. That’s what he was worried about yesterday, as well as other things, but it wasn’t clear. He was glad I was near by in case you did.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, we felt your aura, but I didn’t care. I needed him to see my point. Do you really think it’s bad of me to deny Bailie pleasure?” Odi looked up at Ichirou. Max’s eyes widen, since he walked into this room, everything they said wasn’t clear to him.  
　　  
　　Ichirou seen Max’s face. “Don’t worry, kid. We just started a few fights between others. Bailie and Odi had their little fight, Kenickie won’t even talk to me, and well I defused the one between you and Hyde that could have started.” He winked at Max.  
　　  
　　“Are you saying everyone heard?” Max’s face got red from embarrassment and fast. He couldn’t believe everyone heard.  
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly to Max. “You weren’t exactly holding back. It’s nice to know you enjoyed yourself, though. Ichirou seems to care for other’s feelings before his own.”  
　　  
　　Max looked away, he didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed that everyone heard him, but then again it was just the six of them here. Though, this place was a mansion, so it shouldn’t have been possible, unless he was really that loud?  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Don’t worry. Everything is fine.” He turned to Odi and shrugged his shoulders. “Now, your asking someone like me who can’t deny people when their willing. Though, I have been on Bailie’s end, getting denied by someone over and over again, but the difference between Bailie and me, I would back off completely and sleep around, though I would try again and again.”  
　　  
　　“You’re talking about Kenickie.” Odi sipped some coffee. “I see the way you look at him longingly, but he doesn’t give in or show interest.” Ichirou nodded at Odi’s words. “I know it upset me, but do you think I should give Bailie freedom? I do miss our intimate times together, but I have denied myself as well as him, and that’s not healthy.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Don’t give him freedom, if anything share a partner between yourselves. Give him freedom is the worse thing anyone can suggest. I have slept with a few married people, who talk about their spouse, and still sleep around because they have freedom. I think one woman told me her husband isn’t even the father of any of their kids, but she doesn’t even know who the father’s are. That’s just an example. There was a man with three wives, all in different countries, because his excuse was business trips. I don’t know if he had freedom for it, but he did it any ways.”  
　　  
　　Max shook his head. “How do you even meet these people?” He asked Ichirou’s completely shocked about this.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “I got around. More like I was more of a socialist, and I just have my ways to get people to open up to me. I didn’t sleep with that man, but I did sleep with that woman, she wanted another kid, and she fell for my looks, but I never gave her that kid though. I drained her enough to pass out on me and then left her. I told the hotel manager that there was a woman upstairs who seemed to be pale when I walked by the room, as I left the door open. I’m smart enough to not get caught.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly to Ichirou’s story. “You really are a bad boy.” He giggled sweetly, the first time either of them heard Odi laugh. It sounded cute, because he was such a quiet person.  
　　  
　　“I didn’t get to finish, but I did get my feeding. I like to learn about people’s lives before feeding from them. I usually never kill, but Kenickie doesn’t just doesn’t know when it’s safe to stop.” Ichirou shrugged, before filling up his cup with more coffee.  
　　  
　　“Did you know those girls before you attacked them and killed them?” Max asked Ichirou, wondering what he would say.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “No, when I hunt with Kenickie, I don’t have time for socializing. I tried to teach him, but he gets impatient. If he goes out on his own, he presses the issue with his victims. He is good as talking woman into going out back, but that is also his down fall. I’ve had to clean up after him a few times.”  
　　  
　　“I know we were talking about Bailie and I, but I find your stories interesting, especially seemed you never had a dull moment.” Odi tells Ichirou with a soft smile.  
　　  
　　“Well, when it got dull I would sleep. Then I would wake up and a whole new world was there for me to explore, even though I was limit to just England.” Ichirou sipped his coffee and lean over the island and looked at Odi. “I’m not sure how you did it, but seemed you lived life.”  
　　  
　　Max looked at Ichirou. “You slept? Like eternal sleeping? How is it possible for you to wake up from that?” He asked.  
　　  
　　“Easy, I have needs, like blood. I can only sleep long enough till my hunger kicks in. Well, I worked on Kenickie’s hunger mainly. I worried about him losing his mind.” Ichirou told Max.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I thought it had something to do with dark arts.” Max thought out loud, he was still shock Ichirou was able to do it and stay hidden as well.  
　　  
　　“Enough about me. I feel like turning the attention back on you guys.” Ichirou stood up, looking at the two, seeing which of them would speak.  
　　  
　　“You know me, I never really left to the outside world. Bailie would always go off, find a place and he would take me to the next place.” Odi shrugged and looked at Max, who looked away. “You don’t have any stories to tell?”  
　　  
　　“Nothing memorable. I killed bloodsuckers and humans, Hyde would be the one to ask if there was anything worth talking about.” Max sighed.  
　　  
　　Odi looked at Ichirou. “Well, I sense someone coming here any ways.” Then shifted his eyes towards the door way and Hyde walked into the kitchen and his sweet smile seemed to brighten up the room.  
　　  
　　“There you are, Max.” Hyde’s smile made Max turn away from him. “Don’t be embarrassed. Ichirou explained to me what happened between you two.”  
　　  
　　Max looked at Ichirou and raised a brow. “What exactly did he say?” Ichirou only winked at him, he wonder what Ichirou could have said.  
　　  
　　“He explained that you were willing, that you had to make the first move if you were really sure about it.” Hyde walked to Max and patted Max’s head. “You really have grown up Max. I can tell.”  
　　  
　　Odi watched the two and then looked at Ichirou, who shrugged his shoulders before sipping his coffee. Max knew Ichirou was hiding something from him, or rather he was keeping his mouth shut about what Max said. Max sighed and looked at Hyde and a smile came to his face.  
　　  
　　“Well, you know how I am always jumping into things without thinking.” Max told Hyde, who nodded his head and understood.  
　　  
　　“That’s why you have grown up. It take a man to talk, but it takes a bigger man to make the first move.” Hyde moved passed Max and Odi and went to the fridge next to Ichirou and opened it up. “I’ll make something for you all, any suggestion or food I shouldn’t cook?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “There isn’t anything I’m fond of, and if Kenickie wakes up, he can’t digest solids, only liquids.” He told Hyde, who nodded and made a mental note.  
　　  
　　“If you can, I would love some cheesecake. That stuff is to die for.” Odi shyly spoke, and looked at Ichirou, who smirked at his words.  
　　  
　　Max thought hard about it. “Umm.” He didn’t think there was anything he would want. “Just make what you think is good. I’m not exactly picky as long as there is meat.”  
　　  
　　Hyde started pulling things out of the fridge. “I think some chicken soup with a strong broth, a mean meatloaf, and, chocolate cheesecake. Sounds good with everyone?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at Odi, seeing if that was good enough, especially for Bailie. “Yeah, sounds good. I can’t wait for the cheesecake.” Odi smiled as Hyde started and they changed their conversation to different foods they had tried before.

 

* * *

   
　　When noon hit the mansion on top of the hill, Odi had ushered everyone into the dinning room that was rarely used, he even asked Bailie when was the last time they used the dinning room, but Bailie couldn’t answer him. The room was set of with a table that could sit ten people at a time and because of Odi’s cleaning spree, it was spotless.  
　　  
　　Everyone enjoyed their meal that Hyde cooked up for them and even the dessert to go with it at the end. Odi especially loved it, as he ate his food quickly, then waited till he was served cheesecake. No one ever expected someone like Odi eat so dainty over cheesecake before.  
　　  
　　Kenickie helped Hyde clean up the dinning room even as Odi still was eating his first piece of cheesecake and the other three left up stairs to Bailie’s office. Bailie sat in his chair behind the desk. Ichirou took his place in one of the chairs in front of the desk with his feet up on the desk. Max found himself stretched out on the sofa in the office, staring up at the ceiling.  
　　  
　　As Bailie went through paper work, he sighed. Ichirou looked at him, but Bailie didn’t reply. “What’s up with you? That’s the third time you sighed since we have been up here.” Ichirou spoke out, bring the silent to a stop.  
　　  
　　“I know I started this little business, but some of things that others are asking about is starting to become ridiculous.” Bailie pulled a document out of the pile and handed it to Ichirou. “Who simply asks for a ‘65 GTO? It seems close to impossible and how would anyone from this time want a car, and a classic at that?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou handed the paper over. “I didn’t know you even did big shipments like that and their willing to pay $60,000 dollar for it’s shipment?”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I don’t ship big things, and I don’t even know where to find one. I have to send a letter with their next shipment telling them the product is untraceable and could not be ship.” He pulled out another document. “This one is asking for a land deed back that used to be in their family name. They want to start a settlement for foreigners. As much as the idea appeals to me, I can’t get my hands on a land deed.”  
　　  
　　Max spoke up from his spot. “Where do you find people like that? It’s like your running a black market business.” He had no idea what kind of business Bailie was apart of.  
　　  
　　“He is, in a way, but he helps get supply to those that want to help out the ones with out a title, who live off the land.” Ichirou looked at Bailie. “I think you need to back off their wants and focus on their needs they need to use for the less fortunate.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I start showing them I can’t do things for them, they’ll want to stop the shipments.” He sighed again. “Their demands are getting ridiculous.”  
　　  
　　Max moved over closer to them, sitting in the chair next to Ichirou’s. “Maybe you should just put a stop to this.” Bailie glared at him. “Or, you find new clients and perhaps other businesses that would be willing to join in this trade, as long as they get a cut of the deal.”  
　　  
　　“Where will I find businesses that are willing to join the trade of the black market, without screwing myself over?” Bailie looked serious.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “If you could get me to Japan and if the rulers would open up the boarders, we could grow this business. Japan is know for having the most bazaar and in your face black market businesses.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “That’s an impossible deal, and even if we were allowed to enter Japan, there is a problem. If China was like that, then we could create an underground system and do it that way.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “I think China would be willing to do it, but I don’t know anyone in China to help out.”  
　　  
　　“Oh and you know people in Japan?” Max turned and asked Ichirou. Ichirou thought about it for a minute and shook his head.  
　　  
　　“I may not know anyone alive, but I do know how to manipulate people into agreeing with my demands. It just takes some easy talking and merchants in Japan would be all on that.” Ichirou looked to Bailie, who shook his head.  
　　  
　　“It’s hopeless, trying to find the product to ship and on top of things that are next to impossible. I hate to say it, but I think I have to shut down business.” Bailie told the two of them, as he continued to write a letter.  
　　  
　　Ichirou now shook his head. “You are giving up too easily. Stop yourself before making a rash decision. You and Odi aren’t dealing with this alone, if you want to allow us to help out. Max brought up a good idea, and think about it. Letting business around here be part of the trade.”  
　　  
　　Bailie sighed. “Ichirou, it seems like a good idea, but word will spread fast and it’ll get back to the rulers and we’ll be screwed. Anyone who has tried to deal with black market trading has found themselves executed. Is that something your willing to take a chance on?”  
　　  
　　Max snarled. “Really? You are saying it like we are that easy to kill. We have no fates, or have you forgotten? We can control fate of those around us.”  
　　  
　　“Which is exactly why I can’t allow my business to be found out. If word got out, it’s the lives of the crew members of my ship that are in trouble.” Bailie snapped at Max and the room turned gloomy.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked around as the corners of the room blackened. “Bailie, calm down. You’re letting your emotions control your power.” Max looked at what was happening and he wasn’t sure what to say.  
　　  
　　“I am calm. It’s the ideas you are bring up that could have others killed.” Bailie wasn’t calming down, as the house started in a small shake. “This world has became cruel and I’m not sure you understand fully.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou took his feet off the desk and leaned over the desk. He didn’t know what could happen, but he took a chance and back handed Bailie across the face so hard, Bailie fell backwards in his chair. Ichirou looked around the room and the gloomy feeling disappeared and the shaking ceased to exist.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, Max, where’s Bailie?” Odi rushed in to the office, after feeling the shift of the house and knew that it was Bailie’s doing.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked over the desk and seen Bailie knocked out cold. “He’s fine, he’s just knocked out.” He saw Odi rush to the other side, by Bailie’s side and placed his head in his own lap and fixed Bailie’s hair.  
　　  
　　“What did you do to him?” Odi asked, looking up at Ichirou and then he looked at Max, who put his hands up in defence and pointed to Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“We were disgusting the business and he started getting angry. He let his emotion go out of control, slowly.” Ichirou told Odi and crossed his arms over his chest. “I did the only thing I could think of, hoping it would work out.”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head and looked down at Bailie. “Well, I suggest you let me do the calming down. He might be angry when he wakes up.” Odi smiled and started to pick up Bailie. “I think this is the first time I have seen him knocked out and especially since his true heritage was boarder lining.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou went to the other side and picked up Bailie in his arms, carrying him bridal style. “I’ll take him to the bedroom, you stay with him in case. I will leave with Max to town, at least that way, you have time to calm him.”  
　　  
　　Odi looked at Ichirou, who was carrying Bailie in such way. Never would Bailie agree with being carried like that, so good thing Bailie was out of it. “I think it’s a good idea, but does Max have an identification card to enter?” He looked at Max, who nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“Hyde and I had to find away to keep ourselves in town, so Hyde used his abilities and knowledge to make himself known as a doctor without a degree, he talked me into it and I became a nurse by his side. We worked in a hospital for a year to make some money. We told the hospital we were being transferred else where and never returned.” He showed Odi and Ichirou his card, and it was true, it said that Max was a nurse in training.  
　　  
　　“Well, nice to see you guys were able to talk them into keeping you guys in society. I never thought doctors and nurses really had a high social standing.” Odi told him and followed Ichirou out of the room, with Max walking beside him.  
　　  
　　“They are low standings, so it was easier to be accepted, as it was one of few jobs that outsiders could get to enter the cities, but you have to show how helpful you can be to society.” Max told Odi. “Nurses can only be accepted as such if a doctor allows it. Because Hyde could practice his healing under radar and had me by his side, they didn’t question it, but Hyde had tried to tell them he was 21, but they laughed at him and didn’t believe him, so I told them he was 16 and they believed that, I’m known as 17.”  
　　  
　　Odi giggled. “Yeah, me and Bailie had to run his picture through identification and they said he looked 23. We did mine for giggles and I was seen as 21. We couldn’t really take pictures of Ichirou and Kenickie, but I am pretty good with a computer, and Ichirou and Kenickie are both 18.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, if we told them our real age, they would have thought of us to be crazy, so I said something believable since I had known Hyde since he was 14, and seemed when we came to Earth our ageing slowed to a stop.” Max frowned, he didn’t like only be 17, as he couldn’t get into most bars in the human world.  
　　  
　　Odi opened the door to his and Bailie’s room for Ichirou and smiled shyly to Max. “I guess angels do age faster than demons, but not as fast as humans. Whatever you did to escape and escape banishment, might be the problem, or you two are ageing just as slow as demons now.”  
　　  
　　“If that were the case they would be classified as 18, but I am thinking they could have said that, but Max screwed themselves over.” Ichirou chuckled. “Well, Max, how about it? Put those wings away and we’ll go to Tiksi for a bit.”  
　　  
　　Max shifted his shoulders and didn’t realize his black wings had appeared. Must have been when Bailie got angry and radiated such power. “All right. I hope you know what we could, because I am not scoping out with you.” He snarled, as his wings retracted in his back and Ichirou lead him out of the room, who waved to Odi.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I have an idea.” Ichirou smirked as they headed for the front door. They left the mansion together and Ichirou told him his plan.


	11. Chapter 11

　　“You really think this is a good plan? Won’t Bailie be pissed at us?” Max said, as they started walking the streets. Ichirou had a plan to go behind Bailie’s back and try to get businesses to join in the trade, but he was doing it under their own names and Ichirou had this big plan to convert this whole town to the trade.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Bailie won’t know about it, and if we play are cards right, we could screw with this place and turn it upside down.”  
　　  
　　“You don’t even speak Russian and most people here do. You are relying on me to translate for you and I’ll tell you something, I don’t have your power to manipulate people.” Max told Ichirou, who just patted his back.   
　　  
　　“I’ll be the buff guy, working on intimidation. You can be the boss, I don’t mind.” Ichirou told Max.  
　　  
　　Max shook his head. “This is your plan, you should be leading it. I could probably get them to believe more if you spoke Japanese to me and scrambled their brains while you spoke and showed how serious about business you were.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou changed his dialect and spoke Japanese to Max. “Do you like this?” Max stopped in his tracks and looked at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Intimidate me?” Max spoke Japanese right back at Ichirou, who smirked and lower his head a bit and still stared at Max.  
　　  
　　“You will do as I say and work for me.” Ichirou flicked his tongue and brought his head up and looked down at Max. “If you want to not follow, there is a possibility that there are some problems.”  
　　  
　　Max sighed and spoke back in English. “I can’t believe I’m going to say it, but I think English is your stronger language. The Japanese seems intimidating but the tone is off.”  
　　  
　　“What about English, done with accent of Japanese?” Ichirou smirked, speaking in English with his Japanese accent still noticeable. “I can speak like that too. Throw them off.”  
　　  
　　Max shook his head. “Now, it seems like you are still learning to speak English. Stick fully with the English language, dialect and all. I’ll translate if it comes down to it.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou scowled. For once, he was able to speak in the tongue he grew up with, but he wasn’t successful with it. Perhaps spending too long in England threw him off. “Fine then, first we need to look the part. I don’t have money, so that kind of puts us in a struggle.”  
　　  
　　Max looked at Ichirou. “How do you expect to get people to fall for your plan if you don’t have any money to show them to make them believe them?” He couldn’t believe Ichirou was going to do this without money.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged. “I have no fate, but they do.” He smirked showing his fangs. “No matter what, there is a way around everything, you just have to find their weak points. Come we’ll have to go without dressing up.” Ichirou made his way to a clothing shop and Max followed behind him, shaking his head, not believing Ichirou had any power.  
　　  
　　A woman stood in the store and glanced at Ichirou and Max and came close to them, she talked in Russian, so Ichirou frowned, but as soon as she looked at him, he smirked. Max sighed. “She asked what she may help us with?”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I was thinking...” Ichirou walked away from them and started looking at the jackets on the rack. “I would like a gangster suit, like something like this, and you need a leather jacket, perhaps one with studs.” He turned around to the woman, who looked confused.  
　　  
　　Max spoke to the woman and she nodded her head, and she asked Max if she could take his measurements, or at least Ichirou thought as Max stood there as she measured his arms and body, she moved over to Ichirou and held the measuring tape to him, as if she was asking if she could. Ichirou nodded his head and stood straight as she measured his torso and legs as well as his waist. She walked to the back of the store.  
　　  
　　“I hope you have a plan about paying for this, I don’t think we can just walk out with out paying for it.” Max looked at Ichirou and crossed his arms over his chest.  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry. I got this, just translate and we’ll be fine.” Ichirou spoke, just as the woman came from the back with a black suit for Ichirou. She handed it to him and pointed to a small cubical that was indicated as the dressing room. He walked over and closed the curtain and stripped his clothes off and dressed himself up. He walked out with his shirt untucked and the tie loosely tied up. Ichirou looked like a kid in a school uniform, just without a patch.   
　　  
　　Max raised a brow as he stood there, wearing a nice leather jacket with a jeans style backing for patches and had spikes across the shoulders. “Well, if that’s how you wear suits, I would swear you are a high schooler and not a man of business. It’s kind of sexy.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow and smirked. “If you want, I could take you inside the changing room and strip your clothes off for you.” He watched as Max turned his face away with a blush on his face. Ichirou was only teasing, but it was funny to see he could see them doing it again, maybe. He turned his attention to the woman, who walked up to him and started tucking his shirt in. He took his hands in his to stop her and kissed her palms.  
　　  
　　“I like the suit this way, your crafty hands worked this suit to fit me quite well, and you hadn’t met me yet.” Ichirou told the told the woman, staring in her eyes.  
　　  
　　Max translated for her what Ichirou had said, and the woman replied. “She said she always hoped the man who lives in the mansion visited her again. The measurements were for him, but seeing as you fit his size as well, she would love to dress you.”  
　　  
　　“A beauty like you should share your talent with the world. I would like to propose a deal with you. If you would accept getting into business with me, I have a way to expand your business.” Ichirou still didn’t look away as she stared up at him. He was trying persuasion with her.  
　　  
　　Once again, Max translated and she tilted her head and spoke more to Ichirou. Max’s eye grew wide, and he wasn’t sure what Ichirou had done, but he spoke her words. “She said, she doesn’t wish to expand her business, but if you have a good deal, she may wish to know what it is you are asking of her.”  
　　  
　　“I’m only asking you if you want to help us out, I would like it for you to design clothes for those who live outside Tiksi. Weather isn’t friendly to these people, they need winter clothes as well as new clothes to wear during the hot days of summer. If you wish to help those who are less fortunate, I’ll surely come back.” Ichirou smirked and watched her face as Max repeated what he said.  
　　  
　　“I’m confused, but she tells you, if you can bring her daughter into town as a designer, who will work for her. She will gladly work for you and what you are asking. She hasn’t seen her daughter after they made sure those without titles couldn’t enter.” The woman looked at Ichirou with tears in her eyes, and Ichirou nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“I will gladly find your daughter and bring her here.” Ichirou let go of her hands and reached around his neck and removed a necklace of dog tags that dated back to World War Two. “Tell me where she is and I will give you these as my word I will return with your daughter.” He placed them in the woman’s hands. “These are valuable to me. I was named after this man who would have been my greatest grandfather, who survived the war. I treasure them hoping to be like him and change the world for the better.”  
　　  
　　Max was shocked Ichirou spoke with sincerity in his voice that matched his face as he lied to the woman about the dog tags. He repeated the words and the woman nodded her head and took the dog tags, putting them around her neck. She spoke to Ichirou once more before tears fell from her eyes.  
　　  
　　“She told you, she will wear them hoping the heart and spirit of your greatest grandfather will bring you closer to finding her daughter as they will be by her own heart.” Max repeated, but he couldn’t stand to be caring of the woman like Ichirou was doing.  
　　  
　　Ichirou wiped her tears from her eyes and took hold of her hand and kissed the top of her hand. “I will return with your daughter, I am determined to do that much.”  
　　  
　　Max repeated and the woman walked away and went to the register, and wrote done some information and added a picture she had on the wall Ichirou could only guess was a picture of her daughter. He walked over and took the paper and photo and placed them in his front pocket. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket and she laid her hands on his just as he was about to open it, and shook her head and spoke more Russian.   
　　  
　　“She is saying no, she doesn’t want your money. You have given her hope to see her daughter again, more than anyone has ever done for her.” Max seemed impressed that Ichirou had talked his way into this one.  
　　  
　　“Then, I shall leave you now and begin my search as soon as possible.” Ichirou smirked and kissed the woamn’s hand again and pocketed his wallet. He waved farewell and headed to the door. Max bid the woman farewell and said they will return with news of her daughter soon as possible. He caught up to Ichirou, who had walked down the street towards the mansion again.  
　　  
　　Max looked at him. “Are you seriously going to find that woman’s daughter? You could always tell her, her daughter was killed.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “No, I will need Bailie for this one, if Odi can’t help me. I have never taken those dog tags off since the British declared war on Germany in 1939 and Kenickie and I joined.”  
　　  
　　“You joined the war? Hyde and I went into hiding in Germany and stayed out of the war. We were able to talk our way into staying out of it. I didn’t want to lose Hyde to the fighting, and he was really set on helping out, but since we were in Germany, I don’t think they would have been happy if Hyde was out there on the battlefield healing everyone that was injured.” Max told Ichirou, as he remembered how hard it was to hold Hyde back from leaving him.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, especially since you didn’t know which side to take, you guys joining the war could have flipped and changed history.” Ichirou remember they were fate-less as well and they could very well changed the fate of millions.  
　　  
　　“Is that why you guys joined the war? To change fate?” Max asked Ichirou, who shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.  
　　  
　　“I didn’t know I was fate-less. I didn’t find out till recently I was. If I think about it, we could have very well changed many fates, but I didn’t have anything to do with what happen in Germany. I talked my way into keeping me and Kenickie in England and help from there.” Ichirou told Max, who understood now fully.  
　　  
　　They were both deep in thoughts about their pasts, they didn’t notice they had made it to the mansion, till they opened the door and Odi greeted them as he was dusting. “Oh, you guys are back, and you even got new clothes.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and removed his hands from his pockets. “Yeah, I really like the new threads. Max said I look sexy.” He chuckled and Max punched him in the arm.  
　　  
　　“I see you guys are back. How much trouble did you two cause for me?” Bailie leaned on the railing from the second floor, looking down at them.  
　　  
　　“We didn’t cause any, but I may have someone to help Max and I with getting clothing for those who need clothes like winter tier and summer tier.” Ichirou spoke, pulling out the photo and information the woman had given him. “I need to see what we can find out about a certain girl and hopefully get her back to her mother.”  
　　  
　　“You and Max? What are you guys going behind my back and starting your own business of black market? Going to work against me?” Bailie shook his head with a grin. “You guys don’t have the contacts or the money to start dealing with it.”  
　　  
　　“See, told you we needed money. I don’t think you can talk your way through this one with words alone.” Max agreed with Bailie on this.   
　　  
　　“Your my translator and your working against me already? I’m hurt.” Ichirou pouted to Max, before he turned his attention to Bailie. “No, we aren’t working against you, but with you. As you want to stay hidden about your business, I am taking full responsibility of creating my own business to help out your own.”  
　　  
　　Bailie sighed and waved Ichirou and Max up the stairs. “I’ll see what I can find of the girl, but you know it’s going to be hard to get her in the city. I only do it for my crew members, because I know they can pass with the identification as a shipmate.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, this is easy. The mother wants her daughter to be a designer with her.” Ichirou told him, as they climbed up the stairs and followed Bailie in to his office. “Also, I promised I would bring her back and gave my dog tags that I wish to have back.”   
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow and took the information and photo of the girl and sat at his desk. “Your dog tags, were you apart of a war or something?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “I was part of World War Two. Both me and Kenickie were.” He sat back in the chair he had taken up earlier and Max sat in the other chair.   
　　  
　　“Well, this photo is dated back a few years ago, so might be difficult to find her based on the photo, but this information will help out. Especially where her daughter had taken up residence, but this could very well have changed.” Bailie got up and walked over to one of his many book shelves and pulled one out, before returning to the desk.  
　　  
　　“I may not have information on her daughter, but the family member that she is with may still be caring for her, so I’ll look up that name instead.” Bailie flipped open the book and started searching. “Don’t see how you are going to be able to do this business on your own without money.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “I’m sure if I asked a certain someone to lend me a bit of money, he would give me the loan if it’s going to help out his own business.”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up at him and then turned to Max. “Did you really agree to this plan of his? You know how ridiculous it sounds, right?”  
　　  
　　Max shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind, I’m just the translator after all, so it’s his head on the line. He’s really good at reading into people, so if he wanted to try and get started by talking his way through this, I’ll follow.”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked at Ichirou. “I’ll lend you some money, but don’t be asking me for any more. It’s a one time loan and it’s up to you to make the money. If you get me business to help my cause that will be your way of repaying me back.” He looked back the book he had.  
　　  
　　Ichirou was pleased with himself and he picked up his feet and placed them on the desk. “It was Max’s idea in the first place, remember? He has to have some credit as well.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “No, this is your business plan, so I am loaning to the business, not each individual. I’m sure if Max needed the money, he would know how to make it. You only knew one life, so I highly doubt you know how to make money.”  
　　  
　　Sitting there, Max nodded his head. “I don’t think you even know what a job is.” He told Ichirou, who chuckled.  
　　  
　　“I do, just didn’t do a job to earn money. I got other things in return. Why would I really need money, I only used money for drinking at clubs and pubs.” Ichirou winked at Max, who glared in returned.  
　　  
　　“Here. This is who the daughter is with, an aunt.” Bailie told them. “Well, this will need some persuasion. Her husband died when the new world got bad. He was an engineer and her title was ripped away from her.”  
　　  
　　“How so? Just say your offering her a job with the daughter’s mother and classify them both as designers.” Ichirou spoke, seeing it as the easiest way to get the daughter.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I just can’t do that unless I know the story behind why she has the daughter. If there was something upsetting that happened between them, leaving the daughter in her care, I need to know.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. “Fine, I’ll come with you to get the daughter and find out the facts for myself. I don’t want to return to the designer without an answer.”  
　　  
　　“Really? You think you could get a story out of the woman who has the girl? How will you know if it’s the truth?” Max asked Ichirou, as Bailie nodded his head agreeing with Max.  
　　  
　　Ichirou let his feet down and sat up. “I won’t know who is telling the truth if I talk to both woman, the only one who would is the child, seeing how she looks old enough to understand what could have happen in that photo, I’m sure she wouldn’t lie if the designer is her real mother. If something happened between her and the designer, if she is really her mother but there was conflict between them, well, I know I will have to give the designer bad news, but I want to know the truth before telling the designer.”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised his brow. “I see you have a plan. I don’t know how you can come up with plans so easily, but you realize your plan could the fates of three individuals. I don’t think it was right for you promise something that could very well corrupt someone, or all three of them.”   
　　  
　　“Seeing how changing fates either means early death or long happy life, I’ll take my chances. Whoever doesn’t have the girl, will find an early grave.” Ichirou told them, it seemed his dark red eyes promised this.  
　　  
　　“You surely surprise me.” Max shook his head in disbelief. “You act like you care one minute, than turn around and show you don’t care. I can’t tell if you really care or if it’s all an act.”  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled. “Ichirou could very well be an elite ruler, Two-faced, but his intentions are good. We will go tonight and see what we can do for this girl.”  
　　  
　　“I wasn’t always this way. I just learned from other’s mistakes” Ichirou nodded his head. “The way the world turned out to be, I’m surprised no one has the guts to work under the rulers and start taking control, since that’s how history likes to repeat itself.”   
　　  
　　“Well, for all we know, someone could be trying that, but of course, hasn’t shown themselves because it’s going to take time.” Bailie stood up. “I think we’ll be leaving now instead. Max, can you tell everyone that we will be back and tell Odi we maybe needing the computer, all right?” Max nodded his head and went to leave the room.   
　　  
　　Ichirou stood up and Bailie move over to him and grinned. “That suit really does make you look sexy.” He told Ichirou before the disappeared from the room.   
　　  
　

* * *

　  
　　  
　　Bailie and Ichirou found themselves behind a home that seemed to be crumbling away, and Ichirou finally got his first glance at how others lived. He realized just how the rulers ruled the world now and they need to be stop, but he knew there was nothing he could do.  
　　  
　　Bailie started to walk away, searching for something or rather someone and Ichirou caught up to him. Everyone they passed, stopped from their jobs and stared at them, before going back to work. Seemed everyone had their jobs and did what they could to help out.  
　　  
　　“What are you going to do when you find them?” Ichirou whispered to Bailie, as they walked side by side.  
　　  
　　Bailie’s eyes shifted side to side. “I guess you want to talk to the girl, so I’ll have to keep the woman distracted as you do your thing.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou snorted. “How are you going to distract her? Clearly, out here there isn’t anything to distract people with.”  
　　  
　　“I have my ways, when everyone knows of my business out here. Well, they know I have a business and come looking for workers. Though, usually I wear my clothes from the past when I’m here for business, I’m too casual wearing jeans and t-shirt.” Bailie told him and Ichirou could see that Bailie was wearing jeans and a burgundy t-shirt.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I like you this way better.” Ichirou smirked, before an idea popped in his head. “Wait, I don’t understand Russian. Shit.”   
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “I’ll help with that. I’ll cast a dark arts spell on you, but it’ll only be temporary. I hope it will help out.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded and they stopped in front of a home made of wood and leaning against a brick wall. He couldn’t believe what had become of this world still. Bailie walked up and spoked in Russian.   
　　  
　　The door later opened to a greasy skinny woman. Bailie spoke with her, and she seems to be upset, but nodded and let them in. Ichirou stopped at the door and looked inside. He seen there was two make shift beds, a table and two chair mix matched. He didn’t want to touch anything or step inside, in case he broke something. It seemed he could blow the house over with a breath.  
　　  
　　Bailie turned towards Ichirou. “The girl is with a group of other kids. It’s like how school used to be, being taught by a teacher, but there is no school, so either wait for her to show up or go find her. I’ll stay here with the woman.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded, and was about to leave, but Bailie grabbed his arm and ran a hand through his hair short ebony hair. Ichirou felt the spike of dark magic being cast, and he knew what Bailie did. Then he took his leave.  
　　  
　　He knew the photo was a few years old, but if he kept his senses about him and the girl’s blood smelt like either woman he had met, this would be easy. Around him, his ears picked up the whispers of the others, and he could understand what they were saying. They talked about him arriving with Bailie, that he might be here to find a wife because of his young age, and a few were about him being a right-hand man of one of the rulers. He wanted to laugh at their words, but he was on a mission.  
　　  
　　That’s when a group of young girls past him and his nose picked up the familiar scent and he stopped in his tracks and looked back at a girl who looked to be 16. He knew Bailie told him the photo was old, but the girl looked to be 8, so he figured the girl was at least 11. He stalked behind them, before he was right behind her and whispered her name.  
　　  
　　She turned around and jumped at looking at Ichirou. “How do you know my name?” She spoke in Russian.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and he spoke in Russian tongue. “I met a woman, who tailored me this suit who told me about you.” He watched her eyes as they widen, but then her appearance change.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know any woman who makes clothes, so I think you got the wrong girl. Sorry.” She was about to turn around, but Ichirou stopped her by grabbing her arm and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm.  
　　  
　　“Please, I wish to talk to you. In private.” Ichirou let his eyes searched deep into her own eyes.   
　　  
　　She pulled her hand away. “Sorry, but have a good day.” She turned around and walked away with her friends.   
　　  
　　Ichirou snarled. This was going to be difficult and walked behind her and her friends, who were whispering to themselves about how Ichirou treated their friend. He rolled his eyes and followed her back to her home, which she saw Ichirou and her eyes widen and she ran to the home. “Mama. Mama.” Calling out as she opened the door to their home and seen Bailie.   
　　  
　　The woman stood up and asked what was wrong and the girl pointed to Ichirou, the woman’s eyes narrowed. “What is it you want? Why did you drag Mr.Bailie here as well?” She was defending Bailie, who stood behind and grinned slightly.  
　　  
　　Well, now Ichirou knew he was on his own with this one. “I was told I could find the daughter of a designer. She told me who her daughter was and where her daughter maybe found. I seem to have the daughter of that woman.”  
　　  
　　“Your wrong, my mama is here.” The girl shouted at Ichirou, and people who passed by stopped to watch.  
　　  
　　“Whoever you are, leave now. You don’t be long here.” The woman spoke. “Have the wrong child, if anything.”  
　　  
　　“That’s where you are wrong. This girl is that woman’s daughter.” Ichirou smirked. “The woman has asked me to return her daughter to her, but all I wanted to know why the girl didn’t return to her mother?”  
　　  
　　The woman’s eyes widen, where the girl look at the ground seeming to be sad about something. “She doesn’t want anything to do with that woman, isn’t that clear enough? She calls me her mama, meaning that woman has no meaning her life.” The woman made it clear.  
　　  
　　Ichirou watched the girl, and not the woman, and spoke to her. “Is this true? Do you wish live here with her as your mother?”   
　　  
　　The woman stepped out towards Ichirou. “She doesn’t need to answer you. I have answered for you, so take your leave.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked towards Bailie, Bailie shook his head, so he still wasn’t going to help Ichirou out with this? That was fine. Ichirou just need to figure out how to converse with a woman without resorting to hurting others around here, as all eyes seemed to be on them.  
　　  
　　“I suggest she tells me herself, so I can relay any message she may have for the woman who is her biologic mother. At least give the chance to talk to her.” Ichirou was scrambling through his head how to handle this situation.   
　　  
　　“No. She has nothing to say to that woman, now leave.” The woman wasn’t giving Ichirou any chance.   
　　  
　　“How do you know? You are not letting her speak.” Ichirou snarled at the woman and crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers into the woman’s eyes. “I’m sure she is old enough to talk for herself and if you are not going to give her a chance, then I will not move from this place, till she opens her mouth.”  
　　  
　　“Then you will starve and die in that spot, because she will talk to you.” The woman took the same stance as Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “I will out live you, before I die. Mr.Bailie as you call him knows that I will and if I see to it, your death will be long and painful.”  
　　  
　　“I’m not scared of the rulers, they are trash for what they have done to these people. Making us live off the land. I gave up my title for that reason and that reason alone.” The woman was standing her ground against Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Then the lives and deaths of everyone here will settle on your shoulders. The longer you live, the more suffering these people with experience.” Ichirou wasn’t sure, but somehow he seemed to be writing the fates of everyone here based on this woman’s life.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, what just are you doing?” Bailie muttered to himself under his breath and looked at the girl, she seemed to be scared and sad. Could it really be that the woman here isn’t her real mother and manipulated the girl’s thoughts.  
　　  
　　“You think you can just threaten me with an empty threat. No one controls the lives of others. You words are empty.” The woman snarled at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Oh, so you think, but I believe that the eldest elder in this place will be the first to die, and not of old age.” Ichirou was staring at the woman, but seemed her eyes moved to someone standing behind Ichirou. “Their death will be on your hands.”  
　　  
　　Bailie moved closer to the girl. “What is it you wish? I brought him here to find out your answer, and if you tell me your answer, I can stop this, and no one will have to die.” He whispered to the girl, who looked up at him.  
　　  
　　“I want to see my mama again, my aunt took me from my mama, because she and her husband could take care of me, but her husband died and she still took me. Mama was trying to make money to buy my way into Tiksi, but they wouldn’t let her.” She told Bailie.  
　　  
　　Nodding, Bailie looked up towards Ichirou. “Then we should go before she notices.” The girl looked at him like he was mad, but Bailie put a finger to his lips and they moved away from the open door and he took her with him to his mansion, where Odi was still dusting the entrance.   
　　  
　　“Odi, will you please get this girl cleaned up?” Bailie looked down at her. “This here is Odi, he’s harmless. I’ll be right back.” He looked up as Hyde walked out of the kitchen. “Hyde, can I get you check out this girl for any injuries”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “Sure, I will.” Odi and him walked over to the girl and Hyde was able to take the girl’s hand as Odi lead them to where she could get cleaned up and changed.   
　　  
　　Bailie sighed and disappeared from sight and back in the home he had left with the girl, though he made his way outside and placed his hand on Ichirou’s shoulder. “No one will need to die, I have to take you back.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou knew something happened inside that home and she stared at the woman in the eyes. “I guess I do have to get back to business, but your life is in danger.” Ichirou let Bailie pull him away and they walked away from the crowd and walked into the shadows, before Bailie took them back to the mansion.   
　　  
　　“I thought you were leaving everything to me.” Ichirou turned to Bailie. “What was that about?”  
　　  
　　“I didn’t want you writing everyone’s fate. You seem to forget, we have no fate, but can change the fates of other’s. Threatening that everyone would die because of that woman was stupid. You could have seriously gotten people killed. And I mean a lot.” Bailie stared back at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Max and Kenickie came out of the sitting room and watched the two stare back at each other as the atmosphere seemed to grow dark around the two of them. Kenickie looked at Max, and Max shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them understood what was going on between them.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, don’t start. Bailie, calm down before something happens. We already had an experience today, we don’t need another.” Odi walked out of a room, and both of them looked at Odi.   
　　  
　　Behind Odi was the girl all cleaned up and wearing a summer dress. She had a big smile on her face and she was talking to Hyde, in Russian, which Ichirou realized he couldn’t understand the language now.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, Odi.” Bailie signed. “We should go and get her an identification made up. I have all the information I need.” He looked at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “That’s a good idea.” He walked up to the girl and smirked down at her. She was thanking him for everything he did, though he didn’t understand, so Max come up to Ichirou and told him what she said.   
　　  
　　“Well, I suggest you tell her I don’t actually speak Russian nor understand it. But tell her I am grateful she is here.” Ichirou told Max, but it was Hyde who told her.  
　　  
　　The girl seemed to accept Hyde’s answer and she hugged Ichirou, before pulling away and turned attention back to Hyde and they walked to the kitchen. Max glared after her, and Ichirou sensed something changed so he looked at Max and seen his hand starting to glow red.  
　　  
　　“I suggest you get control of your jealousy. Hyde and her are only being friendly. She harmless, besides Hyde has feelings for you.” Ichirou told Max, who sighed. “That’s a good boy. You’ll learn that you can’t solve all your problems with your dark arts.”  
　　  
　　“I so could end it now, but you’re right. I have to let it go, beside she’ll be gone soon and we can forget about her.” Max realised what Ichirou was telling him.  
　　  
　　Kenickie turned round and went back to the sitting room, and Ichirou and Max waited for Bailie to return.  
　　  
　

* * *

　　　  
　　  
　　A while later, the sky had darken and both Ichirou and Max returned to the trailor’s outlet with the daughter to the designer and walked inside. It seemed the woman was telling them she was closed, before her eyes landed on the girl and it was a reunion of tears and hugs between the two. Max didn’t need to tell Ichirou what was being said, as he could just see it for himself.  
　　  
　　The designer approach Ichirou and removed the dog tags and placed them over his head. “She wants to thank you for bringing her daughter back and you kept your word. She will gladly help out with anything you ask of her and she will expect little in payment, now that she has her daughter.” Max told Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and nodded his head, before bring her hand to his lips and kissing the back. She rushed away and returned with the clothes that Ichirou had left behind and handed them to him. They left with their farewells and outside Max looked at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Now what do you want to do? “ Max asked, unsure if he wanted to know what Ichirou was planning next.  
　　  
　　“Well, I have to get Kenickie to talk to me, he seems to be ignoring me and he needs to feed. Then tomorrow we will come back and figure out more.” Ichirou told Max, knowing he couldn’t let Kenickie go any father ignoring him.   
　　  
　　Max nodded and checked around and saw no one, before his wings extracted from his back. “Well, then goodnight.” He took off flying right back to the mansion, leaving Ichirou standing there and having to walk back.  
　　  
　　“You little brat.” Ichirou shook his head and decided to use his vampire speed to dash back to the mansion, but he knew Max might beat him back home, but he wanted to see how fast Max was at flying.


	12. Chapter 12

      Two months had past by quickly for Ichirou and Max. They had their minds together most of the time and they worked day and night getting their small business together. Ichirou adapted to wearing the suit any time they went out for their business. Some thought he was a school kid, but once they realized who Ichirou was and doing, they started respecting. Max wore his leather jacket when going out with Ichirou, other then that their clothes hung up in their closet.   
　　  
　　Max’s way of fighting for something and not backing down helped Ichirou out, when he was translating for him. Him and Ichirou knew what they wanting from the clients they talked to, and Ichirou talked business and used persuasion and his intimidating exterior. For the clients that spoke English and understood it, he manipulated them. Max learned how to manipulate his conversations when fighting with words for their cause.  
　　  
　　They had spent so little of the money as well. Ichirou only resorted to using the money, when he could tell the client he was after was money hungry. With everything they did together, they managed to turn Tiksi probably the only place in the world that was working against the rulers, and the people of Tiksi kept it under hush words between each other. Even when ships came from under the rulers, they knew not to leak any information about Ichirou’s and Max’s business.  
　　  
　　That was because of a physical fight that broke out between Ichirou and a man on the street. Ichirou had been walking with Max, and the man came out of nowhere, demanding Ichirou pay him a large sum or else he would get the rulers involved in his business. Of course, Ichirou didn’t believe his threat, but when he spoke that he knew where Ichirou was staying and that Bailie wouldn’t be pleased to the rulers showing up, he stepped up to the man.  
　　  
　　The man had swung at Ichirou at least five time to the face and gut, before he noticed Ichirou wasn’t phased by his attacks. Since it was during the day, they were a lot of bystanders, but Ichirou kept his cool about him and told the man if he hit Ichirou one more time, he would personally put him six feet under. The man didn’t believe him, and well it took one slap to the face to break the man’s weak neck and drop dead.   
　　  
　　Ichirou had seen to it that the grave digger let him bury the man, and told the grieving family if they didn’t like the way Ichirou dealt with matters they were told to leave, and keep their mouths shut or else their deaths would come to them before they could open their mouths. It just so happened the family left. Ichirou and Max were feared because of that, but Ichirou promised no one would die as long as they kept their mouths shut.   
　　  
　　Bailie was having his own troubles with his own personal shipments, but since it was his business, he left Ichirou and Max in the dark, they had their own business. Ichirou got word from Odi about the business running low on shipments and Ichirou talked with Max and decided it was time to help Bailie out. They made their way to Bailie’s office, all dressed up in their clothes and when granted entrance, Max opened the door for Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“What is it? I’m busy trying to fill out orders.” Bailie looked up at them and hoped they weren’t coming to him because they needed something. He was finding it hard to please everyone.   
　　  
　　“I see you are busy, but we come to you to talk business.” Ichirou sat in the chair in front of the desk nd Max took his position behind Ichirou with his arms crossed.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up them, he noticed how Max was holding an air about him, saying they meant business, but he wasn’t sure what they were coming to him about. “What kind of business?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou reached into the pocket in his jacket and placed money on the table. “That’s to return the loan I had gotten off of you. You said you didn’t want the loan returned, only returned in help with your shipments.”  
　　  
　　“Let me guess, the business failed.” Bailie took the money and placed it inside one of his desk drawers. “I told you it was hard to start a business in the black market these days.”  
　　  
　　“Listen to what Ichirou has to say.” Max spoke, narrowing his eyes at Bailie and this confused Bailie.  
　　  
　　“Thank you, Max.” Ichirou spoke, knowing Max like to make sure Ichirou had his voice heard. “No, the business is a success. At least for now. That was to return what you had given me, and to bring you news about the supplies you made be needing. I want to help you with your business. I have many clients who are willing to work for our cause, mine and Max’s cause. What they don’t know is that it’s to help your cause.”  
　　  
　　Bailie dropped the pen in his hand and folded his arms over his desk and looked at Ichirou. “What is your cause?”  
　　  
　　“The same as yours actually. To help those less fortunate then ourselves.” Max informed Bailie.   
　　  
　　“Exactly, as you see we have a lot of clients and all it costs is a few dollars. Of course, some might be more expensive then what you maybe paying, but the supplies is here, right in Tiksi. Though, I have many clients that will sell for half price.” Ichirou smirked.   
　　  
　　“How did you manage that? You realize you would have to make sure everything is under the table and that no one found out about your business.” Bailie told Ichirou, who chuckled.  
　　  
　　“No, my dear friend. Max and I have the run of the town now. Everyone works for us, and those who live within Tiksi. I managed to corrupt the law here, and no one wishes to follow the rulers’ laws. Not even the law enforcements.” Ichirou smirked almost devilishly.   
　　  
　　Bailie’s eyes widen. “Just how many did you kill to get this far?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it was clear Ichirou and Max had made it happen, even turning Tiksi into a black market place themselves.  
　　  
　　“Only one, but the man threaten to expose us. Everyone fears us, but I made sure we weren’t feared and told everyone that if they only kept their mouths shut, no harm would come to them. Everyone seemed satisfied with that.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “So, what do you say? You the last business I have no contact with or agreement.”  
　　  
　　Bailie was just so surprised and taken back by all this information, he still didn’t believe it. “I-I guess we have a business deal.” He stood up and Ichirou follow suit and they shook hands.   
　　  
　　“Just one last thing. Max?” Ichirou snapped his fingers and Max walked to the desk and pulled out a document from his jacket.  
　　  
　　“It’s a simple contract, you may read the finer details. Though, you being fate-less wouldn’t be effected by the finer details. It’s just saying you wish to help expand our business and we wish to help out your business as well. We have owner ship of two crews and two ships and if any way you could help our cause.” Max told him the details of the contract and Bailie picked up his pen.  
　　  
　　“You have two ships?” Bailie asked. “Have you already started working on shipments and sending supplies to countries?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “Yes, but only to places that the crew members know of to travel. It’s mainly to North America. If you need of help with Europe, I will be willing to help out.”  
　　  
　　“No, that’s just shocking. I don’t know how you two did it, but you out rank me now. I would have never thought of using my presences to turn Tiksi into a black market town. Truly, you rule over Tiksi.” Bailie signed the contract.  
　　  
　　Max took the paper and placed it back inside of his jacket and took a step back to be beside Ichirou. “Ichirou doesn’t wish to be known as a ruler, same with me. We only wish to help those out who are less fortunate.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “If you need help with supply, I’ll take your order and tell you how much your items will cost, then Max and I will see to it, it is placed where the shipment with be picked up.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned, he was still trying to get used to the fact Ichirou and Max did this all themselves, and just to help him out. Though, their serious attitude just didn’t seem like them. “Well, let have a drink, as friends to celebrate your business.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at Max, and he nodded. “All right we shall have a drink.” He smirked and retook his seat. “I’m done talking business.”  
　　  
　　Bailie walked over to his bookcase and grabbed a bottle of some dark alcohol and three glass, before returning and pouring each of them a drink. “To your success.” He picked up on of the glasses and the other two did the same and they clinked their glasses together and drank down their first drink.  
　　  
　　They spent the rest of the time drinking from the bottle and chatting, but they didn’t talk about anything to do their businesses. They just joked about silly little things as friends.  
　　  
　

* * *

　  
　　  
　　Kenickie sighed once more, dusting with Odi in the sitting room. They had started to clean the room and Odi could hear every sigh that left Kenickie’s mouth. It was getting to the point that sighing was ruining their silence as they cleaned.  
　　  
　　“What is it?” Odi turned around to face Kenickie, but Kenickie continued to dust without realizing Odi was talking to him. He was too deep in thought. “Kenickie, are you even here on Earth?”  
　　  
　　Still Kenickie ignored him. His thought were else where, deep in his mind and he signed once more. Odi couldn’t take it any more and walked over to Kenickie and turned the vampire around to face him.   
　　  
　　“Are you even paying attention to what you are doing?” Odi asked him and Kenickie’s eyes widen and tried to look behind himself to see what his was dusting.  
　　  
　　“Did I touch something I shouldn’t have touched?” Kenickie asked Odi, still trying to look behind him, but Odi wasn’t letting him go.  
　　  
　　“No, you didn’t. Though, I’m getting tired of your sighing.” Odi looked deep into his eyes. “When was the last time you feed?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shrugged his shoulders as far as Odi would allow him. “I think two days ago. I never pay attention. Ichirou knows when I need to feed and will come visit me at night to feed me, before he leaves.”   
　　  
　　“Really? You have spoken to Ichirou?” Odi wasn’t sure he could believe him, as he has been around them when Ichirou is around and Kenickie ignores him or leaves the room.  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “No, I haven’t said one word to him in what? Two months?”  
　　  
　　“Then how has Ichirou fed you if you haven’t spoken to him?” Odi stared in Kenickie’s eyes.  
　　  
　　“He just comes into the room and tells me I need to feed. I tried once to deny him, but he pinned me to the bed and forced his arm on my mouth. My jaw hurt for a day because of that, so any time he comes, I just feed and he leaves. End of conversation.” Kenickie looked down to the floor.  
　　  
　　Odi shok his head. “I know Ichirou has been busy trying to start his and Max’s business, so it no wonder his doesn’t carry a conversation now.” He looked at Kenickie. “How do you feel about it? Being ignored by him?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “i don’t care that he’s been ignoring me, at least his still has a sense of mind to remember I need to eat, but I don’t care.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly. “You do care. It’s upsetting you. Tell me what you’ve been thinking and why your so deep in thought.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “My thoughts matter not for the situation between me and Ichirou. If anything, maybe you should ask him why he’s acting the way he does.”  
　　  
　　Odi took Kenickie’s arm and sat them down on the couch. “You’re bothered by something, so either tell me what is up or I can go corner Ichirou and ask him to talk to you instead.”  
　　  
　　“No, that’s fine.” Kenickie quickly replied. “Just, I don’t even understand it myself.” He dropped his head in hands. He wanted to figure it out himself, but perhaps, Odi could help out. “Please, help me.”  
　　  
　　“I’ll help you out. Just start from the beginning.” Odi told him, and rubbed his hand on Kenickie’s back soothingly.   
　　  
　　“Well, that’s way to far back to start, but I can tell you, I feel lonely. Ichirou’s attention is else where and seems like he doesn’t want anything to do with me now. I seem to be a burden to him. Seemed he’s closer to Max now too.” Kenickie rambled out, before lifting his head up and looking at Odi. “I think I have feelings for him.”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded and came closer to Kenickie and whispered softly in his ear. “I think you love him now, he cares the same feelings for you, but you denied him so much, he would usually want to sleep right? Well, now there is no reason to sleep, but live out his life.” He didn’t want anyone to hear, but he wanted it to be loud and clear to Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“But he cares more for Max.” Kenickie frowned and looked away again. How could he compete against an angel, even a fallen angel.  
　　  
　　“You’d be foolish to believe that.” Odi told him and Kenickie looked back at him. “Ichirou has friends now, same with you. Ichirou seems like he had never had friends. Now, he does and your jealous. He’s trying to live life and give you space, because he’s tired of pushing his feelings on you, because all you have done is deny him any affection.”  
　　  
　　“You really think I’m jealous and I pushed Ichirou away?” Kenickie asked and Odi nodded, agreeing with him. “Am I really that bad of a person?”  
　　  
　　Odi now shook his head. “No, you’ve denied your feeling for him, so you really denied yours and his feelings. In Ichirou’s words; don’t worry. I think you just need to relax and let your feelings surface. Once you accept them, then go to him, that would make him happy.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie nodded and Hyde walked into the room and looked around. He pouted when he didn’t see what he was looking for. “You guys know where Ichirou or Max is?”  
　　  
　　Odi placed his finger on his chin, thinking for a moment. “Well, I believe Ichirou was going to get Max and they were going to talk to Bailie. Bailie has locked himself up in his office, not literally, but when his door is closed, he doesn’t want to be disturbed. I highly Ichirou and Max would leave him alone until they got to him, so I would check there.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded. “Thanks I would rather avoid Max, but if Ichirou is with him. I’ll leave them alone.” He looked at Kenickie and saw the sadness in his eyes and figured it had to do with him and Max. “Oh, I’m not worried about Ichirou and Max having their fun together. If that’s who Max wants to engage in such activities with, just to save me, then I don’t mind. I know Max’s true feelings lie with me, he’s just embarrassed about being open. I actually hope Max spending time with Ichirou will teach Max to be more forward then shutting everyone even myself out.”  
　　  
　　“I think Hyde has the right idea. Max’s feelings lie with him and only him. Though, Max needs the little freedom of pleasure he’s afraid to ask Hyde for, they aren’t even in a relationship yet.” Odi looked at Kenickie widening his eyes each time he said Hyde’s or Max’s name.  
　　  
　　“Exactly, I think jealousy is an evil emotion and I don’t like to feel it, so I change the way I think about certain things, especially when I know more facts about it. I’m sure when Max is ready to accept his feelings for me and he open up to me, I will be more willing to becoming impure for him.” Hyde smiled sweetly. “I wouldn’t want him to be sleeping behind my back, or even letting me know he is doing something with others, even if it would just be Ichirou, if we were together, like Odi and Bailie are mated. So, he should just enjoy freedom.”  
　　  
　　“See, Hyde gets it. Even Ichirou knows when you are mated or married to someone, you give up your freedom. I was thinking of giving Bailie freedom, but Ichirou talked me out of it. If anything, we should share a partner, but even that I’m not sure about. It might get me in the mood again, but...” Odi’s cheeks were red now. “Things could get messy, because Bailie and I are possessive of each other.”  
　　  
　　Hyde titled his head. “What about Ichirou? You both know his feelings lie somewhere else and it would just be him getting what his body craves, right Kenickie?”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked up, more sadness in his face. “I guess. Ichirou only takes what is willing.” He couldn’t help but stare up at the ceiling, before sighing. “Why is it when anyone talks about sex, Ichirou is brought up?”  
　　  
　　Both Hyde and Odi looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Hyde could see the jealousy now in Kenickie. Odi softly smiled. “Perhaps, it’s because Ichirou knows more than us, who have experienced one partner or absences. He’s like our sex guru. It doesn’t mean we sleep with him, but when we want answers to questions we don’t understand, he is there to give us advice.” Odi patted Kenickie’s back.   
　　  
　　“Odi is right. I only suggested him asking Ichirou, but I don’t know if Bailie would want to go for that. Two dominate personalities together might be offsetting.” Hyde told Kenickie. “I’m sorry to bring it up. That was my fault.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “I’m learning to understand my feelings, just it bothers me that Ichirou could very well be a sex symbol.”  
　　  
　　“Having a sex symbol as man would sure make things interesting. There would never be a dull moment, and I bet Ichirou can please in other ways then just screwing the lights out of someone.” Odi told Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“He can. I know that. As long as the other is willing, he can please anyone, even if they aren’t interested in him. He has that air about him. I know he’s done things that hurt his pride, but he did them for another reason other than just sex.” Kenickie smiled, thinking how Ichirou threw himself for the men and women of the ship to use. “I know him better than I know myself. I’ll figure out where my feelings lie eventually, and I’ll stop thinking too hard about it”  
　　  
　　“Smart thing. I want to be able get a reply from you. When your lost in thought, I can’t get attention.” Odi flicked Kenickie’s nose. Kenickie stuck his tongue out at Odi.   
　　  
　　“Well, I’m going to go and find Ichirou, see you guys later.” Hyde turned and left the sitting room, leaving Odi and Kenickie to laugh and giggle as they bugged each other. He walked up the stairs and made his way to Bailie’s office and knocked on the door. He heard only laughter on the other side of the door and decided to take a chance and open the office door.  
　　  
　　With the door open, Hyde could smell the strong sense of alcohol and seen the three of them sitting there joking. He smiled and cleared his throat. Bailie glanced at Hyde and Ichirou and Max turned in his direction. Hyde couldn’t help but blushing having all their eyes on him.   
　　  
　　“What is it you want? Shouldn’t you be doing something helpful, like cleaning or cooking?” Max asked, he attitude having changed.  
　　  
　　Hyde shook his head and tilted his head to the side. “I actually can here to talk to Ichirou, if you guys don’t mind. It’ll only be a few minutes I will take up his time and you guys can get back to drinking.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged his shoulder and set his glass down. “Of course I’ll spare you sometime with me. I’ll be right back guys.” He felt Max glare on him, but he brushed that feeling off and walked out of the room with Hyde.   
　　  
　　Hyde put a finger to his lips and he lead Ichirou away from the room towards his and Max’s room they shared since living here. Once Ichirou shut the door, he turned around and faced him. “I have something to ask you, I hope you will understand.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “Trust me, I have higher tolerance to alcohol then I let be known, also those two are on their fifth drinks and I’m still on my third.” He looked at Hyde with a raised brow. “What is it you need?”  
　　  
　　“Well, I need you to keep Max distracted tonight. I don’t care how you do it, but I’m leaving.” Hyde spoke softly.  
　　  
　　“What?!” Ichirou was taken back. Why would Hyde tell him this, unless he plans to leave Max behind for a reason.  
　　  
　　“Shh, lower your voice. I just need to leave. I’m going to Japan, I hope to be back in a few days. Something is calling me there, and I can’t explain any more than that.” Hyde told Ichirou, hoping he wouldn’t ask any more on the matter, but he was out of luck.  
　　  
　　“Something calling you there? You know that’s never a good thing, especially to go by yourself. You know what the rulers are doing in the Asian countries there, and it’s a big risk to go.” Ichirou informed Hyde.  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head and looked hopeful at Ichirou. “This is a feeling I held for a long time, I figured I would go when Max’s attention was else where, but that would have stopped you guys from making something of yourselves, so I decided now would be best to leave. I just need this little bit of freedom. I know with his mark on me, he could sense me and find me. I know if I end up hurt, he’ll be there faster than you think.”  
　　  
　　“That’s not the point. I just wish you’d take someone who is strong enough to protect you. I never have a good feeling about things that seem to good to be true.” Ichrou brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down on the tip, but not enough to break skin and not near a fang. “You are going to Japan, right?”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “Yes, and I know it’s where you were originally from. I figured I could trust you to distract Max and even tell you where I was going, as you have background there.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “I may have been born and raised there, but the chances of it being the same is highly doubtful. Since you are going there, can I ask one thing of you. Can you see if you can find someone by the name of Aoi. He raised he as a child since my parents couldn’t do themselves. I don’t know if he’d still be alive, but if you have a chance to find him, tell him where I am. Also, he might be able to save you harm while you are there.”  
　　  
　　“How will I know who he is? I can’t exactly go around searching all over with only a name.” Hyde was wondering how he could help Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“I guess you could say he was god-gifted.” Hyde looked confused as Ichirou explained. “Aoi was gifted with the powers of a great warrior god, he should have been immortal like a god, but who knows if it was true or not. Just, if you feel presences similar to a power being when your there, it’s likely to be Aoi. Just if the power feels evil, don’t bother with it, okay?” He still had to make sure Hyde was going to use his head and not run after a power that could get him killed.  
　　  
　　“Okay, I’ll see if I can find your guardian.” Hyde smiled, but Ichirou shook his head. He tilted his head to the side.  
　　  
　　“Aoi wasn’t my guardian. Just my caretaker.” Ichirou was about to leave the room, but stopped remembering something. “If you do find Aoi and you tell him about me, try to tell him the good that I am doing for less fortunate people. I didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms with him, but I know you’ll be safe from his harm, because you are an angel, and also have no fate. Just he does have a fate, so don’t hurt him or wish his death.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded understanding what Ichirou was talking about, he didn’t want to ruin someone’s fate if he could help it, and he wouldn’t wish death on anyone, so he would make sure nothing happened to the man who raised Ichirou.  
　　  
　　

* * *

　　  
　　  
　　Later that night, after dinner, Bailie had gotten Ichirou and Max to drink more. Odi told Ichirou to watch Bailie for him, since he told him Bailie didn’t have a tolerance. They had left the mansion to go into Tiksi to drink and celebrate, but they wouldn’t tell anyone what they were celebrating.   
　　  
　　Bailie had paid for all the drinks, and of course, Ichirou watched how much he drank himself, so he could at least have a head on his shoulders to get them home. He used his excuse of being so drunk, that him couldn’t keep his hands off Max from under the table. It seemed Max had fought off his touch, but the more he drank, the more needy he became from Ichirou to touch him.   
　　  
　　Bailie hadn’t known what was happening between them. Him and Max were the only ones really drinking and trying to drink each other under the table. Ichirou would have love to join them, but he wanted to stay more sober them.   
　　  
　　When Max clearly couldn’t keep up with Bailie, Ichirou ordered him a coffee. Max turned his nose up to the beverage, but Ichirou whispered in his ear if he wanted anything from him, Max had to drink coffee. A bright blush hit Max’s face and Bailie must have figured out what it was Ichirou had whispered to him and he ordered a coffee as well.  
　　  
　　After the two had finished their coffees, Ichirou still had to help Bailie home, keeping him upright, no matter how much Bailie just wanted to kiss the ground and pass out on him.  
　　  
　　Max was stumbling a long following Ichirou from behind, smiling shyly about what he could get tonight when they got home. He didn’t want it but Ichirou put the idea in his head and he wondered what else he could learn from Ichirou, he wanted to make it comfortable for Hyde.  
　　  
　　When they got to the mansion, Odi was sitting on the steps waiting for Bailie’s return and smiled when he seen Bailie was still in one piece. Just really drunk. “I told you don’t worry. I had it under control.”  
　　  
　　“Everything under control, Ichirou did have. Lost, Max did.” Bailie tried to tell Odi. Odi only raised a brow.  
　　  
　　“They were going drink for drink, seeing which one would past out first. Max was the closet to losing, till I put an end to it. I couldn’t carry both home, as I am.” Ichirou filled in the blanks and Odi smile softly.  
　　  
　　“Where would you like to sleep?” Odi asked Bailie, as Bailie moved away from Ichirou and clung on to him.  
　　  
　　“Our bed, we go to sleep.” Bailie told Odi, and started to make his way up the stairs, with Odi following him, as he clung on to the railing. “Ichirou, goodnight.” He said.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked to his side, where Max was slowly falling asleep. He fought his sleep so much coming to the mansion, when they stopped moving, he was ready to pass out. He shook his head and picked Max up bridal style and made his way up the stairs, but said good night to Odi before going to his room. He looked to the bedroom door beside his and as Hyde said, he was no longer in the mansion. Ichirou could only guess he left without Odi knowing and trusted Ichirou to spend the night with Max. He was going to have to tell Hyde he made Max get so drunk, he passed out, which was true, but just so Hyde knew he didn’t do anything with Max.  
　　  
　　Ichirou laid Max on the bed and thought about sleeping in bed, but he wanted to get some sleep before Max and everyone else woke up trying to figure out just where Hyde disappeared to. He slept on the floor wrapped up in the comforter that night.


	13. Chapter 13

　　The morning had come and pasted, it was well into the afternoon when Max arose from his sleep and seen he wasn’t in his room, but in Ichirou’s room. He thought about last night but he couldn’t remember must of it, but only a few parts here and there. Sure he drank a lot, but if he was in Ichirou’s room, that must have meant he had intercourse with Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Though, why was he still dressed in his clothes from last night? Max couldn’t remember even sleeping with Ichirou, he remembered coming to the mansion, but after that, nothing came to mind.Perhaps he didn’t sleep with Ichirou, but Ichirou placed him in his room so he didn’t disturb Hyde. That was thoughtful of Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Max stood up and stretched out, he black wings came out of his back and Max looked them over. He was going to need to groom them. He couldn’t possibly do it himself, so he was going to need to find Hyde. He left the room and checked their room, which was beside Ichirou’s room. No one was there.  
　　  
　　“Of course, it’s the middle of the day.” Max said to himself and went in search of Hyde. He checked the up stairs and no one was around, expect in Bailie’s and Odi’s room, he could tell there was someone inside, but he knew it couldn’t be Hyde. He checked down stairs in the sitting room, no one was there. He checked the dinning room, no one.  
　　  
　　As Max headed to the kitchen, he heard voices, but not one of them sounded like Hyde, so he opened the kitchen door to see Odi and Kenickie sitting at the island and saw Ichirou taking his usual place in front of the coffee machine. The blinds were closed, but the kitchen light was on, because Kenickie couldn’t be caught in the sunlight.  
　　  
　　“Hey, do any of you know where Hyde is?” Max asked, his expression serious. He watched as they all shook their heads. “Just where did he go then?” Max asked himself more than the others.  
　　  
　　“Maybe he went into town? He has done that a few times before.” Kenickie answered, but Max shook his head.  
　　  
　　“If he did, he would have left me a note. He always leaves a note for me to read. It’s not like him to just get up and leave.” Max told Kenickie.  
　　  
　　Odi shrugged his shoulders. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he decided to leave without telling you.” He sipped his coffee.  
　　  
　　“What did you just say?” Max stalked over to Odi and his wings ruffled a bit in anger. “Hyde would never leave without telling me first, or someone else, so perhaps you do know where he is.”  
　　  
　　Odi backed away a bit in his chair. “No, I do not know where Hyde is. He probably got tired of you ignoring him since you were always busy with Ichirou, and last night you spent the night with Ichirou.”  
　　  
　　Max snarled. “He knew what me and Ichirou were doing and he was the one who told me to keep my mind focused on it to help others. He’s not the kind to be selfish, like you.”  
　　  
　　Odi eyes widen. “I am not selfish. When Bailie has work to do, I let him do his work. It’s a business for him. He does it to keep busy and I clean to keep busy, since I can’t really leave the house.” He narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps your possessiveness drove him off.” He snapped at Max, and turned his body as much as he could to cut Max off from looking at him.  
　　  
　　Max narrowed his eyes, before cracking his hand into a fist and he pushed Odi back to facing him and punched him in the face. He didn’t like the way Odi spoke about Hyde. Kenickie’s eye widen, seeing Max punch Odi like that was unexpected.  
　　  
　　Odi stretched his jaw out, before pushing Max back and stood up from the stool. His leather wings rise on his back a bit, taking on a more of a terrorizing pose. He didn’t stop there, as Max pushed him back and Odi throw his own punch to Max’s face. That’s how they started their brawl.  
　　  
　　Ichirou felt the shift in the room, and he grabbed a hold of Kenickie, before Odi was pushed back into the stool Kenickie had just sat on, breaking it. “Go get Bailie.” He told Kenickie, who nodded and didn’t question why.  
　　  
　　As Kenickie left, the aura around Odi changed as he summoned a sword out of no where, and Max summoned his own magic of the dark arts and sending whatever power he could towards Odi, who deflected it back to Max, but Max was quick enough to stop the spell before hitting himself.  
　　  
　　“As long as I hold this sword of dispelling, anything you do won’t hold effect to me, and I can even send the magic back to you.” Odi gave a fang grin.  
　　  
　　“A sword like that isn’t meant for fighting in a physical battle.” Max rushed towards Odi and blocked the swing of the sword with his arm, it didn’t even break skin, and punched Odi in the gut.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head, they were sure being childish, but he hoped Bailie would get here before Odi really did something he regretted. He couldn’t see how Bailie feared Odi raging, as this looked like more of a sparring match than anything dangerous. Though, he might of thought of that too soon, as Odi summoned another sword in place ofthe other one and this one was a flamed one.  
　　  
　　“Ah, be gone!” Odi screamed out, but in a demonic tongue. Ichirou raised his brow, but somehow he could understand Odi. Was this Odi reaching his raging point? Ichirou had to dodge an attack as Odi started to swing the flaming blade towards Max in very large swings.  
　　  
　　The blade cut through a stool that he had sat on, right in half and the stool started to burn. Bailie appeared in the kitchen andhe looked in shock as Max hit Odi again in the gut and dodged whatever attack Odi tried to swing onto him.  
　　  
　　“Really, Odi?” Bailie came behind Odi and wrapped his arms around Odi’s arms. “Calm down.” His body glowed red and then light enveloped around Odi’s body.  
　　  
　　Max saw it as an opening to get Odi in the face with his fist and as he went to swing, Odi was struggling against Bailie, had kicked up his legs and his foot hit Max in the face. The blow had hit Max in the jaw, knocking Max back and through a window, where he became unconscious.  
　　  
　　Bailie saw this and raised his power more. “Odi, calm down. I am here.” He didn’t know what started this, but it was clear Odi was struggling against him and wanting to finish off the fallen angel. That’s when it hit Bailie, Odi hadn’t faced an angel or a fallen angel in years, the one creature Odi was taught to kill and destroy at any means necessary.  
　　  
　　Ichirou when through the broken window and glass, and checked on Max. He didn’t notice it before, but it seemed whatever dark arts Max had tired to use on Odi, was effecting him. It was clear that Max was slowly decaying.  
　　  
　　No counting the black feathers that had fallen off during their brawl, but Ichirou had ran his hand over a a wing and the feather fell off with his hand. Max’s wing had a bald spot now, and the skin under the feathers looked grey, and where the feathers pulled out, started to bleed.  
　　  
　　“Shit, you just had to cast a spell when Odi held that sword, kid.” Ichirou shook his head and decided he couldn’t leave Max out here and picked him up. It might of not been the smartest thing as more feathers fell off Max’s wings and he carried Max into the mansion.  
　　  
　　Kenickie was waiting outside of the kitchen and he seen Ichirou walk into the mansion. He was going to ask how Ichirou ended up outside, but glass sticking out of Max’s arms and legs told him that was how. “What’s happening?” He asked any ways, as they felt a shift in the atmosphere that came towards the kitchen.  
　　  
　　“Max and Odi were fighting, Max attacked with his magic and Odi held the blade that could dispel or send the magic back to the user. Max is decaying, slowly. Take him up stairs to the bedroom and set him down gently. His body is weak and anything could harm him farther.” Ichirou handed off Max to Kenickie. “If you can try to patch up his wounds, but be careful of his wings, or moving his body.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie nodded and took Max up stairs, but he watched how fast he did, as blood dripped from Max’s body and any movement shift Kenickie did opened the wounds farther.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sook his head and walked into the kitchen and seen how rotting and blacken the room started looking and seen how Odi struggled more and more against Bailie. Odi only spoke in demonic tongue, which Ichirou could understand what he was saying, but Bailie was trying to comfort him with English words, and a menacing grin on his face.  
　　  
　　“Bailie, calm down. Your tapping into your dark powers.” Ichirou spke with a demanding tone and walked up to them.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head, ad even with the grin on his face, his words and voice sounded considerate. “I can’t. He’s out for blood and it’s dangerous to let him go and even if I could, I would danger all of you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou scowled. “Release him to me then. You can’t continue this any farther, at least let me try to weaken him for you.” He was going to take a chance fighting the demonic beast know as Odi, who was once a solider.  
　　  
　　“No, you can’t take him on.” Bailie growled. “He’ll kill you. He doesn’t know his own strength or even in his own mind. He’ll regret everything if he kills you.”  
　　  
　　“Max is already on his way to dying. Odi used a weapon of dispelling on Max, and whatever Max tried to use when Odi held that weapon is killing Max.” Ichirou snapped at Bailie. “Let me take on Odi. At least I’ll have the power to weaken him for you to gain control of him.”  
　　  
　　Bailie wasn’t going to let Odi, but seeing how the room had blacken terribly and the look of strength in Ichirou’s eyes, he couldn’t fight it any more. He released Odi from his hold, which sent him flying back through the wall as Odi spun around and landed a punch to Bailie’s gut. Before Odi could start stalking towards Bailie, who was trying to get his bearings straight, Ichirou appeared in front of Odi and landed a punch to Odi’s head and grabbed Odi’s head and brought his knee up into Odi’s gut as he forced Odi’s head down.  
　　  
　　Ichirou didn’t give Odi a chance to recover, as he punched and kneed Odi. He kicked Odi back a few times, but Odi managed to stop one of Ichirou’s punches at the right time and karate chopped Ichirou’s upper arm. The sound of the bone breaking was heard, but Ichirou didn’t back down. He then used his other arm and grabbed Odi’s horn and smashed his head into the wall, then into the decaying counter top.  
　　  
　　Bailie had gotten up off the floor and looked through the hole in the wall where he had been thrown through and seen how Ichirou smirked and still fought lik he had the upper hand on Odi. He knew it was the strength of the royal blood linage running through his veins. It was that exact power Bailie could use, but he failed to tap into his true heritage powers, because it could destroy the world.  
　　  
　　Odi was about to throw his head and pierce Ichirou with his horns but Ichirou jumped off and stuck himself to the wall with his power of wall crawling, of course, he stayed up with his one hand and his feet. Ichirou crawled across the ceiling and Odi shook his head trying to regain his senses as his horns ended up in wall, but he managed to pull them out. Ichirou jumped down behind Odi and when Odi turned around ready to attack, Ichirou landed the finishing attack. Punching Odi in the side of the head, making Odi’s body fall side ways on the floor and that was it, he was knocked out.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked, chuckling as Odi didn’t get back up. He was victorious, but this little moment of victory was interrupted as Ichirou held his chest with his good arm across his body and held on to his broken arm.  
　　  
　　Bailie walked in and looked at Ichirou, who looked ready to curl up. “What’s wrong? Did Odi hurt you badly?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head and straighten up his body and pulled his shirt up and slipped his good arm out of the armhole. “Not really. I think he broke a couple of ribs, and of course, my arm, but it’s nothing that can’t heal with a little time.”  
　　  
　　“You really shouldn’t have fought him, if he hurt you that much.” Bailie told Ichirou. “You may have the power, but you need to learn to control it, because you could easily have killed yourself.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at him with a raised brow. “Like how you can’t control your powers? It may have blinded me into know what parts of my body were injured, but I’m telling you, I’ll be fine. As for your kitchen...” Ichirou looked around and Bailie could see that the kitchen hadn’t returned to normal, it was still blacken and rotting.  
　　  
　　“I’ll get everything to fix up the place, I’m not worried about it. Unlike you guys.” Bailie reached down and picked up Odi. “You really left quite a few bruises on him. I’m sure he’ll feel that when he wakes up.”  
　　  
　　“I didn’t mean to, but if I let up even once, he would have done a lot more damage to me.” Ichirou told Bailie, who already knew that it was true, but he was just glad everyone was alive. “Though, we should check up on Max, he’s dying.”  
　　  
　　“What?!” Bailie almost dropped Odi. “What do you mean he’s dying? He can’t die if he had no fate.”  
　　  
　　“Perhaps he can, since it was his own doing. When Odi held the sword of dispelling, Max had used his own magic and I think you get the rest.” Ichirou told Bailie, who shook his head in disbelief.  
　　  
　　“Come, let’s go and see how he is doing.” Bailie took Odi up stairs and left him in their room as him and Ichirou went to Max’s and Hyde’s room and check in on Kenickie and Max, who was clearly wrapped up.  
　　  
　　“I tried everything, but his wounds won’t stop bleeding and he’s not responsive when I checked his eyes. He might be dying faster than we think.” Kenickie walked up to Ichirou and saw his shirt wasn’t covering his torso that had bruises and how Ichirou held his arm.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “A few broken ribs and a broken arm. I’ll need some patching up.” He chuckled, though winced in pain.  
　　  
　　“Oh, Ichirou.” Kenickie helped Ichirou take off the shirt and and started helping Ichirou to bandage himself up.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked down at Max and seen how some spots on his wings had bandages. “He’s really decaying, isn’t he?” He looked at Ichirou who frowned and nodded his head. “I really hope that him having no fate will stop him from dying. Wish Hyde was here to help heal him. At least he could reverse the effects of the magic he tried to use on Odi. Though, where is Hyde any ways?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked down and sigh. “On his way to Japan.” Both Bailie and Kenickie looked at Ichirou. “I promised to keep it a secret from Max and the rest of you guys, he didn’t go into much detail, but he told me he just had to go to Japan. He’ll be back soon, I hope.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie grabbed Ichirou on the arm that was broken, making Ichirou hiss in pain, and he released Ichirou’s arm. “Sorry, but what do you mean you hope he’ll be back soon?”  
　　  
　　“He said he would make sure he didn’t do anything to get himself hurt or in trouble, but something were to happen, Max would be the first to know and come rushing to help him.” Ichirou looked towards Max. “If he can’t wake up, then who knows if Hyde would ever return if something does happen. Hyde may be able to save himself by keeping himself alive, but he doesn’t understanding fighting, which is where Max comes into play.”  
　　  
　　Bailie sighed. “Well, I hope Hyde can get himself out of whatever trouble follows him. He needs to return to save Max.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “If Hyde did what I asked him to do, he might have protection in Japan.”  
　　  
　　“What do you mean, Ichirou? What did you ask Hyde to do?” Kenickie asked, curious about what Ichirou would tell Hyde. Bailie, too, wanted to know.  
　　  
　　“I am from Japan, and I was raised by a man who was granted god-like powers. I asked Hyde to look for him since he was going there. I don’t know if he is alive or not, even if he has immortally, but he has a fate. If Hyde found him, I know for sure that man would protect Hyde while he is there.” Ichirou told them.  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “You might have gave Hyde a chance to return, if that man is still alive. Now, it’s just a waiting game.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked down. “Why have you never told me about this ma? Was this why you wanted to return to Japan?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou patted Kenickie’s head with his good hand. “I didn’t want to think about my past in Japan, especially people who I had contact with. Knowing now that I change people’s fates, I might have written his fate when I left. Though, I highly doubt that. I may have left on bad terms, but he was a wise man, maybe he even knew of my powers and how I was born with no fate.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Knowing how Hyde seems to use his head, he might have just done that first, before going for he what he wanted to go for.” Kenickie and Ichirou both agreed with Bailie and looked at Max, hoping Hyde returned soon.  
　　  
　　

* * *

   
　　  
　　Odi woke up a few hours later, just as the sun was setting in the sky. He whinced moving his body, the pain throughout his body told him he really screwed up. He could remembering raging and it was Ichirou’s face he last seem before his world went black. He knew he drove Bailie to triggering his dark powers, but he was at least thankful Ichirou had the strength to stop him.  
　　  
　　Of course, even if he did know what happened, he felt like he had no control over his own actions. Like someone controlled his body, but it was him who had control of his body, he was just going off instincts.  
　　  
　　Making his way out of the bedroom, he could sense everyone was in Max’s and Hyde’s room, so he made his way there. It was Bailie who greeted him with a sad grin, but Odi didn’t expect any sympathy.  
　　  
　　“Oh, Odi.” Kenickie noticed who Bailie was looking at and moved from Ichirou’s side and was at Odi’s side fast. “Sit down, let me patch up your wounds.”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “I’m fine, just sore.” He told Kenickie who was looking at him with worry written on his face, so he gave him a soft smile. “Really? I am really sore.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head. “Well, I don’t think you realize that your wing looks broken, unless it’s supposed to bend that way.” He pointed to Odi’s left wing.  
　　  
　　Odi tried to look, but he couldn’t see as he could only look out his right arm, so he tried moving his wing and a pin shot right threw his wing. “Y-yeah, I guess your right. It doesn’t bend that way.” His face grimaced at the pain, and he moved the sofa and climbed on the sofa arm and let Kenickie look at his wing.  
　　  
　　“This may hurt. It looks like the bone is just dislocated and needs to be popped into place.” Kenickie told Odi, who nodded his head and shut his eye tightly, waiting for the pain.  
　　  
　　Kenickie cracked his knuckles and felt where the bone was dislocated and could hear the groans coming from Odi. He wanted to make sure he did it correctly, before he popped the bone back in place, which Odi screamed with his mouth shut and tears ran down his face. “Sorry, Odi.”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “N-no, I deserve worse pain than that after what I did.” Bailie walked over to Odi and placed his hand on Odi’s shoulder.  
　　  
　　“No, Ichirou and Kenickie both told me what happen to make you snap on Max. You couldn’t help it, as they know you can’t control your anger.” Bailie kissed Odi on the head. “You might have to thank Ichirou and apologize to him though. He was the one to stop you.”  
　　  
　　Odi turned his head and looked at Ichirou, who just shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s not the first bone I have broken before, and probably won’t be the last,a dn don’t thank me for stopping you, I did it only to stop Bailie from using his powers too much.”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “Well, then I will thank you for saving Bailie.” He got up and bowed to Ichirou, who was slightly taken back by Odi bowing to him.  
　　  
　　“Well, you guys are friends of mine. I only did what I could to help, and I was only trying to weaken you for Bailie, but I might have had too much fun with it and took it too far. Are you sure you are all right?” Ichirou asked.  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “Many bruises, not just from you, but I can tell which ones you landed because they are more painful than the others.” He looked over at Max. “Is he going to be okay?” He chewed on his lower lip.  
　　  
　　“We hope so. As long as Hyde returns from Japan. He brought it upon himself, knowing you held the sword of dispelling.” Bailie told Odi. “It’s not your fault, if those attacks had hit you, they would be killing you now and not him. You did what you could to protect yourself.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie looked at Ichirou. “Why didn’t you stop Max and Odi in the first place?” They were on talking terms now, but only if Kenickie asked him a question.  
　　  
　　“I wasn’t sure if I could stop both of them at the same time, and I would have been in worse shape then I am in now, probably.” Ichirou replied to Kenickie’s question.  
　　  
　　“You would have had the power to do it, but if you did add yourself in the mix, it would have been two on one in every way. Odi would have been trying to fight both you and Max, and Max may have tried to fight with you and Odi.” Bailie told Ichirou, who then shook his head.  
　　  
　　“Max knows he can’t fight me. He would have been focused on Odi, and I don’t think I could have gotten him to back down without knocking him out, and looking at Odi, it was clear he wanted to kill Max, so I rather have Kenickie go get you and try to defuse Odi, so I could step in and stop Max, without having Odi fighting me. Clearly I wasn’t quick enough to save Max from flying through the window.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned and chuckle. “Just like I wasn’t quick enough to get away from Odi and was sent through the wall.” Ichirou nodded his head, while chuckling as well.  
　　  
　　Odi’s eyes widen. “The window and the wall need to be fix now because of me.” He sighed and pouted.  
　　  
　　Bailie kissed Odi on the head. “It’s not a problem. I did the bigger damage to the kitchen, which is blacken and rotted now. We can do some renovations to the kitchen and I think, we’ll open it up so we have more counter space and a bigger island. I don’t like having a door on the kitchen any ways.”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “You don’t go into the kitchen any ways, unless to drink, so if we keep a door on the kitchen, you’ll be less likely to drink.”  
　　  
　　Bailie rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine then. If that’s what you want, then we do it your way. It is your home as well.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly and leaned up to kiss Bailie on the lips. “Thank you.” He then looked at Max. “I’m still sorry that I had put Max in the position to use his powers against me. I might have threaten him with my appearance.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “I think that was the last thing on Max’s mind. He was worried about Hyde and the way you talked about Hyde made him angry. He likes to jump into action, without thinking clearly. It’s a flaw about him, but he is a good guy and I’m sure when Hyde returns, Hyde would get him to apologize to you.”  
　　  
　　“When will Hyde be back from Japan?” Odi asked Ichirou, who thought before saying anything.  
　　  
　　“He’ll be back in a few days, he might be back sooner than that, but don’t quote me on it.” Ichirou looked at Max. “I just hope Max can hold out till then. Hyde is the only one with the power to help him.”  
　　  
　　They all looked and watched Max, each of them hoping Hyde returned, in their only way. Kenickie was the only one who prayed for Max’s health and Hyde’s safe return. He may have been turn into a vampire, but when he was a human, he believed in god and prayed all the time. Though, he didn’t pray to god, only out to Hyde, knowing he was the closest thing to Heaven and hoped he heard.


	14. Chapter 14

　　Flapping his wings as hard as he could to keep momentum, he wasn’t sure where he could land that would be safe as it seemed he flew through a non-flight path, which ended up with him getting shot. He was sure he wouldn’t be seen, but he never expected a sentry gun to pick him up.  
　　  
　　When saw a dark place to land, he dropped with gravity pulling him to Earth and landed on his feet and hands. He moved his long black hair away from his face and looked under his arm and seen his white feathers were turning red with blood. Doing the only thing he knew would help, his hands turned a hue of blue light and slowly all the gun shot wounds healed.  
　　  
　　Sighing in relief, he spoke to himself. “Hyde, you could have really hurt yourself, and for sure Max will be on his way here now.” He wanted to avoid all possibilities of receiving any wounds, as Max could sense his pain and would come to the rescue.  
　　  
　　Hyde was on his mission to see what it was that was calling him here in the first place, but now that he was here, he needed a disguise to bland in with the crowd. If he hadn’t been shot he would have flown there all the way, but he couldn’t push his body any farther with the injuries.   
　　  
　　The wings on Hyde’s back quivered, before retracting into his back. He let out a sigh and walked along the dark alley way to a crowded city. He stayed hidden in the shadows, but looked to see what he could do. He couldn’t come up with an idea. “Come on, what would Max do?” He asked himself.  
　　  
　　Of course, asking himself, he remember what Max did for them sometimes. Max stole items they needed if they didn’t have the money to buy, but he never stole anything himself. He didn’t want to do something like that, but he hoped it wouldn’t taint him.   
　　  
　　A disguise he was thinking about would just be a hat and sunglasses, so he looked out where he was, looking for those items. He saw a stand right near the opening from the alley way he was hidden in had exactly what he need. He smiled to himsel, and looked at the owner, and his smile faded.   
　　  
　　The man looked sickly ill, and Hyde could tell the man wasn’t long for this world, but he was pushing himself to sell items, probably trying to keep his family fed. Hyde lifted his hand towards the man and focused his energy on transferring the sickness the man had to himself. He couldn’t heal the man without the light of his abilities being noticed, but if he transferred the man’s sickness to himself, he could heal and cure himself.  
　　  
　　It didn’t take long for it to work, before Hyde felt the sickness coarse through his body and Hyde stopped. He realized just how sick the man was, and quickly got to work healing himself. Once the blue light faded from his body, he quickly made fast action to steal himself sunglasses and a hat. He put on the glasses and as he walked away, he placed the hat on his head.   
　　  
　　Now was to walk towards where the source of this power was calling him. He knew he had promised Ichirou that he wouldn’t go anywhere near evil, but he felt something evil radiating from where the source was calling to him. Hyde hesitated going any farther as he found himself in front of a shrine. Well, shrines were sacred places, so why would something evil be here?  
　　  
　　Climbing the stairs up to the shrine, the feeling of evil grew and the power calling him clearer. The source was calling out to him to heal whoever it was. Hyde quickened his steps up the stairs, until there were no more stairs to climb. Then he slowed his steps as he walked forward.  
　　  
　　Hyde walked till he was in front of a doorway, and he sighed. He didn’t know if this was safe to do, he was nervous to open the door. Perhaps, he should have brought someone with him, like Odi, who would protect him. Though, if Max felt he was danger from before, Max would be on his way here, at least hoped.  
　　  
　　The screen door opened, making Hyde jump and there stood a tall man, a man just as tall as Bailie, Odi, and Ichirou. The man had cobalt blue hair and had wise electric blue eyes. Hyde had never seen a Japanese man whose hair and eyes were that colour. Sure, in Heaven he had seen angels with dark green hair.   
　　  
　　“Took time, but I’m glad you decided to come here.” The man spoke in Japanese and the feeling of being called for help disappeared and Hyde took a step back. The man grabbed Hyde’s arm and pulled him into the shrine. Hyde wanted to run away, but the sight in front of him of a young boy gasping for air and sweating, made him stop. “He is in danger, but the end won’t come to him. He has no fate, like yourself. Some demon cast a life ending curse on him, but it would never end his life.”  
　　  
　　Hyde turned to the man. “How do you know I have no fate?” He asked in English forgetting where he was.   
　　  
　　The man smirked, one that could come close to Ichirou’s own smirk. “I know more than you think, but will you use your graces to help him? He hasn’t aged since the curse was placed on him, so he looks young, but I’ll tell you he is older than you.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded and walked farther and knelt beside the futon the boy was on. He looked at the boy, he seemed to be quite young, as if he was the same age as Hyde himself, but he had to believe the man’s words. The boy had amazingly silver hair for his age, and soft feminine features, just like he himself, but at least he still looked like a boy. This boy looked like a girl himself.   
　　  
　　That’s when Hyde noticed the wings the boy was laying on. On the boy’s right side was lavish white feathered wing and on his left was a darker then black feathered wing. He turned to the man, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed. “You know this boy is an angel?”  
　　  
　　The man nodded his head. “He is not actually an angel though, he has demonic bloodline too. He is hybrid of angel and demon. He was actually born to this Earth from a god, known as a shinigami. His bloodline is both bloodlines of angel and demon, but he was neither accepted from them, so he was made to wonder this world as a reaper, feeding off the souls he would take.”  
　　  
　　Hyde’s eyes grew wide and looked back at the boy. “His hair explains his age. Are you sure I can save him?”  
　　  
　　The man walked up and sat beside Hyde. “He was born with that colour of hair. I know you can save him, a letter from someone who said, I would meet an angel who could heal anyone of any curse, disease, and wounds. I believe this person known as Kek, as they have told me many predictions on my life. I knew if I kept calling out to the angel who could help this boy, I knew you would come.”  
　　  
　　“Have you met Kek? They seemed to have predicted a lot about my friends, but they haven’t predicted their fates as my friends have no fate.” Hyde looked hopeful at the man, but he shook his head, making Hyde pout.  
　　  
　　“That is strange, but the one known as Kek has predicted my own fate, I am not human like I seem to be. I am a human who was gifted with the powers of a strong Warrior God. I was gifted so I could protect this boy to the end, as long as he lives and needs me. Only this boy can kill me.” The man spoke, still in Japanese as Hyde spoke only in English, but they understood what each other was saying.  
　　  
　　Hyde remembered something Ichirou had told him, and he looked at him. “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Aoi?”  
　　  
　　The man’s electric blue eyes widen, before they narrowed. “How is it you know my name? You wouldn’t happen to be friends with a certain vampire demon, would you?”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “Yes, I am friends with Ichirou. I was told on my adventure here to look for you, if you still walked the Earth. He wanted you know that he is well, and doing good for the world.”  
　　  
　　The man, now known as Aoi, snorted. “That boy doing good for the world, I doubt it. He has many evil flaws.”  
　　  
　　“No, it’s true.” Hyde spoke up. “Him and my friend, Max have started their own business to help ship supply to countries to help the less fortunate. We have another friend who does the same thing, but it was Ichirou and Max who decided to help out our friend with his business, as well as help with the world.”  
　　  
　　“Somehow, I find it hard, but I don’t think you would lie to me.” Aoi looked down at the boy laying on the futon. “I would like to continue to talk, but I think someone else needs your attention right now.”  
　　  
　　Hyde gasped and turned to the boy, and held his hands above the boy. “I’m sorry, I will help.” He looked at the boy before closing his eyes. His hand illuminated in blue and the blue glow descented from his hands and enveloped the boy in blue. Hyde bit his lower lip, feeling how much the curse had corrupted the boy’s body and life force. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep this up, but he wouldn’t stop till the boy was completely healed.  
　　  
　　As Hyde worked well through the day, Aoi noticed how much sweat was pouring for the angel, and decided he didn’t need to work himself too hard. “Relax, angel. Don’t push yourself. Rest up now.” Though Hyde didn’t stop. “I’m sure this will take sometime, this curse has coarse through his body for more than a thousand years. It will be fine for you to take a break.”  
　　  
　　This time Hyde listened and stopping his healing process and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, I can’t heal him quickly, but you are right, the curse has coarse it way through every inch of his body.” He panted, as Aoi handed him a cup of tea, which he accepted with a breathless ‘thank you’.  
　　  
　　“Seems you have healed and removed the curse, but his body now needs the healing. If it were possible for us, we could gather up souls and feed him souls to speed up the healing process you are doing, but I don’t have the eye sight of a reaper, and I highly doubt you do too.” Aoi told Hyde and got up from his place.  
　　  
　　Hyde tried to stand up, but had to catch himself before falling. Seemed he had used too much of his power and had weaken himself. Aoi was there though, helping him stand up. “Thank you.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t think much about it. It is I, who should be thanking you for working so hard to help the boy.” Aoi smirked at Hyde, pleased with Hyde’s work.  
　　  
　　“May I ask what is the boy’s name?” Hyde looked over his shoulder at the boy and seen his breathing was steadier now then before.  
　　  
　　“I’m sure when the boy wakes up, he will want to thank you and give you his name, himself.” Aoi lead them outside and closed the screen door to the shrine and they headed to the house. Inside the house, it was a small kitchen and living room area, only sliding screen doors separated the rooms. “I’ll take you up stairs, can you climb the stairs yourself?”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head and grabbed the railing and made sure he was steady before going up. Aoi had removed his footwear, before following Hyde. He wasn’t going to force his tradition on Hyde as the angel was help him and the boy.  
　　  
　　They made it up stairs and were three doors, and Hyde wasn’t sure where Aoi wanted him to go, so Aoi walked to the middle door and opened it up. “This here is the bathing room, please wash yourself up as wish.” He walked to a door and opened it up. It was a room painting in dark colours like blood red and black. “You may rest in here, if you like. This used used to be Ichirou’s room. Don’t think much about it. I have removed many things of Ichirou’s but the colours. Just leave your clothes outside of the bathing room and I will wash them for you, you can wear the yukata found in the closet, after you wash up.”  
　　  
　　Hyde smiled sweetly. “Thank you very much.” He bowed to the man and walked into the bathing room and started stripping his clothes off. He did as Aoi asked and set his clothes outside of the door and when about washing himself up. He even extended his wings from his body and groomed them, that reminded him of Max and why he hadn’t shown up at. Perhaps Ichirou had stopped him, and if Max noticed his life wasn’t in danger, then Ichirou told him to relax.  
　　  
　　After bathing, Hyde wrapped himself up in the yukata that was in the bathing room closet and left the room, seeing his clothes were no longer there, even his soes were missing. He made his way to the room that Aoi told him he could use to rest and could see the bed was done up in white, but the walls and ceiling made it look out of place. He smiled to himself as he laid down. He only wanted to nap and then he would go back to the boy in the shrine.  
　　  
　　His nap turned into sleep as the sun went down and came up, the sunlight shined in the room and upon him, waking Hyde up. He woke up with a startle, knowing he just wanted to nap and felt a wave of guilt for sleeping. He got up and noticed his clothes were folded and placed on the only surface in the room, which was a small table. He left the room and made his way down the steep stairs in a rush. He was about to put on his shoes, when Aoi’s voice stopped him.  
　　  
　　“Come, sit down ad have something to eat. I made you breakfast. I didn’t know what you eat so I went with a western tradition of bacon and eggs.” Aoi told Hyde, who looked at him and then the table and saw a plate on the table for him.  
　　  
　　“As much as I would like to stop and eat, I really should get back to healing. I only meant to take a nap, but realized I fell asleep.” Hyde told Aoi.  
　　  
　　A chuckle came from Aoi’s mouth. “I know, and you needed to the rest, you used a lot of your powers yesterday. Though, I insist you eat something as well. The boy isn’t going to be moving from his place any time soon. He has gotten a bit better, his body is trying to heal itself, but he needs souls or rather your help to complete the process.”  
　　  
　　Hyde sighed and knew Aoi was right, he should eat something, so he sat down at the low table in front of the plate, and began to eat. Aoi had been making himself toast and brought over a cup of coffee for Hyde, before setting his own cup down and the plate of two pieces of toast. He put his hands together in a prayer, before he too, started eating.  
　　  
　　“Thank you for the food, Aoi.” Hyde had finished up his meal and sipped a bit of his coffee before standing up and heading to the door. “You know where I’ll be.” And left the house.  
　　  
　　Aoi could only shake his head at the angel’s actions. He never expected anyone to go to the shrine, or even to work in a yukata, unless they were sick, but he couldn’t help but smiled. The boy was an angel and had his own traditions. Aoi was just happy to see that the angel was eager to help.  
　　  
　　Hyde walked back into the shrine and seen that the boy’s breathing was the same when he left, steady. That made Hyde happy to see, but the boy was still sweating as if under a fever. He sighed and put his hands together as if in prayer, and began to heal the boy with words of a prayer. Hyde could also heal with prayer and seeing as he need a little help with the healing, he prayed. The boy’s body illuminated in a light blue glow and Hyde placed his hands above the boy and started healing him with his powers.  
　　  
　　It seemed Aoi was right, the boy’s body was trying to heal itself, but lacking the energy, or rather the souls to do. With his prayer of healing and him using his powers, the boy’s body had helped guide Hyde’s powers to what needed to be healed more and the healing process had sped up the healing.   
　　  
　　Though, Hyde felt something off, like even if he wanted to heal else where, the boy’s body started draining his powers faster than Hyde could heal. It seemed the boy was draining Hyde’s power straight from his soul. When he noticed what the body of the boy was starting to do, he opened his eyes and tried to pull away, but he couldn’t move.  
　　  
　　Worrying this would be the end of himself, Hyde yelled out. “Aoi, help me! Aoi!” This wasn’t how he wanted to die and even if he couldn’t die how would he heal if his soul was sucked up by the boy’s body.  
　　  
　　Aoi slid the screen door open, and without closing it, he rushed in and grabbed a hold of Hyde’s shoulders and tried to pull him away, but it was no help, so instead he used his strength this time and pulled Hyde away and pick up Hyde and held the angel in his arms. “Are you all right?” Aoi asked, moving the boy’s long onyx hair from his face.  
　　  
　　“I-I’m fine.” Hyde looked towards the boy. “What was that about? It felt like his body was trying to steal my soul and I couldn’t move. I want to help, but I was so scared.” Tears started to form in Hyde’s eyes, could he seriously not help the boy now?  
　　  
　　Aoi looked at the boy and then at Hyde. “Don’t think much about it. The boy has the power to control those as he wishes to his doing. It’s called Puppet Mastery. I think you should back off on healing him. His body might just try to steal your soul, but you have no fate, so it’s not your soul he needs to take.” He looked once more at the boy. “Come, I think I know what needs to be done now.”   
　　  
　　Aoi lead Hyde from the shrine and they when to the house and Aoi sat Hyde down at the table and gave him a cup of tea. “Just drink this. I would like it for you to stay in this house. The boy has tried to control you once and you will be safer in this house.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded and watched as Aoi got up and was about to leave. “Where are you going? Are you going to give the boy your soul?” He was worried for Aoi.  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “The boy would not dare to take my soul, as he knows I am his guardian. I need to find others with souls to give to him.”  
　　  
　　“What? Are you going to have people killed?” Hyde’s widen and he knew what it meant to give up your soul, you died.   
　　  
　　“Yes, it’s the only way. I do not have the power to heal, and it’s clear you can’t help now that you have healed him to be aware that you have a soul, one that could be taken away, if it was possible. Please, let me do this for the boy, who I haven’t spoken to in over a thousand years.” Aoi asked Hyde, hoping the angel would see what he needed to do now.  
　　  
　　“If it can’t be helped.” Hyde pouted. “I wish I could help out, though.” Tears fell from his eyes. Was he a failure as an angel?  
　　  
　　“You have done more than anyone else could do. I wish it wouldn’t be this way, but it’s the reaper in him. You probably didn’t realize what you were healing.” Aoi sighed, knowing there was no way he could have guessed that Hyde would have healed the demon and reaper in him and not the angel in him.  
　　  
　　“What do you mean by that?” Hyde asked and finally picked up his tea and started drinking it. The tea had a strong aroma and seemed to help Hyde restore his soul.  
　　  
　　“The boy is a hybrid, as I explained before. I don’t what you healed but it’s clear you have woken up the demon side of him, meaning you gave that side of him to control you like a puppet. As him being a reaper, it gave him power as well to take try and take your soul. If you knew what part of him was an angel, you wouldn’t have fallen under his control.” Aoi explained to Hyde and watched him down the tea fast. He smirked. “If you need more tea, help yourself to the pot there. It’ll help you in mind, soul, and body. I prepared it in case he woke up, but it’s clear you need it more than him now at this point. I can make another pot for him, when he does awake up.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “Thank you. I wish I knew what I was doing, but it’s clear I shouldn’t have done a healing prayer on the boy.” He smiled to Aoi. “I will remain in here, I won’t stop you in helping the boy, as it was my mistake. I know because of who I am, I control the fates of others, and it’s clear my mistake has changed another’s fate.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t think much about it. I shall be leaving now.” Aoi bowed to Hyde and left the house.   
　　  
　　Sighing, Hyde poured himself another cup of tea and sipped it. He wish he could have known that before hand, but Aoi did tell him, but it was his mistake to not take it as a warning that the boy might have two sides. He didn’t think it was possible, but it become clear that the boy was both demon and angel. He wondered if the boy had inner battles with himself because of having two sides?  
　　  
　　

* * *

　　　  
　　After Aoi had gather a group of eight people to the shrine, he lead them inside. “This is the boy that needs your prayers to help his sickness. I wouldn’t ask this of you, but I want him to get well soon. Please, if you will all help me.”  
　　  
　　The people he brought to the shrine ranged from woman to man, from old age to young. Aoi would have spent more time deciding who he would take to the boy, but he wanted the boy to wake up sooner, due to his selfishness. It seemed everyone that he found was willing to do it, especially since he found these people in a AA meeting.  
　　  
　　Going around and lighting incense around the shrine, everyone keeled on the floor in front of the boy and started their praying when Aoi sat on the other side of the boy and began the pray.   
　　  
　　The room was in silence for a long time, till Aoi felt the powers of the boy sparked up, and he opened his eyes. He couldn’t see what the boy was doing but it was clear that the power of the body was surrounding all eight people and draining their souls, but could only guess their souls were being drained.   
　　  
　　Then it happened, one by one the bodies of the people had fallen over, the old going first and the youngest soul was the last to be taken fully. He sighed at the sight of the dead bodies in his shrine, but he closed his eyes and gave a prayer for those body and their souls. He couldn’t pray of their travels, as once the boy had taken them, that was the end of the souls journey, but he could pray their families will life in good health and survive this horrible time period.   
　　  
　　When Aoi opened his eyes, the futon mattress in front of his eyes was empty. He hadn’t even sensed it, or heard the boy leaving. He shook his head, he should have seen this coming. He got up and walked passed the dead bodies and made his way to the house and walked inside, before toeing off his shoes.  
　　  
　　“How was it?” Hyde was still sitting the spot Aoi had left him in. “Did it help out any? Did the boy wake up?” He could see Aoi wasn’t exactly smiling, nor frowning, so he couldn’t read his emotionless face he had on.  
　　  
　　Aoi sighed and sat down at the table. “He’ll return. Seems he is well, but I won’t know till he returns.”  
　　  
　　Hyde raised a brow. “What do you mean ‘till he returns’? Where did he go?” He wasn’t sure was Aoi was speaking of but hoped he would clear up what he was talking about.  
　　  
　　“The boy is no longer in the shrine. He has left the shrine, the sneaky bastard.” Aoi snarled, but he smirked to Hyde. “He’ll return though, he has a knack for slipping out of sight and appearing out of nowhere. Kind of like he has the ability of teleportation, but he doesn’t. He’s just that sneaky.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I have a friend with the power of Teleportation, but I understand.” Hyde looked away from Aoi to take a sip of his tea, before he looked back at Aoi. “I think-” He was cut off as he seen bright red eyes looking at him, appearing from beside Aoi and he dropped the tea cup in his hand, on to the table.  
　　  
　　Aoi raised a brow, and touched Hyde’s arm, feeling the boy shake. He was about to ask what was the matter, but he followed Hyde’s line of sight and turned his head, but he jumped and held his hand to his chest. “Dammit, you scared me.” He was panting and looking at the silver haired boy, who’s bright red eyes were on Hyde.  
　　  
　　“You know he’s an angel, right?” The boy spoke in Japanese, his voice sent shivers down both Hyde’s and Aoi’s backs. It was like both excitement and fearsome has joined together in one. “Was he the one to help me?”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head. “Yes, I had to believe that the letter Kek had given me would bring this angel to me. I was glad he did come at a time of great change.”  
　　  
　　The boy tilted his head. “Does he not speak?” He moved to sit infront of the boy, but the boy’s eyes didn’t move. “Yoohoo! Are you in there?” He waved his hand front of Hyde’s face, before snapping his fingers and Hyde snapped out of whatever trance he was in from being scared stiff.  
　　  
　　Aoi had gotten up and grabbed a towel to clean up the spilt tea in front of Hyde. “Sorry, I told you he had knack for disappearing and appearing out of nowhere. I didn’t think he would scare you like that.” Aoi apologized, before slapping the boy in the back of his head.  
　　  
　　“Ouch, why did you do that?” The boy rubbed his head and saw Aoi glare at him and shift his eyes towards Hyde. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry for upsetting you.” He bowed till his head was close to the table.  
　　  
　　“I-I forgive you for it.” Hyde smiled, but it was seen on his face that he was still fearful of the boy. “It’s very strange, I can’t sense you at all.” His eyes widen as what he said, before he apologized. “Oh, I am sorry. I sometimes don’t have control of my mouth.”  
　　  
　　The boy picked up his head and rested his elbow on the table, before resting his head in his hand. “I like when people speak what’s on their mind, rather then hide it from me.” His eyes looked towards Aoi, before he looked at Hyde. “Don’t think it’s strange, it’s just who I am. No one can sense me, unless I am using my powers. Aoi hates it when I appear without warning, especially when I leave out warning.” The boy smirked, before he sat up straight and extended his hand to Hyde. “I’m known as Zero.”  
　　  
　　Hyde took the boy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Zero, my name is Hyde.” He smiled without fear now. Seemed the boy, who’s name was Zero, was really just a sweet person.  
　　  
　　“I know, I can see your name written on your soul.” Zero winked at Hyde, who stared back at him in shock. “Did Aoi not tell you I am a reaper? Well if he did, I guess an angel like you wouldn’t have helped me out.”  
　　  
　　Hyde shook his head. “No, Aoi did tell me you were a reaper. He calling out to me for many years to come and help, but I didn’t know what for till I arrived. Even if you were fully a demon, I would still help you. Some of my good friends are demons.”  
　　  
　　“Oh really? That’s strange, but I guess you must have a knack for being sweet, so it’s no wonder the demons don’t want to hurt you.” Zero said, before turning to Aoi. “Just what the fuck happened while I was out?”  
　　  
　　“Language, please.” Aoi scowled Zero. “Well, we no longer live in the time period you grew up in. You are well over a thousand years old. We live in the time period of Ultimate Chaos. It is actually 32 UC.”  
　　  
　　Zero looked completely clueless of what Aoi was talking about, but he didn’t ask any questions, instead he looked at the pot of tea and smelt the air around it. “Hey, can I have some?” He pointed the pot, Aoi nodded his head so Zero poured himself a cup. “Mmm, still tastes delicious. So, if I was sleeping for over a thousand years, why did you not leave me?”  
　　  
　　Aoi grinned and placed a hand on Zero’s shoulder. “You know I couldn’t do that. I was told to guard you and I promised to protect you. Even though you were fighting a curse, you were weak and vulnerable, so my duty was to protect you.”  
　　  
　　Zero looked at Aoi and smiled. “I know I’m going to regret it, but what happened to everyone?” His face dropped to a sad expression. Hyde had to wonder what happen, so he listened.  
　　  
　　“Well, Satsuki used his body to protect you during the fight, so he died of his injuries. The twins, Hajime and Matsu died as well, actually it was Ammon and Soji who killed them. I rushed towards Natsume and ended his life myself, since it was him who placed the curse on you. After the fight, Soji never left your side, and died of old age taking care of you. Ammon stay around a bit after the fight, but he couldn’t dare watch Soji never leave your side. He went off and sent letters to me to inform me of his whereabouts, but asked I never send him a letter, as he could guess what was happening. I received his last letter when his body was brought here to be buried. The letter sound like he knew his life was ending ad he asked to be buried here beside his step-brother, so I buried him beside Satsuki. It was only awhile later Soji died beside you. I buried his body beside Ammon’s body. I didn’t know whether or not you took his soul, but I still prayed for his soul.” Aoi told everything that Zero wanted to know about everyone.  
　　  
　　“No, I didn’t. I’m glad you prayed for his soul.” He gave a sad smile. “I really wish I had more time with them, but it’s clear I thought I was invincible, but I ended up hurting myself as well as everyone around me.” Zero sighed.   
　　  
　　“Don’t think much about it. It was their fate, and it was how it would have been played out. Even if you survived and were with us, you would have had to watch everyone die around you, and it’s not something I wanted you to experience, as it was hard to watch everyone grow old around me and then having to bury our friends.” Aoi patted Zero’s shoulder.   
　　  
　　Zero sniffled and smiled, but this time it wasn’t sad and he looked at Hyde. “How’s the years been for you?”  
　　  
　　Hyde was shocked at how fast Zero changed the conversation, he didn’t realize he was crying after hearing that story, but he wiped his tears away and smiled right back at Zero. “Well, most of my years were spent here on Earth, and I say they have been well for me.”  
　　  
　　“That’s good. Were you actually born in Heaven?” Zero tilted his head and asked. He wondered why Hyde wasn’t a fallen, as he could sense it.  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “Yes, I was born in Heaven, same with another friend of mine who is here, but he was born a Fallen. We were both born fate-less as well.”  
　　  
　　“Born without fate, just like me.” Zero got a confused face on, and he looked at Aoi and then back to Hyde. “Makes you wonder if you can really die or not, does it?” He shrugged his shoulders. “No matter, that just means there is greatness in store for us.” Zero grinned with satisfaction. “Since you are in Japan, why do you not speak Japanese? It’s not that I have a problem understanding your language, but is it because you don’t speak Japanese, but you sure understand it.”   
　　  
　　“Oh, sorry.” Hyde quickly changed from English to Japanese. “I forgot where I am, and I have grown so used to speaking English. Aoi didn’t have a problem understanding me so I didn’t change the way I spoke.”  
　　  
　　Zero waved his hand to Hyde. “I don’t care what you speak, I can probably understand you. If you understood demonic tongue, I could speak that and we could leave Aoi out of the loop.” He received another slap up side the head from Aoi.  
　　  
　　“No, I don’t not speak with a demonic tongue.” Hyde smiled, as Zero rubbed his head and snarled at Aoi, who just rolled his eyes.   
　　  
　　Aoi turned to Hyde. “I understand you have friends else where, so when will you be going back home? I don’t mind the company, but I believe I would like to join you in your travels. There is a certain someone I wish to speak with.”  
　　  
　　Hyde’s widen. “You mean, Ichirou. Well, I haven’t thought about it, but I should get back as soon as possible.” He tapped his chin, thinking about it. “Do you mind if we leave as soon as possible?”  
　　  
　　Zero’s eyes grew widen in excitement. “You mean we are going somewhere else? You know I am coming with you, Aoi.”  
　　  
　　Aoi chuckled. “Yes, you are coming with me. Who else with fly me there?” He winked at Zero, who giggled.  
　　  
　　“First things first. I seen people with strange clothes, so we are going to dress up like them, all right?” Zero told Aoi, who nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“Of course, I even brought us some clothes, in case you woke up.” Aoi got up and both Zero and Hyde followed him up the stairs.  
　　  
　　“I am going to change into my clothes.” Hyde told Aoi and Zero as he slipped into the other bedroom and shut the door. Zero and Aoi headed to the other bedroom to dress up in the clothes Aoi had bought them.


	15. Chapter 15

　　Hyde comes out of the bedroom all dressed up and heads downstairs. Since he figure Aoi and Zero to be busy dressing, he decides finish the pot of tea, and starts washing up the dishes. He didn’t notice Zero come down the stairs till Zero was behind him and peeking over his shoulder. Hyde jumped in fright and turned around when Zero backed off.  
　　  
　　“Sorry about that.” Zero chuckled and looked down at Hyde’s clothes of a white shirt and blue washboard jeans. “Hey, you look a lot better in this then a yukata.” Zero turned around on spot. “How do you like the new threads?”  
　　  
　　Hyde looked Zero up and down, he was dressed in leather pants and a white beater, that showed off his tone abs but his arms didn’t look like his could even lift anything heavy. Though, Hyde figure it was because of not moving in over a thousand years. “They really make you look nice. Even adorable.” He could now see how tall Zero was, and he couldn’t believe how tall he was compared to Zero, he only came to his chin.   
　　  
　　“Eww, adorable. Please, don’t call me that. I kind of got called that too much in the past when I was around, and I’m not a girl either, so don’t get any ideas.” Zero told Hyde, who nodded his head.   
　　  
　　“Be nice to him, Zero.” Aoi made his way down the stairs wearing his hair up with hairpins. He was dressed with a blue t-shirt with a jeans jacket over top, and jeans to make the jacket. “Well, we are ready, are you?”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head and dried his hands. “I am ready to leave whenever you guys are ready.”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head and looked at Zero. “Are you ready as well?” He received a nod from Hyde. “Have you dealt with the bodies?” Zero nodded his head, and Hyde wanted to ask, but didn’t. “Then let’s go. I got some black leather boots for you, Zero.” He showed Zero the boots and he pulled out the same ones for himself and made sure Zero put socks on.  
　　  
　　Hyde walked up to them and slipped on his runners he wore and stepped outside, his wings came out of his back and the white feathered wings stretched out. Zero was the next outside, as Aoi tied up his boots and he let his mixed matching wings out as well. He flapped them a few times and turned around. “Come on, Aoi. We aren’t going to wait for you.”  
　　  
　　Aoi stepped out and locked the door behind him. “Well, if you knew how to tie up your own boots, I wouldn’t had to take the time to tie my own up.” He smirked and Zero turned around and Aoi climbed on his back.  
　　  
　　“How are you going to be able to fly and carry Aoi that way?” Hyde asked Zero, who winked at him.  
　　  
　　“I may not look it, but my wings don’t need to flap to their full capability. I used to fly with Aoi on my back before It was part of the training he gave me as my guardian.” Zero told Hyde, and Aoi was nodding agreeing with him.  
　　  
　　“All right. Just try to keep up, but if it gets too much, just tell me.” Hyde told Zero how nodded and he took to the sky with a big push and Zero followed after him, but he flew up higher till he found a jet stream to fly along with. Hyde was the one who saw what Zero had done and followed him higher.  
　　  
　　They flew in the jet stream for a bit, following Hyde. Aoi was sitting upon Zero’s back and holding on to his shirt, as Zero held his legs at his sides. Hyde was impressed at Zero’s flying abilities as they flew right through the day and into the night.  
　　  
　　

* * *

　　  
　　Back at the mansion, Ichirou sat on the dresser as Kenickie sat on the sofa, it had been about three days by now since they had seen Hyde and Max’s condition wasn’t changing, but what surprised them, is that it didn’t get any worse either. Ichirou was glad about that, but still Max looked sickly ill.  
　　  
　　“He should be back by now, right? He said a few days.” Kenickie turned to Ichirou who just shrugged his shoulders.   
　　  
　　“Hyde said a few days, give or take what was needed of him. It may have been nothing, but he may have picked up a sense of Aoi and searched for him as well. He’ll be back, seems nothing happened to Hyde after the second freak out, meaning Hyde escaped.” Ichirou was talking about the time Max grabbed at the sheets and mutter Hyde’s names, he believed it was because Hyde might have gotten into trouble.  
　　  
　　Bailie and Odi said they would go search for Hyde, but Ichirou told them to have faith in Hyde’s abilities. He was alone when Max had another freak out, but Ichirou didn’t tell the others till well after it. He told them Hyde couldn’t die and if something major was happening to Hyde, Max would still be freaking out.  
　　  
　　“I just worry about him, he is a friend and same with Max. The decaying had stopped, but we still can’t touch him without doing damage to him.” Kenickie sighed. “Hurry up, Hyde. Come home soon.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “You seem to care about them more than anyone else. I worry too, but I don’t dwell on it like you do.”  
　　  
　　“Well, if you weren’t such a stubborn jerk, maybe I would feel something more for you.” Kenickie replied, before he realized what he said.  
　　  
　　“So, you do feel something for me? What exactly do you feel for me?” Ichirou smirked, his interest in this was clear.  
　　  
　　Kenickie chewed on his bottom lip, before answering Ichirou. “Okay I feel something for you, but I don’t know what it is, just don’t be starting the fruity touching, till I know for sure.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou moved off the dresser and sat beside Kenickie. “Sometimes it the touch that could help you what your feelings are trying to tell you.”  
　　  
　　“No! Please, let me have more time to figure this out for myself.” Kenickie gets up. “I’m going to bed, you can watch him yourself.” He left the room, leaving Ichirou to watch over Max, like Ichirou had been doing mainly for the past few days. He crashed out on the small sofa.  
　　  
　　Though, late in the night, no one noticed as Hyde opened the door to the mansion and stepped inside to find everyone sleeping. He waved to Aoi and Zero to follow him, he brought them to the sitting room.   
　　  
　　“I know I told you how Bailie doesn’t like anyone sleeping in here, but I don’t know where you guys can sleep till arrangements are made. I’m sorry.” Hyde smiled.   
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “We are fine with whatever you decide till your friends wake up. Don’t think too much about it.”  
　　  
　　Zero smirked and winked at Hyde. “We also promise not to disturb your friends and if they find us before you tell them about us, we will wait till you come to the rescue.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded. “Thank you, now I have to go and surprise a certain someone, who has probably been worried sick about me.” He closed the door to the sitting room and rushed up the stairs, not even taking the stairs as his wings were still out, but when he landed on the second floor and walked towards Hyde’s and his room, he felt something off and walked into their room. He spotted Max on the bed and rushed over, but before he could touch Max, Ichirou was up in front of him so fast he didn’t notice till his face was in Ichirou’s chest.  
　　  
　　“I know you want to touch him, but I can’t allow you to do that just yet.” Ichriou spoke to Hyde and looked down at the angel. “”Max had a fight the day you left with Odi. Odi used a sword of dispelling, do you know what that is?”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head and was trying to see around Ichirou at Max. Just from hearing about the sword he could guess what happened in his own mind.  
　　  
　　“He did this to himself, after Odi told him about the sword and they continued to fight. The decaying had stopped, but I must ask you what troubles were you in?” Ichirou was serious and wasn’t going to let Hyde go.  
　　  
　　“I didn’t realize the sentry guns could pick me up, another time when I was healing, I thought for sure Max would have came for me, but seeing as he didn’t come, I thought you had everything under control. I would have came right away if I knew this would happen.” Hyde told Ichirou. “Let me heal him, before it becomes too much.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou let Hyde go, since he would know the dangers more than himself. He watched Hyde make quick work, the blue light enveloped Max’s body and before too long, the blue light disappeared. He raised a brow at seeing how fast Hyde had progress with his healing.  
　　  
　　Max scrunched up his face, before he opened his pale yellow eyes and looked at Hyde. In surprise, Max sat up and grabbed Hyde in a hug. “Oh my, you are here. I thought you left. Where did you go? I was too terrified you left me.”  
　　  
　　Hyde hugged Max back. “No, I went to Japan and I came back to see you decaying. I’m sorry I felt to leave you to decay.”  
　　  
　　“You what?” Max pulled away and glared at Hyde. “I told you to never go there.” He looked at Ichirou and narrowed his eyes. “Did you know that’s where he went?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged. “I can’t really lie to you, as Hyde would tell you the truth, but yes, I did know and I let him go, with the condition he didn’t run into trouble. He told me if he did you would know, so I waited.”  
　　  
　　“But I remembering fighting Odi, and then nothing. Wait, why am I here?” Max asked and seen he was bandaged up.  
　　  
　　“You fought against Odi, who was welding the sword of dispelling. Your magic was forced back to you, the user and you decaying.” Hyde told Max what he knew.  
　　  
　　Max’s eyes widen. “I know that, but are you saying even if I dodge the blade and land a physical attack on him, the magic could still be sent back to me?” Both Ichirou and Hyde nodded. “Damn, how long was out for?”  
　　  
　　“Three days. We had no way to contact Hyde, so we waited for him return.” Ichirou told Max.  
　　  
　　“Three days? I should be dead!” Max felt up his body to make sure this wasn’t a dream, he got up and retracted his wings and pinched himself and then touched Ichirou and hugged Hyde once again.”  
　　  
　　Hyde giggled. “Max, you are alive. You are fate-less, not even your attacks could kill you. You would have been in a sleep forever, if I never returned, but I couldn’t leave. I had to do something, to save another from a curse, similar to yours.”  
　　  
　　Max pulled away and narrowed his eyes. “Never ever you will leave without telling me first. I can’t stand to know you left without a note.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head. “If it’s to prevent you from hurting yourself again, okay. Though, if I go somewhere, will you promise to wait till I am in real danger to come after me?”   
　　  
　　Max sighed. “Yes, as long as you understand there are dangers that might get you killed.”  
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head once again and this time he reached up and placed his lips on Max’s. Max stared wide eye at Hyde and looked at Hyde then pushed him back. “Hyde, no what about your purity?”  
　　  
　　Hyde let his wings shake behind him, they were still the pure white they always had been. “I’ll always have my purity because I left Heaven with it.” He reached up and touched Hyde’s hair. “You weren’t exactly pure when you left, so your hair now has two streaks of white in it. I like this look about you.”  
　　  
　　Max smirked and lifted Hyde’s chin with his fingers and placed a kiss on the angel’s lips but he deepened the kiss, though their kiss was cut short as they all heard Bailie shout out in anger. “HYDE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!” The mansion shook a bit with his shouting, they knew what was happening.  
　　  
　　Ichirou raised a brow. “What did you do, Hyde?” Hyde smiled shyly and rushed out of the room with Max and Ichirou following him, Odi and Kenickie both peaked their heads out of their bedroom doors and watched the three rush pass and they two followed after them as they looked at each other.  
　　  
　　Inside the sitting room, Bailie was face to face with Aoi, their noses touching and their arms crossed, glaring at each other from a close distance. Zero was no where to be seen, but no one but Hyde and Aoi knew Zero was there.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, Bailie. I know you said no one should sleep in the sitting room, but-” Hyde started his apology, but Bailie cut him of in a calm tone, he had only let his powers and anger slipped to send Hyde here faster.  
　　  
　　“That’s not why I called you here. I want to know why he is here? He won’t speak till you arrived.” Bailie never took a set back. “So, explain why you are here, now that Hyde is here.”  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry. I invited them here, since he wanted to see Ichirou and-” Hyde was cut off this time, but not by Bailie, by Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou stepped from behind Hyde and pushed Bailie. “Aoi?! What are you doing here? You said you couldn’t leave Japan.” Ichirou spoke in Japanese.  
　　  
　　Aoi smirked at Ichirou. “I wanted to see you for myself. The angel told me what has become of you and I wanted to make sure you weren’t sick, or something.” Aoi replied back in Japanese.   
　　  
　　Bailie, Odi, and even Kenickie didn’t understand what they were talking about, only Hyde and Max could understand, as well as Zero, who was now standing behind Kenickie and Odi, but no one but Aoi could see that he appeared there.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked back and hugged Aoi, a jealousy feeling struck Kenickie and Odi who was beside him turned his face towards Kenickie. Since Kenickie was to his right, his right eye caught gander of Zero.  
　　  
　　“AH!” Odi screamed so high pitched, the windows in the sitting room cracked. Everyone turned towards Odi and they all seen Zero standing there. Bailie pushed Odi behind him and he stared into the bright red eyes of Zero’s.  
　　  
　　“Who, or better yet, what are you doing in my home?” Bailie spoke in a serious tone and glared daggers at the newcomer, who he couldn’t believe sneaked up on them.  
　　  
　　Zero giggled and looked Bailie up and down. “Seems like the Prince of the Underworld woke up on the wrong side of the world.” Speaking in Japanese, he left Bailie without words.  
　　  
　　Aoi pushed past all of them and slapped Zero upside the head. “Apologize for scaring the crap out of everyone.” He glared at Zero. “In English.”  
　　  
　　Zero rubbed his head, and looked at everyone. “I am sorry to have scared you all.” They all looked at Aoi and Zero, Hyde moved in front of them.  
　　  
　　“Zero, here is fate-less, and Aoi is Zero’s guardian,and protector.” Hyde explained to them.   
　　  
　　“Yes, and I understand the rest of you have no fates as well, except for Kenickie and Odi.” Aoi spoke in English. “Those two are attached to Ichirou and one called Bailie. I would like to keep the ones who have no fates together. There must be a reason you guys don’t have fates.”  
　　  
　　“I have no problem with it, but it’s really Bailie’s and Odi’s decision” Ichirou spoke up from behind them.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked at Ichirou. “Can you trust them? I don’t know if I can trust this one, seems to have no aura and no way to tell if it is really here.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, that’s because I am a reaper. A special hybrid reaper.” Zero grinned at Bailie. “I am not noticeable, unless I use my powers. If you like I could show you my powers.” His grin turn to a devilish one.  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head and slapped him upside the head again. “I know what you’re thinking and I won’t allow you to pull that kind trick here. Let them decide if we are welcomed or not.”  
　　  
　　As Zero rubbed his head, Bailie looked back him. “I understand you were Ichirou’s caretaker, but if you are a reaper, what kind of hybrid are you?”  
　　  
　　Zero smiled and released his mixed matching wings. “I am a demonic angel, or an angelic demon. Whichever you wish to call me.”  
　　  
　　“Very well.” Bailie looked back at Odi, who nods his head. “Then I decide you two may stay as long as you want to. You’ll take Ichirou’s room.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou opens his mouth, but closes it. “That’s fine by me, I’ll sleep in Kenickie’s room.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie turns and faces Ichirou. “Oh, bloody hell no. You can stay in your room.” He glared at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“No, I will give them my room, and sleep on the floor in your room. You can’t say no, since Bailie has decided.” Ichirou tells Kenickie.  
　　  
　　Bailie shrugs his shoulders. “Well, if Kenickie wants the room to himself, you can sleep on the floor in your room still. You don’t use the bed, so that’s why I said they could use your room.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Why is it he gets to have a room to himself, but everyone has to bunk with someone?”  
　　  
　　“Easy, he feels safer on his own.” Bailie told Ichirou. “Now show our new guest to their room. Everyone else, lets go back to bed and catch some sleep before the sun rises.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed and moved passed everyone and gestured with two fingers for Aoi and Zero to follow him. They looked at each other and Aoi rolled his eyes and Zero nodded as they followed Ichirou up the stairs. Everyone else followed them up the stairs, but Ichirou had lead the two into his room, before he shut the door behind them.   
　　  
　　“Figure out what you guys want to do to divide the pillows and sheets between each. I’m taking the comforter.” Ichirou told them as he grabbed the comforter off the bed and laid it out before laying down and throwing the other half over his head and what part of his body would be covered.  
　　  
　　“You’re still the same stubborn jerk I remember raising.” Aoi told Ichirou, as he lead Zero to the bed.   
　　  
　　Zero snorted. “Awe, he’s got a nickname too. Well, as long as he don’t take the sneaky bastard title, it’s all good.” His wings disappeared and he laid down on the bed face first into the pillows and hugged the pillow to his body. He decided to not sleep on his back.  
　　  
　　Ichirou didn’t answer them, he just stayed quiet, but he figured Aoi would know he was awake. He just didn’t know what to say to Aoi to show him he was happy, but getting up and leaving Aoi on bad terms, he didn’t want to hear Aoi get anger with him.   
　　  
　　Aoi sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside Zero. At least the bed was a king size one. He could have his own space, but that didn’t last long as Zero crawled over and laid his head on Aoi’s chest and could hear Aoi’s heart. Aoi could wish as much as he wanted to but Zero wasn’t to move, not now.  
　　  
　　Hearing only silence in the room, not even hearing the other two breathe, Aoi finally fell asleep. He wasn’t sure about coming here, but he was glad they weren’t kicked out.


	16. Chapter 16

　　The morning sun was barely in the sky, when Ichirou woke up. He just couldn’t get pass the feeling that Aoi was here, and now there was another here with Aoi. One he couldn’t even tell if they were in the room or not. He threw the comforter off of himself and sat up. Aoi was still asleep, but the other one, Zero was no longer in the room.  
　　  
　　Ichirou stretched out his muscles as he got up and decided to head down stairs to the kitchen. He could smeel the scent of coffee being made and as well as Odi moving around in the kitchen. He opened the door to the newly renovated kitchen.  
　　  
　　Walking inside, the kitchen counter tops ran around three walls, instead of one wall, and the island in the middle was bigger and sat six instead of three. There were no empty spaces now, since Odi talked Bailie into filling up the kitchen with counter space for the spaces that were supposed to be for a small table. Seemed Bailie had gotten a bigger fridge with a freezer built in and the stove was bigger as well with a stove top, two oven spaces, a deep fryer, and microwave. Don’t know why Bailie had done so much to the kitchen, but it would work out in the end, especially those that liked to cook.  
　　  
　　Ichirou walked over to the coffee pot and stared at it. It wasn’t like the one they had before. It was an espresso machine as well. At least, he could tell which was which as the coffee pot sat there ready. He opened the cupboards and was met with coffee mugs of every shape and colour. He shook his head, this had to be Odi’s doing. He took one for himself and set it down before pouring a cup and turning around to face Odi, who was sitting at the island.  
　　  
　　“You know there is more seats now, so you don’t have to stand there.” Odi told him, as he looked down at a newspaper.  
　　  
　　“I don’t want to sit.” Ichirou sipped on his coffee. “Besides someone needs to protect the coffee maker. I did a horrible job at it the last time.”  
　　  
　　Odi giggled. “Yes, you did. Though, I think you were more worried about the people around you, then saving a coffee pot.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Next time, I will protect the coffee pot before stepping in. Especially, since Bailie was the one to deform it.” He chuckled a bit to himself.  
　　  
　　“How were our new guest last night?” Odi asked out of the blue. He watched as Ichirou snarled to himself, but setting down his coffee. “Okay, how’s this one. What does Aoi mean to you, now that he is here?”  
　　  
　　“Changing the question doesn’t help.” Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Aoi is just Aoi. The man who raised me from birth. Our past is our past, but I feel if I let my guard drop, he’ll yell at me for it.”  
　　  
　　Odi raised a brow. “What exactly happened in your past to make Aoi be angry at you.”  
　　  
　　“I left on bad terms, I did something I knew I shouldn’t have done. Seeing as how the world is what is it, he was right.” Ichirou sighed.  
　　  
　　Hyde walked into the kitchen and looked around, amazed at what had changed. “Wow, you guys really changed things around and in just a little time.” He walked over to the new stove and checked it out.  
　　  
　　“That’s what happens when you destroy the kitchen in a way it can’t be fixed.” Odi told Hyde. “Bailie’s powers rotted and corrupted the kitchen itself. So, with my input and help, we got the kitchen functioning again.”  
　　  
　　Hyde smiled and turned around to face Ichirou. “How was your sleep, especially having to share a room with the other two?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou growled low in throat, before he answered with sarcasm. “It was a bed of roses. We had a pillow fights and laughed like little school girls.”  
　　  
　　Hyde raised a brow, and Odi tried his best to hold back a laugh. “I see, so it didn’t go so well. Or did you just go to bed and ignored them?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded that Hyde had guess what he did. “I didn’t want to hear Aoi yell at me for something I did, before I left Japan, especially with the other around.”  
　　  
　　Odi was about to ask Ichirou what happened in Japan, but the door opened to Aoi walking in. “Have any of you seen Zero?” Everyone shook their heads, and Aoi sighed. “May I have coffee?”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “Sure, the cups are above the pot. In this house, it’s serve yourself. Though, if you ask Ichirou nicely, he might just make you a cup.”  
　　  
　　Aoi and Ichirou looked at each other, and Aoi looked with a glare. Ichirou rolled his eyes and moved away from the pot of coffee. Aoi smiled and thanked Ichirou in Japanese and made himself a cup, he moved around the island to sit on one of the stools.   
　　  
　　“Did you and Zero sleep well?” Hyde asked Aoi, who nodded his head. “Where is Zero now?”  
　　  
　　“Zero is off somewhere. No one knows what Zero is thinking of, but I’m sure Zero will be back, or is around here somewhere.” Aoi told Hyde.  
　　  
　　Odi tilted his head. “So what is Zero exactly? I know the whole special hybrid part, but is Zero a girl or a boy?”  
　　  
　　“Not being able to sense Zero, must be difficult to know.” Aoi looked up at Ichirou, then turned his attention back to Odi. “Zero is a boy. Though please do not use words such as adorable, cute, or even girlie girl around him. That just doesn’t settle well with Zero, and that part of his life is over with. The boy used to be known as a girl growing up, because of how he looks.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, he got kind of mad at me for calling him cute, but he warned me to not call him that again.” Hyde told everyone in the kitchen.  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head. “At least he had the sense to warn you. He used to not even warn others.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled shyly and looked at Ichirou who was white knuckling his coffee cup. “Did you call Zero a girl? Is that why you had to leave Japan?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou tensed up for a moment before setting his coffee cup down. “No, Zero was there, but Zero was kept away from me. Which I must ask, did Zero ask anything about the past, Aoi?”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head. “Yes, Zero did ask and I gave him answer, but I left out one detail.” His electric blue eyes flashed towards Ichirou, as if telling him what detail was missing.  
　　  
　　A nodded came from Ichirou. “I am safe from Zero, but you still want to yell at me about it?”  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “What is done is done. No one can change the past, but I hope for your sake Zero doesn’t find out about it. I’m not going to yell at you over it, but you better have a head on your shoulders to protect yourself from Zero.”  
　　  
　　Hyde and Odi watched the two, wondering what it was that Ichirou did. Hyde was the one who knew more about the past as he was there when Zero asked, but he still couldn’t understand what Ichirou could have done.  
　　  
　　Just then a high pitch scream came from outside the kitchen and the sounds of someone falling down the stairs. They all rushed out to see Kenickie, whiter than usual, with a look of fright on his face. He was pointing up the stairs, at nothing at all, but Bailie walked out of the bedroom.  
　　  
　　“What’s going on?” Bailie lean over the railing and stared down at the others, who gathered at Kenickie’s side. Odi and Hyde were helping Kenickie up and asking if he was okay, which Kenickie was just nodded his head.   
　　  
　　Max comes out, grumbling to himself and had a finger in his ear. “Who dares scream and interrupt my rest?” He looked at Bailie, whose glare shut him up for saying anything else.  
　　  
　　Aoi rolls his eyes and asks. “Has anyone seen Zero?” Kenickie nodded his head, so that’s what was going on. Zero had scared Kenickie.   
　　  
　　“This was the work of Zero. Just how dangerous is Zero to be around, Aoi?” Bailie asks the god-gifted man.   
　　  
　　“Zero is harmless to be around, unless he wants your soul. He’s just a really sneaky bastard and is clueless about his actions always scaring the death out of others. Seeing as most of you have no fate or your fate is tied to another, death will not come to any of you.” Aoi told everyone here.  
　　  
　　“Well, I do not wish to have everyone in my home being scared at every corner they turn because none of us can sense Zero. If I have to I will chain Zero down with a ball and chain or make Zero wear a bunch of bells.” Bailie lets out a sigh of annoyance.  
　　  
　　“Oh, bells!” Zero chimes in a high pitch voice behind Bailie, who jumps around and grabs his chest, panting in fright. “Can I wear the bells that summons souls?” His bright red eyes sparkle with mischievous desire.  
　　  
　　“Dammit, I don’t care. As long as you can be heard by the rest of us in my home, you could have bells that wake the dead, for all I care.” Bailie shakes his head, and Max grins in pleasure.   
　　  
　　“So, if I raised the dead, you won’t get mad at me?” Max asks Bailie, who once again glares at him.  
　　  
　　“No, you can not raise the dead. Let the dead rest, but get Zero some bells to wear.” Bailie moved away from the railing and walks down the stairs. “Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone.”  
　　  
　　“I heard that.” Zero giggles as he uses the stair railing to slide down on pass Bailie. “So, Aoi. When do we go shopping?”   
　　  
　　Aoi rolls his eyes. “I’ll be going shopping, you can’t go out there. Times have changed, I’m sure Ichirou would look after you.” He looks at Ichirou, who shakes his head.  
　　  
　　“No, I think I know someone who might be able to make Zero something to wear with bells.” Ichirou told Aoi, then he looked at Hyde.  
　　  
　　“Sure, Zero can hang out with me. I want to try making something in the kitchen with the new stove, any ways.” Hyde spoke and grabbed Zero’s hand.  
　　  
　　Max’s eyes narrowed at them holding hands and he jumped over the railing and landed on the floor below. “I’ll come and watch Zero too. You don’t know if he’ll disappear on you with your back turned.”  
　　  
　　“Good idea, Fallen. Zero may say he’ll stick around, but he does get distracted very easily.” Aoi told Max.  
　　  
　　“Let, me get dressed and we’ll be off.” Ichirou headed upstairs to his room to dress in his suit, as Hyde, Zero, and Max went into the kitchen. Bailie, Odi, and Kenickie went to the sitting room, and just as fast as Ichirou had left he appeared once again in front of Aoi. “Let’s go then.” And the two of them left the mansion.   
　　  
　

* * *

　  
　　  
　　When Ichirou and Aoi returned to the mansion, it seemed that laughter rang out from the kitchen, and Aoi smiled, hear someone’s laughter he hadn’t heard in a long time. Ichirou seen Aoi’s face and had to ask. “You never did tell me the story of how you knew Zero.”  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “It’s in the past and I’m just glad he doesn’t have to suffer any longer in a dreamless curse.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou stopped Aoi from walking away. “Then tell me about it. Zero seems to be occupied at the moment, so tell me about how you and Zero came to know each other.”  
　　  
　　Aoi was about to push Ichirou back, he saw the look in Ichirou’s eyes saying he wasn’t going to back down, so he let out a sigh. “Fine, is there some where we can sit first?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head, and they both walked to the sitting room, where Odi and Kenickie were playing a game of chess. The chess board had never been used before, but Kenickie was teaching Odi how to play, as Bailie sat there reading one of the books he had.  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up from his book and seen Aoi and Ichirou enter the room. “Glad to see you are back. Did shopping work out well for you both?”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head and held up the bag. “Yes. In fact, I didn’t realize Ichirou had made himself known to the people. They weren’t afraid of him, and asked him many question about what they could do with their business.”  
　　  
　　“Well, that’s Ichirou and Max for you.” Bailie told Aoi. “They had started a business together in getting Tiksi to work together to help out those less fortunate. They also helped out my little business of getting supplies to those in Europe. They work on the supplies run to North America.”  
　　  
　　“Hyde told me Ichirou was helping out the less fortunate, but not at this cost. How have you guys kept it away from the rulers?” Aoi was shocked by all this. Clearly they must be keeping it well hidden, but everyone in Tiksi didn’t act like it was hidden well.  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “Well, that’s Ichirou and Max for you. They managed to get rid of a few who would be against the whole thing, but seems everyone here was more willing to help. We are all keeping it on the down low, of course, but Tiksi has become the outlet for the black market, all thanks to Ichirou and Max. If you have the money to spend, what you’re looking for maybe found.”  
　　  
　　“Seems you have smarten up, you’d make a fine ruler, Ichirou.” Aoi spoke to Ichirou, who just smirked and lead Aoi to the couch and pour him some tea, as well as a cup for himself.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’m not looking to be a ruler or even be known as the Prince of Vampire Demons.” Ichirou spoke this as Aoi was sipping his tea.  
　　  
　　Aoi choked on his tea a bit, and looked at Ichirou with worry. “Y-you know about that?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “Yes, I do. Seeing your reaction, you must have known too, though you did raise me, so it’d be a surprise if you didn’t.” He smirked at Aoi. “Don’t worry. Just because I am a prince, I haven’t let the power get to my head. Max and I don’t wish to be know as great rulers of Tiksi or anything like that. We are equals with those who live there and we just wish to help those that need it.”  
　　  
　　Aoi let out a sigh. “That is good. I would hate for all those people to be under a new ruler, like yourself. I give you credit for having a brain and not using power against those people just to get what you want.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know if I knew about my title, I would have used long ago to rule over vampires, but seeing as how vampires are wiped off the face of the Earth, I have no need to recreate the society.”  
　　  
　　“What? Are there no more bloodsuckers around?” Aoi was shocked to find this out as well. “What about him, Kenickie?”  
　　  
　　“Ah, Kenickie is special.” Ichirou looked over at Kenickie, who rolled his eyes at Ichirou’s words. “He was with me when the destruction of vampires came to an end. He’s fated to me because I created him, in a sense. I also let him feed from me, which Bailie says keeps his humanity about him. I do let him get a taste of human blood, but he mainly feeds from me.”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head in understanding. Well, it was good to see Ichirou had come along from being the stubborn jerk he was before. He had grown up quite a lot. “Well, it seems we have gotten off track. Would you like for me to tell you still?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. “Yes, I would like for you to tell me how you and Zero know each other.” Bailie put his book down, ready to listen as well. Odi and Kenickie kept their voices down, listening as well.  
　　  
　　“Well, seems it will be a story to tell all.” Aoi smirked, one that everyone thought was close to Ichirou’s own. “The rest may not who I am speaking of, but please listen any ways.” He received nods from the others and looked at Ichirou. “I met Zero long ago when he was only 12, I was a hairdresser at the time and very much human. I would go over to the woman’s house, she was known as Chi-Chi, a woman who was in the business of prostitution, and do her hair on several occasions. Well, Chi-Chi adopted Zero as her daughter, no one really knew Zero was a boy, because of his looks and Zero never spoke a word. It was four years later that Chi-Chi had taken on a man, who was very violent towards her, and one night him and group of other men in his gang had raped and killed her. My friend Ammon was there to save Zero from the same fate. Zero came to live at Ammon’s place, which was a tea house that Ammon’s step brother, Lord Satsuki ran.”  
　　  
　　“Was Zero also in the business of prostitution?” Kenickie opened his curious mouth wondering this fact.  
　　  
　　“No, Zero wasn’t. His identity as a boy was saved because Chi-Chi wanted Zero to grow up as a fine young lady. No one knew of Zero identity as a boy till Ammon saved him, even then no one knew except Lord Satsuki, who treated Zero’s wounds but kept it a secret.” Aoi sighed, he really didn’t want to be interrupted, but seemed like someone wasn’t going to let him continue till they were satisfied. “Lord Satsuki ran a business besides the tea house, there were five of us who were assassins for Lord Satsuki. Ammon had been trained to be a ninja by his father, there was Soji and I, who came from the Yama clan of ninjas, we left because of how things were being done there, and two boys that were twins being trained as ninjas by Ammon. Zero joined up as an assassin by Lord Satsuki, but we never started Zero’s training for it yet. One of the twins found out about Zero’s secret and that’s how we all came to know that Zero was a boy.”  
　　  
　　“Wow, so you were all ninjas, but how did you come to be gifted, as well as Zero’s protector and guardian?” Kenickie opened his mouth, which Bailie looked over at him.  
　　  
　　“I’m sure he doesn’t wish to tell us the whole back story, we just wanted to know how he came to know Zero. It’s clear this is how he came to know Zero, Zero and him probably became friends and when the time came they went into hiding.” Bailie told Kenickie, hoping he was saving Aoi from farther annoyance from Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“Oh, can I tell the story?” Zero walked in with Max and Hyde behind him. “We were listening to the story behind the door, since we felt you two had returned.” Zero pointed to Aoi and Ichirou.   
　　  
　　Aoi sighed. “You can tell the story if you wish.” Zero jumped on the couch beside Aoi and Max and Hyde took up the rest of the couch that Bailie and Ichirou were sitting on.   
　　  
　　“Well, of course, everyone knew I was special, but we didn’t know how special I was, so Soji told Aoi about this sanctuary up on the mountain’s, near the village of the Yama clan, where Soji and Aoi were from. Me and Aoi travelled up there and found out about my coming to live here on Earth. Aoi was then asked if he would take it upon himself to protect me. He agreed, but said he didn’t know how much he could protect someone like me, who had great power. The man who was a god at the sanctuary, gave up his power and blessed Aoi with the gift of a great warrior god. At that point, I gained knowledge and strength, but the down side to it was I was cast into a woman’s body. I was no longer a man.” Zero frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was to birth a child of my own to pass my powers along, but it didn’t work out that way. I did become pregnant, but I don’t know what happened after that, as I came into contact with a curse that should have killed me.”  
　　  
　　Aoi sighed and patted Zero’s head. “That curse killed your unborn child, since your child was half human. Your body gave birth when it was time, since the elder at the sanctuary forbid us from removing the child from your body too soon. Soji had cried that they couldn’t save his and your child, and from that point on, he stayed by your side.” He looked towards Ichirou with great displeasure written on his face, and Zero caught on to that.  
　　  
　　“What happened between you two?” Zero asked, but he really didn’t need to know. “You two seem to know each other, of course, if you raised him, that your story with him.” Zero giggled.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. “Tell him, and all might be revealed.” He lean forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands were cupped together.  
　　  
　　Aoi sighed and patted Zero’s head. He wasn’t going to say a word. It was best not to start this story, but a certain someone piped up and asked.  
　　  
　　“How did you came to be Ichirou’s caretaker? What happened between you two that makes Ichirou say he left on bad terms with you?” Kenickie had asked, leaving Aoi and Ichirou with the same wide eye expression.  
　　  
　　Zero tilted his head looking at them. “Oh, please do tell. I want to know more now.” His smile made Aoi’s heart sank. This was something he wanted to keep from Zero.  
　　  
　　“I’ll tell everyone, seeing as it was my fault.” Ichirou spoke, knowing Aoi had kept it from Zero for a good reason and if Zero were to hear it from Ichirou, he would have to accept Zero’s punishment. “I was born from two curse vampire demons, Aoi raised me in darkness, making sure I won’t hurt anyone around me. I knew Ammon and Soji, Ammon would play games with me, which he learned to let me win, or else I threw a temper-tantrum. Soji ignored me mostly, didn’t want anything to do with me. Then one day Ammon left, because he wanted to see the world of Japan and also help fight in the war that came between kingdoms. Aoi tried to keep me from Zero, but I would always sneak in and have a look for myself at what or who Soji was taking for. I had fed from Zero’s body each time I was alone in that room. The cursed blood of Zero’s would mix with mine, but never hurt me.”  
　　  
　　Zero’s eyes widen and he touched his neck. Aoi shook his head and grabbed Zero’s arm and pointed to the veins on Zero’s arm. “You took from my arm, but why?”  
　　  
　　“I craved the need for blood from time to time. Instead of going out and hunting I took from you, but I always healed up the wound.” Ichirou told Zero, who nodded his head. “Well, Soji caught me and we got into a fight. Aoi came to see what was going on, but he was too late as I had my fangs in Soji’s neck. I healed up the wound, but I had taken too much from Soji and Aoi had tried to feed him some of this tea to help him, but it wasn’t working. I said I would fix it and Aoi looked at me like I was crazy and said I couldn’t, but when Soji had died, Aoi went out to dig a grave, beside Ammon’s grave. I took it upon myself to fix it and gave Soji my blood to become a vampire.”  
　　  
　　“You turned Soji into a vampire? You said you never turned anyone before.” Kenickie interrupted Ichirou, he seemed like he was now sad finding this out.   
　　  
　　“I did, but Aoi wouldn’t allow it. Aoi had killed Soji, before he woke up as a vampire. Aoi told me that Soji wouldn’t agree to living as a vampire, just to die, I didn’t understand what that meant, but Aoi and I fought, with me believing that Soji would live forever. So it was I who ended Soji life, his fate was to die by my hands. I left that night as Aoi buried Soji’s body.” Ichirou stared at Zero as he told the story of how Soji died.  
　　  
　　“You said he died of old age beside me.” Zero looked at Aoi. “You never said he died because he was attacked by a vampire demon!”  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry, but I had to keep it from you. I knew if I would have told you, you would have left to find out who did it.” Aoi told Zero, who was looking angry and panting.  
　　  
　　Zero shook his head, as tears of blood started to come from his eyes, he looked up at Ichirou with his bright red eyes. “I should kill you for what you done, but you did try to save him.” He pouted and clenched his hands together. “I can’t stay mad at you. Soji would have died any ways. Of old age, or even as a blood sucker, he wouldn’t have lived long enough to see me again.”  
　　  
　　Aoi hugged Zero, who buried his face into Aoi’s chest and cried. Hyde had started to cry as well, hearing such a sad tale and used tissue Max handed to him to wipe away his tears and blow his nose.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, you really made a lot of mistakes in your time, but I’m glad to see Zero has forgiven you, at least.” Bailie patted Ichirou on the shoulder.   
　　  
　　“Yeah, I know. I don’t expect him to forgive me though.” Ichirou looked at Aoi and Zero. Aoi pulled Zero away from his chest to see that Zero was passed right out.   
　　  
　　“I’ll take him up stairs. Any time he grows angry, it’s hard for him to stay awake.” Aoi smiled down at Zero and picked him up, leaving with the small boy to the room they slept in last night.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know about you guys, but I think we should have something to eat. Hyde worked hard on making a meal for each of us to eat.” Max said, looking at Hyde, who nodded his head.  
　　  
　　With his tears wiped away, Hyde put on his usual smile. “Let’s all go and eat. I’ll see if Aoi wants to come down and eat as Zero sleeps.” They all agreed and headed to the dinning room, as Max got Odi to come help him in the kitchen to bring food into the dinning room.


	17. Chapter 17

　　That night, Ichirou and Aoi head to their room after wishing everyone a good night. Ichirou tells Aoi he’s going to have a shower, and does so. Though, when he is about to get out of the shower, Zero is right there in the bathroom, sitting on the counter.  
　　  
　　“Oh, shit. You scared me. Did you want a shower as well?” Ichirou asks Zero, who tilted his head with a grin of lust as he licks his lips.   
　　  
　　Zero looks Ichirou up and down. “No, I don’t want a shower.” Ichirou’s eyes widen slightly, as he catches on to what Zero wants.  
　　  
　　“Well, I can’t say no to someone who is willing, now can I?” Ichirou steps out of the shower and approaches Zero, resting his hands on either side of Zero’s body. “Are you sure about this?”  
　　  
　　Zero blushes as Ichirou comes closer, he places his arms around Ichirou’s neck and their lips lock in a heated kiss. Ichirou was about to slip a hand under Zero’s muscle shirt up his back, but the bathroom door opens up to Aoi shaking his head at the sight of Ichirou’s naked rear end.  
　　  
　　“Seriously, Zero. Your curiosity of this matter should have been satisfied.” Aoi told them. “Ichirou, if you would back away from Zero. He needs to learn some self-control.”  
　　  
　　Zero pouted and let Ichirou back away. “But Aoi, I’m aroused. Why can’t Ichirou satisfy my needs?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou backed off and grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. “You know I am well capable for doing just that, Aoi.” He looked at Aoi and could feel a sense of jealousy in the air coming from Aoi. “Oh, you want Zero to come to you for that.” He chuckled.  
　　  
　　Zero could feel Aoi’s jealousy as well, and sighs. “I know you care for me, like Soji and even, Ammon did. Though, I don’t know how to return your feelings. I gave Soji a chance to show me what love was, but I was still only infatuated with the idea.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou and Aoi both looked at him. “You never really loved Soji?” Ichirou spoke what was on Aoi’s and his mind.  
　　  
　　Zero nodded his head. “I only told Soji I loved him, because he made me feel so good in bed as a woman. Was that wrong?”  
　　  
　　Aoi sighed. “No, I guess if you didn’t understand what your feelings were.” He didn’t know this, but he couldn’t say this didn’t come off as a big surprise.  
　　  
　　“Well, you care for me, so can you explain what it is to love?” Zero asked Aoi, who seemed to be lost for words now.  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. “Zero, no one can give you that answer. Though, I do care for someone who hasn’t returned their feeling for me, because to love for me, the same feelings of love are returned.” Aoi was now looking at Ichirou, dumbfounded that Ichirou could even figure out love himself.  
　　  
　　“Well, I care for Aoi, and everyone here after I met them, they all see like nice people. Even you, Ichirou.” Zero spoke.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “You can care for all of us, but it’s different. I can’t only tell you what my love for someone is like. I care deeply for them, I would do anything, even give up my own life if they asked it of me. I want to make them happy, I want them to care for me as well, but I fear those feeling may never be returned, and I have accepted that, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on my feeling for them. No matter what, as long as they are happy with their life now, that’s all that matters to me. I’m happy with my life, with or without them, but to have them in my life bring me joy.”  
　　  
　　Zero sat there and listened to Ichirou talk about his feeling, which shocked Aoi even more. Aoi never knew Ichirou could harbour such feeling for someone even if they weren’t returned, but it made him happy to know Ichirou was fine whether or not the feelings were returned.  
　　  
　　“You see, to be in love with someone, you have to feel that you care for them andthat you would do anything to bring a smile or bring them happiness. Love is different for everyone, you just have to find out what it means for you love someone, and have the same feelings returned.” Ichirou patted Zero’s shoulder.   
　　  
　　“Is that true, Aoi?” Zero asked Aoi, who nodded his head. “Then, perhaps I did love Soji, for real. I actually loved all you, Soji, Ammon, you, and Satsuki, but each one was different. I love Satsuki for being there for me like a wise brother. Ammon and Soji, I loved for being there to make me smile and bring me sexual release. Aoi, I love you because you protect me, but I want to protect you as well.”  
　　  
　　“So, feeling are mutual, I take it?” Ichirou looked at Aoi, who nodded his head. “Perhaps, Zero, you love Aoi the same as he loves you. If you feel like you want to make Aoi happy, without being selfish, then you have your answer. If loving Aoi gives you butterflies as well, your on the right track, but you have known each other for a long time, so the butterflies might not be there.” Ichirou chuckled, as Zero’s face turned red from his words.   
　　  
　　Aoi smiled. “Come, Zero. Let’s let Ichirou get dress. We need to sleep.” Aoi held out a hand to Zero, who took Aoi’s hand and followed him out of the bathroom, and they climbed into bed.   
　　  
　　Though, Zero didn’t want to sleep, just not yet, as he moved closed to Aoi and whispered in his ear. “I’m still aroused, can you help me, Aoi?” He grabbed Aoi’s hand and rubbed the back of Aoi’s hand against the front of his leather pants to show Aoi he was still hard.  
　　  
　　Of course, I’ll help you.” Aoi grinned and pulled Zero on top of him and kissed Zero deeply and started to remove Zero’s clothes.  
　　  
　　Ichirou walked out of the bathroom and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I go sleep somewhere.” He chuckled as Aoi waved him off, while Zero nipped at Aoi’s lower lip. Ichirou picked up the comforter and left the room, shutting off the light.   
　　  
　　After he closed the door, he sighed and decided he would go to the sitting room to sleep, but he heard whimpering, and the smell of salty tears came to his nose. He followed his nose to Kenickie’s room and he stopped in front. Why would Kenickie be crying?  
　　  
　　Quietly opening the door, Ichirou saw Kenickie face down in a pillow, crying his eyes out. He shut the door behind him and the click of the door shutting spooked Kenickie and saw Ichirou was in his room. “W-what do you want?” He sniffled and wiped his tears away, trying to act tough, but he knew he failed to seem so.  
　　  
　　“Well, since my room is kind of occupied by two love birds, I would find somewhere else to sleep. If you still have a problem with me sleeping on the floor, I’ll go to the sitting room.” Ichirou was about to turn around till Kenickie’s voice stopped him.  
　　  
　　“N-no, you can sleep here.” Kenickie switched out two pillows with the one he was crying with one tear free.  
　　  
　　“Thanks.” Ichirou waked over to the foot of the bed and laid the blanket down. “So why were you crying? Did someone hurt your feelings?” He tried to act like he didn’t care, but the truth was, he really did care.  
　　  
　　“I over heard Zero tell you he was needy and I thought you were going to sleep with him.” Kenickie told Ichirou as he laid on his side under the blankets on his bed.  
　　  
　　“You really think Aoi would have let that happen?” Ichirou spoke from the foot of the bed, looking at Kenickie as he rested his chin on the bed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have minded, but Aoi stopped us, and then I found out Aoi loves Zero, and I’m sure Zero loves Aoi as well. Now they are just showing each other their love for another.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie sat up and looked at Ichirou. “You have done it, if Aoi wasn’t there to stop you guys?” Ichirou nodded. “Agh, see. I can’t believe you’ll sleep with anyone who is willing.”  
　　  
　　“Well, I rather have someone who is willing, then rape someone when I’m feeling selfish. What’s your problem with that?” Ichirou remarked back at Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“I don’t have a problem with it, but it seems you rather take everyone, then try to build a relationship with anyone.” Kenickie snapped at Ichirou, who rolled his eyes.  
　　  
　　“I only a relationship with you, but seeing as how I try and get rejected, I might as well get my kicks off with someone else. I don’t want a relationship with anyone but you, but even then you would ignore my needs for release.” Ichirou snapped right back at Kenickie, as the words sank into Kenickie’s head.  
　　  
　　“W-well... I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Kenickie tried to find the words to tell Ichirou. “I don’t want to be used for your needs.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. “How would you be used for my needs? Just because I am a bit of a sex addict, you think that’s all I want from you?” He said those words which Kenickie nodded. “That’s not true. I want to make you happy, protect you when danger is around, show you that you are the only one for me, but all you can think about how I would use you for sex.” He huffed and laid down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.  
　　  
　　Kenickie sat there in silence for a while, he could even hear how Zero was moaning, followed by Aoi’s own moans, and he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He crawled to the foot of the bed and looked down at Ichirou. “Ichirou, I’m sorry.” He looked down at Ichirou, who opened one dark red eye and looked up at him. “Come and sleep up here.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou closed his eye, and shook his head. “I rather sleep on the ground, I don’t like beds.” He could hear the sheets on the bed rustle as Kenickie moved, next thing he felt Kenickie lay down beside him and covered them both up with the comforter from Kenickie’s bed. “What are you doing?”  
　　  
　　“Well, if you promise not to rape me, I’ll sleep beside you.” Kenickie looked at Ichirou, who opened his eyes to look into Kenickie’s brown eyes. “I do want to love you, I have deep feelings for you, but can we start off with an open relationship?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou narrowed his eyes. “You know what an open relationship is, right?” Kenickie nodded his head and sighed.  
　　  
　　“If you want to sleep around with others, I‘ll let you, as long as you work on a relationship between us.” Kenickie bit his lower lip.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “I can’t accept that freedom. I’m against it. I have know people who have been given that freedom, even some who have cheated on the ones they love, it’s wrong.”  
　　  
　　“Then, how about if I have to know them first of all, before you sleep with them. Even if I feel jealous, but I have to agree to you sleeping with them. If I declined you of sex from them, will you promise to reject them?” Kenickie was trying to come up with an ultimatum.  
　　  
　　Ichirou had to think about this a bit. It goes against everything he knows from learning of the human race, though he couldn’t deny that he really wanted this relationship with Kenickie, and it would hurt him if Kenickie wasn’t ready for it. Kenickie did say he wanted an open relationship, which he knew was all right, if both parties agreed to it, but someone always got hurt in the end because feeling grew into more. His feeling were already there for Kenickie, but Kenickie seemed to want to work out his own with Ichirou, rather than on his own. It was Ichirou who could get hurt in the end, if Kenickie found his feeling weren’t there for Ichirou. That was a chance he was willing to take.  
　　  
　　“Fine, I’ll agree to your terms, as long as you don’t reject every single one of them. I do have own needs too. I’ll just reject those that I really don’t want to do it with too.” Ichirou told Kenickie, who accepted his answer and lay down fully beside Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Goodnight, Ichirou.” Kenickie said, and Ichirou wrapped an arm around him, and Kenickie snuggled up to Ichirou and they both fell asleep.  
　　  
　　

* * *

  
　　  
　　The next morning, Bailie decided to have a little group meeting the office,Odi and Kenickie, and Aoi were welcomed to join. Aoi asked what the subject of this meeting would be, Odi and Kenickie decided to skip out, as it didn’t really have anything to do with them only those who had no fate. So the two of them decided to go and play chess. Aoi went along, since Zero really didn’t know that much about him being with out a fate.  
　　  
　　There sat Bailie behind his desk, Ichirou in the usual chair he took in front of the desk, Max had Hyde in his lap in the other chair, and another chair had been pulled up for Aoi. Zero was too happy to have a short kimono made for him, made with bells to even think about sitting as he bounced and jumped on the sofa couch in the room, the sounds of the bells made a melody as he moved in certain ways.  
　　  
　　Ichirou rested his boots on the desk. “So, what do you want to discuss since you brought us all here? I find it pointless, since we all don’t know why it is we don’t have fates.”  
　　  
　　Bailie rolled his eyes, as Ichirou’s feet once again found there way on his desk. It annoyed him, but that was the only thing that annoyed him about Ichirou. “Well, first I want to know. Aoi, have you ever heard of someone by the name of Kek?”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head. “Yes, I know of this person. He reached out to me a few times.” Bailie raised a brow as him.  
　　  
　　“A few times? Not just once?” Even Hyde and Max were wondering this, as Bailie asked Aoi.  
　　  
　　“Yes, though I couldn’t read the first message they had sent to me.” Aoi nodded his head again.  
　　  
　　Ichirou spoke up. “Do you even have these letter still? Are they on you right now?” Seemed everyone wanted to read them.  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “No, I do not. I burned them, like they asked of me to do.” This raised brows. “Remember Ichirou, Ammon was Egyptian, so I had a translator.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded his head. Ammon may have had an Japanese father, but he was born of an Egyptian mother and was born and raised in Egypt till his mother passed away. “So, what did these letter tell you?”  
　　  
　　“Well, one told me that I would be fated to protect Zero, though I only just met Zero at the time. It told me that Zero wasn’t like me or anyone else around me. In time I would learn and figure out what Zero was. I had forgotten about the letter at the time, but I still went with Zero to the sanctuary and was gifted to live as long as Zero to protect him. I received a second letter when you came to live with me, written in Japanese, it told me about you, Ichirou, telling me you were a prince and not to treat you as such or tell you. It also predicted I would meet an angel who could heal anyone of any curse, disease, and wounds. I do have a fate and even though my life remains in the hands of Zero, it is fate I will lose my life to protecting Zero, but I was told my life doesn’t have to end there. I could be fated to Zero forever, if Zero wishes to save me, but it’s up to Zero to change my fate.” Aoi explains and tells them all about what he knows.  
　　  
　　Max raises a question. “So, even if we brought your life to an end, you wouldn’t die?”   
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “No, you guys can’t re-write my fate as it’s already been written as I have accepted the gift of a strong Warrior God. I have immunity from you guys changing my fate, I am immortal, but there will come a time when my life will end, and it rests on Zero’s hands to save me.”  
　　  
　　“Was that all you received from Kek? Did they predict you would meet them sometime in your life?” Bailie had to ask more into the letter, as it seemed there could be more Aoi wasn’t telling them.   
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “No, there was nothing more sent to me, I only received the two, but the first one did say we’d speak in due time. I figured when I got the second one, I figured that was what they meant.”  
　　  
　　Max sighed. “Basically, this is like the rest of them, no leads as to what we are to do, except change people’s fates we come in contact with. Is there some greater power we have to achieve or what?”  
　　  
　　“Relax, Max.” Hyde cupped Max’s face in his hands. “What you and Ichirou started has changed fates of those who are less fortunate. If you guys kept that up with Bailie on your side, you guys could change the world completely.”  
　　  
　　“That’s one way to think about it, but I don’t believe that would happen. If we wanted to change the world that much, we would have to go to the source, which is the six rulers of the world. Even then, we would have to work our way through all their supporter, and that would cause a war of all of us against millions, probably.” Ichirou told Hyde, who pouted and dropped his hands from Max’s face.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook he head and revealed a letter from his desk drawer. “Ichirou, what is you said to me awhile back about what is happening in this world?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou tapped his chin and his eyes widen for a second. “You mean how this world right now, could it be caused by some demons or the Devil himself getting ready for war? Did I not say don’t worry about it?”  
　　  
　　“Yes you did, and I haven’t thought much about it, till I received this letter yesterday, on my desk.” Bailie held up a letter, but it wasn’t written in any human language but in the language of demonic tongue, so only Bailie and Ichirou could read it. “You are right we do have to go to the source of the power, but it’s not the rulers.”  
　　  
　　“Are you saying I was correct about it being demons, or the Devil himself changing the world, readying themselves for battle with Heaven?” Ichirou was narrowing his eyes trying to read it, but before he could even try to read it, the sounds of bells coming up behind Bailie and a certain hand snatched the letter away prevented him from reading it.   
　　  
　　“We, who have no fate, must make a stand. Whether you for this world, or the next, we must stand together and make our decision whether we should turn our backs or fight. The six rulers have no fates here on Earth, as their lives have ended long ago. Something else has control over them, and they have been ruling the world.” Zero read the letter out loud. “Oh, this will make you laugh.” Zero starts giggling to himself.  
　　  
　　“What?” Aoi speaks. “What will make us laugh?” Everyone but Bailie was waiting for the answer.  
　　  
　　Bailie sighs as Zero doesn’t seem to be answers. “The Devil and 5 others have decided to create a war on Earth. The letter is asking us if we are for this world or the next, which confused me greatly.”  
　　  
　　“Here, give me that letter.” Ichirou snatches it from Zero, who was still giggling and rolling on the floor. He reads through it a few times, before he comes up with something. “This world, or the next? If we are for this world, we should turn our backs now, and let Heaven and Hell have their battle. Though, if we are for the next world, we should fight.” He gets up and grabs a pencil, before rubbing the side of the pencil against the paper. “No... Matter... What... Aoi... Is... Fated... To... Die.” Ichirou reads out a hidden message. “Well, that doesn’t tell us much.”  
　　  
　　Zero tilted his head. “Aoi can’t die.” He tilts his head the other way. “I won’t allow it.” His bright red eyes grow angry.  
　　  
　　“Calm down, Zero. I know I am fated to die protecting you. It’s up to you whether or not I die.” Aoi tells Zero before he jumps to conclusions.  
　　  
　　“Here, Ichirou. It was placed in this, perhaps do that trick on the envelop.” Bailie hands the envelop to Ichirou that only has ‘Bailie’ written on it.  
　　  
　　Ichirou does the same thing, rubbing the pencil on it, but nothing comes up. “Nothing. I guess we will never understand the meaning of this.”  
　　  
　　Max looks at Aoi and then at the letter, then back to Aoi. “If Aoi is the only one with a fate, perhaps our answer with be sent through Aoi’s fate.”  
　　  
　　“Ah ha!” Ichirou exclaims out loud. “That’s it, Max! Always using your head to come up with an idea.”  
　　  
　　“Well, I’m not wanting any of us to decide this, because it’s clear this letter wasn’t sent by Kek. They always put Kek at the end. I would like for all of us to discuss this matter, without Aoi present, also we should have Odi and Kenickie with us. Their lives are fated to Ichirou and I, meaning they should have a say. I’m sorry, Aoi.” Bailie tells Aoi and everyone else.  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded his head. “No, I understand. If this discussion leads to whoever is using my fate to see an answer you have not chosen together, then it might set the fate of the world.”  
　　  
　　Hyde smiles. “Well, I know what I’ll choose, without discussion.” He places his head on Max’s shoulders, who blushes and looks away from Hyde.  
　　  
　　“I’ll give everyone a week to think about it. I know it’s prolonging the event, but everyone must make sure they themselves know what is best, because this does talk about this world, and the next, which is unknown to us at this moment.” Bailie tells everyone, who all nod in understanding. “Now, I wish to talk to Ichirou and Max alone about business.”  
　　  
　　Hyde got up and grabbed Zero’s hand. “Let’s go cook a meal. You always have funny stories to tell.” Zero nodded and the two left fast.   
　　  
　　Aoi got up and could feel jealousy radiating off Max. “Don’t think much about it. Zero is mine.” He tells Max, patted his shoulder, before leaving the room.  
　　  
　　Max looks at Ichirou, who nods his head. “Since when? I didn’t think they were an item.”  
　　  
　　“Since last night, didn’t you hear?” Ichirou asks Max, who starts shaking his and sighs. “If you are still afraid to touch Hyde in that way, ask Kenickie to give me permission to sleep with you. We are kind of in an open relationship, and he knows I have needs, but he wants to know who I sleep with, and he has to agree for me to sleep with them. I told him I’ll reject on my own, if I don’t want, but I enjoyed myself with you, so you’ll have to ask him.”  
　　  
　　“What? That is a bit strange? Wasn’t it you who told Odi not to give me freedom?” Bailie raised a brow and a point to Ichirou’s story.  
　　  
　　“Yes, but you see. Kenickie wants an open relationship, meaning I do have freedom, and he knows my problem with freedom, but he will only let me if he agrees with it. Almost like me saying adding a partner to yours and Odi’s sexual activities with no strings attach. You two are mated, meaning you are together, so you shouldn’t do things on your own, but together. We are in an open relationship, meaning we are building our relationship before we close it to each other.” Ichirou explained the best he could to Bailie, who grinned at an idea that came to him, but he kept his mouth shut.  
　　  
　　“Any ways, why did you want to talk to us about?” Max asked, trying to chance the topic of Ichirou’s sexual life.  
　　  
　　“Oh, yes. It came to me from reading the letter. This world or the next, I suggest you two discuss what you want to do. I have already decided to take my chances with the next world, which means I won’t be around to help my ship, our ships will be docking at the same time in a few days, and I want you two to figure where you stand. I was thinking of handing my ship over to you guys, but that maybe a problem if you decided the next world.” Bailie tells Ichirou and Max.  
　　  
　　“Well, I decided to fight, no matter what, I don’t back down from a fight.” Max tells Bailie, who nods his head and they both look at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Either way, we will be fighting, seeing as how Aoi has to protect Zero. Though, if choosing the next world means ending the fight to come to this world, we will have to assign someone with the duties managing our shipments while we are away, whether it’s for good or not.” Ichirou was hard at thinking. “Though, assigning one person to this job will lead to a power corruption, unless...”  
　　  
　　“Unless what, Ichirou?” Both Max and Bailie asked in sync. They wanted to know what Ichirou had in mind.  
　　  
　　“Max, do you remember those mobsters we gain control over that already started the two other ships in shipping to North America?” Ichirou asked and Max nodded. “If we talk to them again, about running our business and Bailie’s, they may keep things going steady for awhile.”  
　　  
　　Bailie’s eyes widen, before they narrowed. “Mobsters? As good as it sounds, they could corrupt everything with greed and force.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “Not exactly, they only gave the ships for a price, as they had were running into the same problem you had before with low shipment. Trust me, if we talk to these guys, and Max and I hold a town meeting telling all in our time of absence, we have given our cause to be carried out by a few men who share our ideas, everyone will have to understand. See who agrees to carry out our cause in our absence.”  
　　  
　　“If you think this will work, I have signed over my ship to you.” Bailie brought out a document and signed it, before handing the pen to Max to sign, who did and handed the pen to Ichirou to sign the document. “I will go down to the docks with you guys and tell me ship the change and also be at your meeting.”  
　　  
　　“I didn’t think you would want to miss out on this.” Ichirou smirked. “It involves the future for Tiksi.” Bailie walked over and poured them three glasses of the alcohol and they celebrated a change in their business.


	18. Chapter 18

　　Giving everyone a week to think their decision of what they were going to do had past. As well, Ichirou had held a meeting with the whole town and told them the new management of ships, as well told them they gained another ship. Everyone seemed pretty please that they would receive new management, as the new management told everyone nothing would change, as Ichirou and Max had worked everything out where flaws were a less chance to happen. Bailie even told the mobsters if in a months time, if they visited the mansion and found it to be empty of any human activity, they were more than welcome to enter and use the home as their own.  
　　  
　　With that all settled, Bailie had asked Odi what he wanted to decide, and Odi picked to stay by Bailie’s side, and they when through everything and destroyed things like the computer and any other technology. They kept the documents that were all business related, but destroyed things like people’s informations, even from the warehouse. It was up to the new management to figure that stuff out themselves.   
　　  
　　It came to the time everyone gathered in the sitting room except Aoi to discuss their next move. “You all know why you are gathered here. So we are going to go around the room and hear everyone’s thoughts. Don’t let other’s thoughts change your own, until we have spoke. Odi’s thoughts will be mine own as well as Kenickie’s thoughts will be spoken by Ichirou, it is up to us 5 in the first place to decide. Who would like to start?”  
　　  
　　Everyone looked around the room, no one stood up to speak first, but all eyes landed on Zero, who looked up his spot with a smile on his face. “I’ll start.” He chimed happily as he stood up. “You all probably wonder what a reaper of soul will choose, and I’ll tell you something. I was thinking about turning my back away, but if there are souls in this world, there must be souls in the next world, right? Unless going to the next world, means our death, well I can only hope being in the next world means I live an eternity.” He giggled and sat back down.  
　　  
　　Max was the next to speak, but he didn’t stand up, just cleared his throat. “It’s clear what I want to do, I want to fight now. I enjoy a fight like the next guy who does, I don’t turn my back from a fight.”  
　　  
　　Hyde rolled his eyes and stood. “I already made my decision, and if Max wants to fight, I am going to be by his side helping him in his fight. Every good fighter needs a healer.” He smiled and sat down.  
　　  
　　“Well, like I said, Odi’s thoughts are my own, and we have decided together to fight in the next world. Odi and I thought about turning our backs, but we have lived long enough in this world, there needs to be a change.” Bailie spoke and finally sat down on the couch beside Odi who was preached on the arm.  
　　  
　　Ichirou was dressed up in his suit that wasn’t tuck in, and stood up with a hand in his pocket. “It took a lot of thinking on my part, my intentions were to go to the next world, but I clearly was denying myself the power I had gained and wanted to keep in this world. It’s really Kenickie’s decision to choose to go to the next world, after telling me I was letting the power get to my head. I understood I need this change, so I welcome the next world, and I’m sure in the next, I will find something to gain power over, as long as I have you guys to stop me from letting power to get my head. Don’t let me think about myself in a selfish matter like that again, Bailie.” Ichirou was making it clear that Bailie was the cause of him wanting to keep the power here, by having them think it over.  
　　  
　　Bailie stood up and asked. “Everyone has agreed to fighting in the next world?” Everyone nodded. “Though, I still want to bring up some questions about everyone’s decision, just so we are all clear.”  
　　  
　　Aoi had smiled to himself, as he stood outside the kitchen and listen from a far of their decision. He didn’t want to be completely out of the loop, but knowing that they all wished to fight and not stand by was good enough for him. They wasted long enough thinking this over, especially Ichirou, which he would have to thank Kenickie for showing Ichirou the light of the situation. Even if he didn’t want power to get to his head, he was doomed for it to. Especially with the warning he was given and the letter Ichirou found to have the same warning.  
　　  
　　Walking into the kitchen, Aoi made himself a cup of tea and sipped quietly, reading the newspaper that had arrived today. No matter how much of the world they were cut off from, there seemed to be little slips here and there from neighbouring towns or cities about the ruling of the rulers. As way written at the end of each column were the words, ‘Rulers approve of this’.   
　　  
　　How had the world come to letting 6 rulers, rule over them and not one had tried to create a rebellion group. Sure, some tried and failed, but if everyone had worked together like this household was doing, they were to have some success.   
　　  
　　Aoi felt someone approaching the kitchen and he set his cup of tea down and turned around to the door on the stool he sat upon. Bailie walked through the door and grinned at him.  
　　  
　　“We have come to a decision, but I wish to hear out what you would like to happen.” Bailie told Aoi. “Hopefully, your words don’t speak for all of us, but I would like to hear from you.”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded. “This world is under corruption because of what has happened. If Ichirou is right that standing up and fighting will take up to the next world, then so be it. I rather we face the challenge head on, then wait for the battle to be at our doorstep.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grin with a nod. “Your words are exactly who the rest of us are thinking. Your fate now seals our decision, and with that we shall hopefully find away about.”  
　　  
　　Aoi got up and rinsed his tea cup out and sighed. “That’s just it. How will we get to the next world, or perhaps the next world isn’t in this time line, but the next? I have been doing a lot of thinking about this. How we will even move from this world to the next?”   
　　  
　　“I hoped it was Kek, who sent that letter, but it wasn’t. Whoever it was must know Kek, or Kek was working for them. I’m sure we will get our answer sooner than later.” Bailie and Aoi walked out of the kitchen together. They walked into the sitting area and just as Bailie shut the door a puff of purple smoke appeared on the coffee table, leaving behind a letter, addressed to ‘Everyone’.  
　　  
　　“Where the bloody hell did that come from?” Kenickie asked and pointed to the letter sitting there, needing to be read.  
　　  
　　“Let’s read it and find out.” Bailie had said, but before he could touch the letter, Zero’s not so sneaky hands, because of the bells, snatched up the letter and opened it. He winked at Bailie and began to read it out loud.  
　　  
　　“It seems you have all decided to come and fight in the next world. We would have sent this letter sooner, but as you, Bailie the Prince of the Underworld, wanted everyone to have time to think about it. Once Aoi was present for the reading of the last letter, his future was foreseen by that moment. You may all be without fate, but Aoi’s presences can make up your final decision. Though, Ichirou’s and Zero’s decisions weren’t clear. They could have well decided against all of you, and left the task ahead to be more difficult than it already was for the rest of you. Though, with this letter came a trinket on a necklace for Zero to use only. This trinket allows Zero to move from this world to the next. All he has to do is put it on, and trigger the power within to open a portal to the next world. We hope to see you soon. Kek and company.”  
　　  
　　Zero smiled and put on the necklace that was on the coffee table. “Well, isn’t that nice, they put Kek and company, meaning we may meet Kek after all. And I was given this to travel from here to the next world, which probably means I can travel back if I so hoped to do so.” He giggled and playing with the trinket between his fingers.  
　　  
　　“Well, that’s it. Everything is decided now. Make sure you have everything you need and we shall be gone as soon as possible.” Bailie looked around the room as everyone stayed where they were seated. “I take then we are already?” He asked and received nods.  
　　  
　　Zero smiled and closed his bright red eyes and used the power inside the trinket to open a portal in the room. “Oh wow. It’s pretty.” Zero stared at a portal of mixed purple and black. He wanted to touch it, but when he hand got close, he pulled back. “Are you sure it’s safe to use?”  
　　  
　　Aoi sighed. “If someone doesn’t go through the portal, we will be here all day deciding if it’s save or not.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou groaned and got up. “I’ll go through first and make sure everything is good. Then the rest of you come through, Zero and Aoi should be the last ones to go through as the user going through the portal, could very well close it.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “Smart thinking, Ichirou. You always do think of things first before making your action.”  
　　  
　　“It’s called planning things out in your head as quick as possible.” Ichirou tapped the side of his head as he walked backwards into the portal.  
　　  
　　“Who’s next?” Bailie looked around the room and Max and Hyde got up, holding hands together and walking through the portal.   
　　  
　　Odi got up and took Kenickie’s hand. “Bailie I’m going with Kenickie, but you will be right behind us, wouldn’t you be?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, I will be.” Bailie told Odi, before giving him a quick kiss and the two left through the portal. “You two will be behind us, won’t you?”  
　　  
　　Aoi nodded. “Yes, we will be.” They watched Bailie step through, next was Aoi and he stood in front of Zero. “Come on, it’s perfectly safe.” He gave Zero a reassuring smile and the two of them walked through, and as Ichirou said may happen, the portal closed behind Zero, leaving an empty room in the mansion upon the hill looking over Tiksi.  
　　  
　　

* * *

  
　　  
　　There was no spinning vortex or a time lapse as they appeared in the next world. All of them had appeared in what looked to be a dark gloomy cavern, lit by only two torches. It was this place that gave Bailie a sense of deja-vu, when he looked around. Ichirou saw that.   
　　  
　　“You been here before, Bailie?” Ichirou asked him, and all Bailie could do was looked around.   
　　  
　　Odi gulped. “He’s not the only one. I felt a sense of familiar surroundings and it’s not good.” Odi had attached himself to Bailie’s arm, his wings quivering in fright.   
　　  
　　Ichirou was about to ask what wasn’t good about it, but he felt something, or someone heading towards them and he stood up fast and faced what or whoever it was as they turned the corner.   
　　  
　　There in front of them was a boy, a bit taller than Zero, with sun kissed skin, bleach blond hair and violet eyes. He was dressed in a tight burgundy sleeveless shirt and had on a pair of tight black leather pants and gold arm bands. “Well, as it seems you all have made it, finally.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I have been waiting for over 4000 years for all over you to be born. And then had to wait for something to happen to corrupt the world we all know for two little brats to be born and summon us here. I don’t like to wait you know.”  
　　  
　　“Who may you be?” Kenickie asked, but a glare with angry violet eyes scared him into hiding behind Ichirou, who just rolled his eyes at Kenickie’s actions.  
　　  
　　“Who may I be? It should be clear who I am.” The boy asked, but it seemed everyone was clueless, except for Zero, who was always clueless. “I’m Kek. The one would was helping you all. Sure, it was a bitch to figure out what exactly to tell you, as I had to read other’s fortunes to do it, but dammit.”  
　　  
　　“You said we were summoned here. Care to explain that to us, or should we have already figured that out too?” Ichirou snarled at the boy, who called himself Kek.  
　　  
　　“Well, duh. The letters were sent recently to explain all of that.” Kek rolled his eyes. “We were all summoned here for a certain task, that task can only be done by those who have no fate, for anyone with a fate, their moves can be predicted.” His eyes landed on Aoi. “Which you should not be here, you’ll ruin everything.”  
　　  
　　Out of no where he summoned a book made up of parchments and started to read a spell, one that no one understood as it was spoken in ancient Egyptian. Zero felt something off and the next second he was flying towards the boy with a sickle and chain in his hands. Kek saw this and smacked Zero away and turned to him, about to cast the spell on Zero instead, but Aoi had jumped in front of the spell and hit him.   
　　  
　　“There, that solves one problem of ours.” Kek spoke, quite satisfied with himself. Aoi was on the ground gasping for air as lacerations started to appear on his body.  
　　  
　　“You sick bastard!” Zero growled at Kek, but he had no time to lose, as his sickle and chain disappear. He placed his right hand on Aoi, as it started to illuminate the same blue glow the Hyde had when he healed anyone, and his left hand was illuminating a red glow towards Kek, which no one knew why. They all watched and hoped for Zero’s sake Aoi would be all right, that he would live.   
　　  
　　Then it happened, Aoi’s body healed up and he took a breath of air. His eyes were widen and he began checking his body and seen he was in fact alive. “Zero, you saved me.” It wasn’t a question as He wrapped his arms around the boys small frame, but Aoi’s mood quickly changed as he seen what Zero was doing. “Zero, release him.”  
　　  
　　“No, I will not till he pays for what he did to you.” Zero spoke and stood up, making his way towards Kek, who was kind of frozen to the spot. “Say you’re sorry.” Zero twitched one of his fingers, which seemed to release the hold on Kek’s mouth.  
　　  
　　“No, you know damn rights it had to happen sooner or later.” Kek snapped at Zero, who then twitched he finger back into the position it was in before.  
　　  
　　“I will not release you till you say sorry. Though, while your under my control why don’t you show up where we are supposed to go.” Zero’s angry face turn into a menacing grin, as he twitched other fingers on his hand and Kek turned around and started walking. “Come on, let’s go.” He told everyone who were still kind of shocked by what Zero was capable of.  
　　  
　　Bailie and Ichirou walked with Aoi between them and Ichirou asked. “How long has Zero been able to control others like a puppet?”  
　　  
　　“Could he control us to bend to his will?” Bailie asked his question in a low voice like Ichirou as they followed Kek and Zero,  
　　  
　　“Since Zero first found out about being who he is, and yes, he can control anyone to bend to his will, as you see before you, he has Kek, who has also been summoned here.” Aoi told them, his eyes never left the back of Zero’s head. “If only I could get inside of Zero’s head to see what he was thinking. He never used this power for a long duration of time, especially with using his healing powers.”  
　　  
　　“That’s where I can come in handy.” Bailie spoke with a grin on his face. “It’s not something I have done in a long time, since Odi got annoyed that I used it on him, but if you want I can read Zero’s mind for you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at Bailie. “You have telepathy? Like you can read minds, manipulate thoughts of others, even speak in their head with your own voice?”  
　　  
　　Odi piped up. “Yes, and it was annoying when we first met, because I couldn’t do a thing without him knowing what it was I was going to do, even if was going to surprise him with a gift, he already knew what I was going to do.” He glared at Bailie. “Even if you tried and think of something different and totally off topic, he managed to search your mind for the answer.”  
　　  
　　“You know how useful that power would be? You could have had everyone under your thumb in Tiksi in a matter of days. I had to use my own manipulation to work my way through everyone.” Ichirou smirked, he would have liked a power like that, but he would defiantly misused it all the time.  
　　  
　　“Which is why I have the power and you do not.” Bailie spoke, and Ichirou frowned. Bailie couldn’t help but chuckle as Ichirou figured out that he just read Ichirou’s mind.  
　　  
　　Odi slapped Bailie in the arm. “That’s not nice, Bailie.” He looked over at Ichirou. “See, I told you, it gets annoying very fast. We had many silent fights, because why bother opening your mouth and fighting when he could just read your mind.”  
　　  
　　“It’s not as annoying as talking to someone, and Zero making them drop dead before your eyes.” Aoi spoke up, as much as he wanted to know what was going on Zero’s head, he would rather not know.  
　　  
　　“What? How is that possible?” Kenickie asked, looking around Ichirou at Aoi. “Even if his a reaper, he couldn’t make someone drop dead in front of your face without making a move.”  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “It’s possible for Zero. His left eye will turn blue, that’s the warning you get before he makes the person drop dead in front of him. One time, Lord Satsuki gave Zero his own person job to assassinate someone, and with the picture alone, the man dropped dead. No one could explain what happened to man, as he was just around family in his home. There was no explanation of the dead, besides his heart just stopping. We banned Zero from just doing that, which the next person his was given, he looked at the picture and the man had committed suicide.”  
　　  
　　“Is his powers really that strong?” Ichirou had asked as he looked at Zero and wondered if was even safe to have Zero around. Sure, Zero was on their side, but at what cost?  
　　  
　　“They are strong, if he has an endless supply of souls to feed from. That power of his drains his power quickly. His hunger for souls will grow with it, and he doesn’t get souls from killing them off that way.” Aoi informed them of the cost of Zero using his power. “We banned Zero from using that power, but Zero sometimes got bored and would do it when the enemy was talking, making a big scene.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled, same with Bailie. “That would have been funny to see. A bad man standing there saying, ‘You think you have stopped me. You are far from stopping me. What I hold in my grasp is the weapon that will destroy the world. Make one wrong move and I’ll release it.’ Then during his menacing laughter, drops dead.” Ichirou makes his impression of a bad man, making Bailie chuckled harder.   
　　  
　　Aoi shakes his head. “That’s exactly how it would happen, though different words.” Both Ichirou and Bailie couldn’t stop laughing now, tears were brought to their eyes.  
　　  
　　“I would so pay to see that happen.” Max piped up from behind the group, as he had a shaking Hyde by his side. “Then for the fun of it, I would raise the man from dead, just to see Zero’s expression.”  
　　  
　　“You have the power of Necromancy?” Aoi asked Max, though he didn’t turn around to face Max.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I can do that, and Death-Force Manipulation, lay a Curse on any soul, and if I get tired of something or someone, Banish them to a certain place. Which is exactly what I did with Hyde and I. I didn’t think it was possible, but I made it possible, and it kept Hyde pure as well.” Max tells Aoi what he exactly had powers over. “All that, besides whatever dark arts spell I can think of with use of orb that’s embedded in my hand.”  
　　  
　　“Seems like we are a powerful group of friends to have, doesn’t it seem so, Odi?” Kenickie asked.  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “It seems that way.” He smiled, before the smile disappeared from his face. “Man, this cavern is sure long. When will we get there?” He asks.  
　　  
　　Bailie searched the area, noticing they were sure travelling a long ways. “I think something is off.” He looked towards Zero and didn’t notice anything different. “Wait, I know this. Zero stop!”  
　　  
　　Even though Bailie called out to Zero, Zero kept on walking. Aoi was about to continue following Zero, but Bailie grabbed his arm. Ichirou looked around and groaned. “We are on a wild goose chase. There is actually no way out of this place, is there? We have been travelling the same path.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded and let go of Aoi’s arm. “We aren’t actually supposed to leave here, until whoever summoned us releases us. Getting caught up in conversation, we failed to notice that nothing was changing.”  
　　  
　　A few short moments pass and Zero came with Kek leading the way and he looked to be surprised. “What are you guys doing here ahead of me?” He asks and stopped.  
　　  
　　“You have been following Kek, around in a circle all this time. Kek doesn’t even know how to leave here himself, because whoever summoned us here, has to release us.” Ichirou informs Zero.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I see.” Zero looked down and pouts, he released Kek from his control and Kek, falls to the ground on all four, panting.  
　　  
　　“T-thank goodness. I thought I was stuck on one dizzy whirlwind ride.” Kek said when he had gained his breath back. “K-keep that monster a-away from me!” He points back to Zero.  
　　  
　　“Hey, I’m not a monster.” Zero huffed. “Besides, it looked like you could use the exercise, so it wasn’t a total lose.” He received a glare from Kek.  
　　  
　　“So, Kek, what do you know about who summoned us here?” Bailie stood over Kek, Ichirou was at Bailie’s side with his arms crossed and Max was on Bailie’s other side with his arms crossed and looking down at Kek.  
　　  
　　“I know they are a couple of brats, who have the power to summon us.” Kek said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. “You guys can intimidate me. I was to be a Pharaoh once in my life time, of course, my mother had her way before giving birth to me.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie peeked from behind Ichirou. “What happened? What did she do to you?” Curiosity was Kenickie’s weak point, and Ichirou rolled his eyes.  
　　  
　　“If you must know, since I highly doubt anyone you would know, my mother stole this exact book of spells and rituals.” Kek summoned the parchment book. “She wanted a son who would live forever, ruling over Egypt. Well she got her wish, I remained exactly 16 years old, never to grow old, but what she didn’t understand that Pharaohs came and went meaning I couldn’t rule over Egypt. My father didn’t know of me in the first place. There is no way to prove that I was a Pharaoh’s son. I was able to have the book after her death, but there was no way to reverse what she did, since I was an unborn child at the time. Since this book holds many dark spells and rituals, I couldn’t grant myself death.”  
　　  
　　The book disappeared, before Zero could snatch it up. Zero pouted and Kek just glared at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Kek looked away. “I highly doubt you could read it any ways.” Kek told Zero, who stuck his tongue out at Kek.  
　　  
　　Aoi rolled his eyes. “I’m stuck with dealing with two children now?” He asked no one in particular, but Hyde nodded his head. Aoi sighed.  
　　  
　　“I am not a child, I may look young, but I am much older then all of you.” Kek stomped his foot. This little act made Ichirou smirk in amusement.  
　　  
　　“Well, if you aren’t a child, then why do you act like such a spoiled little brat?” Max spoke, not impressed at all.  
　　  
　　“I am not spoiled.” Kek turned his back and faced Zero, who was smiling at him. “Agh, this one is indeed another brat.”  
　　  
　　“My nickname is sneaky brat, so you must have figured it out all on your own. Very good.” Zero chimed, so happily as he clapped his hands together. Kek huffed and turned away to face the wall instead.  
　　  
　　Bailie rolled his eyes and looked towards Ichirou, who was smirking. Clearly he was enjoying this little show. “If you know so much of why we are here, what is this task we have to do?”  
　　  
　　Kek rolled his eyes at the wall. “Isn’t clear? You are the Prince of the Underworld, meaning you are the only one to kill the Devil himself.”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised his brow. “Why are the other’s and yourself here then?” He didn’t think he needed everyone to help him out killing on person, even if it was his father. He didn’t exactly want to do it either.  
　　  
　　“We are here to make sure you get to the point, as well, when you kill the Lord of the Underworld, you need council members on your side to help you keep order, as the other council have to die as well, or you won’t gain that power.” Kek told them, but Bailie shook his head.   
　　  
　　“I don’t want the power. I don’t want to the ruler of this world.” Bailie told Kek, and seemed like everyone was looking at Bailie for answer.  
　　  
　　“You don’t have a choice if you care so much for the world known as Earth. If you don’t gain the throne here, the world will become something not even I had the pleasure to predict, as it seems once the world starts everyone on Earth with be vanished to serve under the Heaven’s law or under Hell’s rules.” Kek sighed. “Only the six of us without fates can be placed in the higher stands here, because we will out live and because we have no fates, we can never die.” Kek turned to Bailie and glared at Odi. “That is unless you have a child, which was your father’s down fall. If you do manage to extend your bloodline, watch out, because you will be de-throned no matter how you love your childn they will turn on you in the end.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou knew this wasn’t a good time to bring up that subject, but since Kek started it, he wanted to ask some finer details. “Is there away for Bailie to prevent having a child, or even prevent Odi from conceiving a child?”  
　　  
　　“Sure, don’t have sex with the one you mated with. That was your father’s down fall. He never mated anyone and slept around with many, anyone could conceive his child, but you were smart enough to mate yourself to someone, meaning only they could conceive your child. As for a way to prevent a child being conceived between the two, I wouldn’t know, unless by some weird flaw your mated one can’t conceive.” Kek informs them.  
　　  
　　“You really know a lot, how did you gain so much knowledge?” Kenickie once again peeked around Ichirou and asked.  
　　  
　　“I...” Kek was lost for words, but he knew he had to tell them. “I spent many years trying to learn my fate, which meant gaining the knowledge of many, even the Devil himself. I know a lot, and even things I shouldn’t know as a cursed human, but I have all knowledge and information. Ask me anything and I’ll have answer. It’s part of using the book’s spells and rituals to predict someone’s past, I gain their knowledge, as a curse.” Kek looked back at the wall. “Really, it’s more useful, then a curse, it may have to do with the curse already laid upon me.”  
　　  
　　Everyone stood there, now having their knowledge of Kek and his abilities and how he became to be born.


	19. Chapter 19

　　Bright red eyes stared across the cavern through locks of silver hair, as violet eyes stared back into them through locks of bleach blond hair. Neither of them blinked or moved in quite sometime, as a man with cobalt blue hair styled up with two hairpins and his electric blue eyes watched them. None made a sound, except when the man would sigh, clearly annoyed by this childish behaviour, but any time he broke their line of sight to another, they would start fighting all over again.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know about you guys, but I would rather be watching the paint drying network, then watch these two.” Ichirou grumbled as he sat against the wall of the cavern, with Bailie and Max.  
　　  
　　Max blinked his eyes. “They serious had a network like that?” He knew of TV, but didn’t know a lot about it, only moving pictures that were called shows or flicks on a screen making people smaller then they were or very large, depending on the screen size.  
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled. “No, they didn’t, though I remembered watching a fire log once. I was on that channel for quite sometime, waiting for something to happen till Odi told me it was a holiday special to put on a fire log for those who didn’t have a fireplace.”  
　　  
　　“Let me guess, you were all pleasantly warm beside your fireplace watching a fire log burn on TV.” Ichirou smirked, though started to chuckle when he saw Bailie nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“You guys really didn’t live sheltered lives after all.” Max sighed, he kind of always made sure him and Hyde were hidden, and when they did go out, it was mainly to hunt. He made sure they had a purpose in life and didn’t spend money on things that were meaningless.  
　　  
　　“Well, I lived more of a sheltered life then all of you. I slept most of my life on Earth away. I was only awake for those times that had meaning or something thrilling to enjoy. I slept through the First World War surprisingly enough, since Kenickie and I never left England, but when we woke up we were not where we were originally, because vampires who followed the Master ruling in England moved us else where to keep us away from the war, but away from the Underground, since the warning the Master got about me staying in the Underground must have spooked him.” Ichirou said.  
　　  
　　“Oh you indeed missed out on a great war, that’s for sure. That’s the one where I let Hyde join the war and almost got us found out. I believe we were in France at the time, so joined up with them. It was the second world war I made us go into hiding, not because we were in Germany, but because I didn’t want Hyde screwing us over.” Max told them his reasons.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I never joined the war, but rather kept things together wherever we were. Odi stayed hiding in the house, sometimes even in the attic. We didn’t always live in mansions, but where I could afford for us at the time.Though, I soon realized I had to look out for him and give him space to move around, even flap his wings or they get too stiff.”  
　　  
　　“I could believe that. Being trapped in a cell and having no use of your wings, sure makes your back stiff trying to hold them up all the time.” Max shivered, and rolled his shoulders, even though his wings weren’t visible, he could still feel the pain.  
　　  
　　“We should have at least brought a deck of cards, or if Zero was paying attention to any one of us, rather then Pharaoh boy there, we could send him back for some.” Ichirou hung his head and sighed. He was ready to fall asleep for a century or two with all this boredom.  
　　  
　　Hyde sat there and shivered of the millionth time since they got here. He could shake the feeling they were being watch, but Odi told him he’ll get used to it as these walls held souls of those who couldn’t continue on into the next life. Well, that did little to ease his tension.  
　　  
　　Kenickie sat beside him, though really didn’t help any, he tried to hold Hyde’s hands, but his cold touch made Hyde shiver in coldness rather than in the spooky feeling he was getting. He wanted to make Hyde comfortable, but he didn’t even know what to talk about to keep Hyde’s mind off of the feeling.  
　　  
　　Odi sighed. “Really? How long are those two going to stare at each other?” He frowned and rubbed his only useful eye. He was getting tired of watching them, but he knew if he looked away, they might start a fight in an instant.  
　　  
　　“I’m not sure. Though, I’m afraid they might start a fight in this cavern and there really isn’t anywhere to hide.” Kenickie pouted and rested his elbows on his knees and held his hands together.  
　　  
　　“They might be at it till we get out of here. Though, if all of you without fates are supposed to be council members, having two council members having disagreements which each other, even down right hate each other could set things off on a bad foot.” Odi spoke to Hyde, who wasn’t even listening, but Kenickie was there to listen to his words.  
　　  
　　“Well, isn’t it usually like that, you have a bunch of people ruling together and usually some of them don’t see eye to eye?” Kenickie asked, which Odi sighed.  
　　  
　　“I’m not sure how it worked on Earth, but I know because I worked as a solider here in the Underworld, the Devil assigned demons who would follow his orders and even his beliefs. The council members were just advisers, helping keep the ruling of the Devil’s work.” Odi wasn’t sure how Bailie would change things around, and he wasn’t ready to ask that yet.  
　　  
　　Kenickie thought for a moment before speaking. “Well, I guess as advisers, Zero and Kek would be against each other all the time, and probably bring up ideas that would hurt everyone instead of help them.”  
　　  
　　Odi raised a brow. “This is Hell. No one ever helped anyone, they only made decisions to help themselves. As bad as it sounds, if Bailie makes it to the throne, he better live up to the standards of his father. Meaning, he will have to throw out the caring act and start to be greedy and selfish, or the demons will try and knock him out of the throne.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie’s brown eyes widen. “What if Bailie wants to rule things differently then how his father has done? There is the off chance Bailie ruling to his standards, may make a difference in demons.”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head and sighed. “You really don’t understand. You need to show you are powerful, that you have terror in you to rule and make these demons fear you. You don’t make them fear you, you will fall from the throne. I don’t think Bailie has it in him, because he maybe the son of the Devil, but his mother was a fallen angel, meaning she had good in her, which probably carried on to Bailie.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie was going to open his mouth, but he closed it. There was nothing he really could say, as he didn’t know much about the Underworld. He didn’t like being out of the loop. He looked towards Ichirou and seen how calm Ichirou seemed. He would like it for Ichirou to comfort him, but they weren’t exactly be alone. He didn’t want to make their affection public, till he was comfortable.   
　　  
　　No matter how Ichirou appeared to everyone, he was getting tired of this. He picked a stone up and flicked it at the side of Aoi’s head to get his attention. Aoi turned around about to open his mouth, but Ichirou’s eyes shifting from him to Zero, was telling Aoi that Ichirou was about to do something and Aoi had to get control of Zero. Aoi nodded his head and turn back around.  
　　  
　　Bailie didn’t let that moment slip pass him. “Just what do you have plan?” Bailie whispered lower in Ichirou’s ear.   
　　  
　　Ichirou didn’t say a thing as he stood up. Wearing his suit, he only fought once wearing it, would rather not have to start one while wearing it, but there was nothing to help him. He removed the jacket and rolled up his sleeve past his elbows. He dropped his jacket on Bailie’s head and moved closer to his target, by standing beside Aoi.  
　　  
　　Bailie pulled the jacket down off his face and raised a brow. Just what was Ichirou doing? He seen Ichirou’s hand at his side, closest to Aoi and tapped on Aoi’s thigh three times, before Ichirou had moved so quickly in front of Kek, picking him up by the front of his shirt.  
　　  
　　Aoi moved, but not as fast as Ichirou and grabbed a hold of Zero in his arms. Zero was too busy growling and struggling, trying to get away from Aoi to listen to Aoi’s calming words.  
　　  
　　Kek clawed at Ichirou’s hand and arm, kicking his feet against Ichirou’s thighs. “Let me down, you bastard! This had nothing to do with you! Let me at him, I’ll kill him and then I’ll kill you too! Let me go!” The sun kissed boy struggled in Ichirou’s grasps and shouted in his face.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “You think your words scare me any. They are empty threats.” He hissed at Kek.  
　　  
　　“I’ll kill your childe! You may have no fate, but he can easily die even if you are around!” Kek shouted, and everyone’s eyes were on Ichirou and Kek.   
　　  
　　“Again, empty threats. You can’t kill someone who is tied to one without a fate.” Ichirou narrowed his dark red eyes. “Would you like to be the first to know what it is like to die even if you have no fate?”  
　　  
　　Kek’s struggles never ceased. “You can’t kill me! I have no fate! You can’t even change my fate!”  
　　  
　　Ichirou flashed his fangs that had extended. “Want to test your theory?” At this action, Kek’s moves stopped and his violet eyes filled with tears. He shook his head side to side and let his head fall back, revealing he had surrendered to Ichirou by exposing his neck to him.   
　　  
　　Zero had stopped struggling in Aoi’s hold and was staring at Ichirou. It didn’t make any sense, they fought since the time they came here, but all it took was Ichirou stepping in between to stop their fight.   
　　  
　　Aoi smirked, one that could resemble the one Ichirou wore. No matter what Ichirou had done in the past, it was times like these that Aoi found himself proud to have raised Ichirou.   
　　  
　　“Are you going to play nice with each other now? Or do I have to bend you over my knee and pull your pants down and turn your ass red?” Ichirou asked Kek, who snapped his head towards Ichirou.   
　　  
　　“I am not a child, I am much older than you are.” Kek snapped at Ichirou. With those words, Kek had sealed his fate and Ichirou sat down on the rock Kek had been sitting upon and did as he told. Bent Kek over his knee and pulled his tight leather pants and shorts down and began spanking Kek. “Ah!You can’t... Ouch, do this to... Ngh, me!” Kek cried out, but Ichirou didn’t stop, even as tears fell from Kek’s eyes.  
　　  
　　Once Ichirou was satisfied with the red hand prints over red hand prints, he stood Kek in front of him. “Continue to act like a child and I will punish you as such, got that, kid?” Max perked up hearing that same name Ichirou had called him, that was before he slept with Ichirou and before Ichirou and him started their own business. He must have grown up in Ichirou’s eyes for Ichirou to stop calling him that.  
　　  
　　Kek wiped his nose with his hand and sniffed, he gave Ichirou a glare, but the look at Ichirou gave him made Kek gulp and nod his head. Ichirou stood up and patted the top of Kek’s head and moved back towards Bailie and held out a hand for his jacket. He put it on when Bailie gave it back and sat back down on the floor of the cavern between Bailie and Max.  
　　  
　　Zero looked up at Aoi. “I rather have your punishment, then his. Please punish me.” All eyes looked at Aoi and Zero, and Aoi slapped himself on the head.   
　　  
　　“That different, Zero.” Aoi grumbled, knowing exactly what Zero was talking about. “Just stop being a sour puss and no fighting.” Zero pouted, but if he was getting off without a punishment, all was good for him.  
　　  
　　Kek and Zero looked at each other once more, but they looked away quickly, both not wanting to get a punishment, rather a punishment from Ichirou who was more than happy to, as he cracked his knuckles.  
　　  
　　Aoi sat on the ground and sighed. “Just where are we and when do we get out of here?” He wasn’t asking anyone, but it seemed his question was answer with Kek mumbling.  
　　  
　　“Above the Underworld, where no one will come looking for us. Two brats called this their hideout after playing around with a magic book. I have been here for a month almost, so you guys showing up now, means I get out of here soon.” Kek’s had turned his back on everyone, but his voiced mumble travelled in the cavern.   
　　  
　　“Kek, do you care to explain just who these two are you speak of?” Bailie wondered and if Kek was going to speak now, he might as well try and get an answer out of him.  
　　  
　　Kek shifted on his sore red rear end, but didn’t turn around to face Bailie. “Newly born demons. I think one is 18 and the other is 17. The 18 year old doesn’t show much expression and doesn’t talk much either, where the 17 year old is a talker and expresses himself way too much. I’m sure Zero would get along with him no problem, but I don’t think anyone can even understand the other.” He sniffled and even though he wasn’t facing anyone, everyone could tell he was still crying.  
　　  
　　“Do you know what kind of demons they are, and why they decided to summon us here?” Odi asked this time.  
　　  
　　Kek, shook his head. “No, I never knew demons or understood demons, so I wouldn’t know. If that’s an important fact, I could read their fates to learn. As for why they summoned us here, it was clear they how to stop the war that would happen. They knew the only way to do that would be to find the Devil’s child, which as everyone understood, he didn’t have one, but with that magic book they were able to find me. Actually, none of us were supposed to meet here, the human race was to be wipe out and we were probably meant to meet on the battle field.”  
　　  
　　“Why do you say that? We have no fates, so how could you predict that?” Max asked, trying to figure out Kek’s story more.  
　　  
　　“Everything I predicted has changed. The gateways to Heaven and Hell were to open, and then it would play out that Bailie would kill his father on the battle field, same with each of us killing a council member and gaining the rank of the new ruler and new council members. That’s how we were to meet, but each of you had changed the fates of many. I just decided to push you all towards the right path, which ended up with us here and summoned to stop the war before it happened.” Kek sighed. “I didn’t know how much all our actions could corrupt the fates that were predicted before, till I realized too late.”  
　　  
　　“How is it too late? We will stop the war before it happens.” Kenickie spoke. “As I see it, if we get out of this place, and jump into action, we can save the world from chaos.”  
　　  
　　“Are you sure that’s what will happen?” Kek asked and lifted his head up. “We are here, and if those brats don’t return, there is no way for us to return.”  
　　  
　　Zero’s eyes widen. “What if it was those two plan to stop us from interfering with the Devil’s plan?” Everyone, even Kek looked at Zero. “Heh, I didn’t want to upset you all, but it was just an idea.”  
　　  
　　Bailie slammed he head back against the cavern walls. “Great, if Zero’s ideas are anything like Ichirou’s crazy ideas, we have left the fate of the world to the Underworld’s control. Perhaps, it was a clue when Kek’s name wasn’t on the bottom of one of the letters.”  
　　  
　　“Ichirou’s crazy ideas? Well, Ichirou had crazy ideas as a child when he expected something no one else did. It scared the hell out of me, but he was always intelligent like that.” Aoi tapped his chin and Bailie turned to Aoi, seeing if he came up with answer. “Zero never had ideas before. This is the first time I’m hearing of one, in such a serious situation.”  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, do you expect anything we don’t, perhaps an idea of yours.” Bailie looked at Ichirou, who had his eyes closed. Rolling his eyes, Bailie nudged Ichirou. “This isn’t the time to sleep, we have a crisis on our hands.”  
　　  
　　“Huh, wha-” Ichirou shook his head and yawned. “Oh, a crisis, yeah, check to see if Zero can use that stone.” He was about to close his eyes, but Bailie nudged him again.  
　　  
　　“Oh, yeah.” Zero pulled the necklace trinket from under his shirt and concentrated on it to activate it’s power, but it seemed to do nothing at all. “There is nothing left in it. It was only made for a one way trip.” He pouted and slumped to the floor, crossing his arms and legs.  
　　  
　　“Okay, that was one idea, but not crazy enough Ichirou. Think of something else.” Max tells Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou glares at everyone. “You can’t expect all my crazy ideas to come to me in the instant you need them.” He sighs and gets up. “Well I have one crazy idea, but that has nothing to do with any of us getting out of here.” The smirk and lustful look in his eyes, made Kenickie groan.  
　　  
　　“Can you get your head out of the gutter for this one time? You were always good at finding a way out of any situation.” Kenickie tells Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Right, but I wasn’t surrounded by morons and rocks.” Ichirou said, stood up and crossed his arms. “Bailie, you really are being stupid. You have the ability of Teleportation and you haven’t even tried.”  
　　  
　　“We aren’t on Earth any more. Even if I did, I would have to be sent somewhere that’s familiar to me from my past and me being spotted could mean trouble for me against an army.” Bailie tells Ichirou.   
　　  
　　“Then send someone down there to scope out for all of us, and keep your mind reading craze connections with them.” Ichirou scowled.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “My powers would be noticed and then there will be no escape for me.”  
　　  
　　“Max, can you banish someone without your power being noticed?” Ichirou stood there, getting tired of everything coming to his mind being rejected.  
　　  
　　“That’s possible with small objects, and even if I could send someone, I would have to know the place myself to send them there.” Max frowned, Ichirou was having good ideas, but everything was hitting a dead end.   
　　  
　　“Shit.” Ichirou scratched his head, thinking of something that might not work. “Kek, can you give us a prediction? I have a feeling two little unexpected visitors will be paying us a visit shortly because a change in standings will show them they need us more than anything.” He smirked, this was the last of his ideas to figure out a way out of here.  
　　  
　　Kek sighed. “I’ll try, but you just tried to write their fates and that takes time.” He summoned his book and opened it to a page he knew very well, and in the ancient Egyptian language, started speaking the words he knew well, but it was the design on the page that illuminated in a purple light before an orb appeared in the middle. The images flashed by so fast, no one caught anything going on, before Kek shut the book.  
　　  
　　After the book shut, Kek was panting. “Horrible. Lives of humans are starting to get mixed in the fighting. The two brats are on the battle field.”   
　　  
　　“Wait, you said they are on the field?” Bailie narrowed his eyes, as Kek nodded his head. “That’s not right. No matter how experienced they are, the old texts say no one under 200 years old was allowed on the battle field because of how they were the next generation of soldiers.”  
　　  
　　“Hold on!” Kek shouted. “What you just said, were you trying to change their fates, or what?” He stood in front of Ichirou, who looked down on him. “I just want to know how you did it, is all.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “Call it one of my crazy ideas. Don’t worry.” He smirked.   
　　  
　　“Now, we all play the waiting game. Waiting for these two to appear before us.” Max groaned.  
　　  
　　Odi shakes his head. “It’s better than nothing, we could sit here for years and never find a way out, and I know how stir crazy I would get.”  
　　  
　　Zero giggled. “At least, I could have fun making everyone my puppets. I always wanted to try creating my own puppet show with really bodies.”  
　　  
　　Aoi smacked himself in the head. “Great, I hope we get out of here as soon as possible. I don’t think I could stop Zero.”  
　　  
　　“You’d be my first puppet.” Zero winked at Aoi. “I know how you would try and stop me, but if your under my control, you have no power against me.”  
　　  
　　Aoi looked at Ichirou. “There might be another or even a few others that would have the power to make you lose control.”  
　　  
　　Zero giggled. “Shush, you!” He crawled over to Aoi and hugged him. “I really did miss bugging you.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. How did it come down to this? If him and Zero had decided to stay back, they would have never been able to get out of here without him. Though, he was glad to be here, he couldn’t let them all suffer like this alone.   
　　  
　　Then came a bright red light in front of Ichirou, it beamed down on the ground at his feet and the light created a circle with writing in the demonic language. Kek snorted “They’re back” His voice rang out through the room as two forms appeared before them.


	20. Chapter 20

　　The red light disappeared, to reveal the two forms to be two young boys, both dressed in demonic armour. It was clear why they were here, but it looked like one of the boys was holding up the other, who was unconscious.  
　　  
　　The boy holding the other up looked up at Ichirou with red eyes into Ichirou’s dark red eyes. “Please, help.” He mumbled out before he too, loss consciousness falling to the ground under the weight of the other, but Ichirou was quick enough to catch both boys and lay them down.  
　　  
　　“Seems we have our boys, but it doesn’t seem like they will be helping us out any time soon.” Max groaned and got up. How could things get any worse for them? He decided to go for a walk and see just how long this cavern was in it’s circle.  
　　  
　　“We need to help them, but Hyde isn't...” Kenickie looked beside himself and it seemed Hyde wasn’t exactly here in his mind.   
　　  
　　Kek stood up. “I can try one of these spells in the book, but I can’t promise it’ll be any help other then a curse.” Kek was flipping through his book.  
　　  
　　Zero rolled his eyes. “If I can heal Aoi, I can surely heal another.” As he got up Aoi stopped him.   
　　  
　　“Are you sure? You never healed anyone but me and it could take a different kind of power of healing.” Aoi looked with worry in his eyes at Zero.  
　　  
　　“It’s can’t be that different. Besides it’s better than letting them both die.” Zero told Aoi, who nodded and decided it was their best chance.  
　　  
　　“Well, I suggest you decide quick, these two are fading fast. At least, try and save one of them, Zero.” Odi was checking out their injuries. “They used the last of their energy to bring themselves here.”  
　　  
　　Zero moved away from Aoi, as his wings came from his back and he held out his right hand in front of them, standing above them. A blue light illuminated from his hand and the grow reached down and surrounded both the bodies.  
　　  
　　“Zero, don’t push yourself.” Aoi called out, though Zero didn’t stop. He kept his power surging from his hand on down the bodies.   
　　  
　　Ichirou came up to Aoi. “Let him do this. Even if he pushes his limits, he’ll grow stronger from it.” He told Aoi and turned around to see Zero panting and a light sheet of sweat start to show itself on Zero’s body.  
　　  
　　“He won’t last long enough to finish, Ichirou. He hasn’t rest himself since the last time he used his powers.” Aoi tries to move from Ichirou, but he won’t let Aoi move.  
　　  
　　Bailie walks up to Aoi and places a hand on his shoulder. “Ichirou has the right idea. Zero has to push himself to make himself stronger. He may be struggling, but this is something he wants to do himself. If Zero has really slept for over a 1000 years, he has a lot of years to make up. Let him push himself, no danger will come to him, he’ll just be out for awhile, and if we could get Hyde to snap out of it, which Kenickie is trying to do, then he can help Zero recharge.”  
　　  
　　“I can’t stand by and watch.” Aoi looks behind Ichirou at Zero with worry written all over his face. “Let me go, I can’t stand to watch.”   
　　  
　　As soon as Ichirou let Aoi go, he ran in the opposite direction as Max went. Ichirou shook his head and Bailie’s hand moved to his shoulder. “You did the right thing. You know what Zero is trying to do. Though, Aoi is right, Zero won’t last long.”  
　　  
　　“I know, but we have no choice. Hyde’s frozen in his mind and Max doesn’t realize Hyde needs him.” Ichirou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I might regret doing this, but will you be the one to tell Max it had to be done?”  
　　  
　　Bailie narrowed his eyes. “You...” He lowered his voice so only Ichirou could hear. “You’re not planning on raping Hyde?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked shocked at Bailie. “Seriously, I’m not that type of guy.” He smirked. “Though, I’m going to make Hyde relax, but in my own way. Just, do you have my back?”  
　　  
　　Since Ichirou wasn’t going to rape Hyde, he guessed he could have Ichirou’s back. Though, Bailie didn’t like the looks of things. “Fine, but if any touching happens under clothing. You are on your own.”  
　　  
　　“Thanks, now I just have to get Kenickie to agree to it, and I’m game.” Ichirou winked at Bailie, who could only shake his head. Why did Ichirou think he could solve most problems with sexual innuendo? He learned how high Ichirou’s sex drive was living with him, but still it wasn’t going to solve everyone’s problems.  
　　  
　　“Hey, Kenickie. How is he doing?” Ichirou knelt down beside Kenickie. Kenickie shook his head and sighed.  
　　  
　　“I can’t get him to snap out of it, Odi really scared him and after that, we haven’t heard a words from his lips, and he only shivers because of what Odi said. If I touch his hands, he shivers for another reason all together.” Kenickie frowned and hung his head.  
　　  
　　“I’m going to ask something of you.” Ichirou placed two fingers under Kenickie’s chin. “Let me distract Hyde’s mind with over the clothing touching and kissing. Since Max doesn’t see how he could help Hyde, I’ll step into place to help Hyde’s worries vanish for a moment.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie rolled his eyes. “You seriously think this is going to work? You are a sex fiend.” He looked at Hyde, who still has moved an inch. “Fine, have your fun if you think you have the magical touch to snap Hyde out of his mind.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I don’t think I have the magically touch. I know I do, but is it enough to snap Hyde out of it, we will just have to see. Can you see if you can find Max, and keep him from finding out?” Ichirou looked at Kenickie, who let out a sigh and nodded. Before Kenickie could stand up, Ichirou placed a gentle kiss on Kenickie’s lips, make the pale face man, blush. “You really are chilly, but I like that.” He winked as Kenickie, got up and dashed away from Ichirou with his vampire speed to find Max.  
　　  
　　Since Ichirou was living, his body didn’t have a cold feel to it, as he touched Hyde’s face with one hand and held Hyde’s hands with the other. He could feel Bailie’s and Kek’s eyes on him, as Zero was busy concentrating and Odi was watching him and keeping an eye on the healing process. He couldn’t help but stand up on his knees and pull Hyde into his warm embrace and spoke low, lustfully. “It’s just us here, no one else is here with us.” He felt Hyde twitch, that was a sign.   
　　  
　　He pulled away and held Hyde in one arm, as his other hand came up and ran over Hyde’s lower lip. Ichirou smirked. “I will make you feel like nothing else exists but us.” planted a kiss to Hyde’s forehead, then his nose, then both his cheeks, before Ichirou placed a gentle kiss on Hyde’s lips. He felt Hyde twitch at each kiss, so he ran his warm tongue along Hyde’s lower lip. He pressed Hyde completely against himself, before he decided to help himself by laying on the ground on his back, bringing Hyde with him, feeling Hyde’s body loosen up.  
　　  
　　That’s when Hyde’s mouth moved against his and he snapped his eyes open to see Hyde had closed his eyes. He smirked as they shared small, long kisses. Ichirou wanted to have his tongue venture inside Hyde’s mouth, but he needed to work Hyde’s mind to relax, not scare him.  
　　  
　　“Mmm.” Hyde moaned, which Ichirou griped his hands onto Hyde’s shirt, but he didn’t make another move. Oh, he was feeling the need to slowly come to life, to take this angel, but it wasn’t his to take. Hyde pulled away and laid his head on Ichirou’s chest and snuggled into Ichirou’s suit shirt. “M-max, I didn’t know you wore dress shirts?” He questioned and Ichirou looked at Bailie with a nodded and with one smirk that could be known as cheeky.  
　　  
　　“Hyde, as much as you needed Max to do this to you, I’m not Max.” Ichirou spoke and he felt Hyde dig his palms into his chest as he lifted himself. “Don’t worry. You were gone from us, and Max didn’t know what to do.”  
　　  
　　“You could have tainted me.” Hyde stood up not where he feet were and canned Ichirou in the groin, who hissed in pain and curled away from Hyde’s damage.   
　　  
　　Bailie chuckled at Ichirou as Hyde freaked and was checking his wings. “No, you are still pure white. Nothing is tainted. Ichirou promised me and Kenickie he wouldn’t do more than what you woke up to.”  
　　  
　　“But, Max? Where is Max?” Hyde was closed to tears, he covered his face in Bailie’s chest. Bailie rubbed his back soothingly,  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry Hyde I kissed you without permission, but we can call it even now?” Ichirou stood up, holding what he could of his injured groin.  
　　  
　　Hyde turned to Ichirou and gasped. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Ichirou smirked and nodded, he was perfectly fine and he would take getting canned as a punishment.  
　　  
　　“I’m fine, but really we need you.” Ichirou pointed to Zero, who was struggling to stand at this point. “He’s trying to heal them both, they are in bad condition. Do you mind?”  
　　  
　　“Oh, yes.” Hyde left Ichirou and Bailie to stand there, and Ichirou lean against Bailie, with an arm on Bailie’s shoulder. They watched Hyde come behind Zero with both of his hands on Zero’s shoulders illuminating blue and then Zero glowed blue and he seemed to gain his strength back and Hyde channel his power through Zero to help Zero.  
　　  
　　“Was it worth it?” Behind Bailie and Ichirou a voice came, one that belonged to Max, and both of them turned to face a black feathered ruffled Fallen Angel.   
　　  
　　“You mean getting kicked?” Ichirou asked as Max stared at him hard. “Well, it was worth it, if we think about how much Hyde was needed to help. I deserved to be kick for that.”   
　　  
　　Max sighed. “I’d do so much more to you, perhaps rape you, but seeing as you did get what you deserved for it, I won’t do anything.” He looked over at Hyde, and came close to Ichirou. “If you make him cry again, I will hurt you, and that’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”  
　　  
　　“I got you loud and clear, Max.” Ichirou smirked and stood up on his own, having the discomfort disappear pretty fast.   
　　  
　　“Oh, and yes, I got permission from Kenickie to rape you, or if you are willing then it’s not rape.” Max told Ichirou as he passed by.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at Kenickie. “I told you to distract him, not tell him what I was doing.”  
　　  
　　“Sorry, he just knowns how to ask the right questions. I gave you up as a way to get back at you. I’m sorry about that too.” Kenickie held his hands up in defence.   
　　  
　　“Whatever. It wouldn’t be the first and probably not the last time my ass gets pounded into because of a deal or offer.” Ichirou walked over to the cavern wall and sat down. Kenickie sat beside him and Bailie sat beside Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“What about a one night stand?” Bailie asked and both, Kenickie and Ichirou looked at him. “A one night stand with me and Odi, might be on even more than one occasion, but what do you say, Ichirou?”  
　　  
　　“Hey, I’m not the one ask. You have to ask Kenickie here, he seems to put my ass on the line.” Ichirou pointed to Kenickie and Bailie looked at Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“Well, I guess you guys are friends and I understand you guys have your own problem, so if you need Ichirou for a night, I don’t mind, though I would like him back after and all cleaned up once your done.” Kenickie was trying to make it sound like a good thing for Ichirou.   
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. “Though I have one issue, no double penetrating my ass. One at a time.”  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned. “It wouldn’t be like that. You’ll be between us.” Ichirou then had a look on his face like he was planning this and more.  
　　  
　　“Okay, but I suggest you ask Odi first, before hand. Don’t be making plans without asking his thoughts on it. I don’t want to be a cause of a fight, and have to step in and end up with another broken arm.” Ichirou told Bailie, who nodded his head.  
　　  
　　Kek walked over to them. “I couldn’t help but overhear. Is your childe pimping you out to those around you?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shakes his head and puts his arm around Kenickie, who starts to blush. “No, Kenickie and I are in an open relationship. We are working on the relationship part of it, and because I have needs, he decides who I can and can not screw. It’s a fair trade, as I get my needs satisfied till he is ready for that kind of relationship. It just so happens my ass is on the line, rather than me screwing another.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I see. Well that’s surely a strange relationship, but if it works out for you both, I wish you luck.” Kek turned around and was about to walk away.  
　　  
　　“If you ever want a piece of me, kid, just ask Kenickie. I’m sure he could fit you into my schedule.” Ichirou chuckled and Kek continued to walk away.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou.” Kenickie gasped and playfully hit Ichirou on the chest, pulling away from his embrace. He was embarrassed by Ichirou’s behaviour. “You can be so embarrassing. Why would you tell a complete stranger about us?”  
　　  
　　“Easy, just so they know they can’t have me and if they wanted a piece of the action, well they could get in on it. I won’t deny someone, unless I don’t want to. You know that.” Ichirou smirked.  
　　  
　　Bailie watched the two with a grin on his face. It wasn’t like they haven’t know each other long enough, they knew quite a bit about each other. They didn’t seem like a good match, but with Kenickie understanding and Ichirou listening, they could very well make this relationship a success.  
　　  
　　When the blue light coming from the two and Zero faded, Zero was about to collapse, but Hyde was there to help Zero down and talk to him. Seemed Zero had relied on Hyde to heal him more than anyone figured. With Hyde tending to Zero, and Odi removing armour from the two boys, they would have to wait for the two to wake up before anything else.  
　　  
　　“Too much... Need s-” Zero spoke to Hyde, before passing out in front of him. Hyde’s eyes grew wide and he continued to heal Zero’s defeated body.  
　　  
　　Bailie got up and walked over to Odi. “Are they well enough now?” Odi just nodded his head as he was trying to wipe the blood from their hair and check their eyes. The boy who had ask for help had red eyes and white hair to match the colour of Hyde’s wings. The other boy had mint green hair and eyes with orbs of fuchsia.  
　　  
　　“Zero, are you still awake?” Hyde removed his hands from Zero and asked the boy, as he was fighting to stay alive. Ichirou came over and Bailie looked over as Ichirou knelt on the other side of Zero.  
　　  
　　“Kid, you really pushed yourself.” Ichirou told Zero, whose eyes would open fully but slowly close. “You knew what needed to be done. I’m proud of you, but if you need to rest, now would be the time to do so.”  
　　  
　　Zero managed to nod once, before his eyes closed fully and his head fell to the side. Hyde gasped and checked for a pulse, which Zero didn’t have before he tried once again to heal Zero.  
　　  
　　“Don’t bother healing him, Hyde. He needs souls and I would suggest you all back away from him before he starts to take your soul.” Aoi came back and walked over to Zero, which Ichirou didn’t move from Zero, but Hyde did. Knowing clearly that Zero had tried to take his soul once before.  
　　  
　　“You should stop treating him like a baby. He was determined to help and push his limits, it wouldn’t hurt for you to stop treating him like a baby.” Ichirou tells Aoi.  
　　  
　　Aoi pushed Ichirou away from Zero and moved closer to Zero’s face and checked his eyes. “He’s exhausted.” He closed his eyes and turned around to Ichirou with a glare in his eyes. “Zero may have pushed himself, but he shouldn’t have continued! Zero is too exhausted now, which could end up killing us all!” He yelled at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“What the hell?” Ichirou said and climbed to his feet. “He needed to push himself. You didn’t want him to, but he wanted to. What’s your deal?”  
　　  
　　“What’s my deal?” Aoi repeated. “Zero needs souls in order to live, his powers take up a fraction of those souls he steals. He pushed himself too far, and now he is in desperate need of souls. Last I checked, there are only us here and if we stay around Zero too long, he could steal our souls for himself.”  
　　  
　　“Are you saying that Zero’s body needs souls now? Just like he tried to steal my soul when I healed him the first time?” Hyde asked Aoi, who only nodded his head.   
　　  
　　Kek was sitting back on the rock and was reading through his book. He memorized every spell within it, so he knew exactly what he was looking for. Though, he knew he was going to have to rewrite the spells he had in mind. This was something he wasn’t sure he could do.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked over to Kek and saw the boy reading. “What are you reading there? Your spell book?” He smirked with a snort. “You’d think for someone as old as you say you are, you wouldn’t have to read that thing any more.”  
　　  
　　“For your information, I do know everything in this book.” Kek looked up at Ichirou with a glare. “I’m just deciding if I should help or not.”  
　　  
　　Everyone in the cavern looked over at Kek, hearing his words. “How would you be able to help in this situation?” Bailie asked.  
　　  
　　With a sigh, Kek got up and stood in front of Ichirou. “I maybe a cursed human, damned for all eternity to live, but this book I hold in my hands could be of some use.”  
　　  
　　“Use? You mean curse us all. You said it yourself, any spell you read from that book comes with a price, a curse.” Ichirou rolled his eyes.  
　　  
　　Kek looked back down at the book. “I know I was born because this book laid a curse on me, but I have the knowledge to use the spells in this books. One which uses a thousand soul to resurrect a mummified being. Another to pull souls from the body to be used in the ritual by binding a weapon to do the pulling. It’s all written here in the ancient language of the Egyptians.”  
　　  
　　Hyde blinked at Kek. “Umm, you do realize that we are stuck here till we talk to these two.” He pointed over towards Odi and Bailie, who had been cleaning up the two demons passed out.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I know. Though, isn’t this place surrounded by souls?” Kek asked, and Hyde shivered again. This time Max was there to put an arm around Hyde, to keep Hyde’s mind from freezing up again.  
　　  
　　“It isn’t exactly surrounded by souls. It’s made up of souls.” Odi told Kek. “Though, these souls are no longer with us. They are dead souls that harden to create a protective barrier around the gates of Hell.”  
　　  
　　“Are you saying we are inside of a cavern that the souls had created themselves?” Aoi asked, looking around.  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “They aren’t living any more. I know souls can be reborn over and over again, but there comes a time when the soul has given up completely, especially since their journey always ends in Hell. I don’t know what Heaven does to souls, but here in Hell, they are tortured and put into labour day in and out, until they can be reborn. After awhile they have a choice whether to keep living or give up, only if the Devil allows it.”  
　　  
　　Bailie’s eyes grew wide. “I remember reading this.” He stood up and walked to the wall of the cavern and placed his hand on it. “Even though the soul has decided to give up, they can’t actually die, unless a reaper like Zero is around to kill or eat them. My father gave them another purpose, rather than torturing them, built the barrier. The souls make up every rock in this cavern, making them harden. They can’t move and are stuck like this for eternity. My father is the only one who can release them.”  
　　  
　　Kek shook his head. “Not exactly. He may have harden them, but the souls can be released by another means.” He opened the book to the spell he had been looking up before. “If I can rewrite this spell to have a weapon penetrate the walls around us, releasing the souls into the weapon. Then, rewrite the resurrection spell to help the souls fed Zero. It’s possible, but I have never rewritten a spell before to this extent.”   
　　  
　　Ichirou looked down at the book in Kek’s hands. All he could see were drawings that one might find in a Pharaoh tomb. Bird here and there of different styles, an eye here or there. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at. “If you can read drawings, I think you could rewrite a spell.” He chuckled to himself.  
　　  
　　Kek glares at Ichirou and turns his back away from Ichirou. “This is going to take sometime. Since I can’t test it, it has to be rewritten the first time to perfection. I’ll probably have to come up with a weapon myself then will be able to penetrate the walls, as well.”  
　　  
　　Aoi looked up. “A weapon? As in a pick axe?” The out of no where, Aoi summoned up a pick axe right out of his storage void. “Will this do?”  
　　  
　　Everyone looked over at Aoi. “Exactly like that, but where did you come up with that?” Kek looked at Aoi with disbelief.  
　　  
　　“Every weapon or object I wished to keep with me, I simply make it disappear into a void and can summon it at any given time. It’s a power I have of being a great warrior god. Any weapon I have found over the years, I just simply kept. I never use them, but it’s nice to have back up weapons just in case.” Aoi told Kek, and Odi tilted his head.  
　　  
　　“Kind of like Demonic Weaponry, though I can only create weapons that can be used by me.” Odi mumbled to himself.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “Not exactly, Odi.” He turned around and smiled to his lover. “Aoi’s power is like a storage void that only he can access. He collected weapons. Your powers are much stronger then that. You can summon any weapon your mind thinks of whether you have used it before or not. Aoi’s collection can be used by others because they are probably mostly human made weapons, where as your weapons can only be used by you alone. Remember when you started training, did your weapon not get knocked out of your hand and disappear because you weren’t holding it?”  
　　  
　　Odi nodded his head. “I guess your right. They are different, but it seems useful enough like my powers.” He looked over to Aoi, who gave him a nod.  
　　  
　　“Useful indeed. I can summon a weapon like a throwing star and throw it, followed by another throwing star, which could penetrate another enemy without the weapon disappearing. Though, I used hairpins I created myself, rather than throwing stars to throw at my enemy. I found throwing stars to be too flashy.” Aoi smirked to himself a bit, before his eyes laid on Zero and the smirk disappeared.  
　　  
　　Ichirou walked over to Aoi and took the pick axe from him and twirled it around with one hand. “You sure this is going to dig into the rocks without breaking, it’s pretty old.”  
　　  
　　Kek looked over. “Then I’ll just add an invisible spell to the weapon. It’s not that hard. Might make it look a bit dark with the spell, but it shouldn’t disrupt the spell I’ll cast on it to capture souls.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou nodded. “Well, get to work then.” Kek rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. This was going to take time, he knew that, but this spell had to be written out clearly with no errors, so he used the dirt and his finger as his writing tools.


	21. Chapter 21

　　Hours later, or what felt like an eternity for the group stuck in the cavern. The two demon boys hadn’t woken up yet, but their breathing was steady as if they were sleeping. Odi figured they would be out for a while more, till their senses and powers came back. Zero had only healed their bodies, and Hyde offered to heal them farther, but Bailie told him not to waste his powers on the two, till they knew more about them.  
　　  
　　Kek had worked hard writing in the dirt and reading his spell book. He was working hard to make sure there were no loop holes in the spells. The easiest one to rewrite was the weapon, but as soon as he cast the spell upon it, he knew something was off so he had Ichirou give it a test. The weapon had broke a chunk of rock off the wall, but the weapon didn’t capture a soul, but rather made the soul take shape and wonder through the cavern.  
　　  
　　They were all lost for words when the soul took shape, but then the soul travelled away from them into the ground, meaning the soul was descending into Hell once again. Kek was going to try and redo the spell, but Ichirou had a crazy idea. They would use the weapon to release souls, but Kek had to come up with the ritual to send the souls to Zero rather than capture them in the weapon. It was a long shot, but Kek agreed to try it.  
　　  
　　Kek spent more time writing in the dirt, till he came to halt. Something else was needed but he didn’t know exactly what, till Ichirou asked him what was goig on in his head.  
　　  
　　“No matter how many times I try and rewrite the spell, I just can’t get it right.” Kek slammed the book shut. “Any way I go at it, there is going to be a loop hole, which could end up killing us, or Zero. If I go back and rewrite it out differently, there is a loop hole for a curse to happen. I just can’t risk it.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked down at the ground trying to the follow the inscription Kek had been working on. “You say a spell, but if your trying to rewrite a ritual, shouldn’t a ritual be done instead?”  
　　  
　　Kek nodded his head. “But the ritual would require more than just one person, that’s why I was trying to do a spell instead. A ritual would have be read by all who participate and do it together, or else a curse is born from it. One wrong move or word and that’s it, it’s screwed. This is why only one person has ever done the rituals in this book, of course it lead to a curse, mostly taking the life of the one casting the ritual.”  
　　  
　　Aoi walked over and lean against Ichirou. “Write the ritual you know will be useful. If you know other languages, like Japanese, write it out in another language so we can follow it.”  
　　  
　　“Not that easy. Sure, you could write it out in the way you are thinking of, the pronunciation and dialect has to be the same, though. It’s harder than it looks.” Kek sighed and hung his head in defeat.  
　　  
　　“Teach us.” Ichirou said, and both Kek and Aoi looked at him. “Teach us everything, me and Aoi. I am immune to any magic, especially curses. Aoi is a protector of Zero, gifted as a god, that should mean he can with stand any curse laid upon him. You’re cursed yourself, meaning you can’t be touched by another curse, because the curse you carry out weights any other curse. If you write it out correctly and teach us how the ritual goes, lay the curse on me or yourself, if your up to the sacrifice.”  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, you can’t be serious? What if your immunity doesn’t work against dark curses, you could have yourself killed.” Aoi got the worried look on his face for the man he raised. He couldn’t allow Ichirou to end up cursed because of Zero.  
　　  
　　Kek opened the book again and read through the ritual. “If I rewrite it again, like this.” He started writing in the dirt again. “No, that won’t help, but this might.” He was trying to create the right symbols.   
　　  
　　“Aoi, believe in me. If I believe the curse can’t touch me, then the curse won’t touch me.” Ichirou smirked. “I’ve had my run in with dark curses before. Ain’t that right, Max?”  
　　  
　　Max looked over towards Ichirou. “Yeah, you couldn’t be touched by anything I threw at you.” He shook his head.  
　　  
　　“Wait!” Kek looked up and looked at Max. “What curses did you try and hit Ichirou with?”  
　　  
　　Max raised a brow. “Umm, the usual kind, like a curse of blindness, a curse of burning from the inside out. Hell, I even tried my Death-Force Manipulation on him, with is like my Curse Manipulation and didn’t even work on him.”  
　　  
　　Kek grinned to himself. “Then that’s it. I’ll rewrite this whole ritual as a curse to Ichirou. If he can survive Max’s dark powers, I’m sure he can survive this.”  
　　  
　　“You’re going to write a curse?” Max asked Kek, who nodded. “Though, even if Ichirou is immune to dark arts, but if the curse is laid out for him only, wouldn’t that kill him?”  
　　  
　　Kek shook his head. “No, it’s not going to be directed to only Ichirou, the curse will only be directed to the user of the weapon. If he is immune to dark arts, it means it won’t effect him. Aoi and I will have to do the chanting to keep the ritual going, but I’m going to create a ritual circle that only Zero and Ichirou will be apart of.”  
　　  
　　Walking over to Zero, Kek started to create a circle around Zero, which Bailie and Odi had to move the two demon boys away from the circle, or else they would be apart of it. Then Kek moved Aoi to one side of the circle and Kek moved Ichirou inside the circle with the pick axe in his hand.  
　　  
　　“All right, I’ll tell Aoi the phrase to chant along with me. Aoi you can’t mess it up at all, because I can’t really protect you.” Kek turned to Ichirou. “Now...” He saw where Ichirou was and noticed he wasn’t near any walls. “Shit, it’s not going to work.”  
　　  
　　“What do you mean it’s not going to work?” Ichirou crossed his hands over his chest. “Did you mess something up?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I did. I realized your no where near a wall and that’s how you would release the souls.” Kek looked around trying to figure this out better.  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked up and then a smirk played on his face again. “Don’t worry. I got a wall right above me.”  
　　  
　　Kek raised a brow. “That’s the ceiling and you can’t even reach it without jumping and you’d have to hit the ceiling on certain notes.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes and jumped up grabbing on to the ceiling with his hands and his legs followed with him, as if he did a handstand on the ground and he’s feet fell to the ground before he could get them up. “I have the power to climb walls, even ceilings. I got this.”  
　　  
　　Kek looked at him with shock. “Well, okay. If you can handle staying up there for so long. Why not move above Zero so the souls would fall into Zero?”  
　　  
　　With that Ichirou moves above Zero, then gets a crazy idea of his. Using the pick axe and not even waiting for Kek’s go ahead, he starts to pound the pick axe into the ceiling, breaking away chunks from it. Each chunk descends down to Zero, before turning into a soul and entering Zero’s body.  
　　  
　　“What are you doing? You’re wasting souls!” Kek shouts at Ichirou and watches the souls hit Zero’s body, which then starts to pulse and twitch as each one enters Zero’s body.  
　　  
　　“No, I think this is working. Look?” Aoi tells Kek, and points at Zero. “Zero’s body is accepting each soul. Which means...” Aoi trailed off as he walked over to Zero. “Ichirou, try to aim for Zero’s mouth. He’s still alive so he can eat them.” He tilts Zero’s head back and opens his mouth, as Ichirou changes where he was hitting before.   
　　  
　　Every chunk Ichirou chips away falls towards Zero’s mouth before turning into a soul and Aoi lets Zero sub-consciously close his mouth and swallow before he opens it again accepting another soul. Only seven souls eaten before Aoi tells Ichirou to stop.  
　　  
　　“Did it work?” Hyde asks as he is still wrapped in Max’s arms. Everyone is watching but him.   
　　  
　　Zero’s eyes start to twitch, before he slowly opens them to see Ichirou on the ceiling looking down at him. “W-what are you doing, Ichi?” He asks quietly.  
　　  
　　“Oh my, Zero. You are still alive.” Aoi wastes no time and grabs Zero in his arms and hugs him. Ichirou pushes himself on to his hands and lets gravity do the rest and he drops down his feet to the ground.   
　　  
　　“We figured out a way to feed you the souls you needed to survive and wake up. You really had us worried for a moment.” Ichirou smirked.  
　　  
　　Zero looked at Aoi and then at Ichirou. “Really? I’m glad you guys did. I wasn’t sure how I was going to feed again. I knew what I needed before I passed out, but I couldn’t say it.”  
　　  
　　“Just thank Kek for putting a spell on this weapon to release the souls that formed this cavern.” Ichirou told Zero, who turned around and looked at Kek with a childish glare.  
　　  
　　“I guess I have to thank you.” Zero spoke, to which Kek crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes with a snort. “At least you could say you’re welcome.”  
　　  
　　“I did what I thought was right to do. Nothing more, nothing less. If it would have been just me and you here, I would have left you the way you were, but of course, you have friends that care about you.” Kek told Zero and sounded quite depressed.  
　　  
　　Kenickie, who had been silent and sitting alone spoke up. “Kek, if you would give us a chance, we could be your friends as well. Though, what you did to help Zero clearly showed you have a heart, meaning your not cruel, we could respect that.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “I would like to welcome you to our little dysfunctional family, if you promise to be kind with everyone, even Zero. If I am going to need you to help take my father’s place, then we all must get along on an understanding ground.”  
　　  
　　Odi shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, leave the arguing to the meeting chambers.” He rolled his eyes. “As long as those two stay asleep, we won’t be getting out of here any time soon.”  
　　  
　　Everyone looked over at the two and sighs were heard all around. Odi was right. As long as those two demons stayed asleep, there was no leaving the cavern. It would still be awhile till any signs of them waking up would be noticed.  
　　  
　　

* * *

　　  
　　  
　　Their time seemed to slip into a new day, Bailie and Ichirou decide to take turns sleeping and watching over the two demon boys. Max’s great plan to tie them up would have been good, if they had anything worthy of tying them up with. It was on Bailie’s watch that the first sign of life from them came and at this point Bailie wasn’t really paying any attention to them, as he was whispering sweet nothingness into Odi’s ear, making the demonic man blush in his sleep.  
　　  
　　The boy with the short pure white hair was the first to wake up. His red eyes snapped open, but he didn’t make a move, just his eyes scanned over the cavern’s ceiling and walls and what he could see. It looked like everyone was asleep and his partner in crime was beside him. He needed to escape here, before they noticed him, but he wasn’t going to leave without his partner.   
　　  
　　He sat up slowly, trying to make little sound in doing so. He let out a small grunt as his body felt stiff from laying on the floor for too long. When he made a sound he snapped his head towards all the sleeping bodies, hoping they didn’t notice, before he looked over at his partner and made a move to move closer to him.  
　　  
　　Just as he was about to grab his partner’s hand, Ichirou managed to appear in front of the boy, and dark red eyes met red eyes. “Going somewhere?” Ichirou smirked, and Bailie looked over and got up, which disturbed Odi into waking up. “You know, you really should keep a closer eye on them.” He was talking to Bailie, as he looked at the frozen boy in front of him.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, I got kind of distracted.” Bailie apologized, but Ichirou didn’t need an apology. He knew how boring it was to watch motionless bodies. He was just glad he decided to only rest his eyes rather than sleep.  
　　  
　　The boy let his extended hand drop on to the other boy and opened his mouth, speaking in demonic tongue, but Ichirou grabbed the other boy and stood up, holding the boy in a choke hold, which made the mint green haired boy open his fuchsia eyes to look at the boy on the ground.  
　　  
　　“You ain’t going anywhere together.” Ichirou spoke, and Bailie grabbed the boy on the ground and held him but the back of his neck.  
　　  
　　The boy spoke in demonic tongue, telling Bailie to let him go. This had everyone up at this point. Kenickie, Max, and Hyde were confused as to what the boy was speaking of. Aoi tilted his head only understanding a few words of what the boy was yelling about.  
　　  
　　The other boy simply had no reaction to anything and was just standing there in the choke hold Ichirou had him in. He didn’t even seem to care that the other boy was yelling or the situation he was in himself. He was staring at the other boy.  
　　  
　　“Speak in something that isn’t demonic. It sounds like your trying to ask to go to the wash room.” Ichirou chuckled, which made Bailie grin at his statement holding the boy’s neck.  
　　  
　　“Let... Him... Go?” The boy asked, hoping he found the right words to use. The other boy looked away at the ground, as if giving up.  
　　  
　　“Now, why should we do that? We are your guests here and we want to spend a little time getting to know our hosts. Of course, we have a few complains about the party, but I’m sure we can work that out.” Ichirou joked.  
　　  
　　“I’ll tell you everything.” The other boy Ichirou was holding on to finally spoke, in a monotone voice. Though, it looked like the boy Bailie was holding on to started to disagree with his words and yelling at him, though in demonic tongue. “Shut up, Evan. It’s clear we aren’t getting out of here, till we explain ourselves.”  
　　  
　　The boy, who the other called Evan, stopped struggling and yelling. He instead started to pout and crossed his arms. He mumbled something under his breath in demonic tongue, which Bailie grinned and shook his head.   
　　  
　　“Well, first you are going to tell us who you are. It’s only fair as it seems you guys know who we are.” Bailie asked the boy Ichirou was holding and the boy nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“Very well.” The boy spoke, before cranking his neck. “Can you loosen your hold on my neck a bit though? I would like to be able to swallow once in awhile.”  
　　  
　　“How do I know you won’t do anything to hurt us, or to escape if I do?” Ichirou asked him.  
　　  
　　“I give you my word. No escaping, only talking.” The boy replied, and Ichirou looked at Bailie, who nodded his head. Ichirou loosen his muscles in his arm to like the boy at least swallow now. “I am known as a Soul Demon, empathy and apathy are my powers. You may call me DeeJay.”  
　　  
　　“Well, it’s nice to meet you, DeeJay. Do you mind speaking for your friend here as he doesn’t seem to want to speak in a language we can all understand.” Bailie spoke to DeeJay with his usual serious business tone.  
　　  
　　DeeJay nodded once, as much as Ichirou’s arm would let him. “The one you are holding is an Elemental Demon, he specializes in fire and ice. You may call him Evan. He can speak human languages quite well, he just speaks in demonic tongue when he gets excited. Whether it’s out of happiness or fearfulness.”  
　　  
　　“Thank you for your introductions. As I expect, you know exactly who we all are, am I correct?” Bailie asked, to which DeeJay shook his head once.  
　　  
　　“We only who Kek is, we know of you all, but don’t know who is who.” DeeJay raised his fuchsia eyes to Bailie. “I can only guess you are Ichirou, the one behind me is Bailie. The two angels over there beside each other are Max and Hyde. As for which one of you is Zero, I do not know. Though, if I had to guess, it would be the one with the blue hair.”  
　　  
　　“Hey, you hear that I’ve been promoted to Prince of the Underworld, rather than the Vampire Demon Prince.” Ichirou chuckled and shook DeeJay in his arm. “I like this kid already.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “Really? If you wanted the title so badly, just take it off my hands and I’ll take yours.”   
　　  
　　DeeJay tilted his head to the side, but it was kind of hard to tell as Ichirou shook his head and body. “Y-you mean I got it w-wrong?” He asked, which Ichirou stopped shaking the boy.  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “You got a few of us wrong. I am Bailie, Prince of the Underworld, and the demonic man behind me is my mate, Odi.” He looked to Ichirou to continue.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I am the Vampire Demon Prince, Ichirou. The pale looking blond is my childe and my boyfriend, Kenickie.” Ichirou pointed at Kenickie with his other hand. Kenickie’s face turned bright red and he turned away. “He’s not exactly accepting of me calling him out as my boyfriend.” He chuckled, to which Kenickie flipped him the finger over his shoulder at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Though, you got us right. It’s kind of hard not to point us out in a crowd of demons.” Hyde giggled, and looked at Max, who rolled his eyes. “I’m Hyde, Angel of Grace and he’s Max, Fallen by Grace.”  
　　  
　　“Angel of Grace? Fallen by Grace?” DeeJay asked, and Evan tried to turn around to look back at everyone behind Bailie. Bailie moved to let him have a look at everyone.  
　　  
　　“Yes, Angel of Grace, I have higher abilities to cure most curses and disease, especially those placed by Max. Max was known as Fallen by Grace from birth as he was born in Heaven as a Fallen Angel.” Hyde explained the titles he and Max carried to the two demon boys.  
　　  
　　Aoi was about to open his mouth to speak, but Zero jumped in front of him and let his wings spread out behind him, to show them. “I’m Zero, a demon angel hybrid, also known as a reaper.” He had a bright smile on his face as he summoned his scythe for the two to see. His bright red eyes twinkled and Aoi placed a hand on Zero’s shoulder.  
　　  
　　“I am known as Zero’s protector, a human before I knew Zero, but became Warrior God-Gifted.” Aoi spoke, as Zero made his scythe disappear and his wings retracted into his back.  
　　  
　　“I see, that’s why I thought you were Zero. Little is known about Zero, but your aura told me you were different, so I expected you to be Zero, my mistake.” DeeJay spoke, which Aoi just gave him a smile. “Also, I can’t sense Zero either.”  
　　  
　　“That’s okay.” Zero smiled sweetly. “I get that a lot that people can’t sense me. That is until I do something with my powers.”  
　　  
　　“Now, that introductions are made since you have met Kek before. I hope you would shed some light on why we are here now.” Bailie looked over to DeeJay, but it was Evan who spoke.  
　　  
　　“We wanted to stop you guys from interfering with the Devil’s plans. We heard he had a son through our magic book, and once we learned about you guys, we needed to stop you guys from taking control.” Evan, who still pouted, sounded a bit sad. “Though, we see now, you guys are needed.”  
　　  
　　“Evan is right. The battle has gotten out of hand. The human world is now the battle field between Heaven and Hell. The human race is stuck between the battle and many lives have been taken.” DeeJay’s voice didn’t change from it’s emotionless state, not even his face showed emotion. “All Demons are being sent to kill all. Angels are trying to hold back the forces, it’s unclear who will come out on top, but as humans die from the battle it’ll become a non-ending cycle till the Devil and council members are dead. 3 of the 7 Heaven’s council members are dead, but they aren’t backing down. It’s clear to me and Evan that Devil must fall to end this bloodshed.”   
　　  
　　“The ones without fate can change the fate of all three realms, by removing the biggest and strongest threat to all.” Evan sighed.   
　　  
　　“Now you guys need us, that’s clear to see. Though, you two were very stupid to lock us away. We can’t do anything from here and if you guys had just left us alone, we would have done something before it came to this.” Ichirou growled and his arm tighten around DeeJay’s neck, but DeeJay didn’t show any discomfort.   
　　  
　　“Ichirou, this isn’t the time to get angry, this is the time to plan, once we are released.” Bailie spoke, seeing how angry Ichirou was getting.  
　　  
　　“Are you sure he isn’t related to the Devil? He sure seems to have his anger.” Evan spoke watching Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Yes, he isn’t related to my father. He just lost his cool is all, he’s usually calm, but he also knows a lot of humans and it’s upsetting. Even I’m having a hard time keeping my cool.” Bailie spoke, before taking a couple of deep breaths. “Can you guys remove us from this cavern and take us somewhere safe to plan?”  
　　  
　　DeeJay looked at Bailie. “Y-yes, but you must re-release us.” He was having troubles speaking because of Ichirou letting his anger cloud his mind.   
　　  
　　“Ichirou, release the boy. We need them to get out of here.” Bailie called out to Ichirou, who’s dark red eyes shifted to Bailie’s now fear filled hazel eyes. The stare made Bailie think twice about trying to talk to Ichirou, instead he released Evan and took a step towards Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“Bailie, no!” Aoi called out and walked towards them. He put a hand on Bailie’s shoulder, before he approach Ichirou. “Ichirou, it’s me. Remember me? Who I am?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked into Aoi’s calming electric blue eyes and didn’t see the fear Bailie had shown him. “Aoi.” He closed his eyes and let his arm drop from DeeJay’s neck, who fell to the ground on his hands and knees and rubbed his neck. “I lost it, didn’t I? All those people I helped trying to show I was a good guy are all gone now.”  
　　  
　　“We don’t know that, but lets think of a plan to get you guys to stop this war before more lives are taken.” Aoi placed his hands on Ichirou’s shoulders.  
　　  
　　A sigh left his lips, before Ichirou reopened his eyes to look at Aoi. “You’re right.” A smirk appeared on Ichirou’s face. “Let’s show these guys they should never mess with our dysfunctional family, eh Bailie?”   
　　  
　　Bailie returned with a grin. “Yes, let us. Though, promise me you won’t lose your cool again. That was a look I didn’t want to see on your face ever.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled. “For a Prince of the Underworld and so to be the new ruler of the Underworld, you shouldn’t let that frighten you. You’re going to see a lot of angry faces in the future.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, well, that’s what I’ll have you and Max for. Dealing with those who have anger towards me. I can handle other people’s anger, just not when I know your power and what you are capable of.” Bailie chuckled and Ichirou joined him.   
　　  
　　“Now that you two are back to reality, can we get going?” Evan spoke, helping DeeJay up off the ground. “I’m not sure about DeeJay, but the only safe place we can bring you guys to is to our place in Hell. I’m sure Heaven would be a safe place, but judging how we are mostly demons here, we would be shunned and killed probably.”  
　　  
　　“All right, take us there. I don’t want to spend another moment here.” Kek spoke up, who crossed his arms in disgust. He had spent the longest time here out of everyone.  
　　  
　　Evan and DeeJay nodded to each other, before they chanted a spell which made a portal appear near them and DeeJay walked through. “Come on, be quick or we will leave you all here.” Evan winked before he hoped through.  
　　  
　　Ichirou and Bailie shrugged to each other before they headed through he portal, and everyone else followed quickly before it closed. Aoi was the last through.


	22. Chapter 22

　　“Cramped much?” Ichirou spoke as he wasn’t able to stand fully up in the place they ended up in. A small one room place, it was clear to see that DeeJay and Evan only used this room to sleep in, as there were two beds, room to walk between the beds and a door leading out.  
　　  
　　“This is our dorm room. It’s the only safest place we can think of without you guys being spotted or found out.” DeeJay was standing completely straight up his head only centimetres from the ceiling. Kek and Zero could stand perfectly straight for being short in their height, Evan was just like DeeJay, close to the ceiling. Bailie had sat on one of the beds with Aoi beside him and Odi preached on the edge and hunched over because of his wings. Max, Hyde, and Kenickie occupied the other bed.  
　　  
　　“Fine, but let’s get out of here soon. My back can’t handle being hunched over like this forever.” Ichirou complained with a smirk on his face. “Though, there is enough room for all of us to have an orgy.”  
　　  
　　Zero blinked and tilted his head. “Orgy? What’s that?” Ichirou was about to open his mouth, but Kenickie was close enough to Ichirou the elbow him to keep his mouth shut.  
　　  
　　“I love how clueless you are. What did you do sleep most of your life away?” Kek snorted, “Oh, wait you did.” He laughed, which he received a glare from Zero.  
　　  
　　“Okay, stop it.” Bailie spoke in his serious voice again. “We need to come up with a plan and work together to get rid of the threats. Where shall we start first?”  
　　  
　　“I think going in and go after the Devil himself first should be main priority.” Max nodded his head and was about to stand up, but Hyde pulled him down back to the bed.  
　　  
　　“We just can’t go after the Devil, he has council members, remember? We who are fate-less should go after them first and leave the Devil to Bailie to face. We have to gain the titles as a council member by killing those who are.” Hyde reminded everyone.  
　　  
　　“Right. Which means we will have to split up, but I suggest we go in smaller groups together to get them. I already know Bailie and Odi will go after the Devil, and knowing them I will go with them as well.” Ichirou spoke and looked at Kenickie. “I rather you didn’t come with me. I don’t know how strong one of these council members are and I need all my focus on fighting them.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie nodded his head. “I understand. I know how you fight and plan things on the spot and having me there would be a problem for you. Don’t need you to worry about my life.”  
　　  
　　“Well, that’s one group already decided. What about the rest of you? Who will you pair up with?” Ichirou asked everyone in the room.  
　　  
　　Hyde grabbed Max’s hand. “I can’t fight well, or if at all, so I am going with Max. We have always worked better as a team.”  
　　  
　　“You realize you are going to have to fight and challenge a council member on your own?” Kek speaks up.  
　　  
　　“Oh, really?” Hyde pouted, not realizing he was going to have to fight as well, he could see himself making the ending blow, but to do the fight himself, he knew he didn’t have the fighting spirit like Max to do that.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, you will have to issue the challenge, but don’t think like the angel you are. We like to play dirty, and the council members will play dirty, so use every dirty trick you can think of, even use Max.” Evan grinned.  
　　  
　　Hyde sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Max sighed. “Issue the challenge, do what you can to keep yourself alive and I’ll do the rest, but you have to kill them, but rely on me to do the final blow.”  
　　  
　　Aoi summoned two daggers in his hands. “Here, use these Hyde. When your opponent gets close enough to strike, aim for their weak spot, before they land a blow to you. If it’s close range battling, if not, these are throwing daggers, so throw one as a distraction and fly as fast as you can to strike with the other, but don’t forget to grab the dagger you threw. That’s my little tip for you, from an assassin to an angel.” Hyde took the daggers from Aoi and nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“You two can be walking around alone, I’ll come with you guys. At least that way I can save you guys in case you run into problems.” DeeJay said, which Hyde nodded his head and said thank you.  
　　  
　　“Before either of you decide, I’ll decide for you two. You both need to be baby sat, so I choose the both of you two work together, I will be there as well to keep an eye on you two.” Aoi told Zero and Kek. They both glared at each other before turning their back to each other.   
　　  
　　“Seems like you’ll have your hands full, so I’ll come with you and help out.” Evan decided to join Aoi’s group, knowing for a fact Aoi didn’t know his way here and keeping an eye on the two short boys, he would help out with navigation and also, he found Zero to be friendly from earlier in the cavern.   
　　  
　　“That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Evan, was it?” Aoi asked and thanked Evan who gave a smile and nodded his head.  
　　  
　　Kenickie Looked at Ichirou one last time, before he sighed. “I’ll stay here. You guys did say it was safe here, and I can’t really do anything to help out.”  
　　  
　　“No, you can’t stay here by yourself.” Evan quickly added. “It’s not exactly safe for you to be alone here. With us being here, we are already going to be found out and they will come to this room to see if anyone is still here. Go with DeeJay, you can help him out.”  
　　  
　　“How can I help out? I don’t have anything special about me as the rest of you guys do.” Kenickie frowned.  
　　  
　　DeeJay nodded his head. “Yes, come with me. You are of the undead, the last of the bloodsuckers or vampires, which ever you like to be called. You are still very much human somehow, and I can use your emotions to help me.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou sighed. He moved close to Kenickie and put his arm in front of Kenickie’s face. “Feed now. I can’t let you drink too much demon blood and become tainted.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie shook his head “You need your blood to use your powers.” Ichirou smirked and shook his head.   
　　  
　　“I can feed on my way to my battle. Take as much as you need from me. You can feed from demons as well without tainting you human spirit if you do.” Ichirou looked so confident, that Kenickie sign and do as he was told and feed from Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“If you want, you can feed from me or Max to regain your blood, Ichirou.” Hyde suggested, but Ichirou shook his head.   
　　  
　　“That means you using your powers to heal, and you should save your powers for your battle. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll have Odi and Bailie there, if they see me struggling, they’ll help out.” Ichirou smirked and used his other hand to keep Kenickie’s mouth on his arm to continue to feed.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I’ll throw in a bystander at you to use as protection and to feed from.” Odi said, which Bailie shook his head.   
　　  
　　“I’ll step in to cover you as you feed, but knowing you, you probably have a plan up your sleeve already.” Bailie spoke, and Ichirou smirked and nodded his head.  
　　  
　　Kenickie licked the wound closed after taking more than his fair share of blood. “Please don’t let me be part of your failure, Ichirou.” Kenickie didn’t like the idea of him take more than enough of Ichirou’s blood. It could mean Ichirou may lose in a fight and he couldn’t handle that.  
　　  
　　Ichirou lean a bit more closer to Kenickie and kissed his forehead. “I won’t fail, not when I have the power of words.” He winked at Kenickie, who had a dusty rose blush on his cheeks.  
　　  
　　“Okay, well we should head out, and now. I hear a commotion coming our way.” Evan said, as he was closest to the door. Everyone nodded and like that everyone left in their groups, with Hyde, Max, DeeJay, and Kenickie using the window to leave and the others leaving out the bedroom door.  
　　  
　

* * *

　　　  
　　  
　　“Just wait.” DeeJay whispered to the group he was with. They had jumped out of the second floor of the dorm room DeeJay and Evan shared together, and dashed across the yard, it wasn’t much of a yard, unless you counted the dead trees, as trees and the dirt ground as grass. Max and Hyde had to make sure they didn’t use their wings, but had speed in their steps, where Kenickie had used his vampire speed to move to the nearest building and safe place for them to catch their breaths.  
　　  
　　DeeJay wasn’t gifted with agility or speed, so he ran like normal behind them and now they had moved between buildings, trying to find their way out of the area before they were caught. Neither of them knew exactly where they were going, but the others trusted DeeJay enough to keep them safe.  
　　  
　　“Where are we going?” Hyde asked low. He felt chills down his spin every sound he heard. He was worried the most and he kept a grip on Max’s hand. Max was ready to fight and spread his wings, but he knew that would give them away too easily.  
　　  
　　DeeJay turned around and faced the group. “We have to find one of the council members. They could be anywhere, but I know for a fact they wouldn’t be on the surface, at least not yet, so that means they are...” DeeJay let his voice trail off as his eyes narrowed, his emotionless face finally showing some sign of movement other than talking.  
　　  
　　Kenickie was about to ask, but then he heard something move close by. He whipped his head around and looked pass Max and Hyde, but there was nothing there but brick walls. Hyde shivered once again, feeling the air grow darker in feeling. Max closed his eyes and let go of Hyde’s hand. The ruby orb in his hand flashed in colour, before he turned around and a red beam of light hit the wall and that’s when something or rather someone appeared and fell to the ground face first.  
　　  
　　“They followed us, meaning others know we are here. We have to get to the gate. That’s where the council members have to be. Come on.” DeeJay spoke quickly, his face returning to nothingness and he ran farther in the direction they were headed.   
　　  
　　They kept running and stopping where it was open, just for DeeJay to check the coast before they ran cross the open space and of course, Kenickie dashed fast, followed by Max and Hyde, and they waited for DeeJay to catch up and catch his breath. He was surprise that Max’s power surge didn’t give them away faster, but Max was a user of dark arts, like many demons who had that power.  
　　  
　　DeeJay lead them closer to the sounds of shouting and crying, they were closing in near the gateway to the surface. They were so close, but they stayed back in the shadows and away by any bystanders, as Hyde and Max could be spotted easier because of their aura.   
　　  
　　“Now what? We need to get closer to spot them. We can’t see anything from here.” Kenickie had moved closer to where the shadow was met by light of a fire torch.   
　　  
　　DeeJay grabbed his arm and moved him back behind him. “You can’t step out there. You aren’t a demon, and that’s easy to tell. You may be a vampire, but never has a vampire stepped foot in Hell, without being a soul.” He looked back at the entrance and seen no one looking their way. “I’ll go and scout the council and come back here, but you must all stay here.”  
　　  
　　“Why not wait till Zero and Evan return?” A voice came closer to them, before a tall figure and a short figure appeared. Max raised his hand up and his ruby orb in his palm flashed, but his hand was grabbed by the tall figure and he was pulled close to the figures face. “Don’t waste your powers on me.” Max was face to face with Aoi.  
　　  
　　Kek was standing behind Aoi and crossed his arms over his chest. “Evan and Zero left to do the same thing. Since Zero has no aura to speak of, he went with Evan to help. They should be back soon, and they may have information on the council members.”  
　　  
　　“Aoi, you scared us. How are you guys hiding your aura?” Hyde smiled at seeing familiar faces. Aoi had let Max’s hand go and Max sighed.  
　　  
　　“That’s my doing. I have this whole area in a barrier. It tells me when something enters the area. I told Aoi four had entered and he wanted to check it out. It hits everyone’s aura who enter.” Kek told them what he had done.  
　　  
　　“Smart thinking, Kek.” Kenickie told the Egyptian immortal. Though, Kek rolled his eyes at Kenickie for his praise. He didn’t need to be praised.  
　　  
　　“Why did Zero go with Evan?” Hyde asked Aoi. Aoi only shrugged his shoulders at Hyde’s question, not even he could understand Zero’s actions. “Isn’t it your duty to protect him?”  
　　  
　　“Zero maybe naive at times, but he knows what he is doing most times. He wanted to go and I couldn’t stop him. It would have ended up with us fighting for him to stay, so I let him go without a fight.” Aoi told them, and Hyde nodded.  
　　  
　　DeeJay looked around. “I think Evan is coming back, though I can’t sense Zero or see Zero.” He told them and Aoi straighten up, waiting for Zero to appear, knowing Zero could be a little sneaky.  
　　  
　　Evan came into view, shaking his head and heading towards the shadows and when he came into the shadows, he finally saw the other. “Oh, hey. You guys came this way too?” He asked DeeJay, who gave him a nod.  
　　  
　　“Where is Zero? Did he start something? Why isn’t he with you?” Aoi started asking, worry was clear in his voice.   
　　  
　　Evan scratched his head. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but Zero is no longer in Hell.” Aoi had grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him off the ground and was face to face with Aoi. “He went to the surface, following a council member. I couldn’t reach him in time, before they sent the group he was apart of. I tried to get closer to him, but he gave me a look to stop and his left eye turned blue before he looked away.”  
　　  
　　Aoi’s eyes widen and he dropped Evan back to his feet, before he backed up into Kek. “Sorry. I didn’t think... Wait, no... Zero can’t...” He couldn’t complete any sentence he was trying to speak.  
　　  
　　Kenickie finally clued into Aoi’s fright. “Wait, you said before if Zero’s left eye turns blue, he could kill anyone he looked at, even if it was just a picture of the person. Is he seriously going to kill the council member without issuing a challenge?”  
　　  
　　Aoi shook his head. “I have no idea, but I suggest we follow him, before he does something stupid.”  
　　  
　　“I know how we can get up to the surface and meet Zero there. There is another group going up soon with another council member, so we have to hurry.” Evan spoke to Aoi and Kek, who nodded at him, before he turned to DeeJay. “Near the registry, there are two council members, no one else is here, so act fast.”   
　　  
　　“Okay, be safe Evan.” DeeJay spoke, before Evan, Aoi, and Kek ran into the crowd fast to get to the gates before anyone noticed who they were. “Well, since their at the registry, which means we have to go through the crowd to get to them.”  
　　  
　　Max snorted. “Fine, lead the way. We can fight off a few of the demons before the council members come to us.” He gave a toothy grin.  
　　  
　　“Not exactly a smart idea, Max.” Kenickie told him. “If we act fast, I’ll take DeeJay on my back and you two fly above and land in front of them. DeeJay and I will be there first, so it’ll be easier for you guys to know where to land.”  
　　  
　　“As a good idea as it sounds, I suggest not flying. They’ll be spotted and chased, before they can land.” DeeJay shook his head.  
　　  
　　“What if we give you guys a head start? Max and I are fast fliers, so we’ll count down to like 5 seconds and then fly fast and low and land, it would shock everyone before they could think twice.” Hyde suggested, though DeeJay shook his head, disagreeing with Hyde.  
　　  
　　“You know what, you don’t seem to be coming up with a plan, so we are going with it. Which direction is the registry?” Max stepped up to DeeJay and looked down at him.   
　　  
　　“No, there is too many demons and we have to be wary of them as well. They will fight before you can even issue a challenge. You are both angels, even if you are fallen, we killed all your kind because we didn’t trust them.” DeeJay wasn’t phased by Max looking down at him.  
　　  
　　“Guys, lets not fight. Give DeeJay some time to think this over” Hyde stepped in between Max and DeeJay and pushed Max away. “Please, we will think of something and you will get your fight.”  
　　  
　　Max scowled at Hyde and released his black wings behind him. “How long till they join the others on the surface?”  
　　  
　　DeeJay whipped his head around and looked out the entrance. “You really are being pushy.” He didn’t see anyone coming in their direction. “Fine, give us a 10 second head start, then fly towards us. If you guys get surrounded before you can issue a challenge, I guess Kenickie and I will issue the challenge.”  
　　  
　　“What? I can’t exactly fight a demon, especially one that might be way stronger than Odi.” Kenickie’s eyes widen.  
　　  
　　“They have no fate, so they can change the fates of others around them, but we will need to issue the challenge to by them time to get to us. Just dodge and block every attack. You’re only a vampire, so you won’t seem like much of a threat, only entertainment.” DeeJay told Kenickie. “Let’s go fast. Remember 10 second head start.” He turned to Hyde and Max, before Hyde nodded ad Kenickie gave DeeJay a piggy back ride and dashed his way faster than lightening in the direction DeeJay pointed.  
　　  
　　“Ten seconds is enough time for this.” Max spoke low, before he grabbed Hyde by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, locking his lips with Hyde’s.  
　　  
　　Hyde was taken back by this action, but he soon closed his eyes and decided to open his mouth for entrance. Though. Max pulled away and kissed Hyde on the nose. Hyde whimpered, because of Max’s teasing.  
　　  
　　Max chuckled. “There will plenty of time for kisses later, we have a mission to do, which I need you to hear me out and go with my plan.” He told Hyde, as Hyde opened his eyes to give Max his full attention. “I’ll fly us over there, less chance of being spotted. When we land and know who we are going to challenge, we challenge together. We will stay more of a chance fighting together rather than alone and waiting for them to play dirty first. Make sure you use those daggers Aoi gave you and remember what he told you.”   
　　  
　　Hyde nodded his head and Max pulled him close to him. “Let’s go and do this.” Hyde smiled and seen the determination in Max’s pale yellow eyes and they were off.  
　　  
　　Max flew high above the crowd, spotted DeeJay and Kenickie standing close to a stage platform and he bolted his way down to them, dropping Hyde to the ground, who landed on his feet in front of them before Max landed himself. That’s when the eyes of every demon in range landed on him and his black feathered wings.  
　　  
　　“Those two, with the fancy coats.” DeeJay quickly pointed out to them before he pushed Max and Hyde to the side ad stood in front of them. Most of the demons had weapons and were ready to attack the boy. “I have brought challengers for the council members!” He shouted out at the crowd.   
　　  
　　Two demonic looking men, with the fancy coats walked forward towards DeeJay. One had a staff, and the other had a sword at his side. Both stood tall, taller than most of the demons around them. One had dark brown hair and two small horns sticking out of his forehead, he held the staff. The other had hard scale flesh and razor sharp teeth, with piercing gold eyes.  
　　  
　　They one with the staff spoke in demonic tongue to DeeJay, as the other looked like he was finding this amusing. DeeJay spoke in demonic tongue as well, which left Hyde, Max, and Kenickie to wonder what they were talking about. Though, Max was itching for a fight, so he made his move and Hyde followed.  
　　  
　　“I challenge you to a fight to the death, with your death being the end.” Max pointed to the one with the sword. He looked tougher, than the other so he was sure Hyde could take on the other.  
　　  
　　Hyde narrowed his eyes at the one with the staff. “I challenge you to a fight for your rank.” He smiled and released his pure white wings behind him.   
　　  
　　The one with the sword laughed in a gruff voice. “You can’t challenge us, you weren’t born here.”  
　　  
　　Hyde looked back at DeeJay with worry, but DeeJay shook his head. Before DeeJay could speak, Max spoke. “We were born fate-less, so where ever we are, we have control over everyone’s fates, whether human, angel, or demon. I am Fallen by Grace and my partner is Angel of Grace, together we write our own rules and defied Heaven’s Laws, which we will defy Hell’s Rules and challenge you both.”  
　　  
　　A laughter was heard again from the gruff voice. “You think you can really win against us? You make me laugh. Everyone is born with an ending, and sorry to tell you, kid. We have no ending here, but your ending will happen here.”  
　　  
　　Before anyone could speak, the demon pulled out his sword and ran at Max, who was quick to dodge and grabbed the demon’s wrist and red illuminated from Max’s hand and around where Max grabbed. Max made a quick movement away from the demon and slid on his feet to a stop, as the demon turned around and looked at his arm and once again swung at Max. Max was again quick to dodge the first swing, but didn’t realize the demon swung back and sliced the tip of his sword across Max’s chest.  
　　  
　　“Max!” Hyde shouted out and went to take a step forward, but the demon with the staff stopped Hyde in his track and tripped Hyde. Hyde stopped himself from falling by grabbed the demon in front of him and he pushed himself back with a flap of his wings. The demon with the staff, scowled and went to swing his staff at Hyde, but Hyde jumped back into the air. He grabbed one of the daggers Aoi had given him and flew towards the demon, but like that the demon was gone from sight and Hyde used his other hand to stop himself from hitting the ground and pushed himself back in the air.   
　　  
　　In the air, the demon was floating with his staff clouded in a purple haze, meaning he was using his powers to fly. Hyde was flapping his wings, to keep himself up and he grabbed the other dagger in his other hand and charged towards the demon. Once again the demon disappear from sight and was looking up at Hyde.  
　　  
　　Max dodged another attack from the sword welding demon, and saw that Hyde hadn’t even landed an attack, so he moved from one demon to the next and with his dark arts, his hand illuminated in red and a beam of red flowed to the demon hitting his staff. “Shit.” Max cursed, missing his target.  
　　  
　　The sword demon shouted. “You bastard!” Rushing to follow after Max. The demon with staff was distracted, as he cursed in demonic tongue about his staff and swung it towards Max, and hit him in the gut.   
　　  
　　Max took the blow and was winded for a moment, and grabbed the staff and wouldn’t let go as he landed on his feet and pulled the staff from the demon’s hands and blocked the next sword swing from the demon approaching him.   
　　  
　　Hyde saw his chance and darted down towards the demon without a staff now and stabbed the demon in the shoulder. He was about to slice through the air at the demon, but the demon used a force push ability towards Hyde and pushed Hyde back, his wings couldn’t counter the air flow, so Hyde fell on his back and slid across the ground. Feathers tore from their place in his wings and he cried out in pain. His mind was away from the fight, which meant all the attention was back on Max, who was now taking on two demons, trying to dodge attacks from a sword with the staff and since Hyde stabbed the other demon, the demon pulled out the dagger and was using the dagger against Max, trying to stab him.  
　　  
　　Kenickie dashed to Hyde’s side, before any of the demons around them could lay a hand on him. “Hyde, get up!” He shouted as he was trying to pull Hyde up. DeeJay had joined them and was watching the crowd.   
　　  
　　“M-my wings.” Hyde cried, tears rolling down his face and his whole body shook now from the pain, as Kenickie pulled him up.  
　　  
　　“Heal them quickly, Max needs you now.” Kenickie told Hyde and looked over his shoulder and seen how much Max was going all out, but not gaining any ground, only scratches from the weapons the demons held.   
　　  
　　Hyde looked and let his wings disappear into his back, which left the damage to the wings now appear on his back under his white shirt. He stretched his hand and blue light illuminated it before the light shot out towards the three and it hit the demon with sword. The wounds that Hyde had were gone and transferred to the demon now.  
　　  
　　The demon grunted and stopped mid swing as he felt the new pain he couldn’t figure out where it came from. Max took the chance to lay another curse on him, though where ever Max touch, only that space illuminated in a red glow. Max didn’t have time to lay out a full body curse on the demon as he was having to block another attack from the demon behind him with the staff. Staff was illuminated in red, Max was using the staff to power his dark arts now, so the curses he had laid out on the demon with the sword where growing powerful.  
　　  
　　Hyde once again used his abilities to transfer wounds Max had gotten from the fight to the other demon. The blue glow hit Max and went towards the other demon and the wounds were transferred. He picked up the dagger from the ground from where he slid to a stop and walked towards the three fighting and ran as fast with his agility and swung again towards the demon with the other dagger, slicing into the demon’s back. The demon cried out and was about to attack Hyde, but Hyde saw an opening and dodged the dagger, sending the other dagger in the throat of the demon. Though, that wasn’t the end.  
　　  
　　The demon stabbed Hyde in the side with the dagger, and Hyde cried out again. The demon took the chance to stab Hyde in the chest, but Max managed to shield Hyde’s chest with the staff and instead the staff was stabbed with the dagger and Max swung the staff towards the demon with the sword and knocked the sword from the demon’s hands.  
　　  
　　Now Hyde and Max stood back to back, panting facing the demons they had challenged. The demons were in worse shape, because of Hyde’s wound transfer ability, but they were still able to continue fighting.  
　　  
　　“Give up yet?” Max smirked, having a bit too much fun fighting this battle. “By the looks of it, you’ll be dead by the end of this fight.”  
　　  
　　The demon was the sword whole body was radiating in a red glow from the curses Max planted on him, though even if the demon was cursed, he never gave up. “I’ll be die when you are dead first.” Then spoke in demonic tongue, which the other demon was struggling to speak back as Hyde’s attack to his throat was making it impossible to breathe and talk.  
　　  
　　Hyde watched the demon and he was starting to feel sorry, he wanted this to end, but he couldn’t dare let the demon die by his hands. His guard was slowly dropping and blue light was starting to come from his hands.   
　　  
　　“Shit, Hyde can’t do it. He’s going to start healing everyone.” Kenickie was the first to speak and quickly.  
　　  
　　DeeJay, who was watching realized the blue light first enveloped around Max and Hyde. “I’ll take care of it.” He kept his eyes on Hyde, and Kenickie looked and watched what DeeJay was doing. His hands clouded in purple smoky effect and then Hyde was also clouded in purple smoky effect. Tears started fall from DeeJay’s face and then his face broke the emotionless look and looked sad, frighten, and hopeful.  
　　  
　　“DeeJay, what’s wrong?” Kenickie placed a hand on DeeJay’s shoulder once DeeJay dropped his hands.   
　　  
　　“Nothing is wrong with me.” DeeJay looked up at Kenickie. “I shattered Hyde’s consciousness, taking on his emotions, feelings, and fears. He’ll fight now without his conscious to stop him.”   
　　  
　　Kenickie couldn’t help but wonder what kind of demon DeeJay was. He told them he was a Soul Demon, but to possess powers like this, he still couldn’t believe it.   
　　  
　　The blue light had disappeared from around Hyde and Max, and now Hyde wore a look of anger, DeeJay only took those emotions that would stop Hyde from feeling sorry. “Go for the kill, I’m done playing around, Max.”  
　　  
　　Max was taken back by Hyde’s words to him, but his grin widened on his face. “Now you are speaking my language. Agh!” Max shouted out as the staff glowed in red and Hyde took off towards the other demon and dodge an attack, before slicing the throat of the demon, rather than stabbing his neck, making the blood pour from the slice.  
　　  
　　The demon with the sword could feel the aura of Max’s powers, then felt the power course through his body and the his body started to rot and the demon tried to take a step towards Max, but his leg couldn’t take his weight any more and shattered. He dropped the sword and tried to stop himself from falling, but once his hands touch the ground they too shattered under his weight.  
　　  
　　Hyde had kicked the demon down and was now holding the dagger to his neck, while kneeling down on the demons arms. “Now die and suffer.” Hyde grabbed the demon’s head and cut deep into the neck of the demon with the dagger, ripping the head from the body of the demon.   
　　  
　　Max stared down at the demon who was rotting from his curses. “I told you I was fate-less. I predicted I would end your life and get what, now I will see to that my prediction is true. Your death ends our battle.” He raised the staff and with the pointed end of the staff, he pierced through the rotted skull of the demon and crush the rest of his skull with his boot.  
　　  
　　Every demon who witness the fight were watching, in awe. They didn’t know what this meant, now that two of the council members were dead and their challengers were angels and now stood victorious. Max turned to Hyde and seen what Hyde had done, and was shocked. He didn’t know Hyde had it in him to fight in a gory battle.  
　　  
　　Hyde dropped the head and stood up, he turned towards Max, and that when Max seen the killer anger look in Hyde’s eyes. Hyde staggered towards Max and Max held open his arms and Hyde’s face changed into a loving one and fell into Hyde’s arms.   
　　  
　　Kenickie and DeeJay ran up to them as demons surrounded around them. Max saw the sadness written all over DeeJay’s face, and was about to ask, but DeeJay placed a hand on Hyde’s shoulder fixing what he did to Hyde and his face returned to an emotionless one. Max understood what happened at that point, and looked down at Hyde who was now crying against his chest.   
　　  
　　DeeJay looked around them, this wasn’t going to be good. He called out to the crowd in a demonic tongue. Max watched him and Kenickie approach Hyde and Max handed Hyde off to Kenickie. Max stood tall and glanced around him glaring at every demon there. “Speak to them, tell them what you want them to do.” DeeJay spoke lowly to Max, saying it was now up to him to decide, he was a council member, meaning he had to carry out the Devil’s word, even if it wasn’t true, till Bailie killed his father.  
　　  
　　“Return to your homes. End this foolish battle. You will have a new ruler in time, till then carry out with your everyday lives. No one can challenge us, till a new ruler has taken place.” Max needed to protect himself and Hyde, at least for now.  
　　  
　　Then the crowd of demons started to rile up, some leaving and other shouting out at Max. “What makes you think we will have a new ruler?” “The Devil doesn’t have any offspring.” “Why would the likes of you want to be here, go back to Heaven!”   
　　  
　　Max rolled his eyes. “There is little any of you know, one thing I do know is the offspring of the Devil. As for me going back to Heaven, we have been banished from Heaven for over eleven hundred years.” He called out and the crowds words died down and soon everyone had left the gates of Hell.   
　　  
　　DeeJay nodded his head. “Now, to hope the others do well in their battles.” He looked at the fiery gate of Hell. “We are still in danger, till the Devil is killed and I hope Bailie is able to do it.”  
　　  
　　“Have some faith, it wouldn’t hurt. Bailie has the power, he just doesn’t use it till someone angers him. Just you wait.” Max grinned and around them the ground shook, and he looked at DeeJay.  
　　  
　　“To the throne, the castle. That must be the Devil’s powers.” And like that Kenickie picked up Hyde in his arms, and all four of them headed to the castle that was in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

　　A lone silver haired boy stands in a group of fighting demons and angels, His left eye is blue and his other eye is bright red, both eyes scan over the battle field. Each face that he stares at he counts up, till he reaches thirty and closes both of his eyes, picturing every face from one to thirty.   
　　  
　　Each face he spotted and counted, those demons or angels started to fall in battle. Of course, he made sure those that were around him fell, and left others to be killed later. His left eye turned back to bright red and he reached down at his feet and picked up a demonic blade in his left hand and an angelic blade in his right hand. The powers surging through the swords were trying to battle each other out, till a playful smile appeared on his face, baring his fangs.  
　　  
　　A surge of power pulsed from his body and shot out around him, disrupting others who were in battle and stop mid fight to look at the boy standing there. A few pulses came till Zero yelled out in a high pitch and his mixed colour wings sprung from his back, left was pitch black, and the right one was pure white. One thing none of them expected, neither did Zero was the demonic horns that sprouted from the side of his head. Both horns curled around to the front, much like the horns Odi had and were black with a tinted red, rather than pure black like Odi’s.   
　　  
　　Demons and angels alike all stop their fight against each other, and they all turned towards Zero and started to rush at him instead. Zero smirked and moved towards the closest angel and strike them dead with the demonic blade, next was a demon and Zero sliced them in half with the angelic sword. No matter how many came at Zero, he managed to strike down every one of them and even chomped a few souls here and there in the air as he fought.   
　　  
　　In this group of fighters were the two council members Zero was dragged into battle with, they watched from the sky down at Zero and the destruction he was creating with dead bodies piling on the ground near his feet. Both of them were levitating in the air. They both looked very human in body, but the tone of their grey skin and their faces said other wises. One had a blond mane like a lion, the other had red cornrows braids upon his head.   
　　  
　　“What do you think, Lord Jarfar?” The demon with the blond mane asked the demon beside him.   
　　  
　　The demon with red cornrows braids scowled, known as Lord Jarfar. “The kid confuses me. What is the kid exactly? I didn’t feel this aura before till now. What is the kid, Lord Marrs?”  
　　  
　　The demon with the blond mane like a lion, now known as Lord Marrs, shrugged his shoulders. “I first thought angel, till I felt the demonic presents. Seems like the kid isn’t on anyone’s side as the kid is killing both demons and angels.”  
　　  
　　“And swallowing souls that seem to appear from the kid’s strikes. I never seen that before, seeing a soul appear in physical form.” Lord Jarfar watched closely as souls had fallen to the ground and the ones that Zero ate.  
　　  
　　Lord Marrs frowned. “I know we have the Grim Reaper on our side, and I have heard of Heaven their own soul collectors, but I never seen a hybrid being a reaper.”  
　　  
　　Lord Jarfar shook his head. “Impossible, a hybrid living. You know as well as I do, a hybrid child never makes past their birth. Most are born stillborn, where others die once they leave their mother’s body, because there is no energy source.”  
　　  
　　“Unless, the father was demon and planted the seed within the mother who was an angel, but that would mean the child would be a demon. You’re right there is no explanation for this, Lord Jarfar.” Lord Marrs rolled the idea around his head, till both Lords looked at each other with wide eyes.   
　　  
　　“A God’s creation?!” They both said it at the same time. They knew they were beings on Earth known as Gods, like Egyptian Gods, Greek Gods, Roman Gods, Japanese Gods, and well any Gods or Goddesses that lived on Earth.  
　　  
　　They were too shock by this information about Zero, they nearly missed the three new comers approach the battlefield. Aoi looked around with the others, but he was the one to speak it out. “Zero killed all these demons and angels.”  
　　  
　　“Is Zero really that powerful?” Kek asked, not believing the seen before him. He knew Zero was powerful, but to be this powerful was something he didn’t want to believe.  
　　  
　　“Hey guys, there he is. Zero is alive, and...” Evan spotted the two council members in the sky making their descent towards Zero, but it didn’t seem like Zero was noticing their presents. “The two council members are here.” He pointed to them as they got close to Zero.   
　　  
　　Try as they might, the two council members were trying to approach Zero, but they only got ten feet of him, before dropped the angelic blade and demonic blade from his hands and turned around, holding up his left hand in front of himself and the two had stopped in mid air. Zero managed to use his Puppet Mastery ability on them. Zero stared at them, not speaking a word.  
　　  
　　“Ah, son, you seem to have froze my body.” Lord Marrs spoke out to Zero, and noticed Lord Jarfar couldn’t move either. “We only wish to talk to you, you seemed to have wiped out over a 80 demons and angels, I’m sure we don’t want to fight you.”  
　　  
　　Zero narrowed both his bright red eyes. “You are the enemy of my friends. I challenge one of you to a battle, so I may become a council member.” He looked at both of them and read their auras before going with the stronger one of the two. “I challenge you.” He lifted one of his fingers and raised Lord Jarfar’s hand.   
　　  
　　“Kid, you can’t challenge us. Even if you succeed, the Devil himself would have you killed.” Lord Jarfar couldn’t believe Zero had complete control over his body and he had both him and the other demon frozen in place.  
　　  
　　Zero reached down and picked up a couple of souls off the ground and swallowed one and then another. “Sorry, I’m not take no for answer. My friend is already in pursuit of gaining the throne of the Underworld from his father to stop this meaningless battle.”  
　　  
　　“Why you little brat! This war isn’t meaningless, we are tired of Heaven the upper hand over us and want to gain full control over ourselves. For your information, the Devil himself doesn’t have an offspring, so your friend lied to you and is probably dead!” Lord Jarfar yelled at Zero, who wasn’t taken back by the demon’s words.   
　　  
　　“Well, then you wouldn’t mind fighting me for the position of being a council member then?” Zero smiles a little to proudly.  
　　  
　　Kek clenched his hands into fists. “He can’t have all the fun.” He was about to run off towards Zero, but Aoi grabbed his arm.  
　　  
　　“No, don’t approach Zero. He may even hurt you. He has challenged one, so the other may be left alone.” Aoi tells Kek, but Kek pulls his arm out of Aoi’s grip.  
　　  
　　“I need to kill the other, before Zero has his way.” And Kek ran off away from Evan and Aoi.   
　　  
　　Aoi sighed and hung his head down, as he ran a hand threw his hair, pulling out the hairpins and started fixing his hair. “I don’t know what I can do to keep those two in line, but I expect they will be fine.”  
　　  
　　Evan smiled. “Well, Zero defiantly has a way with his powers. I kind of envy Zero, but I think I might be falling for him.”  
　　  
　　Aoi raised a brow and cleared his throat. “You might be falling for Zero?” Evan nodded and kicked at a pebble at the ground. “Well, if you can pull him away from me, I won’t stop you.”  
　　  
　　“What? I didn’t mean to talk about your lover that way. I may only be 17, but it’s clear Zero is way older than me and should be with someone who has been around long enough to understand him.” Evan was trying to defend himself. “It’s merely a crush, you know. Like a young female demon fantasizing about being the Devil’s mate.”  
　　  
　　Aoi chuckled. “I have know Zero since he was 12 years of age. We had gotten close before, but once I became gift with god-like powers, I let my closest friend have his chance with Zero when Zero was 16. It wasn’t long after Zero understood his powers, that he fell under a curse that should have killed him and I watched over and protected Zero’s body. Even watched my friend grow old praying for the day Zero would wake up. I love Zero, and Zero says he loves me, but he doesn’t fully understand love. He still has a lot of growing up to do, and if you can whoo your way with him, maybe than Zero can grow up with someone that’s young like he is in his mind.”  
　　  
　　Evan shook his head. “No, I won’t try to whoo Zero like you say. You really do love him, but you deserve him. Even though it seems you have to babysit him, you two are made for each other. I have DeeJay, we love each other, even if DeeJay doesn’t show it, but he shows it when we are alone.”  
　　  
　　“Ah, so you are in love, and as you said, you just have a crush on Zero.” Aoi chuckles some more and fixed his hair up. “Let’s just see how this plays out, now that Kek and Zero are being children.” Evan looked in the same direction as Aoi and could see that Kek was yelling at Zero, so they listened more closely.  
　　  
　　“Why do you get first choice? What if I wanted to kill him?” Kek yelled at Zero, after finding out Zero had challenged one of the council members.  
　　  
　　“It doesn’t matter, the jobs of the council members isn’t decided by us. I want to play with one, so play with the other one.” Zero yelled back, and him and Kek glared at each other.  
　　  
　　Lord Marrs whispered low enough to not interrupt the disagreement the two were having. “They kind of sound like children and treating us like we are toys.”  
　　  
　　“We probably are like toys to them. I wish they would just decide to kill us now, so we don’t have to be around with children ruling Hell.” Lord Jarfar scrunched up his nose in disgust about children.  
　　  
　　“Let me try and make this go back faster.” Lord Marrs whispered, before he looked at Zero and Kek and narrowed his eyes at Kek. “What?! You think you are too good to fight Lord Marrs, the demon leader who lead many into battle!” He turned the two short boys attention to him.   
　　  
　　Kek scowled. “You want me to challenge you and show you that humans are stronger than demons?”  
　　  
　　Lord Marrs and Lord Jarfar were taken back by Kek’s words. Something was different about Kek, but neither of them would have guessed he was human. That just meant they might have a chance. “Humans are little bugs compare to our powers.”  
　　  
　　“Fine.” Kek turned to stare at Lord Marrs. “I challenge you for your position. A fight to the death. No surrendering.”   
　　  
　　Zero smiles and releases his Puppet Mastery ability on the two and as they fall to the ground, he equips himself with his chained scythe and charges towards Lord Jarfar. Kek starts to recite a chant, but Lord Marrs regains his senses and starts to attack Kek, and Kek has to stop and start defending himself and fighting back.   
　　  
　　“You hit like a weak baby. You have no power against me.” Lord Marrs tells Kek, and Kek dodges and defends himself against Lord Marrs’ attacks that are towards his heart, using his arms and hands to take the blow.  
　　  
　　“Strength isn’t the only way to kill. Intelligence has strength itself.” Kek took around blow and deliver one himself. “Of course, someone younger than myself wouldn’t know that.”  
　　  
　　“Younger than you?” Lord Marrs snorts. “I’m afraid I am way older than you and I have clearly grown up more than you.”  
　　  
　　Kek delivered a few punches to his face, before speaking. “Maybe you need to get your senses check, I am over 4000 years old. You are only half my age.”  
　　  
　　“Why, you little brat.” Lord Marrs was pissed now and started upping his game to gain the leverage in this fight.  
　　  
　　As the four had started their fight Aoi watched Zero closely and hummed to himself. Evan looked over at him, so Aoi spoke. “Zero is toying with the demon. The demon hasn’t landed a single blow and Zero has had so many chances to kill the demon, but he’s playing around” He was quite shock to see Zero fighting like this.  
　　  
　　“What? Are you for real?” Evan asked, looking shock at Zero and watching him now. He was busy watching Kek and the other demon fight, he never noticed Zero’s fighting style.  
　　  
　　“For being asleep for over a thousand years and never had the chance to warm up on his fighting abilities, he has for sure became a strong warrior. I’ll have to start sparring with him again.” Aoi speaks and Evan looks at Aoi. “What? As his protector, I have to teach him how to defend himself as well. We are equal in physical strength but when it comes to magic and abilities, Zero has me beat, I don’t have any special abilities to help my fighting, besides summoning weapons I have collected over the years.”  
　　  
　　“Are the others just as strong as you and Zero?” Evan asks Aoi, even though had been watching Kek’s fight. It didn’t seem Kek was very strong.  
　　  
　　“Well, Kek’s strength is in his book of dark arts created by Egyptians. Zero’s strength comes from the souls he eats. As for Max and Hyde, their strength is working together. Ichirou, well I raised him since he was a baby and he’s strength is manipulation as well as the blood of two Vampire Demons, making him royal. Bailie has the strength of keeping his cool for as long as he can, before he snaps and the world around him crumbles. So in a fight, Zero would lose to Ichirou and Bailie. Zero would be in an even match with Max and Hyde. If that helps you understand the strength and power of everyone.” Aoi didn’t know how to tell Evan just how strong everyone was.  
　　  
　　“Who’s stronger? Ichirou or Bailie?” Evan wanted to know, especially if Zero could lose to Ichirou and Bailie. He had never seen anyone with Zero strength, well he wasn’t really around long enough to know everyone strength beside the Devil himself being the most powerful.  
　　  
　　“That I would not know. I have sense Bailie’s powers, I know Ichirou has hidden strength and have been on that end of his strength before, but I don’t even know who is stronger.” Aoi shrugged his shoulders. Evan was about to open his mouth, but Kek’s voice carried over stopping him from speaking.  
　　  
　　“Zero!!!” Kek was getting tired of trying to keep up with the demon, it was clear he was tiring out, where the demon he was facing was just toying with him now.   
　　  
　　Zero looked towards Kek and moved fast to his side and froze Lord Marrs in place. “What do you need?”  
　　  
　　“J-just hold him there for a second.” Kek summoned his book and flipped a page and started a new chant. Zero nodded and looked towards the Lord Jarfar that was rushing at them, and in a flash, Zero’s left eye turned blue and a grin appeared on his face that bared his fangs, and closed his eyes picturing Lord Jarfar’s face before he opened them again.  
　　  
　　Lord Jarfar had stopped in place, he got in range of Zero’s ability and it frozen him. He move any part of his body, not even his head or his mouth, seemed like Lord Marrs was in the same position too.  
　　  
　　Kek slammed the book shut and the ground started to move, vibrations could be felt under Zero’s and Kek’s feet, till it cracked open in front of Lord Marrs and scarab beetles crawled out of the crack and crawled all over the demon’s body. When the scarab beetles started to crawl back into the ground, the only thing left there was a skeleton that crumbled to the ground.  
　　  
　　“Good work, Kek. Now for my little trick.” Zero congratulated Kek, who rolled his eyes and looked towards Lord Jarfar as Zero released him. Lord Jarfar was about to get to his feet after being released and falling to the ground, but something started to happen to his body, it started to catch on fire.   
　　  
　　“Ah, fire!” Lord Jarfar tried to pat out the fire starting on his body, but so his whole body was engulfed in flames. He still kept to put out the fire, till he just stop, something didn’t feel right and the next thing that happened was Lord Jarfar’s body exploded from the inside out, scattering his body everywhere in bits and pieces.  
　　  
　　“Yay! He went BOOM!” Zero exclaimed out loud in an excited voice. Kek looked around in disgust.  
　　  
　　“That’s not something to be proud of, Zero.” Kek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You could have seriously hurt someone doing that.”  
　　  
　　“Nope, I pictured it and made sure every piece of him would be hard to tell who he was.” Zero smiled at Kek with his fangs baring.  
　　  
　　Kek shook his head. “Well, you really had a transformation. Horns look good on you, have you always had them?”  
　　  
　　Zero’s hand went straight to his head. “Seriously? I have horns.” He felt them up and had a look of worry cross his face as Aoi and Evan came closer to them. “Aoi, I grew horns, why?”   
　　  
　　Aoi looked Zero over and he didn’t have answer for Zero. “No matter what, you still look adorably cute. You should really let me do you hair again, I could make you look beautiful with your new addition.”  
　　  
　　“If he grows a pitch fork tail and a halo, that’s it for me. He’d be the abomination of a demonic angel hybrid.” Kek growls out loud.   
　　  
　　Evan smiled at Zero, then turned to Kek. “You shouldn’t talk about things like that. You are without fate, and can change others fates, maybe even the fate of others without fate.”  
　　  
　　Kek shook his head. “If that’s true then we are all screwed.” He had tried to change the others fates before, but it was never possible.  
　　  
　　“Well, let’s head back. I can open a portal for us to the gates of Hell, from there we should probably head to the castle where Ichirou and Bailie probably will be.” Evan tells his group and they all agree with him, so he opens a portal and one by one they all enter the portal and end up the gates of Hell.  
　　  
　　The ground shakes under their feet and they aren’t sure what is happening, but they all head towards the castle, finding out all the pulse vibrations in the ground are coming from the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

　　It was long till Ichirou, Odi, and Bailie made their way to the castle, Bailie could feel the power, a power his had himself lead them straight to the castle. The streets had changed since he had been here, even the surrounds seemed different to Odi, but they managed to make it to the castle without incident. Ichirou had wanted to try his taste one a few demons, but with their mission on hand, he didn’t stop.  
　　  
　　Though, Bailie read his mind and knew exactly what Ichirou wanted, but he didn’t say anything. As Ichirou was convincing himself they had a mission to do, Bailie wouldn’t let Ichirou know he was also helping Bailie keep moving forward. He wanted to stop this war, but he didn’t want to gain power of the Underworld. He let out a silent sigh and kept moving.  
　　  
　　Odi was more worried about them running into someone who knew him from the past, but the more they moved towards the castle, it seemed everyone was a recently born demon, at least by his standards. The oldest they had past on the street was 250 years old, and he could only guess everyone had been sent to war.   
　　  
　　When they got to the gate to the castle, Bailie stopped and looked back at Ichirou and Odi. “I have to face him alone, so Odi I think it would be safe to send you with Ichirou, that way I know you’d be out of danger from being used against me. Are you alright with this Ichirou?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou looked at the castle and then back at Bailie before he looked at Odi. “This is why I left Kenickie behind, he knows I work better alone. I don’t need to be worrying about someone, and I know you are very strong, stronger than Kenickie, but can I ask you to stay here, especially if the others come to the castle? I don’t think it would be a smart idea for everyone to barge into the castle without thinking.”  
　　  
　　Odi smiled. “No, I completely understand. I’ll make sure no one enters the castle either. I’ll stop everyone, kill those who aren’t are friends, and keep our friends here and safe.” Ichirou patted Odi on the shoulder for understanding him. “But, I ask one thing of you Ichirou.” He looks at Bailie than back at Ichirou. “No matter what don’t leave without Bailie. Watch him for me. I don’t care what he says to you when you guys enter the castle, but if you finish before he able to kill him, watch Bailie for me.”   
　　  
　　Bailie grins and pulls Odi to him. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, but Ichirou is smart enough to not let his feeling of me get in the way his judgement like you. I’ll accept Ichirou’s watchful eyes.” He then lean in closed to Odi’s face and they locked lips in a heated kiss.  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled his eyes. He knew to let Bailie handle everything himself and if Odi and Bailie wanted him to make sure Bailie made it out alive, he might as well be the one to witness the epic battle of father and son.   
　　  
　　After the two pulled apart, Odi gave Bailie a hug. “I wish you luck ad know I will be waiting for you in the end.” He pulled away and looked at Ichirou, who crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I hope you have fun in there, Ichirou.” He gave Ichirou a wink, even though Odi only had one eye, Ichirou seemed to understand Odi winked at him and that left him confused.  
　　  
　　Bailie grabbed Ichirou’s arm and pulled him along through the gates and they climbed the stairs to the castle. That’s when Ichirou asked. “Was it just me, or did Odi wink at me?”  
　　  
　　Bailie raised a brow. “I don’t know why he would wink at you. Unless there was something going on between you two that I don’t know about.”  
　　  
　　“Nope, not that I know about.” Ichirou thought to himself. “Unless you talked to him about that threesome you talked about with me.”  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “I didn’t talk to him about it, yet. I wanted to make sure we lived through this before I asked him.” He didn’t want to believe Odi was teasing Ichirou about something he didn’t know about, but it was clear not even Ichirou didn’t know. “Maybe, he knows something we don’t even know ourselves, maybe about which council member you’ll be facing here, since this council member hasn’t left the castle since we came here.”  
　　  
　　“Well, a heads up would have been nice, rather than a wink.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders and as they made it to the doors, he reached to open the door to the castle for him and Bailie. “Shit, it looks like you were here. The kitchen looked the same way, but the furniture were added after.” The castle was gloomy and dark and looked black everywhere, and creepy setting, except the furniture. Those looked normal, rather than rotten.  
　　  
　　“I agree with you. I guess anger runs in the family, or we just like to do our own interior decorating.” Bailie chuckled slightly. Ichirou nudge Bailie in the arm. “Well, I’m going where my father is, so the other higher power must be the other council member.”  
　　  
　　“You bet. I guess this is where we split up than, so see you when all is done?” Ichirou asked Bailie, who nodded. “You better kill him, give no mercy, I’m trusting you.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Just don’t get lost now. I know I’m headed towards the throne room.” He chuckles and starts walking away from Ichirou.   
　　  
　　Ichirou heads the other way after he rolled his eyes, but then he soon realized walking down the hall ways, he was getting lost. He was using his senses to find and search for the other, but he walked down the same hall way, before he realized to use the stairs. Once he had walked up the stairs, the aura radiating of the other demon, was stronger than before. Just how powerful were the council member?  
　　  
　　Following his senses, it lead him to a pair of doors. He was about to open the door barge right in, but something told him to just knock. The element of surprise wasn’t in him right now. He knocked three times and waited for an answer, which came through from the other side of the door, it was a female’s voice.   
　　  
　　Ichirou opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him and what greeted his sight was a young looking demoness dressed in a sheer white and silver gown. Having a perfect deep V that was close to exposing her belly button. Her breasts were full and large with her hour-glass shape hips. It was clear she wasn’t wearing underwear, the only thing she wore was that sheer gown. Her blonde hair was full and almost reached her waist line.   
　　  
　　Ichirou licked his lips. “Oh, forgive me, please.” He spoke, but it wasn’t for the demoness’s ears but for Kenickie’s ears, but she took it as for her, not knowing what Icirou was thinking about.  
　　  
　　“That’s all right, dear. I invited you inside not expecting to have company. Please, come in.” The demoness smiled friendly with her fangs peeking out from behind her full rose coloured lips.   
　　  
　　“I guess I should introduce myself, then.” Ichirou took a few steps forward, before he gave a bow. “I am Ichirou.”  
　　  
　　The demoness walked closer to Ichirou and offered her hand to him, which Ichirou took and kiss the back of her hand. “I am known as Callidora, the mistress of our dear Overlord.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, you mean the Devil, himself? I can clearly see why he would want to have you around.” Ichirou stood up straight and stared into her eyes, they were dark red like his own. “You are a beauty in death.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, don’t flatter me.” She smiled as a blush came to her cheeks. “I don’t get much company here, as I am not allow to leave this room, sadly. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting a sweet demon like yourself, Ichirou?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “I came looking for someone, but instead I run into a damsel in distress. I don’t know if I’m lucky or not to meet a gentle rosebud like you.” He was turning up his charm, he had a plan made up quickly in his head.   
　　  
　　“A damsel in distress? I only wish I could leave here, but sadly, there is a barrier on the door stopping anyone from leaving the room once they enter this room. The Overlord may enter and leave as he pleases. Seems I have caught myself a play toy.” Her smile turned into a wicked one and she reached up and ran her hand through Ichirou’s short ebony black hair.   
　　  
　　“Oh, I guess you have captured me then.” Ichirou cursed himself, but he didn’t drop the act, he’d figure a way out of here later, but he needed to kill her. “If it was a play toy you wanted to capture, I give you all of me to play with.”  
　　  
　　Callidora giggled behind her other hand, as Ichirou still held her other had. “I would expect no different from a handsome man like yourself. I don’t like fighters, I like lovers. I maybe a council member of the Underworld, but I have no say nor have I been to a meeting.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou pulled the demoness close to him and placed his one hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear. “Then I challenge you to show me what your made of in bed.” Being smart, Ichirou knew he was going to have to challenge her eventually, but he reworded it to make it seem like a playful challenge rather than the one he had in mind.  
　　  
　　Callidora eyes widen in surprise, but she fell for it and removed her hand from Ichirou’s hand and wrapped her arms around Ichirou’s neck and locked lips with Ichirou in a heated kiss with lots of tongue and nipping. She wrapped her one leg around Ichirou’s waist and Ichirou’s free hand helped her keep it up on his waist. His other hand pulled her gown up higher till his hand was touching the flesh of her rear end and he moved his hand lower, till he found her wet entrance.   
　　  
　　A growl left Ichirou’s lips feeling how wet she was already and he pushed in two fingers and a moan left her lips. He moved his fingers with gentle skills, make her moan more and more, till she broke the kiss and was panting. She grabbed his hand, removing the two digits from her and lead Ichirou to the bed and moved him to stand with the back of his knees hitting the bed, and she got down on her knees in front of Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou watched as she undid he belt and pulled his pants down. He pulled and made his tie more looser than it was already, as she had him expose in front of her face. She ran her tongue on the underside of his semi erect cock, before she wrapped her hand around his cock, and ran her tongue over the head of his cock and sucked on the head.  
　　  
　　In the back of his mind as he watched her going down on him and making fully erect, he was picturing Kenickie on his knees in front of him and doing this to him. Somehow this made him even more hard, it was feeling painful.   
　　  
　　Callidora noticed this and pulled away, but kept stroking his long thick erect cock. “Now, your getting yourself too excited. I don’t want you to cum too soon.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry. I can probably last longer than you ever known a guy to last.” Ichirou chuckled and moved his hips forward, bumping the head of his hard member against her lips.   
　　  
　　Taking the hint, Callidora wrapped her lips around Ichirou’s member and removed her hand as she started bobbing her head over and farther down Ichirou’s cock. Her nose was close to touching Ichirou pubic hair, but she wasn’t deep throating him yet. She was teasing Ichirou and he was enjoying the teasing actions. He grabbed the tall bedpost to keep himself from falling back, as he was groaned in pleasure.   
　　  
　　Callidora had cupped Ichirou’s ball sac in her hand and started playing with his balls. Though Ichirou was right, he wasn’t ready to cum yet and could probably last longer than she would expect as his ball hadn’t even tighten up yet. She kept going till her mouth was starting to feel a little sore and pulled away and kissed the tip of his cock.  
　　  
　　“Strip off those clothes and join me under the covers.” Callidora winked at him and walked around to the other side of the bed and let her sheer gown slip off her body as she walked away from him.   
　　  
　　Ichirou got a good view of her rear end now and licked his lips. He wanted more, but he was going to take what he could get from her. He undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off with his suit jacket and removed his tie, he stripped off all his clothes and left his dog tags on and climbed under the blanket with her, as she waited for Ichirou to join her. He moved closer to her and propped up on his right elbow and let his left feel up her breasts , before his fingers tweak her nipple and his mouth moved to the closes breast and started to suckle on her nipple.   
　　  
　　Callidora moaned and arched her back and ran her hand through Ichirou’s hair again, as the other gripped the bed sheet. As much as Ichirou loved the sounds she made, he decided to travel farther down, with his mouth and hands on her body, till he was fully underneath the blanket and went down on her. Her eyes widen at Ichirou used his skilled tongue on her, her breath hitched and her hands gripped the sheets. She didn’t even need to move Ichirou’s mouth to her sweet spots as he managed to hit every single one and it brought her to her climax sooner, which she let out a long and erotic moan.   
　　  
　　Ichirou moved up and came out from underneath the blanket and licked his lips, as he was now position between her legs. “Don’t look so shock at me like that.” He could see she was in shock from her climax.  
　　  
　　“N-never has anyone been able to m-make me orgasm like that without penetration. You’re like a sex fiend sent to me for good behaviour.” Callidora complimented Ichirou. Ichirou smirked at her words. He knew he was good, but for her to put it that way, just boosted his ego.   
　　  
　　“Well, hopefully I can make you feel good a second time.” Ichirou chuckled, as he held himself up with one arm, and his other hand was lining himself up for penetration, and he felt him enter a tight warmth inch by inch till he was completely sedated inside her. He brought his face closer to her, and they locked lips in another heated kiss, where she was moaning from her taste on his tonue and the skill work Ichirou’s tongue movements.  
　　  
　　Ichirou started to move in and out slowly, pushing himself right up against her, and kept that up till he was completely sure he could move quicker and build her closer to another. Her legs wrapped aruond his waist and she locked her ankles together and Ichirou knew he move harder and quicker, which he did and let one of his hands he wasn’t using as support to cup her breast and tweaked her nipple again. The kiss was broken by her moans and need for air. She was completely lost in the pleasure Ichirou gave her, she was built up to another climax and her walls clamped around Ichirou’s cock and that tightness was enough to milk Ichirou for what he could give her, as he reached his orgasm and came next. His hips twitched hard forward into her deeper and the both of them stared into each other’s dark red eyes as they came down from their climax.   
　　  
　　“You are defiantly better than my King when he was alive, before I became a mistress for the Overlord.” She smiled up at Ichirou. “I think if you grew your hair out, you might even resemble him a bit, though you have a much kinder face then he did, and your eyes don’t look anything like his.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “I’m glad I could please well. You deserve to be pleasured well.” He licked his lips.   
　　  
　　“You are the best lover I have had, it’s just too bad when the Overlord finds out about you, you might not live long enough to enjoy more time with me.” Callidora face dropped into a frown.   
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Don’t worry. We’ll just have to make the most of our time together.” He lean down and kissed her and switch their positions, so she was on top and she moaned feeling him start to hard inside her.  
　　  
　　That’s when the room shook, as if there was an earthquake and Ichirou knew what happening in that instant, but Callidora didn’t know and was about to get up off of Ichirou, but he pulled her closer to him and sunk his fangs into her neck. The taste and flow of blood in his mouth, made him moan. The taste was familiar but he didn’t know why, but this was the first time he was addicted to blood.   
　　  
　　Callidora felt the fangs in her neck and she tried to push Ichirou away, but didn’t work so she let her fang extend and sank her own fangs into Ichirou’s shoulder, it was a race to see who could drain the other first. The taste hit her tongue though, and the taste became so familiar to her, she managed to punch Ichirou in the side of his head and they stared at each other as their wounds bled slowly out and closed.   
　　  
　　“You can’t be.” Her eyes grew wide and Ichirou licked his lips and saviourede the taste for a moment, till he realized he bit his tongue when she punched him and he couldn’t compare the tastes, they were basically the same. It hit him then.   
　　  
　　“You’re my...” He didn’t want to say it. Ichirou didn’t want to think about as he was semi hard inside of her. He wanted to push her away and leave, but he knew he had to finish his mission.   
　　  
　　“My son.” Callidora was the first to say it, and that was enough to snap Ichirou out of the shock and push her away from him.  
　　  
　　“I challenge you, mother.” Ichirou’s eyes narrowed in anger and he jabbed his hand straight through her chest to grab her heart and hold her heart behind her in his hand. The looked of tears of happiness and shock rushed over Callidora’s face, before her skin started to crack and she turned to a pile of ash, even the heart Ichirou had in his hand. He had a moment of it being to cliché that removing a vampire’s heart turns them to dust, but he didn’t have another moment to think as the house shook again and he got up and dressed himself, not worried about washing up and went to leave out the room, but there was a barrier like Callidora spoke of. Ichirou groaned and went to the wall and started punching a hole through the wall and tested it out but sticking his hand out and figured as much, the barrier was only limited to the door frame, so he kicked out the wall, till he was able to walk out of the room and this time he followed the two powerful auras he was feeling and found himself looking down at the throne room as Bailie and his father stared each other down and waiting for the next movement from the other. Ichirou kept himself well hidden and just hoped they didn’t sense him and kept his watching the Devil’s move to Bailie.


	25. Chapter 25

　　Bailie walked down the hallway, and had to turn down another hallways, the entrance to the throne room wasn’t close to the entrance as some would except, but it was more for protection and built in the middle of the castle, and didn’t have a ceiling either, because Hell’s purplish-red skies never rained was always the same, the only lighting was torches that were posted on the wall.   
　　  
　　Turning down another hallway, there is where Bailie spotted the tall double doors,. He took an inhale of air, before he exhaled and walked up to the doors and pushed one of them open. The door seemed to be made out of cement themselves, but it wasn’t a problem for Bailie as he was strong enough to open them. There is where he spotted the high back throne with ram skulls upon the top of the backing, and two human skulls on the arm rests. Sitting upon the dark throne was the Devil, himself.   
　　  
　　“I don’t know if you heard, but all low breeds must report to the entrance to ready for battle.” The Devil didn’t sound very pleased, but he looked up at Bailie and glared at him with golden eyes. He looked pretty normal looking, besides the ram like horns coming from his head and the hooves he had instead of feet and the tail whipping behind him in distress.   
　　  
　　“Now, that’s no way to greet your only offspring.” Bailie snapped at the demon sitting on the throne, the Devil. He didn’t like the looks of this, but he was glad they were alone.  
　　  
　　“You are mistaken to be an offspring of mine. I have no offspring and I made sure that any of mistresses never had conceived a child of mine.” The Devil shifted in his seat and looked at Bailie with piercing eyes.  
　　  
　　“All but one, a fallen angel, she came to you. I would say it was over a thousand years ago. If you want the exact years, I’m sure I could figure out how old I am exactly.” Bailie stood there and rested a hand on his hip. “If I was born in the human year of 1456 AD, that would make me 1567 years of age.”  
　　  
　　The Devil move closer to the edge of his seat, narrowing his golden eyes at Bailie. “No, I don’t exactly remember. I have slept with many fallen angels promising protection, but they always turn their backs on you and runaway.” He got up and steps down the stairs and looked Bailie up and down. “Though, you do remind me of a certain fallen angel that screwed it up for every other fallen angel in this world.”  
　　  
　　“Well, my mother was happy I received her looks over your looks, and I now I’m glad as well, I couldn’t pull off such a disgusting goatee and live life with hooves and be part animal.” Bailie grinned kind of cocky.   
　　  
　　The Devil’s snorted. “Now I know who your mother was. Though, she didn’t have my offspring as I made sure of that, every time we hooked up and we only hooked up the once.”  
　　  
　　“All it takes is once.” Bailie as a matter of fact. He stood up tall and him the Devil came to the same height. “All though, I wasn’t able to be any part of an angel, since my father planted his seed in my mother and she birthed me. Making me the Prince of the Underworld.”  
　　  
　　“You little cocky bastard.” The Devil was tired of Bailie calling him father, but to use the title of his offspring was disrespectful. He back handed Bailie, which sent Bailie flying backwards into the wall. “You are nothing but a low breed trying to past as my son so you don’t have to fight in the war, your a disgrace as a demon.”  
　　  
　　Bailie remove himself from the walls and spit to the side on the floor. “I’m trying to end the war you started, father.” He hissed out and ran towards the demonic man standing there and they start with hand to hand combat, of punching and blocking each other’s attacks. Bailie was able to keep up with the Devil and the Devil was an equal match for Bailie.  
　　  
　　“You really are something, but you are no offspring of mine. That whore of a mother could have slept with any demon of higher status to gain a child like you, but your lacking power.” The Devil chuckled with a howl. “Your mother really got around with my council members, if your worthy enough, I might let you take place on my council, but your going to have to drop the act of being my offspring.”  
　　  
　　Bailie narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother like that. Even if she choose that life before me, that was her decision, but she shouldn’t be talked about like that now.”  
　　  
　　The Devil chuckled again with a howl. “You think I care about a fallen angel I slept with years ago. You are no offspring of mine, and even with your higher power, you don’t stand a chance against me. I made sure all my council members never grew more powerful then me and that their children never possess the true power to surpass me. Your nothing but a weakly bitch. You probably bottom to whoever you mated with. Probably have a woman dominating your ass.”  
　　  
　　Bailie’s flashed golden for a second and he grabbed his head with one of his hands. He was trying hard to keep himself calm. “You really think your words are going to get me riled up. Nothing you say will make me lose control.”  
　　  
　　“Control? What are you a really a bitch? Suppressing your anger?” The Devil chuckled more. “You have issues young one, and you should probably get checked out. Maybe, you should send your mate my way and I can show her how a real man should treat a woman.”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up as his hazel eyes turn golden in a flash. “Odi is not a woman and I would never submit to another man.” The room started to shake, the air grew gloomy and dark.   
　　  
　　The Devil’s eyes widen at Bailie’s out burst, before he chuckled. “So, you do contain the powers of my offspring. I guess it gives me more of a rest to hate fallen angels.” He chuckled more with a howl. “You really should have learned to control your anger at a younger age, it’s become your weakness.”  
　　  
　　Letting the words fuel his anger, Bailie accepted the anger he was feeling and if it was going to help him kill his father, then it was the only thing he was going to have to accept, so he let his anger build and keep building, even from the sounds of his father’s laughter.  
　　  
　　At the Devil’s anger the whole castle starts to shake and pulsate, everything that been added after the Devil had turn the rooms black, furniture and all started to rot, except the throne. The room got darker as the torches blew out from the energy Bailie was sucking up from them. Out of the corner of his eye he seen someone, but he didn't think much about it, he figured it was Ichirou.  
　　  
　　The Devil had enough of getting Bailie riled up and once again they were back into hand to hand combat. Once again they were evenly matched, even if Bailie was now using his anger to fuel his fight spirit. The Devil would punch Bailie in the gut and Bailie would punch him in the side. A hit to the face was received and Bailie would use his feet to kick out one of the Devil’s hooves. No matter how evenly matched they were, Bailie was having the most difficulty to continue on. His anger soon depleted to giving up on the fight, he felt he couldn’t win.  
　　  
　　One hit to the face was all it took for Bailie to give up on fighting back and he fell back on the floor and slid a bit from the force of the punch. He laid there panting. The Devil walked over and grinned with great pleasure. “Any last words, before you die by my hands?” He asked Bailie.  
　　  
　　Looking up at the Devil, his father, he knew this could be the end for him, but he still had a trump card. “Help me, Ichirou.” He gasped out quickly, he didn’t know if Ichirou could take on the Devil by himself, but he wished that Ichirou would have the strength to end this. They were both without fate, and even if it was him who had to kill the Devil, he would gladly accept Ichirou’s help.  
　　  
　　The Devil chuckled, before he summoned a sword. “Yes, pray like your mother did. No one can help you now.” He grinned and held the sword high and slammed it down on to Bailie, but Bailie was no longer there. He blinked in confusion, Bailie could have been to weak to even use any power he may possess, so just how did Bailie disappeared.  
　　  
　　Though, the Devil heard a voice behind and turned to see who was there. Ichirou had carried Bailie to the throne and sat Bailie on the throne. “Rest, gain your energy back.” He ran a hand over Bailie’s face, pushing hie hair away from his face. “I’ll do what I can to help you kill your father.”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up at Ichirou and a small forced grin appeared on his face. “Ichirou, kill him if you must.” He slowly let his eyes drop and he slumped to the side.   
　　  
　　Ichirou checked him over and noticed he was just resting. “I won’t kill him, just stall him for you. I’ll only kill him, if you were to die.” He whispered in Bailie’s ear, before standing up and turning to face the Devil.  
　　  
　　“Who are you and why did you interrupt my battle? You should be killed for your actions.” The Devil spoke up and moved towards Ichirou, carrying himself in an imitating way.  
　　  
　　This only made Ichirou smirk and move towards the Devil in the same way. He wasn’t put off by how the Devil was trying to be the bigger, tougher demon here. “That’s not the only action I have done today that I should be killed for. I met a woman today in this very castle, do you know who I am talking about?”  
　　  
　　The Devil’s eyes narrowed towards Ichirou. “What have you done with Callidora? You must have done something, but clearly nothing physical as you are here.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, trust me. I did do something physical to her, sexual and ending her life. Though, I wanted to hang myself after finding out she was my own mother and I gave her the best sex she ever received.” Ichirou shivered slightly at the idea. “But your barrier was cast on the door way, not around the room, so breaking down a wall is how I escaped, if you must know.”  
　　  
　　“You killed Callidora?” The Devil huffed in anger. “And she was your own mother, as well? That should be impossible, but it could very well be possible.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I killed her, though if you want I could bring her ashes for you to mourn over. Of course, she was my own mother, and it’s very possible when she was sent to Earth with the other original 6.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that makes me the only living Vampire Demon, as well as the Prince.”  
　　  
　　“You are no Prince. You hold no power over me. You’re probably just as weak was your mother was, I created them, cursed them.” The Devil chuckled with a howl. “I can control you like I controlled your mother.” His golden eyes shined at Ichirou, but nothing happened to Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Seriously? You can’t control what you did not create. I was born of two of your creations.”  
　　  
　　“Then I’ll just have to destroy you like all who try and stand against me.” The Devil shouted at Ichirou, before he moved towards Ichirou with great speed, but Ichirou had even greater speed and moved out of the way.  
　　  
　　“For the Great Overlord my mother talked about, you sure aren’t anything so great.” Ichirou sighed and hung his head low. “I guess Bailie and I will have to show you a thing or two.” He looked up and wore an devilish smirk on his face, before he dashed towards the Devil and they started in their hand to hand combat, much like Bailie and the Devil before, but Ichirou could tap into his absolute power with ease, unlike Bailie who only did when he became angry.  
　　  
　　Bailie slumped over on the throne and lift his head to see what was going on. He strength still hadn’t returned, but he was dying to see the outcome of the battle between his father and his friend.The countered each other’s attacks and dodge blow that could serious hurt their game plan, but as it looked Ichirou was always two steps ahead of the Devil, toying with him, wearing him out. He noticed Ichirou’s smirk never left his face, even when he was hit, that how Ichirou stayed calm, he never showed his opponent his fear or anger. He had let his emotions slip before, but Ichirou managed to come back, before he did something he was going to regret.  
　　  
　　“Come on, Ichirou. Just kill him.” Bailie mumbled to himself. He knew Ichirou was buying Bailie time, but by the looks of things, Ichirou could kill the Devil and become the new ruler of Hell. That’s when he remembered, Ichirou didn’t want power like that, he couldn’t handle it. Ichirou would go mad with power and probably start a war much like his father was doing.  
　　  
　　Using what strength had returned Bailie sat up in the throne and let out a breath. He could feel the strength returning to him, but it was a dark power that was returning. He looked at where he was sitting and it was the throne. His strength was returning quite quickly because he was sitting on the throne. That’s why Ichirou sat him here. So, he closed his eyes and started to draw the dark power from the throne.  
　　  
　　Ichirou had glanced over at Bailie and seen Bailie’s aura grow stronger, and he gave out a chuckle. The Devil looked at him and then noticed the aura of someone become quite stronger and looked over at Bailie and cursed. He turned his attention to Bailie and was about to run towards the throne, but Ichirou was quicker and stopped the Devil in his tracks before elbowing him in the gut.  
　　  
　　“No way, sucker. Not until you get passed me.” Ichirou smirked with delight. “Finish me off and you might be able to stop your son.”  
　　  
　　The Devil growled in anger and strike Ichirou across the chest, ripping open his shirt and leave claw marks. Ichirou flinched in pain, but pushed the pain aside to continue their fight. He couldn’t get distracted by a simple scratch, no matter how deep it was. He fought with a broken arm before.  
　　  
　　As Ichirou continued to battle the Devil, Bailie had reached the point where he could stand on his own two feet, which he did. He looked himself over, feeling a new power he never had before, perhaps he now had the power to finish off his father. With one hand, he stretched it out towards the two fighting and with a pulse of his hand, he created a crater stopping the two from fighting.   
　　  
　　Ichirou and the Devil looked up at Bailie at the throne, Ichirou nodded his head, knowing Bailie was ready to continue the fight and ran away so fast that neither Bailie or the Devil could see him move. The Devil walked towards Bailie. “You think you have power now, well that power won’t help you.” And the Devil shouted out to the sky which thunder and lighting above him, before the lighting started to crash down around the two of them, he had grown demonic wings.  
　　  
　　Bailie grinned and did the same thing, though he didn’t do anything with the sky, just grew demonic wings on his back, before the two of them began to fight once again, but with dark energy they called upon.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked from his hiding place. “So this is the true power of the dark Overlord. No wonder Bailie couldn’t handle it before. If the Devil had fought with that power before, neither me or Bailie would have survived.” He chuckled to himself, watching the battle continue. They both had toyed with each other, him and the Devil, he was just glad the Devil hadn’t showed his true strength before this.  
　　  
　　“Never will you rule.” The Devil called out as a dark energy globe shot towards Bailie. Bailie had blocked it with one of his own, but the two globes of power flew towards the castle, destroying a part of the castle and starting a fire.   
　　  
　　“I will be ruler, and fix all the wrong you created.” Bailie called back and shot off smaller orbs of power, which grew arms and hands ad reached out towards the Devil, but the Devil summoned a blade and strike them down.  
　　  
　　The Devil summoned more demonic blades around him and sent them towards Bailie, which Bailie had enough time to summon a shield and knock the blades away from him and sent them towards the castle.  
　　  
　　Ichirou was chuckling at the powers they possessed, till a blade landed beside his head in the wall, and his eyes grew wide and he watched as more blades were head his way and he jumped from one end of the room to the other end, dodging the blades. “Damn, watch where you send those things!” He shouted to Bailie before an energy ball of dark power was headed towards him and he had enough time to duck down before it hit the wall behind him and may the wall crumble behind him.   
　　  
　　“Shit, you guys are going to destroy the building before the battles ends.” He looked around and noticed that the castle was barely standing, but the throne was sitting there clear of rubble and destruction. Ichirou shrugged his shoulders and dashed towards the throne and stood upon the seat of the throne, watching the battle continue. This seemed like the best place to be.  
　　  
　　Little did Ichirou know, the dark power of the throne was now being drawn to him. He didn’t think he would gain power from the seat of the throne, but the Devil had noticed Ichirou standing on the throne.  
　　  
　　“No, you little brat.” The Devil attention was directed at Ichirou and Bailie saw this as the Devil had flew towards Ichirou. He flew after the Devil, and knocked him into a wall that had been barely standing. Bailie now stood above the Devil and his wings materialized away and he stepped on the throat of the Devil.  
　　  
　　“Letting down your guard would be your end.” Bailie summoned a demonic blade, and stabbed the Devil in the neck beside his foot, which then the head of the Devil rolled away and down the rubble.  
　　  
　　Ichirou, jumped off the throne and walked towards Bailie, but he felt something off. He looked back at the throne and noticed the throne had changed in appearance. The three ram skulls had changed into gargoyles, and the stony grey colour of the throne had changed to a red jasper colour.   
　　  
　　“What the hell?” Ichirou was confused by the design of the throne and went to scratch his head, but as he raised his hand, sparks of red came from his now long claw like nails.   
　　  
　　Bailie moved towards Ichirou. “What did you do?” He reached up upon Ichirou’s head and touched the new addiction to Ichirou’s head, two small horns coming out from his hair line.   
　　  
　　“I didn’t do anything. I was just on the throne, since it seemed the safest place to be.” Ichirou and Bailie looked at himself over, nothing else seemed different.  
　　  
　　“Wait, I killed my father and you touched the throne and he went crazy because you touched it.” Bailie was trying to think what did Ichirou do. “You are a Prince of Vampire Demons, where as he was the Dark Prince of the Underworld, which I am as well, but you touched throne.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t you dare say it. He’s dead now. You take your place now.” Ichirou pushed Bailie towards the throne. “I don’t need or want this power. Take your seat now and end this war.”   
　　  
　　“Wait, Ichirou. How do you know I would want this power? You should take it, I’m not good at ruling.” Bailie was stopping himself from touching the throne that Ichirou was pushing him onto. “You have smarts in ruling over others, look at what you did with Tiksi.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “I can’t. The power will get to my head and it will end in chaos. Take the throne, before anyone sees this.”   
　　  
　　“Before who sees this.” Behind Ichirou was Odi and the others. Evan and DeeJay were already bowing to Ichirou. Odi shook his head and walked towards the two. “We have already seen that the power has accepted you as the new ruler. The realm of Hell has been changing thanks to you, Ichirou.”  
　　  
　　“Tell Bailie to take his place. I can’t have this power.” Ichirou pointed at Bailie who was standing in front of throne and turned to Odi.  
　　  
　　“Ichirou, even if you can’t see it. Bailie and I can see it. Bailie wouldn’t be right to rule over other demons. He doesn’t have the back bone like you do. Just accept the power and begin ruling.” Odi poked Ichirou in the chest.  
　　  
　　Kek ran up to them, making sure not to trip over anything. “No, Ichirou is right. He can’t have this power. No one but Bailie should rule. It’ll cause a riot of power and destruction if someone other than the offspring of the Devil takes the throne. Everyone, even us will have to be destroyed for Ichirou to take over and start anew era of Hell. I have predicted all of Hell’s futures, and the one that didn’t involve us dying is Bailie’s ruling.”  
　　  
　　Odi looked at Ichirou and then at Bailie. “Kek has the power to predict the realm of Hell. He is why we are here, because he said something has changed in ruling, just as everything changed before our eyes.”  
　　  
　　“I have to take the throne, then?” Bailie asked and Kek nodded as well as Ichirou. He sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Bailie sat down upon the throne and world started to shake, as everything started to rebuild itself around them and the throne even changed back into it’s original appearance. Ichirou watched his hands as they returned to normal and felt his head and didn’t feel any horns.  
　　  
　　Once everything settled, everyone walked up to the throne and Evan and DeeJay took a knee and bowed to Bailie. “Our new Overlord, what is it we should call you, now?” Evan and DeeJay said in sync to Bailie.   
　　  
　　Bailie scowled at this, but he let out a second sigh. “If I am the new Overlord, then you will address me as King Bailie. My council members Kek, Zero, Max, and Hyde, will be addressed as Lord, and Ichirou will be addressed as Prince. We are the new rulers of the Underworld.”  
　　  
　　Odi stared back at Bailie. “Rulers? But you are the only ruler of the Underworld.” Ichirou smirked at Odi’s words.  
　　  
　　“May I tell him, Bailie?” Ichirou asked Bailie, who just nodded for him to tell Odi. “As Bailie is the new ruler, his plan is to have all of us without fates rule beside him.” And Ichirou stood tall ad crossed his arms over his chest. “If you do not like this new ruling, then you will be the first to parish.”  
　　  
　　“Enough, Prince Ichirou. There will be no killing.” Bailie spoke. “You see, I can’t rule alone like my father did and only let his followers follow his word. I wish to have council members that help my ruling.” He looked at DeeJay and Evan. “You two may rise. I have a job for you two.”  
　　  
　　DeeJay stood and pulled Evan up by his collar to his feet, as he knew that Bailie was talking to them. “What is it, King Bailie?”  
　　  
　　“Spread word that there is a new ruler and that the war will end.” Bailie told them and they bowed once again before high tailing it out of the throne room to tell everyone. “Now, for Aoi, Odi, and Kenickie. You will all be known as Priest, but you will simply be advisers. You will understand the demons and give us help with our rulings.” The three of them nodded, though Kenickie had a question.  
　　  
　　“What should we do then? You guys are rulers, but how does that help?” Kenickie was confused by all this title change.  
　　  
　　“Easy, these five will decide what is best to do for everyone, with your information. All rules will be finalized by me. Now for our first movement as rulers. To end the war and being order to everything.” Bailie spoke in a serious tone. “I hate to say it, but just how are we going to put a stop to this war, because I don’t have a clue as everyone is on Earth and we don’t have a way to contact the rulers of Heaven.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “This is why you need us. Max, you can only banish things if you know where you are going to send them, right? I think if you can banish us to Heaven, then we can decide to put an end to this war.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, that would be no problem, but I can’t banish all of us. I have only able to banish myself and another. Like what I did with mine and Hyde’s escape from Heaven.” Max shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hyde.   
　　  
　　“Then I declare that Prince Ichirou and Lord Max go to Heaven and try to stop the war with them. I’ll stay here at the throne with the Priest and Lord Kek.” Bailie looked at the others. “Lord Hyde, and Lord Zero will go to Earth to stop the fighting. If anyone wishes to not end the fighting, you have all rights to end the lives of demons who wish to continue fighting. Those that have problem with it, can come see me.”  
　　  
　　“All right, take us to Heaven then, Max.” Ichirou smirked. “We may have a fight on our hands, but kill no one in Heaven till we speak with them.” Max nodded and walked up Ichirou and hugged Ichirou, before they vanished from the throne room. The others split ways and went to end the war.


	26. Chapter 26

　　Six months later, the group travels through a portal one that has been created between the realms of Heaven and Hell. Today was the day Bailie and everyone would sign a treaty with Heaven’s council members and they appeared through the portal in the court room surrounded by those with higher ranking power in Heaven. They stood in the middle of the crowd, when seven members walked up to them.  
　　  
　　“You wished to sign a treaty with us, I understand. This is something that has never happened since the beginning of time.” One of the elder angels spoke to the group.  
　　  
　　“As you see before, we are the new rulers of Hell and wish to keep an end to any war that may start. We are the new rulers and have decided any war that is started has nothing to do with us and will be at fault of those who create the war. We will try everything in our power to end the war, but we can not be put to blame.” Bailie’s serious tone rang throughout the room and there was much whispers with the other angels in the room.  
　　  
　　“Silence!” Another elder angel shouted and the room became silent again. “How will we know you will keep your word? You could be lying to us and then a war could start once again.”  
　　  
　　Zero walked ahead of the group, holding a scroll in his hand. “These are the agreements we have came up with, you may wish to read through it, but I promise all terms work for both demons and angels alike. We do not wish for another war that would involve the lives of humans.” He smiled and handed the scroll to one of the elders.  
　　  
　　The elder grabbed the scroll and opened it up and started reading through. “I see.” She said. “They do wish to leave the lives of the humans out of any conflict.” She kept reading through the scroll. “They will not start a war that involves the lives of human.” She looked up at the group. “You are clearly trying to leave the lives of humans out of this, why is that?”  
　　  
　　Ichirou flashed a smirk at her and ran a hand through his hair. “You see, we have lived with humans and understand their lives are valuable. We don’t wish to endanger their lives. Which would mean any problems we have with you, will be addressed in person and solved that way, not through a war.”  
　　  
　　“As much as chaos may appeal to most of us, war isn’t the answer.” Hyde spoke and smiled sweetly. “Though, with this treaty, any war you start with us means the end of your own ruling and grants me power over Heaven as well. Don’t think we haven’t covered that part.”  
　　  
　　“You may be the Angel of Grace, but we will not hand power over to you!” Another elder shouted at Hyde. The room became an up roar of words.  
　　  
　　“Silence!” The elder angel who silenced the room before, once again silence the room. “Why would we sign a treaty that could very well end our ruling?”  
　　  
　　“Because if you cherish the lives of humans like we do, you will not start a meaningless war with Hell. Any war that involves the lives of humans we will end as fast as it starts, meaning if you start the war, your ruling becomes in the hands of Lord Hyde. If you wish to keep your standings, you will not start a war. It’s as easy as that.” Bailie spoke once again.  
　　  
　　“Why would you care so much about the lives of humans? It makes no sense why the likes of you would care so much for human lives? Your father never did care about lives, whether they were demon, human, or angel.”  
　　  
　　Kek spoke up and stood beside Zero. “We do care. As new rulers of Hell, we will see to it that humans get to live their lives as they wish, if they start their own war, that is their doing and the souls of those who are involved in starting those Earth wars will be eliminated for all eternity.” He looked at Zero. “We have a reaper of souls who will see to that.”  
　　  
　　“This treaty is to end all wars, correct? Nothing else is written in this treaty that could destroy all lives of all angels?” The elder spoke to Bailie.  
　　  
　　“Correct, just to end all wars created by you or by us, others who start wars will be dealt with by us. The end of Ultimate Chaos ends once you have all signed the treaty. This is all we ask for, and any problems that do arise will be dealt with, with words, nt actions.” Bailie told them seven elder angels in front of him. “We hope if one of us were to fall from our ranks, we will have another treaty to sign again to keep this treaty true to its words.”  
　　  
　　The elders all turned their backs on the group and started talking among themselves as the room became a mumble of whispers again. Max’s eyebrow twitched and he had enough of this. “Silence!” He shouted and everyone in the room, even the elders looked at him. “If you don’t believe us, then rip that treaty up and watch the war start in this very room. We six are powerful together and we don’t need an army to destroy you and all of Heaven. If that was our wish, we would have already done it. This treaty is true to our word, Lord Hyde has seen to it that nothing is a lie within that treaty nor will it endanger your lives. We wish for all of us to continue with our lives with no alternative motives. We all speak of the truth, and if you wish to turn our words into lies, then rip that treaty now!”  
　　  
　　The elders looked at the treaty in the one elder hands and all nodded and a pen appeared and all seven of them wrote their names down on the treaty and handed it back to Zero, who then handed it to Kek, who spilt the treaty into two, almost like making a copy and handed one scroll to the elders, who took it.  
　　  
　　“Thank you for your time. You now have a copy of the treaty you may read over more closely, and will see that our words are as true as we have spoken today.” Bailie spoke. “Now, we will take our leave, and if anything does arise you will come to us and address them as civilized people.” The group turned around and walked through the portal that they had walked through and left.  
　　  
　　“Defiantly smarter than Lucifer was. I wonder if their ruling has control of all demons.” One of the elders spoke as she wondered.   
　　  
　　An elder shook his head. “Whatever they have done, I hope to never find out. They seem to be smart together, rather than letting one rule over everything thing.”  
　　

* * *

　　  
　　Back in the realm of Hell, Odi was there to greet them all. “Welcome back. I can see you all are arriving in one piece so that must mean they signed the treaty then?” He asked, and Max walked past him with a grunt and dragging Hyde out of the throne. Odi watched them leave and shook his head.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, they signed the treaty. Really, I was happy they did. I didn’t want to start something that would end in chaos.” Ichirou spoke and rolled his shoulder, as if trying to readjust his shoulder.   
　　  
　　“Come on, Kek. Let’s go find Aoi and jump him.” Zero giggled and grabbed Kek’s arm, who was trying to pull his arm away from Zero.   
　　  
　　“You have issues, you know. I think you’ve been hang around Ichirou too long.” Kek said, before Zero picked him up by his arm and flew holding Kek’s arm and left the castle through the open ceiling.  
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head and sat on the steps of the throne. “I had nothing to do with that.” He pleaded to Odi, who was glaring at him. “Aoi knows that and Zero has always been that way before I was even born.”  
　　  
　　Odi rolled his eyes and looked at Bailie, who was now sitting on his throne. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling left out again?” He asked, knowing Bailie and him haven’t done anything in a long time, only kissed here and there, and sometimes a heated kissing session but Odi would stop before they went to far.  
　　  
　　Bailie shook his head. “Never, you know I respect your wishes.” He smiled at Odi and held out his arms to Odi, which Odi walked over to him and sat preached on the arm rest of the throne.   
　　  
　　“Have you spoke to Odi about us?” Ichirou cranked his neck back to look at the two upside down. “I have free time now, as Kenickie now works the registry for newcomers.”  
　　  
　　Odi gave Bailie a questioning look, he was wondering what it was Ichirou was talking about and what was going on between Bailie and Ichirou. Bailie grinned and kissed Odi on the lips. “It was something that I have talked to Kenickie and Ichirou about before. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it, but I just didn’t know when would be a good time and in fact, it slipped my mind.” He glared at Ichirou and Ichirou only chuckle to himself.  
　　  
　　“What is it? Did you ask Kenickie if you could use Ichirou for pleasure?” That was the only thing Odi could think of if it involved Ichirou and Kenickie. Those two still were in an open relationship and didn’t seem like Kenickie was willing to take it to the next level, even though he let Ichirou mark him as his mate.  
　　  
　　“Kind of, but it would involve you. I believe Ichirou called it a threesome. Just the three of us, I won’t penetrate you and if you want, Ichirou will penetrate you. We can let our sex lives grow, and when you feel ready, we can kick Ichirou to the curb and we could have an offspring of our own.”  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “I’m not ready for that, I don’t want to use Ichirou like that either. He is our friend.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou rolled over so he was looking at both Bailie and Odi from a view different than upside down. “You wouldn’t be using me. You’d both be helping me as well. I haven’t gotten any from the others in a while, so Kenickie has been kicking me out of bed and to the couch lately, because of my frisky hands.”  
　　  
　　“From the others, what others? Haven’t you asked Kenickie if you can go to the brothel?” Bailie asked Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou simply shook his head. “I may have created a more organized brothel here, but Kenickie and I have agreed I will only accept sexual favours from the council members. Usually I would ask Max, but he has mated with Hyde now and those two go at it enough to satisfy their needs. Kek doesn’t like being dominated by me, after he asked me once. Aoi has his hands full with Zero, and well Zero only comes to me if Kek and Aoi aren’t available for him, which has been about two months.”  
　　  
　　Bailie and Odi both looked at Ichirou with blank expressions, how is it he has figured things out and knows so much about everyone’s lives. “Well, I have denied Bailie so much.” Odi let out a sigh. “I’ll let you and Bailie have sex with each other, as long as I can watch.” He bit his lower lip.  
　　  
　　“No, Odi. I don’t want to do it without you, even if you are watching. I want you apart of it, so I know you are being pleasured as well.” Bailie ran a hand through Odi’s bleach blond hair.  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “I don’t want it. I don’t need pleasure, I’m happy the way we are.” He smiled softly at Bailie and grabbed his hand and kissed Bailie’s palm. “I know you are in need and always having those showers without me, I know what you are doing. I’ll be there to watch, so you don’t feel like you are cheating on me, and I can watch your face in pleasure. It’ll be easier to think of me if I am there watching.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou got up to his feet and stood in front of the throne and grabbed Odi’s hand away from Bailie’s hand and made Odi stand up to face him. “Are you sure you want to see Bailie pound into me? I’m sure you’ll get turned on and wish it was you.” He took Odi’s hand and rubbed his hand against his crotch. Bailie was sitting in the throne and had quite the view of Odi’s hand rubbing against Ichirou crotch and licked his lips.  
　　  
　　“I-I only want to watch.” Odi blushed and removed his hand from Ichirou’s grip and away from Ichirou’s crotch. “Please, let me just watch. Bailie?”  
　　  
　　Bailie looked up at Odi, who had his hands on Ichirou’s shoulders but wasn’t pushing him away, Ichirou was looking down at Bailie, with a lustful look, but he wore a smirk that wasn’t lustful, but that he had an idea. Bailie wanted to ask Ichirou what he was thinking of, and even though he could read Ichirou’s mind if he wanted to, but he found out with Ichirou, it was better to wait for the surprise than ruin it. “All right, you can watch.” He didn’t know what else to say to Odi.   
　　  
　　“Good, now either you use that Teleportation to take us to your room, or I’ll start it right here on that throne, and we all know I can’t touch that throne, even if you sit on it.” Ichirou chuckled. They all knew what happened when ever Ichirou touched the throne, he changed the part he touched to red jasper and some how apart of the castle would change or crumble to nothing. They banned Ichirou to the steps of the throne and was only allowed that close to the throne.   
　　  
　　“Fine.” Bailie rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Ichirou’s hand and Odi’s arm and they disappeared from the throne room to his and Odi’s bedroom, where Bailie was sitting on the bed and the other two were standing in front of him, he let go of the two and pushed himself up more on the bed and took off his shirt and lean against the pillows. “If anything, I want Odi to strip you, Ichirou. Only then, will allow anything to happen, as I will know he is comfortable with us doing this.”  
　　  
　　Odi stared wide eyed at Bailie and then looked at Ichirou. “Are you sure? I know how much you liked to undress me, Bailie.”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “I only enjoyed undressing you to watch your face blush at my touches to your exposed skin. Ichirou won’t have that effect, so it’ll just be boring to undress him.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou stood there with a smirk. “Bailie is right. It’s more fun to undress those who have expression of embarrassment, it gets the mood going.” He told Odi, who then nodded his head and lowered his hands to the belt of Ichirou’s pants, with a blush hitting his cheeks from doing this.   
　　  
　　Bailie grinned and Ichirou smirked, seeing Odi’s expression on his face and how he was hanging his head low to cover his face from the two. He got the belt undone, then popped the top button, before he undid the hidden buttons on Ichirou’s pants. He moved his hands up and started to undo the buttons on Ichirou’s shirt upwards, before pushed the shirt and suit jacket off Ichirou’s shoulders and let the clothing fall to the floor. He looked up at Ichirou with his only yellow golden eye and reach to remove the tie from Ichirou’s neck. Odi lowered his eyes down Ichirou’s body and seen how muscular Ichirou’s torso was and he licked lips when he noticed the bulge in Ichirou’s boxer briefs.   
　　  
　　“You have to remove all of my clothing, meaning my pants and underwear.” Ichirou whispered in Odi’s ear. “While your down there, undo my shoes so I can kick them off.” He saw how tense Odi’s shoulders and wings got from his words.   
　　  
　　Bailie grinned, somehow seeing Odi get worked up like this from Ichirou alone, was making him aroused. He reached down to his own pants undid them, before slipping his hand inside and rubbing himself. He never expected Odi to undress Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Odi looked up into Ichirou’s dark red eyes and he made his wings extract into his back, something he hadn’t done in such a long time and got to knees, but one of his hands travelled down Ichirou’s torso, skipped over his groin but slid down the side of Ichirou’s leg to his shoe and untied it, with the other one. Ichirou wore converse shoes, and wore his suit like a slob, but it made him look like a teenage boy going to school. They tried to make Ichirou look more adult, but anything they asked Ichirou to wear, he would do something to make it more comfortable for himself, or refuse to wear anything at all, which none of them wanted to see Ichirou naked.   
　　  
　　Though, Odi was liking this side of Ichirou, all nude. He didn’t want to undress Ichirou any more, as everything he had seen so far was like a chisel piece of art. He thought Ichirou was a skinny boy, but it was clear, Ichirou was gifted just like Bailie was with muscles, but not overly muscular, and hairless chest as well.  
　　  
　　Ichirou removed his shoes with Odi’s help and socks as well. Still Ichirou was wearing his pants that hung off his hips, waiting to be removed. “Just two more pieces of clothing. Remove the pants and work your way with the underwear if you must, but your just prolonging the show.” Ichirou spoke with a lustful voice, that sent a shiver down Odi’s back.   
　　  
　　Odi, slid Ichirou’s pants down his thighs and closed his eyes. He could clearly see just how well Ichirou’s package looked and didn’t want to get aroused himself from staring at it, before he even uncovered it. He slid Ichirou’s pants farther down and let Ichirou step out of them.   
　　  
　　Bailie had kicked off his shoes and had his pants off, he left only his boxer briefs on, and rubbed the outside of them, seeing Odi’s hesitation was arousing enough for him. It really had been too long since he felt like this and so close to getting anything, he could just satisfy himself watching Odi like this and be pleased.  
　　  
　　Odi reached up, keeping his head hung down and slipped Ichirou’s underwear down his legs and let Ichirou step out of them. He couldn’t let himself look at Ichirou’s member standing at attention because of him. Though, Ichirou placed two fingers under Odi’s chin and lifted his face up. “Stand up.” Odi complied, still not opening his eyes. Though, the next thing he felt was Ichirou’s mouth covering his own and he felt Ichirou’s tongue slip into his mouth. Odi couldn’t hold back a moan, but once that sound was made he pushed himself away from Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“No, don’t kiss me.” Odi looked up at Ichirou and than looked at Bailie, expecting Bailie to grow mad at Ichirou’s actions, but Bailie seemed quite pleased.   
　　  
　　“It’s all right, Odi. I know how Ichirou like to kiss anyone, even if he can’t touch them.” Bailie winked at Odi. Odi blushed even more and covered his face.  
　　  
　　“I’ll sit over there, you can have Ichirou now.” Odi moved past Ichirou and sat on the couch, though, he couldn’t look up at them. He was completely embarrassed by every thing that has just happened.  
　　  
　　Ichirou lean against the tall bed post and looked at Bailie. “I see you got yourself aroused from just watching.” He winked at Bailie. “Looks like you left something on, and I’m going to have to remove it.”  
　　  
　　Bailie’s eyes were on Ichirou, as Ichirou crawled on the bed and over his legs. He was sure Ichirou would have spread his legs apart, but of course, how would Ichirou remove his underwear without ripping them.  
　　  
　　Ichirou moved over Bailie and moved closer to Bailie’s body, and let his tongue reach out and lick Bailie’s left nipple, this made Bailie hiss in pleasure and his hands moved to Bailie’s hips and started rubbing his thumbs into Bailie’s hip bones. He felt Bailie’s hips lift up, of course Bailie would enjoy this touch and hump the air. Ichirou only feared for his ass. He wondered if he could turn the tables, even though Bailie said he would never submit.  
　　  
　　Ichirou’s fingers hooked under Bailie’s waist band and slipped the briefs down Bailie’s thighs and Ichirou moved his mouth farther and farther down Bailie’s torso, till his mouth matched up with Bailie’s navel and his tongue slipped in and out, probing Bailie’s navel and Ichirou heard a sound between a grunt and moan, come from Bailie’s lips. He removed Bailie’s briefs and sat up looking down at Bailie, who was hot and a light sweat layered Bailie’s face.   
　　  
　　“Damn, you and your tongue. How is it you know how to use it so well?” Bailie asked, panting lightly.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked. “Well, I would say lots of practice, but hearing my mother compare me to my father, I guess I was born with such a talented tongue.” He chuckled lightly and took Bailie’s harden member in his hand and stroked him. “So, would you like a little more tongue action, or no?”  
　　  
　　Bailie nodded his head. “Yes, I want to feel every bit of you, even your tongue on me.” He spoke, putting his arm over his eyes. He couldn’t believe why he was answering Ichirou, when he should be controlling this and asking Ichirou questions. He could only guess Ichirou dominance was showing, and Bailie had to get a hold of himself before he let his dominance slip into submission. He couldn’t allow Odi to see him submit, he had never submitted to anyone.  
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked and moved himself down and moved his tongue out past his lips and rub against the tip. His tongue rolled over the head, and around crowning of Bailie’s cock. He saw Bailie’s cock jump in pleasure and a pool of pre-cum come to the tip and he slipped his tongue through the slit, but he heard Bailie moan. Bailie wasn’t looking at him, probably didn’t want to believe it was Ichirou going down on him.   
　　  
　　Odi sat there, finally able to look up and see what Ichirou and Bailie were doing, or rather what Ichirou was doing to Bailie. He never seen Bailie blush before, but now he could see a blush dust across Bailie’s cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening and his pants were starting to get tight, so he shifted himself on the couch, but hearing Bailie start to moan in pleasure to Ichirou start to suck his cock and bob his head slowly on Bailie. He started to pant and he reached down with one hand and undid his pants and slip his hand inside. He knew what Ichirou’s tongue felt like in his mouth.  
　　  
　　Odi couldn’t tell Bailie that his moans always turned him on and he would stand outside the bathroom door to listen to Bailie pleasure himself and he was pleasure himself at the same time, but he was always quick in his pants and would have enough to clean himself up and busy himself with something, so Bailie wouldn’t know what he was doing.  
　　  
　　Ichirou saw out of the corner of his eye what Odi was doing. He was done teasing Bailie now, and wanted to get Odi really hot under the collar. The next time he bobbed his head up and brought it down, he went farther and deep throat Bailie complete length. Bailie was taken back by this and moaned out loud, as he arched his back and with other hand, the one not covering his eyes, found it way to Ichirou’s hair and kept Ichirou’s head down on him.  
　　  
　　Odi moaned at the same time, Ichirou noticed, and he couldn’t help but chuckle in his throat which sent vibrations through to Bailie’s cock. Bailie’s cock twitched in Ichirou’s throat, before it spilled Bailie’s seed in spurts down Ichirou’s throat. Ichirou couldn’t help it but smirk and slowly pull himself up off Bailie’s sensitive cock and lick it clean, before he let the semi-hard member fall from his lips.   
　　  
　　“Now, I didn’t think I could get the all mighty King to cum so fast.” Ichirou smirked and moved up Bailie’s body and Bailie removed his arm from his face and stared back at Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“You bastard.” Bailie mumbled as Ichirou’s face was above his. “You should be banned from any sexual contact. I should force a law that you have to wear a chastity belt forever and a face mask.”  
　　  
　　“What about my hands, they are just as talented as the rest of me. You might have to put me in an iron maiden forever.” Ichirou chuckled, before he captured Bailie’s lips in a heated long kiss with lots of tongue play.  
　　  
　　Bailie moaned from their heated kiss and wrapped his arms around Ichirou. He was lost in pleasure, the thought of Odi watching them, left his mind. He knew now this was Ichirou’s way of manipulating Bailie’s mind. He wasn’t going to submit to Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Ichirou pulled away from the heated kiss, and looked towards Odi, who was panting and very bothered with watching Bailie and him. “Now, I wonder if you want to join. You look like you could use the release I just gave Bailie.”  
　　  
　　Odi realized Ichirou was talking to him and he removed his hand from himself and shook his head. “N-no. I-I’m fine.”  
　　  
　　Bailie noticed Odi and shook his head, before pushing Ichirou off of him and making his way to Odi. “Join us. I see it in your eyes you want to, even if you say no. At least, let Ichirou give you head.” He held out a hand to Odi, who looked at Bailie’s hand and gulped.   
　　  
　　Odi took Bailie’s hand and Bailie led him to the bed, but before Odi could move on the bed, Bailie had his way stripping Odi down to nothing. Ichirou was on the other side of the bed, laying down and watching Bailie strip Odi and smirked. He didn’t think it would be this easy to make Odi come to the bed and join them, but he was right to have kissed Odi before to make it work.  
　　  
　　Bailie told Odi to move close to Ichirou and he followed Odi on the bed and laid down beside Odi and ran his hand over Odi’s chest. “Now, should Ichirou start?” He looked into Odi’s one eye and Odi nodded.  
　　  
　　Ichirou knew that was his cue, and moved himself down and start his tongue work on Odi’s member, which wasn’t big like Bailie, but it wasn’t small either. He deep throat Odi’s member with ease really, unlike Bailie, where he wasn’t sure he could have deep throat, but managed to surprise himself and do it. While using his mouth on Odi, Bailie and Odi moved into a passionate kiss and Ichirou reached over with one hand and started to stroke Bailie, both moaned at Ichirou’s actions and their heated kiss.   
　　  
　　Bailie felt himself harden once again and pulled away from the kiss him and Odi shared and stared down at Odi panting. “You want something more?” Odi looked back at Bailie with a blush dusting his cheek and nodded. “Ichirou, you know what to do.”  
　　  
　　Ichirou chuckled, which sent a vibration through Odi and Odi gasped as he came in Ichirou’s hand, though Ichirou didn’t swallow and stuck two fingers in his mouth and coated them with his saliva and Odi’s seed, before he lower his hand in between Odi’s legs and started stretching him.   
　　  
　　Bailie grinned and moved away from Odi and to Ichirou, and offered two fingers to Ichirou’s mouth. Ichirou looked up at him and rolled his eyes, before his mouth on Bailie’s fingers. He really didn’t want this, but he was going to get Odi’s ass, so he might as well give Bailie his ass, like planned.   
　　  
　　Once Bailie’s fingers were coated with Ichirou’s saliva and whatever of Odi’s seed he didn’t fully swallow, He reached around and pushed one of his fingers in Ichirou’s ass, and watched how Ichirou’s fell to sadness. It really did hurt Ichirou’s ego having to submit and Bailie wondered if he would be the same way.   
　　  
　　As both of them became prepared, Ichirou moved forward from Bailie’s fingers and removed his own fingers and picked up Od’s legs to rest on his shoulders. Odi looked at Ichirou, then at Bailie and nodded his head, as Ichirou pushed himself into Odi’s tight muscles. Bailie had gotten behind Ichirou and spread Ichirou’s cheeks apart and pushed him in fully, and then push Ichirou farther into Odi, who gasped.  
　　  
　　“Oh, Ichirou, you’re way bigger.” A tear fell from Odi’s eye, and he was breathing heavily. Bailie shifted to the side and looked down at Odi with a glare, and then at Ichirou, who wore a pained smirk, it would have been a cheeky smirk, but right now he had Bailie buried in his ass.  
　　  
　　“You better not get used to Ichirou’s cock. You should only love my cock, Odi.” Bailie spoke with a serious tone.  
　　  
　　Odi shook his head. “I’ll take my lover’s cock any day. This feels too much for me.” He looked at Bailie with a sad face, but a soft smile.   
　　  
　　“Good, now that’s settled, can you move so I’m not just sitting here. If you haven’t noticed I haven’t came once and I would like to cum.” Ichirou didn’t want to start fight, but he didn’t want to end up with blue balls as well.   
　　  
　　Bailie moved back better and gripped Ichirou’s hips pulling them towards him, as he moved his hips back before he slammed into Ichirou, expecting Ichirou to slam into Odi, but Ichirou stopped that from happening. Ichirou lowed himself into Odi, with ease, rather than slamming into Odi.  
　　  
　　“If we are going to be doing this, just control your own actions and let me control my own.” Ichirou smirked and looked at Odi. “We need to please Odi, not hurt him.”  
　　  
　　Bailie sighed. “Yeah, your right.” He moved his hips back, and Ichirou moved his own hips back with Bailie and when Bailie moved to go farther, he moved into Odi, this is how they worked together to bring each other pleasure.   
　　  
　　Odi was the first to cum, and he was spent. “N-no more, please.” Ichirou slipped out of Odi and removed Odi’s legs from his shoulders. He thought he was going to lean over Odi, but Bailie moved them away from Odi and laid Ichirou down beside Odi and laid down behind Ichirou.  
　　  
　　Bailie kept up his hard thrust action on Ichirou’s body and reach down and took Ichirou’s cock in his hand and started stroking Ichirou. He was starting pant and could feel himself close, but Ichirou didn’t seem to be close himself to his climax. He stopped fully buried inside of Ichirou and caught his breath, before asking. “Are you not enjoying this?”  
　　  
　　“No, I am. I’m just difficult to please this way. Max found that out, the first time. If we want, we could sixty-nine and that’d be enough for me.” Ichirou wasn’t smirking like he usually did, but instead looked depressed. Bailie knew it had something to do with him being on bottom, so Bailie pulled out.   
　　  
　　“Okay, sixty-nine it is then.” Bailie and Ichirou moved so Bailie laying on his back and Ichirou was above him and their mouths on each other. With Ichirou’s talented tongue it wasn’t long for Bailie to cum and Ichirou moved his hips against Bailie’s mouth, though Bailie held his hips and didn’t deep throat him. Still, Ichirou came lots in Bailie’s mouth and rolled off Bailie.   
　　  
　　Odi was sleeping on his side, as his wings were out once again and Bailie crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around Odi. Ichirou sighed and got up from the bed and walked around and grabbed his clothes before he walked to the bathroom.  
　　  
　　“What are you doing, Ichirou?” Bailie asked him, and Ichirou smirked over his shoulder at Bailie.   
　　  
　　“As agreement with Kenickie you made, after we are done, I must be cleaned up and returned to him.” Ichirou winked.   
　　  
　　“Oh, I remember now. Are you sure you can’t stay and cuddle at least?” Bailie asked Ichirou, he knew something was up with Ichirou, he seen how depressed he was.   
　　  
　　Ichirou shook his head. “Cuddling isn’t my thing, that’s the only affection I really get from Kenickie any ways. I’ll just cuddle with him after I’m done here.” He slipped into the bathroom and didn’t bother shutting the door as he washed himself of all the sweat and the other’s scents from his body, before he dried himself off and dressed himself up. He noticed his tie was missing and walked into the bedroom and seen where Odi dropped his tie. He looked at Odi and Bailie and seen them asleep together.   
　　  
　　Ichirou smirked at the sight, before he took his leave and walked to his and Kenickie’s bedroom and entered to see Kenickie lounging in a chair, reading a book. “Well, hello there.”  
　　  
　　Kenickie, put his book down and looked at Ichirou. “I see you spent sometime with Bailie and Odi.” He looked kind of sad, but he knew he wouldn’t give Ichirou what he wanted, and may never give into Ichirou’s ways. He was perfectly happy with how things were and he was still a virgin after all.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, well, I told them I can only spend time with those of us who are council members here.” Ichirou made his way to the bed and laid down on his side of the bed. “Can you come here at least?” He asked Kenickie and Kenickie sighed and walked over to the bed, and put his book down that he was reading.   
　　  
　　“You really are a sucker for cuddles now. Wouldn’t it be funny if I told everyone you love cuddles?” Kenickie chuckled and crawled on the bed and rested his head on Ichirou’s chest and held him close.  
　　  
　　“I only want cuddles from you. You are the only thing that matters to me. You know that?” Ichirou smirked and wrapped his arm around Kenickie.  
　　  
　　“I do know that and I will always be here for you to cuddle with, as long as you keep coming back to me.” Kenickie sighed lightly and snuggled closer to Ichirou.  
　　  
　　“No matter what, I will come back to you.” Ichirou chuckled and closed his eyes. “Don’t worry. No one can break my guard like you have.” Kenickie moved and looked at Ichirou in the face and seen that Ichirou wasn’t smirking, but giving him a soft smile, with that they shared a sweet gentle kiss, before they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
